Lightning Destiny
by Gd2go2
Summary: We know what happened at the end of The Chase; Azula attacked her uncle, and Zuko scared off Team Avatar. But what if the princess decided to hit her brother instead? Would things turn out the same? Or does this start a chain of events that will leave to a different outcome for the Hundred Year War? Formerly know as 'Zuko Down'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was surrounded. There was no way she could escape.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done" Azula raises her hands above her head in a gesture of surrender. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Azula had her back against the wall of a derelict building in an abandoned Earth Kingdom mining village. Avatar Aang, his friends Katara, Sokka and Toph stand posed to defend themselves if she didn't surrender. But in a strange twist of events, they were joined by the scared young man who chased them throughout the world, Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation, and his uncle, General Iroh.

Zuko scowled at his sister's remark. There was no way he would work with the Avatar. But he was not about to let his sister, someone who gave him nothing but grief since they were children, capture the Avatar herself and earn even more favor from their father, Fire Lord Ozai. He will not give up the chance to regain his honor! He will not!

In a lapse of judgement, he glances over to the Avatar, wondering what he should do. Should he attack his sister so she cannot have the chance to capture the Avatar? Or should he attack the Avatar, hoping his sister would help him for once? No, he cannot trust her. She tried to capture him and their uncle through lies and deception!

 _Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always li…_

In a flash, Azula shoots a bolt of lightning at Zuko, taking advantage of his distraction and hits him in the left side of his chest. Zuko screams out in pain, his body spinning and falling to the ground.

"ZUKO!" Iroh shouts out in shock. How could he let this happen…?

Starting with Sokka tossing his boomerang, Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh each launch an attack at Azula with their respective elements. But Azula was too fast. She bends condensed fire to shield herself from her enemies' attacks. As the elements hit at once, an explosion occurs, causing the area to be covered in dust, giving Azula the chance to make her escape.

After the dust settles, the gang realizes that, somehow, the girl who bends blue fire had escaped. Before they could come up with ideas, tired as they are from the chase they endured, they hear the old man who helped them kneeling over the scared man. And he was crying.

Katara sees that Zuko was hit in the chest. Trying to convince herself that the prince deserved this, she was quickly overcome with the drive to help him.

 _I could never, ever turn my back on people who need me…_

"Iroh, I can help him" Katara said before she realized.

Iroh quickly turns toward her with tears in his eyes, recognizing the Water Tribe girl from the North Pole. "Can you?!" he asks in a slight panic. He already lost his son Lu Ten at Ba Sing Sa, he cannot lose his nephew. He just could not…

"Yes, I have healing abilities, so if you…" Katara said in a hasty but compassionate voice.

"Please! Help my nephew!" Iroh said, getting more agitated. He hasn't felt such despair since he lost his son.

Katara kneels next to Zuko, noticing the small amount of smoke rising from his chest. She pulled water out of her pouch and bends it into Zuko's wound, attempting to mend the burned flesh that the firebending girl left. It did not feel like a normal burn, but more like…

"He's been hit by lighting. I can heal him, but it will take some time before he gets better" Katara said as she continues treating Zuko's wound. As much as this man she's treating has caused her pain, maybe if she helps him…

 _No. He would still try to capture Aang._

Iroh nods his head as he understands. Burns from fire were bad enough, but lighting burns at a much higher temperature. Zuko will have another scar no doubt.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and faces the Avatar. Aang and Sokka glace at each other, wondering what the old man will do. Would he attack? No, he helped them at the North Pole, risking his life and honor to protect the Moon Spirit.

"Thank you for helping my nephew, Avatar" Iroh said as he bowed in respect towards Aang. Aang raises an eyebrow, not sure what to say, but Sokka beats him to the response.

"Yeah consider it a thanks for all the times he tried to kill us" Sokka responded with his trademark sarcasm. Leave it him to say what is on his and everyone's minds, even if it's better not to be said.

"I understand how you must feel about my nephew, but I assure you there is good inside him" Iroh said with a gentle, genuine smile, trying to reassure Team Avatar.

"That sounds great and all, but come see us again when its _outside_ him" Sokka retorted, not quite believing the old general. Yet Sokka had the feeling that Iroh was being genuine. He did help them at the North Pole when the Fire Nation, his nation, could have had dealt a devastating blow to the Water Tribe and the whole world. The old man can be trusted…right?

"How can we be certain you're telling the truth?" Sokka asked the old firebender. As much as Sokka wanted to give Iroh the benefit of the doubt, he was not taking any chances. It was about his nephew the jerkbender they were talking about.

"He's telling the truth. When people lie, there's a change in their heart rate and breathing, which is steady and level in the old man. And honestly I don't see what's your problem with Scarface over there" Toph said. She had talked to the old man earlier that day, and he gave Toph some good tea and even better advice. In turn, Iroh only talked about his nephew, how proud he was of Zuko for how he's changed in the past few months, and his concern over Zuko's wellbeing.

"Our problem with him is that he tried to capture Aang multiple times" Katara said while still healing Zuko. She kept telling herself to stop, but the wound was terrible. She couldn't just leave just yet…

"Even so, the old man is being truthful. And Scarface is unconscious, and when he wakes up he'll be outnumbered" Toph shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I assure you, I will talk with my nephew when he wakes up. I will do my best to get him to see things differently" Iroh said cautiously. He was not sure if they will give his nephew a chance.

Aang closed his eyes deep in thought. Yes, Zuko is unconscious, but what will he do when he wakes up? Attack? He did it before, after Zuko 'rescued' Aang from Admiral Zhao. But Aang also said they could be friends if they tried, and since Iroh aided them during the Siege of the North Pole at great personal risk, the least Aang can do was give Zuko a chance.

"We'll make sure he heals properly" Aang finally said. Sokka' jaw fell comically as looked at Aang in shock. Katara heard Aang too, but did not look at him busy as she was. She could not believe her friend either though.

"You can't be serious?!" Sokka yelped, shaking his head in denial.

"I am. They need our help, and we might need theirs" Aang said. With Iroh and Zuko as allies, the Avatar can start learning firebending, as much as he does not want to, given that he accidently burned Katara's hands last year. But she did forgive him, perhaps they can learn to forgive Zuko too. At least, that is what Aang hopes they can, for the sake of the world.

* * *

As she rode her mongoose dragon through the forest to regroup with her friends, Azula keeps telling herself that she should be proud to struck down a traitor. Zuko shamed himself, the Royal Family, and above all, the Fire Nation with his actions. He has been doing it for years now!

And yet, why did she feel guilty for it?

 _He's a traitor! He deserved it!_

 _But he's your brother._

 _Doesn't matter! He's a disgrace!_

 _But he's still your brother…_

Azula grits her teeth and shoots fire aimlessly into the air, startling her mount, but she took little notice because of the frustration towards herself for not being proud, not being happy, not even satisfied in any sense. Instead she feels nothing as she buries the guilt, shame and self-loathing down deep. She is the Princess of the Fire Nation, a prodigy firebender, and now the sole heir to the throne. Father will be proud of her!

 _But mother won't…_

Azula shakes her head to lose these distracting thoughts as she approaches the tank-train as Mai and Ty Lee waited, the former twirling a knife in her hand, the latter practicing her balancing skills. They notice the princess as she rode her mount into the rear carriage. Mai and Ty Lee glace at each other at how their friend Azula seems…off.

"Ladies, report" Azula commanded as she walked towards them.

"We had the Water Tribe boy and girl right where we wanted them" Mai said in her trademark deadpan voice. "But the Avatar's mount got the drop on us and they escaped."

"But you should know Azula, that Water Tribe boy is really cute…" Ty Lee said with a giggle. Azula rolls her eyes while Mai huffed in annoyance.

"Any good news from you Azula?" Mai asked raising any eyebrow in curiosity.

"The Avatar and his cronies had me surrounded with my brother and uncle" Azula said trying to not let her mask crumble. She could not let Mai and Ty Lee know how she felt about what happened.

"How did you get away?" Mai said as she crossed her arms. This is going to be interesting.

"When the Avatar and his friends, along with my uncle, attacked, I used condensed fire to shield myself. The combination of their attacks created an explosion to cover my escape."

Mai furrowed her brow. "What did Zuko do?" While she and Zuko didn't have much of a chance to start a relationship before his banishment, she still was very much interested in him.

Azula looked at Mai, wondering if she should not say anything. But Mai is very observant; she will know if the princess is lying or hiding something. "He couldn't attack because I shot him with lighting."

Ty Lee gasped in shock as she placed her hands in front of her mouth. Mai stares at Azula in anger and shock. "Why did you do that?" Mai asked with steel in her voice.

"Because he is a traitor to our nation. He deserved it" Azula said, trying to convince herself as much as her friends.

"But he's your brother Azula! How could you do such a thing?!" Ty Lee shouted. While she grew up with six sister who overshadowed her in one way or another, she would never dare to hurt one of them in any way.

"Like I said, he is a traitor. Now let's get going. The Avatar surely must have flown halfway across the Earth Kingdom by now" Azula said as she walked towards the tank-train, thinking about getting some sleep.

 _How could you do such a thing?!_ The words repeated in Azula's head, but now in her mother's voice instead. Azula gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the guilt.

Later that night, as the princess slept in her private quarters, Mai and Ty Lee sat in the stateroom of the tank-train; Ty Lee stunned by Azula's actions, while Mai was fuming in anger. Ty Lee was the first to break the tense silence. "Are you feeling okay Mai?"

"I'm fine" she lied. She really did not want to think about today, but she could not help it. For all she knew, the boy she liked was dead…

"Your aura is a dark shade of red. Are you... angry at Azula?"

"I don't believe in auras" Mai said in slight annoyance, trying to change the subject.

"But, you are angry, aren't you?"

Mai looked at Ty Lee with a blank stare, but she soon exhaled in resignation. Despite Ty Lee being air-headed at times, she is very observant and in tune with people's emotions.

"I'm not angry Ty Lee."

Ty Lee looks at her in surprise. "How could you not be ang…"

Mai cut her off by grunting "I'm furious."

Ty Lee still looks at her friend in surprise, but now she realizes that Mai, a girl who does not let people see her emotions, confessed to being furious at Azula. Most people, if anyone, would never confess to that kind of feeling toward the princess. Doing so would be extremely dangerous.

"Because she hurt the boy you like…"

"Partially. She hurt her brother terribly. That's the real reason why I'm furious" Mai said as she closed her eyes. How could one sibling do something like that to another? As much as her little brother Tom-Tom could annoy her, Mai would not even dare to think about hurting him.

"Well she has done that before…" Ty Lee said, remembering all the times Azula would scare Zuko with her firebending.

"That was when they were little kids. This is different. It's like Azula doesn't care she hurt her brother grievously" Mai's brow was deeply furrowed.

Ty Lee looks down at the floor with a sad look on her face. "She does care…" she said in a quiet voice, but it wasn't quite enough.

"What?" Mai said as she looked at Ty Lee. Ty Lee hoped her friend would not hear her, but turns out she did.

"When she told us she attacked Zuko… her aura was a mix of red, blue and grey. I think she's angry, sad and feels guilty about it."

Mai huffed in disbelief. "Azula feeling guilty, imagine that."

"She's still human Mai! She still feels like the rest of us."

"Perhaps. But she buries them down deep. No way she'll let those emotions get the better of her."

"If you say so…" Ty Lee said somberly.

Despite they thought the princess was asleep, Azula really could not find it; and she heard every word her friends said.

Despite what they may think, she did have feelings. And she has been feeling exactly what Ty Lee described the moment she bent lighting at Zuko.

Try as she might, Azula could not hold back the guilt and shame for what she did that day. Despite what people think, she does care for Zuzu…

 _How could I have done this? Why did I do this?_ she thought to herself over and over again as she wept herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even though Zuko is doing better, he's still unconscious from the lighting blast his sister gave him. In that time, Iroh never left his side, despite the need for sleep or food. After a quick discussion, the team decided it was best to move away from the abandoned village to avoid the firebending girl and her friends. Once they located a rock canyon and decided it was reasonably safe, Team Avatar took turns watching Zuko; at any moment he could wake up and attack, regardless of the pain he may have. It was Aang's turn to keep an eye on the firebender. He had to stay awake till dawn, so to pass the time, Aang thought it was best to talk. And the only other person awake was Iroh.

"So..." Aang said awkwardly, not sure how to start the conversation. "How's your nephew doing?"

Iroh looked up at the teenage Avatar. "He is doing fine. Your friend Katara is truly a master of the healing aspect of waterbending." Aang was taken aback by Iroh's attention to detail, given the circumstances, but the old man was a military veteran.

After an awkward silence, Iroh spoke up. "You must be wondering why my nephew is persistent in capturing you."

Aang looked at the old general in surprise. He wanted to bring the topic up, but wasn't sure how to. He didn't want to offend Iroh, but for the general to bring it out of the blue? The Avatar didn't see that coming. "I…yes. Yes, I do."

The old man smiled kindly towards the Avatar. "You must understand, he is a complicated man. The circumstances that led to his banishment were…rather harsh."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Banishment? Does that have to do with his desire to capture me?"

"Yes, it does. When he was fifteen, Zuko was very persistent to sit in on a war meeting between his father, the Fire Lord, and the top generals and admirals of the military. He convinced me that in order to become a strong leader for our nation, he must start learning as soon as possible." Iroh let out a deep breath. "I let him sit next to me in the meeting…and now I wish I didn't let my nephew convince me."

"Did something happen at this meeting?" Aang asked. He was having a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he needed to know about the firebender's motivation to capture him.

"Yes. One of the generals, a most trusted advisor to the Fire Lord, proposed a strategy that involved sacrificing an entire division our nation's soldiers as a diversion to outflank them." Aang's eyes widen at this plan. "Then…" Iroh continued "Zuko spoke out against the general, in front of the Fire Lord no less." Iroh closed his eyes. He wished he didn't have to relive this painful part of his life, but the Avatar had a right to know.

"Wh-what happened next?" Aang asked hesitantly. That sick feeling in his stomach only increased.

Iroh opened his eyes. "As punishment for speaking out of turn, the Fire Lord ordered Zuko to an Agni Kai, a fire duel. Zuko accepted the challenge without hesitation, believing he was going to duel the general he spoke against. But on the day of the Agni Kai, it wasn't the general he was facing… it was the Fire Lord." Aang's eyes widen even more than before. "Zuko would have to duel his own father" Iroh finished.

Aang let out a deep breath. "H-how could a father do…do that to his own son?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is not a merciful man" Iroh said. "When Zuko realized he was to fight his own father, he immediately begged for forgiveness. Ozai goaded Zuko to fight for his honor, but Zuko believed it was most dishonorable to fight against the Fire Lord. As punishment for his refusal…" Iroh took a deep breath while closing his eyes, trying to say the words but they were trapped in his throat. "I looked away."

"What do you mean by…" Aang asked, but it quickly dawned on him. The Fire Lord burned his own son for refusing to fight for his honor. And this was all because he spoke out of turn against a strategy that would have killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. "I-I'm sorry, Iroh. I…we had no idea. It just seemed reasonable to believe Zuko was burned in a training accident."

Iroh looked back at the Avatar. "It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord ordered Zuko to leave the Fire Nation, and to return when he captured you. Only then would the Fire Lord restore his honor."

"So that's why he's so determined. Capturing me is the only way things would return to normal" Aang said, horrified that someone could be so evil as to scar their own child for life.

"But things will never return to normal for my nephew. But there is one thing: you give him hope, Avatar Aang."

Aang looked at the general, not sure how to respond to that. But he is now sure about one thing: the Fire Lord must be stopped, and only then could balance be brought back to the world. And Zuko finding the peace he deserves.

"I am truly sorry Iroh" Aang said. "I never thought Zuko went through anything like that. But I do know this now…" Iroh looked at Aang with inquisitive eyes.

"The Fire Lord must be stopped to restore peace and balance. Not only for the world, but for your nephew too."

Iroh smiled with hope at the Avatar. "Does…that mean you are willing to help my nephew?"

Aang gave the general a small smile. "Yes. As much Zuko has caused my friends and I trouble, he deserves to find peace for himself. Bringing the Fire Lord to justice may just do that."

* * *

He was walking through a grassy plain, wondering where he is exactly. It felt familiar to him…yet there was something different about it. Unsettlingly different.

Zuko kept walking forward, hoping to find a village or some type of landmark to give him an idea of where he was. Eventually, Zuko sees smoke up ahead; thick black smoke. He starts running towards it, until he heard the crashing and smashing of earth. Are earthbenders trying to put out some type of wildfire?

Then he started to hear men. Men shouting commands and obscenities, like soldiers would in the middle of a battle. And then Zuko heard the screams.

The screams of hurt and dying men.

Breaking out into a full sprint, Zuko finally saw what he dreading to see: a pitch battle between the armies of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Zuko was overcome with the urge to rush forward and join in, but when he tried to shoot fire at the nearest Earth Kingdom soldier, nothing happened. He tried again and yet nothing happened. Did he lose his bending somehow?

Before Zuko could come up with an explanation, he saw a huge boulder flying through the air…straight towards him. It was moving way too fast for Zuko, so he closed his eyes and brace for the impact that will claim his life…

But the darkness he expected never came.

Zuko opened his eyes and wondered what happened. Was the boulder blown off course at the last possible moment?

Then he heard shouts of pain behind him. He turned and saw the boulder that was meant for him. And he instantly wished he didn't. A half dozen Fire Nation soldiers were crushed under the boulder, most of them dead, but one was struggling to get his leg out from underneath the huge boulder. Zuko rushed forward to help, somehow, get this soldier somewhere safe. He took a knee beside the soldier, and placed his hands under the soldier's armpits and pulled…

Only to find his hands to simply pass through the soldier's shoulders, as if they were never there.

Zuko panicked at this and wondered what was going on. Another soldier came too close to him, and he just passed through Zuko like he was thin air. How is this possible? What is going on?!

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a scream of frustration.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in an Earth Kingdom village with the scars of battle from some time ago. How did he get here so fast? Zuko started to walk towards a large building, thinking it was the village center. But as he got closer, he notices a sign that said, 'field hospital'. What? Against his better judgment, Zuko entered the building…

And saw one of the most horrific sights in his life.

Wounded Fire Nation soldiers stood around while others laid on beds, some quiet, others whimpering in pain. As Zuko moved through the building, he tried to get the attention of some of them, but failed. As he moves to the back of the building, he heard what sounded like a doctor performing a procedure.

"Okay son," the doctor, a man in his fifties, said. "This will hurt, but it's the only way to stop the infection."

The soldier he spoke with, who didn't look a day over sixteen, nodded as he shed a few tears. And then the doctor start cutting into the boy's leg, amputating it below the knee. The boy screamed out in extreme pain while three orderlies held him down.

Zuko stood there in shock. What happen to this boy? He looked like he should be at home, having dinner with his family, not having his leg cut off from a battle injury!

"Why…? Why is this happening?" Zuko asked to no one in particular. Growing up, he was often told how patriotic and heroic his nation's soldier were. But after walking around the hospital, he overheard the soldiers talking about their latest battle.

"I can't believe they made us attack uphill against a whole earthbending battalion! Every soldier would know that's suicide!" an old sergeant shouted.

"Fuck that colonel and his thirst for glory. Why is our nation doing this? What are we even gaining from this damn war?" another sergeant asked in despair.

"Not a fucking thing" said a man with lieutenant rank. "We could have by-passed that hill completely. But the colonel wanted to capture it to impress someone up the chain of command. Son of a bitch even said so himself! Fucking cocksucker…"

"And I lost my three best friends. Now I'm the only young man left in my village back home. How am I supposed to tell their mothers their sons died for nothing sir…?" A young corporal said. The lieutenant looked at the soldier with a sad look and simply said, "Your answer is as good as mine…"

Zuko was shocked by this revelation. He was appalled by how these soldier, his nation's soldiers, where criticizing the war. A war where they were supposed to be spreading their nation's greatness. But where is the greatness in this? All these soldiers see is pointless deaths and superiors who don't give a damn about them.

This was a low blow for Zuko, and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards the door of this nightmare building, hoping to leave will cause him to wake up.

But he was most certainly wrong. He suddenly found himself in a middle of a camp. The people around him looked sad and defeated, like they lost everything they held dear. Zuko started to walk around, until a he heard a boy crying. Looking over, he surely saw one. The boy looked like he was about ten years old.

 _About the same age I lost my mother…_

Soon, a man looking like a Water Tribe warrior, with two braids of hair falling down the right side of his face and the rest in a wolf's tail, took a knee next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter son?" he said.

"I-I lost my mother. Those damn ashmakers killed her right in front of me!"

Zuko was taken aback by this. Not by the derogating term for firebenders, but by their actions. How could they kill a mother right in front of her son? Why would they do this? Where is the honor in that?!

"I'm sorry" the Water Tribe man said. "You're not the only one who lost someone they loved…"

The boy looked up at him, "Y-you lost your mother too?"

"No…I lost my wife. But my son and daughter… they lost their mother to the Fire Nation too."

Zuko was overwhelmed with emotion. When he was a boy, his own father was ordered to kill him. But, for whatever reason, he didn't. His mother must have done something, for she was gone the next day. Did Ozai kill her? Maybe that's why Zuko was spared…

Zuko started weeping. "I-I guess I'm not the only one the Fire Nation took their mother away…" He kept shedding tears, until he collapsed to his knees, crying and shaking uncontrollably.

And that's when he woke up screaming.

* * *

After their conversation about Zuko's past, Aang and Iroh enjoyed more casual conversations about the cultures of the world. Aang was genuinely surprised at Iroh's depth of knowledge regarding other cultures, not just that of the Fire Nation. Iroh explained that taking knowledge and wisdom from only one source, it becomes rigid and stale. But understanding other cultures, other people, will help one become whole. Aang agreed with enthusiasm at how this sounded much like the mentality an Avatar must have to do their duty.

It was soon morning and the rest of Team Avatar woke up for the day. Iroh volunteered to make a pot of tea for everyone, and help Katara make breakfast. Katara was surprised that the old royal would offer to help with such humble tasks, but she gladly welcomed the help. She was still wary of the old general, but after two days, he proved that he won't attack Aang. But she couldn't quite say the same for the fire prince. She doubts she ever could.

During breakfast, Iroh reiterated what he told Aang during the night. Just like the Avatar, everyone reacted with shock and disgust at how the Fire Lord treated his own son for simply speaking out against a plan he didn't agree with for good reason. Sokka was the first to speak up.

"I knew the Fire Lord was a pretty bad guy, but I had no idea he would do something like this…"

"You and I have done worse than speak out of turn Sokka, and yet Dad did nothing even close to this. He didn't even put his hands on us!" Katara said, now truly feeling sorry for Zuko.

"You must understand that Ozai was treated rather harshly by our own father. He never learned how to show affection. In fact, when Zuko was born, he wanted to toss him as a newborn over the palace walls."

"What?!" Katara said aghast. She helped Gran-Gran deliver many babies in the Southern Water Tribe, and she _never_ felt the urge to hurt them, much less throw them out into the freezing tundra. "How can anyone do that to a newborn?!"

"Zuko didn't have that spark in his eyes when he was born, the sign of a firebender. Ozai was ashamed by the idea to have a non-bender as his firstborn. But his wife Ursa and the Fire Sages begged and convinced him to give Zuko a chance. Thankfully he agreed. But I believe he still held disdain for his son…" Iroh said as he slowly drank his tea.

Despite her best efforts, Katara could barely hold back the tears that threated to leave her azure eyes. She tried to convince herself that Zuko could end up just as bad as his father, but now every time she caught a glance at Zuko sleeping, she couldn't help but imagine him as a boy begging for mercy from his own father.

 _How could someone ever do this to a child, especially their own child…?_

"I-I have to check on Zuko, make sure his wound is healing properly…" Katara said with a thread of a voice. Aang took notice of this, but said nothing on it. He understands how Katara gets when she hears about people, especially children, being put in terrible danger.

"So…what do we do now with Zuko?" Toph asked, calling him by his name instead of one of her customary nicknames. Even she was affected by what she heard, despite trying to stay grounded emotionally.

"I believe we should help him" Aang said. He already made up his mind about Zuko. "I believe that if we explain to him that the most honorable thing he can do is help bring balance back to the world, then perhaps he would be willing."

Sokka pursed his lips, deep in thought. "How can you be certain that he'll agree to this Aang?"

"Well maybe if he knew what his father wanted to do to him when he was born, then may…" Aang said, but he was cut off.

The team heard screaming behind them and turned quickly to see Zuko sitting upright, eyes wide open and Katara trying to calm him down.

"Zuko! You need to calm down! You'll make your wound worst!"

"I-I don't want to see that anymore! Make it stop!" Zuko shouted to the confusion of everyone. Iroh rushed to his nephew's side and tried to reason with him.

"Zuko! What is wrong nephew? What did you see?"

Zuko settled down a little at hearing his uncle's voice. He looked at him wide eyed, "I-I had the most terrible dream uncle…" There were tears in his eyes.

"What did you see nephew?" Iroh asked with concern.

"I saw…I saw so many soldiers from our nation and the Earth Kingdom fighting. And then I saw many of our soldiers hurt and…and resentful…"

"Resentful towards the Earth Kingdom?" Iroh asked cautiously. This could go badly for their relationship with the Avatar and his friends.

Zuko sadly shook his head. "No, they…they were resentful to-towards our own nation. They…they were sent to take a hill from earthbenders…I don't know the outcome, but…many of our soldiers were wounded and killed and…and many of the survivors believed it was for nothing…"

Iroh deeply inhaled at this. He knew about that battle, one in which their nation won but at the cost of a whole battalion of soldiers. It was said that afterwards, many of the survivors deserted and were branded as traitors. Few have been caught, but the majority escaped. No one knows for certain where they went.

"And…that's not all" Zuko continued. Iroh listen intently, trying to figure out how to comfort his nephew. "I-I saw a refugee camp…at least I think it was a refugee camp…and a young boy there, about ten…he was crying…" Zuko started to get chocked up.

Iroh hesitated, wondering if he should ask why. But before he can tell Zuko that he doesn't have to, his nephew burst out "He was crying because his mother was killed by firebenders! Our soldiers! Our nation!"

Zuko soon gave up trying to hold the tears in. It was far too painful for him. Without judgement, his uncle held on to him as he cried. Iroh knew exactly why his nephew was upset as he was. He now sees that other people have lost their mother because of the wrongdoings of the Fire Nation.

After Zuko finally gained control of himself and stopped crying, Iroh spoke up. "It'll be okay Zuko. Everything will turn out alright."

"Ho-how can you say that uncle?"

Iroh smiled a little. "Because I believe in our new friends…"

Zuko was confused by this. "Ne-new friends uncle? Wh-what are you talking about?"

Iroh pulled away and looked towards the Avatar and his friends. Zuko saw them for the first time since he was knocked out.

"Well…the Avatar and his companions, Zuko" Iroh said cautiously. He and Team Avatar had no idea how Zuko was going to react at seeing Aang up close.

Surprisingly, Zuko himself had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

AN: So, you might be wondering why the age differences from the show. To make this story flow the way I intend, I felt that I needed to make our main characters a few years older. I reasoned that since this story will be more graphic, and the characters more emotionally invested, they need to be older and more mature than their show counterparts. The list below should help clear up that detail.

Zuko is about twenty-two years old.

Sokka, Mai and Suki (who will show up later in our story) are about twenty-one years old.

Katara, Azula and Ty Lee are about twenty.

Aang and Toph are about eighteen.

So, on average, our heroes are about five and a half years older than their show counterparts. Zuko's Agni Kai took place about six years earlier before Sozin's Comet, rather than three. Other than Zuko spending a few more years looking for the Avatar, everything that took place up to our story's start is the same as the show more or less.

As far as any other characters of our heroes' generation, they will also be around the same age. As far as the grownups such as Iroh and Ozai, they are about the same age as they were in the show. Except for Ursa, is who five years younger than Ozai, rather than eleven. If she was the same age as the show, should would have been married off to Ozai in her mid teens, and given birth to Zuko that same year. And to me that's rather…disturbing.

Hope this helped clear things up!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zuko sees the Avatar through wide eyes; he feels the need to capture him, to appease his father, to gain his honor back and serve the Fire Nation in a way no one has or ever could…

But as quickly as that feeling came, it vanished, like a fire being snuffed out by water. He breathed out deeply, making a decision that came to a surprise to everyone: he got up and walked away, looking defeated.

"Let's go uncle" he said dejectedly.

"Zuko…" he uncle said to him.

"We- _I'm_ not their friend…I could never be their friend. Not after the things I've done…"

"Well at least you're smart enough to realize that" Katara said with slight poison in her voice. Aang shot her a look and mouthed 'don't', which Katara rolled her eyes at. Not understanding why, Zuko shudders at her comment, feeling the need to make up his wrong doings to her.

Iroh ignored her, "Yes you can nephew. You just need to give them a chance, just like you need to give yourself one."

"It wouldn't matter. They could never forgive me for what I've done…"

"Actually Zuko," Aang said, "I can."

Zuko raised his head at this. How could the Avatar forgive him? After chasing him from one end of the earth to the other, rescuing him under false pretenses, tying him up and carrying unconscious him into the frozen tundra, how could _anyone_ be in a forgiving mood after that?

"Ho-how could you forgive me? After all I've done, you should be furious with me" Zuko said. "I-I wouldn't forgive someone like me…"

"Zuko, bringing peace and balance to the world is far more important than any petty feelings I may have about what happened in the past" Aang said trying to sound reassuring.

"But how can you trust me? How do you know I won't turn on you?"

"Because…" Aang said, not sure if he should tell the prince he knows about the circumstances of his banishment. "We know why you were chasing us" he said cautiously.

Zuko's eyes widen at this. He turned his head towards his uncle, and with a look of sadness of his face, he said "Yo-you told them uncle…?"

Iroh slumped his shoulders, wondering if he did the right thing by the telling the truth to the Avatar. After taking a deep breath, he spoke. "The Avatar and his friends have a right to know Prince Zuko. Not only for your reasons for chasing them, but also about the circumstances of your banishment."

"Bu-but why? Why did you tell them about…?" his hand reached instinctively towards his scar, a painful reminder of the worst day of his life.

"Because like you Zuko, they need to know about the wrong doings of our nation in this war, just like you needed to learn as I have."

Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise. Does he hold resentment towards his nation? Was he disillusioned like those soldiers in his dream? "What do you mean uncle?"

"Zuko…this is much about this war that was hidden from you as a child. Things that were hidden from me as a child…things I learned the hard way as I grew older…"

Zuko lowered his head, understanding what Iroh was referring to. The subject of Lu Ten was a painful one for the both of them, one that they loathed to discuss. But maybe it was time to hold that conversation.

"We-we should talk about that uncle" Zuko said. He looked at Team Avatar, not comfortable to discuss about his cousin and his dream in from of them. "Privately."

Iroh smiled at this, believing he was getting through to his nephew. He turned towards the Avatar and bowed his head. "Excuse us, Aang. There's…much my nephew and I need to discuss."

Aang nodded in understanding. As Zuko and Iroh walked away, Aang turned towards his friends, wondering how they felt about letting Zuko and his uncle join the team. He felt that they would be against it, but he knew they had the right to express their opinion. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "So, how does everyone feel about Zuko joining us?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Sokka was the first to speak up. "Well I don't trust him, but we do need a firebender for you Aang. And I got the feeling that where ever the jerkbender goes, his uncle goes with him. So…I say let him join…" Sokka had the feeling he was going to regret this somehow, someday.

Katara was shocked at this. "You can't be serious Sokka?!"

"Look I don't like this either, but more often than not, we have our backs to the wall. But now we have a firebender who doesn't want to drop Aang at the Fire Lord's feet. This may be our only chance to…"

"To what?!" his sister interrupted. "For us to turn our backs on them and be burned in the end? Literally?!"

"Katara, I'm just looking at the big picture! Zuko has more to gain by helping us take down the Fire Lord. When that's done, he can take his place and…"

"And what?! Continue this war and bring more death and suffering?! How do you know they're not trying to deceive us somehow?!"

"I don't believe they're tying anything, Sugar Queen" Toph interrupted. "That day when I walked off I you guys, I ran into the old man and had a long discussion with him. He was the one who convinced me to come back to you guys. And you know what else?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "All he talked about was his nephew! He truly believes that Zuko can turn out good!"

Before Katara and Toph could get into another argument, Aang quickly spoke. "Toph, what do you think? Should we accept Zuko into our group?"

"Well this is the first time dealing with him, so I honestly have nothing against him. And you do need a firebending teacher, once you mastered earthbending" she smirked at him, knowing they were going to start training soon. "Besides, from what I can sense from him is that he's really upset about his dream. And I think he doesn't feel the desire to capture you."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "How can say that?"

"When he first saw you, his heart rate spiked and his body tensed up, like he was getting ready to attack…but then his body slumped, like he lost the will to fight. Like he was…giving up" Toph said thoughtfully. She took pride in the fact that she can sense how people were feeling, and to her, it seemed Zuko wasn't a threat. At least not right now. "I say let him join. It gives me another person to pick on!" she smiled gleefully.

Aang smiled at her, grateful for her support. He turned toward Katara and he can already guess what she was thinking. But he still needed to hear her out. While he didn't have a crush on her anymore, he still valued her opinion. "Katara" he said apprehensively, "what do you think?"

Katara closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in frustration. She couldn't believe her brother and best friends were even considering letting Zuko join them. How could they? He's responsible for everything that the Fire Nation did! He was the enemy!

 _But…the Fire Nation wronged him…hurt him…as a child…_

She huffed in frustration. "I'll go along with this. But for the record, I AM against it."

Aang smiled reassuringly at her, but he felt it didn't help at all. But at least she was cooperating. They were a team, and their mission to save the world came first. They have to put their personal feelings aside, one way or another.

"Well it looks like it three votes yes and one no" Sokka said. "But there's one vote that matters more and that's the jerkbender's."

One of Aang's eyebrows twitched at Sokka's nickname for their possible new member. "Do you _really_ feel the need to call him that?" the Avatar asked in slight annoyance.

"I call 'em like I see 'em" Sokka said as he shrugged carelessly. Aang can only shake his head at his friend's comment.

* * *

As Zuko and his uncle walked away from the Avatar and his friends, he can hear them discussing about him. Surely they were figuring out a way to get rid of him, or at least keep him from attacking them somehow.

 _Not that I'd blame them…_

"Zuko" his uncle said with concern.

"Yes uncle?"

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" his uncle asked.

Zuko furrowed his brow, not sure where to start. "I-I had a dream uncle…a terrible one."

"I know. You…frighten me when you woke up. What do you wish to talk about nephew?"

"Well…you know about the soldiers…how they felt they were fighting for nothing…"

"I do."

"Do-do you feel the same way?" Zuko said as he looked at his uncle with pleading eyes.

Iroh took a deep breath, not sure if he should tell the truth. But given how shaken up his nephew is, he had an obligation to be honest with him. He once told Zuko he was here for him no matter what.

"I'm afraid I am" Iroh said with sadness. Zuko had a pained look on his face, like one where he found out his life was an entire lie.

"Be-because of Lu Ten…?"

"That-that was when I broke…it started long before your cousin's death. When I was losing soldiers by the dozens, and for what? The greatness of our country?" Iroh let out a deep breath, trying not to let anger get the better of him. "All I saw where people suffering. From both sides of the war."

Zuko realized his dream made him see both sides of this war. Where he saw the boy crying over losing his mother. "Those soldiers I saw…and that boy who lost…who lost his mother…is that why we're fighting? To spread pain and misery around the world?"

"In a sense perhaps, but the real reason is that our forefathers only wanted more power, to exert their will on people they believed were inferior. That is the true reason behind this war" Iroh closed his eyes, regret washing over him for once believing this at one point in his life…and for forcing it onto his son.

Zuko felt a strong feeling of pain in him; if his destiny was to become Fire Lord and continue bringing pain and misery to other people of the world, he wanted nothing to do with it. He has felt such excruciating pain before, both physically and emotionally. He never wanted to spread it to other people. What gave him the right to hurt others? Because they different? Because he was better?

No, Zuko didn't believe he was better than anyone; he hasn't thought that since he and his uncle have been on the run. Living as a fugitive forced him to live as a humble commoner, to be on the same level of the kind of people he was meant to rule one day. He learned that he was not that different from them. They had needs and desires very much like him. And they've felt pain just like he had…

 _Just like that girl from the village, the one with the burn on her leg…_

"It's not right…" Zuko said softly.

"What's not right nephew?" his uncle asked, hope welling in his chest at the possibility that his nephew finally sees what he can become.

"This whole war! It's not right! Where's the point in sharing our nation's 'greatness' if there's no one around to enjoy it?! I don't want this…not when I'm Fire Lord…"

Iroh was overwhelmed with a sense of pride at hearing his nephew say this. He wanted this war to end. He wanted to change the world for the better!

Without hesitation, Iroh gave Zuko a powerful platypus-bear hug. Zuko was confused at this, wondering what came over his uncle. "Wh-what's this for uncle…?"

Iroh pulled away, with tears of pride in his eyes. "I-I'm just so glad that you finally see your true destiny Zuko."

Zuko raised his eyebrows in confusion. "My-my destiny…?"

"Yes. I believe it is your destiny to change the world for the better my nephew. It is your great grandfather's legacy."

"But my great grandfather…he only made this world a mess…"

"That is very true, but you have more than one great grandfather Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather…but your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko raised his brow in shock at this. Why wasn't he told about this before…? "How-how do you know this for sure?"

"My father wanted our bloodline to be strong. Once he found Roku's granddaughter, he ordered her to be married off to Ozai. Your mother was…very displeased, to say the least."

Zuko was in complete shock at this revelation. He is a direct descendent of an Avatar? What does that mean for him, if it means anything at all?

"I believe you are at the crossroads of your destiny Prince Zuko. You must ask yourself who you are, and what do you want in all of this" his uncle said encouragingly, hoping his nephew would do the right thing.

Zuko pursed his lip tightly. He wanted this war, all this pain and suffering, to end. And he knew that the road to it will long and hard…but in his heart he knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

Sitting in the stateroom of the tank-train, Azula can feel the tension between her and Mai silently growing. Azula was well aware Mai had a crush on Zuko, hoping to start a relationship when they were teenagers. But then Zuko was banished, ruining any chances for Mai to date the now exiled prince. The princess knew that Mai's motivation for joining her was to get to see Zuko again. But after what happened in that mining village, Azula was afraid Mai, and by extension Ty Lee, was going to betray her.

 _That's the last thing I need. I wish they knew I didn't mean it…_

Azula caught herself with that thought and forced it to the back of her mind. She struck down a traitor, she should be proud! But instead, she feels more shame and regret than before, knowing how furious Mai is at her. Azula exhaled deeply, deciding to talk to Mai, knowing it probably won't go very well.

"Mai…" she said cautiously.

Her friend didn't react physically, just growled "What Azula?"

"I can understand how upset you must be about…"

"Upset?" Mai looked at her defiantly. Ty Lee gasped a little, believing this is not going to end well. "That would be an understatement, Azula. How could you hurt you own brother and not feel anything?"

That _hurt_. Azula felt a grave sense of pain filling her chest, like her heart was being squeezed harshly by a hand made of ice. Mai had no idea the turmoil raging inside Azula, but the princess, proud as she is, would never let her friends see that. Not like this, not when it hurt this much.

"Oh believe me Mai, I do feel something" Azula lied. "It's called being indifferent. I'm sure you're well familiar with that."

"Indifferent" Maid said with fierce anger in her eyes. "You hurt Zuko, your only brother, and you can sit there and tell me you're _indifferent?_ " Mai spat that last word like venom.

"That's right, I am feeling indifferent about this" Azula said, hoping they take it as it means nothing to her, rather than she had no idea what she _should_ feel about hurting her brother. Hurting Zuzu…

"So you don't give a shit, is that what you're telling me?" Mai shouted while Ty Lee covered her mouth with a whimper. The acrobat really hoped this argument didn't come to blows.

Furious at her friend's accusation, the princess couldn't catch herself in time as she shouted, "That is not what I meant by indifferent!" When she realized what she said, a sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She may have just hinted that she does care, that she regretted her actions.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at their friend with confused looks. What did she mean by that? Ty Lee, as in tuned with auras as she is, focused on the princess's energy, trying to interpret what she was feeling. Then it dawned on her. Azula's aura was a mixture of anger and sadness, but also denial, like she was trying to forcibly change how she felt.

"Azula…" she said cautiously.

"What Ty Lee?" the princess growled.

"Are you…trying to deny what your feeling? Is that what you meant by indifferent?"

Azula's eyes widen at this. Damn Ty Lee and her attunement of feelings. This is the last thing the princess needed, her friends guessing what she's feeling and getting it right.

Before she could respond, the tank-train came to a sudden halt. The driver's voice came over the intercom, "Princess! It appears we came across something…"

Normally, she would tell him to ignore it, but she was looking for an excuse, any excuse, to drop this conversation with her friends. "Lower the ramp. We'll take a closer look on foot" she said as she stood up and walked towards the door. Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other before standing up and following the princess. Their nonverbal exchange said it would be best to bring this up later…if they were still alive to do so.

Walking forward with her friends on her heels, the princess wondered what could warrant a sudden stop. Then she smelled an unpleasant scent in the air. It was familiar to her in some ways, not so much in others. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why it was familiar…

Then she realized it was familiar. She encountered this many times during her firebending training.

The smell of burnt flesh.

But it was stronger than anything she experienced before. How much burned flesh was needed to make it smell this strong?

Then Azula saw it. Burned down tents of a nomadic village, and a large pile of burned lifeless bodies in the center. The bodies of men, women and children…

 _What in Spirits' name happened here?_

She heard Ty Lee gasped deeply beside her, like she was trying to not throw up. Azula glance at Mai, and noticed that her normally expressionless friend was wide eyed, mouth slightly open in total shock.

"It-it looks like an execution…" she said horrified. Ty Lee turned around, no longer able to look at the awful scene.

Azula looked at Mai. An execution? Why would she say that? "Why do you believe such a notion, Mai?"

Mai looked sternly at the princess, "Really Azula? You're a firebender, you tell me."

Azula looked back towards the pile of bodies. None of them looked like they were bound by their hands or feet, so if there was some type of wild fire, they could have ran away to safety. There was only one explanation…

"Firebenders burned them to death…" Azula said, trying to not sound shocked, but she couldn't quite help it. She had seen burns up close, and read about her fair share of them while studying firebending. But this…this was too much for even her.

"Feeling indifferent now Azula?" Mai asked challengingly.

Azula had no response to that. She had no response at all. She couldn't think of anything to say about this.

Especially when she heard someone running from behind her. She looked and saw a boy with a spear…and he was coming right at her.

But Azula was too quick for him. She sides step to the left, grabbed the spear, and using his momentum, flung him through the air. He landed in a heap not too far from her, and before he could recover, the princess had him by the collar, with a look of irritation on her face.

"Do you mind telling me why you were so foolish to attack me?" she said icily. The boy gulped, but didn't waver, despite not looking a day over fourteen. He looked possessed, like something was driving him to be reckless.

"What does it look like you ashmaker?!" he screamed. "I'm gettin' payback for what you did!"

"What _I_ did? And what exactly would that be?" Azula had a bad feeling in the back of her mind, assuming if the bodies and this boy had a connection.

"You really have to ask that?!" he then pointed towards the charred remains. "That's what you did! You burned my people to death!"

Azula was shaken by this. She didn't commit this crime…but being the Princess of the Fire Nation, not everyone was going to see it that way. Certainly this boy didn't; he wanted revenge on the first person he saw that was Fire Nation.

Azula threw the boy to the ground. "We were not responsible for this." Mai and Ty Lee joined her, eyeing the boy with caution, but also sympathy and pity.

The boy spat onto the ground. The princess reacted with a grimace of disgust. "You're Fire Nation! Your soldiers did this! And do you know why they did this?!"

"No I don't" Azula sternly said with a furrowed brow. She had the sick feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. But she needed to hear it.

"Because we refused to give up our women! Those soldiers wanted to lay with them, saying that's all they're good for! But we refused and fought back...I-I tried to fight back too, even though I'm too young…but they were too much…I was pushed out of the fight, and my father told me to run…I somehow escaped in the confusion…" the boy's nose started sniffling. "And-and then we lost…and those ashmakers forced themselves onto our women, while making the surviving men watch…" he rubbed his eyes with dirty hands.

Ty Lee reacted with a gasp. "Oh you poor thing!" She flung herself at the boy, trying to give him a hug, but he pushed her away, wanting nothing to do with her.

"You think you can make up for this?! You people allow this to happen! You should be ashamed! You have no honor!" the boy shouted. Ty Lee whimpered, but backed off. Azula just stares at the boy with inquisitive eyes.

And she couldn't help but think that this boy was right. Where was the honor in attacking a defenseless village? And for physical pleasure? She felt sick to her stomach, horrified to imagine what those women and girls went through in the last moments of their lives…before they were executed in a rather gruesome matter.

She closed her eyes. She was always told the Fire Nation was the greatest, most powerful, most honorable nation in the world. But seeing this surely made her think otherwise. Her country was supposed to be spreading their greatness and advancement across the world. But not like this.

"Leave" she growled at the boy.

The boy looked at her confused. "Wh-what?"

"I said LEAVE!" she yelled. The boy got up and ran off as fast as he could.

Azula breathed deeply, upset that anyone from her nation could have done this. Maybe she wasn't the only monster from the Fire Nation…

"Azula…are you okay?" Ty Lee asked concerned. The princess said nothing as she walked back to the tank-train. When she got aboard, she ordered to driver to leave immediately, and for her not to be disturbed.

When Azula entered her private quarters, she felt sicker to her stomach than she can remember in her life. As she took her armor off, she found it harder and harder to breath, as her chest got tighter and tighter. She tried to control it, but it did nothing to help as she started hyperventilating. She ran to her lavatory, and she was thankful she did, because she emptied the contents of her stomach into the relief bowl.

After she was finished, she flushed the contents down and got up to wash herself. She looked into the mirror and was disappointed to see herself.

"Why did this happen…?" she asked. As she moved to her bed, she can start to feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't…_

But she couldn't help it. She started sobbing as soon as her head hit the pillow. She cried harder than she can remembered, feelings of guilt, anger and self-loathing taking over her, for what her nation has done…and for what she has done.

"I'm sorry Zuzu…I'm so, so sorry…" she kept saying as she hugged herself, wishing Zuko was here to hear her. But it wouldn't matter. He'll never accept an apology from her, no matter how hard she begged for his forgiveness.

Because who in their right mind would forgive a monster such as her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Zuko and his uncle walked back to the camp, the exiled prince kept wondering how the Avatar and his friends were going to react to his choice. Would they accept him or shun him away? If they did take him in, would they be kind to him, or just treat him merely as a means to an end? He decided that wouldn't matter; ending this war came first. It's time he learned to put his selfishness aside and help others. He believed he didn't deserved the pain he was given, so what gave him the right to do nothing to alleviate other people's pain?

He finally approached the center of the camp. "Hey, uh Zuko here…" he said awkwardly while waving his hand.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah we can see that."

"Right…" he just needed to get out with it. He looked at his uncle, who smiled in support. Zuko took a deep breath and said, "So uh, we've decided to join your group…and try teaching firebending. To you, I mean" he said to Aang. Zuko's heart was pounding in his chest, his palms so sweaty he thought they'd prune.

The Avatar smiled kindly at him. "I'd be glad to accept you and your uncle to the group."

"But he's the only one" Katara scornfully. Aang gave her a look that clearly said 'don't'.

"Don't mind her. Not everyone here is enthusiastic for you and your uncle to join" Aang said apologetically. Toph approached Zuko and gave him a hard punch on the arm, then to his uncle.

"But not me! I'm happy to have more people around!" Toph said cheerfully. "Those three can get a bit annoying at times, especially Madame Fussy-Britches." Karata huffed while crossing her arms in annoyance at Toph's name-calling." And they can't make good tea!" she exclaimed while smiling at Iroh. The old general returned the gesture, confusing Zuko.

"Uncle?" he said raising his only eyebrow, while rubbing his arm.

"Oh Toph and I met before…well, before your sister shot you with lightning" he said sadly. Zuko grimaced and winced a bit at the phantom pain in his shoulder.

"Wait, that girl that shot you was your _sister?"_ Katara asked scandalized. She and Sokka didn't always get along but she would never hurt him like Zuko was.

"Yeah…" Zuko said downcast. "Her name is Azula…and she's a handful."

"A handful? The hell does that mean?" Sokka said like he's never heard of the phrase.

"Well, she's always been rather cruel to me since we were children…" Zuko said as he remembered times better left unsaid and forgotten.

"Daddy's little girl uh?" Sokka grimaced while crossing his arms.

"She has been Ozai's favored child, despite being second born" Iroh said with a thoughtful stroke of his beard. Fire Lord Azulon did favor Iroh over Ozai, so perhaps that's why Zuko was shunned by his father.

"Gee Zuko, your father is a monster while your sister is a total bitch, I wonder what your mother was like" Katara said spitefully.

Zuko looked at the waterbending girl with contempt. She knew nothing about his mother; she had no right to speak of her like that! "You know nothing about my mother! Nothing!"

Katara kept her arms crossed and looked at Zuko with scorn. "From what I've heard of the Fire Lord and seen from his children, I can make a pretty good guess what kind of woman she was."

Zuko was furious with her words, but then it quickly turned into sadness. Why would this girl assume anything about his mother? Ursa was always kind, caring and gentle to him, and she tried to show the same to Azula, despite upsetting their mother with mean antics towards Zuko. Why was he sad about Katara's assumptions? He should be angry, but he all he felt was a terrible pain in his chest, the same pain he found his when mother missing and, for all he knew, she would never be part of his life again.

Deciding it was best to walk away from the situation, Zuko turned to his uncle. "Uncle, do you have any advanced firebending techniques for me to learn? I'm going to need to know more to deal with Azula and my father."

"Very well nephew," his uncle said seriously, "It is time to resume your training."

Zuko smiled at this and began following his mentor. But before they could move to a suitable area, they heard the Avatar say, "I think I should go with you two."

Before they could respond, Toph yelled out "Oh hell no Twinkle Toes! Your starting your earthbending training today!" Before Aang could protest, Toph grabbed him by an ear and pulled him in the opposite direction of the firebenders.

Iroh raised any eyebrow in curiosity at the sight. "I would have never thought she could be so stern…" He said while walking with his nephew.

"So uncle," the young firebender said. "What are you going to teach me today?"

"How to generate lightning, Prince Zuko" he uncle said.

"You're going to teach me how to create lightning?!" Zuko said with excitement in the first time his uncle could remember.

"Yes nephew, I am. But you must remember: lightning is incredibly dangerous. Do not underestimate its capability" Iroh said gravely while sitting down.

"I-I understand" Zuko said, painfully remembering the shot from his sister.

"Let's begin with meditation. Generating lightning requires peace of mind."

Zuko nods in obedience and takes a lotus position next to his mentor.

* * *

Meanwhile, things couldn't quite be said for Aang, as Toph smacks her fist against him while explaining the basics of earthbending. "Your stance is the key to earthbending. Earth is a stubborn element, unyielding if you're not stronger than it. To move a rock, you have to be a rock yourself."

"Be like a rock. Got it."

"Good. The actual motion of this move is pretty simple." Toph took up a horse stance and punches a rock, sending flying into the canyon wall. "Ready to give it a try?"

Aang gives a determined nod. "I'm ready." He takes up the same stance as Toph did, and with the same strong motion as her, strikes at the rock…

Only to be blown back into Appa on the opposite side of the small canyon. He gives out a groaned in pain, while he heard Sokka making a snide comment about something beating an airbender.

Given what just happened, the Avatar wouldn't be surprised if Sokka said it was a rock. Aang gets up with another groan and walks back towards the rock. It didn't look like it budged at all! "I don't understand. I did just like you. Maybe if I approach from a different angle then…"

"No that's the problem; you're thinking like an airbender. There's not a different angle you can approach. The rock doesn't care from which direction you strike; it only cares if you're stronger than it. You need to take it head on. And by head on, I mean like this!" Toph leaps forward and smashes a boulder with her head.

Aang is dumbfounded by her actions, but he understands what she's getting at. He needs to drastically change his mindset if he is to earthbend. This is nothing like waterbending, where its fluid movements were similar to airbending, making it fairly quick for him to pick up. "Okay, let me try again" he said with resolve. He took up his horse stance and stared the boulder down. _I am stronger than you_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he strikes the rock…and nothing happened. The boulder didn't move, but he at least didn't.

"Well, I guess that's something of a start" Toph said dryly. After that, Aang's training consisted of rocks being thrown at him and being stopped in mid-air with his hands, forcing his hands to stay in knife form while cutting into sand, and sumo wrestling with Toph while she wore a suit of rock. The hardest part of the Avatar's training was being blindfolded and trying to sense vibrations in the earth with his feet. And all the while, Toph was yelling like a crazed hog-monkey.

 _And I thought learning waterbending under Master Pakku and Katara was hard_ Aang thought bitterly to himself. But he kept tying his hardest.

* * *

Finding peace of mind was harder than Zuko thought. Every time he emptied his mind and let go of any thoughts, images of his father or sister and their malice smirks came into his head, causing rage to swell through him. When he let go of those thoughts, he saw images of his mother and cousin Lu Ten, overwhelming him with grief. Again he pushed those thoughts away, and when he thought he finally gained peace of mind, an image of Katara entered his mind, and he felt pangs of anger and regret surge over him. Why? She said awful things about his mother! But then again, he did chase the waterbender, her brother and friends all over the world, so maybe she did have a right to make her assumptions.

 _Well, I'll do my best to make it up to her and change her mind…if she lets me._

Why Zuko was thinking of her was confusing. She hates him for simply being from the Fire Nation. There's no reason for her to accept any kindness from him. Zuko felt a strange mix of feeling the need to appease her, but also doubt that he'll succeed. He breathed out deeply, trying to find peace of mind. He felt that it didn't came when his meditation session ended.

"Well nephew," he uncle said getting up. "Do you feel at ease?"

"I-I think so…" the prince of fire said with uncertainty. He didn't want to discuss what went through his mind at the moment, so after getting up he gestured he was ready to continue the lesson.

"Very well." Iroh sensed that something was bothering Zuko, but decided not to press the issue for now. "Lightning is a pure form of expression, not fueled by emotion like other forms of firebending. It not used with aggression and this causes some to call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, much like Azula…and your father."

Iroh moves closer to the cliff side and looks out over the scenery. "There is energy all around us. The positive energy yin, and the negative energy yang. When a firebender separates these energies, it wants to restore balance and they come crashing back together, while you provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

He motions Zuko to stand back. Moving his arms in circular motions, he separates the energies in and around him, causing sparks to form on his fingertips. As he moves his arms, the sparks become brighter and more powerful. Then he extends his arms forward, causing the lightning to shoot out and thunder through the sky.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said with excitement.

"Remember, once you separate yin and yang, you no longer command them, you are merely their humble guide as they come back together. Breathe first."

Zuko takes a deep breath in and concentrated on separating the energies in him. As he moved his arms like his uncle did, he didn't feel much energy flowing through him like normal firebending. He pushed that thought aside, knowing this was something new and different. When he extended his arms forward, he was expecting at least a small amount of lightning to shoot from his fingers…

But instead he got a plume of smoke and a crackle of sound at the tip of his hands. With a confused look, he turned towards his uncle, who gestured to try again. Zuko tried a half dozen more times, getting the same results. "I-I don't get it? What am I doing wrong?" he said dismayed.

"I-I'm not sure. I haven't seen this before when training to bend lightning…"

Zuko was shocked that his uncle didn't understand, for once, what was happening when it came to any part of firebending. He was the most knowledgeable man Zuko knew. "You-you haven't seen this before? Wh-what does that mean?" he asked with a mix of panic and frustration.

"Well, when a firebender fails to create lightning, it ends up being rather…explosive" Iroh hummed in thought. "Try bending normal fire, nephew."

Zuko nodded and tried to shoot fire from his fist…only to get a puff of smoke. Confused and feeling slightly panicked, he tried again and again, only to get smoke every time. Zuko looked at his hands for injuries, but found none. "Did-did Azula block my firebending somehow?"

"Hold your hands out Zuko. Let us try something." Zuko did as told, wondering what his uncle was going to do. Iroh created a small plume of fire and placed it in Zuko's hands. And the small flame stayed lit. Zuko breathed in and the fire increased in size and temperature. So he can still bend fire, but he can no longer create it…

"It appears you have lost sight of your inner fire nephew" his uncle said thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"It means you have lost your drive, your purpose. Chasing the Avatar was what gave you that before."

Zuko furrowed his brow while seriously considered doing that, but he shut those thoughts away. He wanted this war to end and he now believed helping the Avatar is the best way to do.

"So…I need to find a new purpose to gain sight of my inner fire?"

Iroh beamed with pride at the insightfulness of his nephew. "Yes. Just like choosing you own destiny."

Zuko nodded in determination; this war was only bringing pain and misery. Maybe it was his destiny to end it all. "I-I understand uncle."

Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder and began to walk back to the camp, believing Zuko needed time alone to find his purpose. He knew that his nephew realized that his destiny was really his own choice, not one that was force onto him. And now he hopes that Zuko will chose to do good.

Zuko took up a lotus position close to the cliff edge. He pondered what the true meaning of firebending was. Growing up, he learned that anger and hate is what fueled a firebender's power. While angry at the circumstances that lead to his banishment, he was even more angry at the suffering the world was submitted to by his father and fore-fathers. He recalled his dream, the one where the boy lost his mother, and Zuko became furious at the person responsible for it. And the person ultimately responsible for it all was his father.

Standing up, Zuko focused his anger and hatred of the actions of his father into his breath. Taking up a stance, he attempted to firebend…and it worked! He continued to firebend, fueling it with rage and his fire blasts were as powerful as before.

Zuko smirked at his accomplishment. He now believed that his father must pay for all the crimes he committed towards the world. But mostly, Zuko only wanted to make his father pay for the pain he caused to his only son. Revenge was his sole motivation now, and he will get it.

Facing toward where he believed the Fire Nation was, he said, "I am going to make you pay _father,_ " he spoke of that title with venom. "I will make you pay for what you did to me…and to my mother."

* * *

As Katara walked back to the camp, she heard Aang yelling, a rarity from him. "Stop using my staff as a nutcracker Toph!"

Toph pops a couple nuts into her mouth while letting Momo grab a few from her hands. "If you stop being such a wimp and start earthbending, then I'll consider it" she smirked, cracking a few nuts with Aang's staff.

Aang growled at this but before he could retort, Katara spoke up. "Has anyone seen Sokka. He's been gone for hours…"

"He said something about food, then walked off" Toph said while twirling the airbender's staff. Aang shook his head and decided it was best to help Katara look for Sokka, if only to avoid getting into a fight with Toph over his staff.

"I do my best, and what do I get? A crazy girl using my staff to crack open some nuts!" he shouted, causing Katara to giggle. Aang raised an eyebrow, "Why is that funny?"

"Nothing" she said between giggles. "You should…just be careful where you say that kind of stuff…"

Aang glared at her, then understood and blushed at what she was teasing about. He shook his head quickly and went off looking for Sokka. After a half hour, he found the Water Tribe warrior, stuck in a hole up to his armpits.

"Hey Aang, got a bit into a rocky situation here" he said sarcastically.

"Sokka, how did you…" Aang looked up and saw a tree, and knowing his friend, put two and two together. "Never mind." He noticed a sabretooth moose lion cub near-by.

"Aang meet my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. He's been keeping me company, despite the fact he was going to be lunch." Aang glared at his friend, who in turned ignored it.

"Where's the saber-tooth moose lion cub's mother?"

"He doesn't look like a sabretooth mooselion" Sokka said disbelievingly.

"It's hard to tell before their teeth and horns grow in." Aang hunches down to scratch the cub's ear…only to hear roaring nearby. Aang looked up and saw the mother with an angry expression on her face. "Uh hey there, we found your cub…" Aang said, trying not to look threatening. But the mooselion charged forward, forcing Aang to blow it away with a blast of air.

Sokka was frantic, believing this to be his last day alive. "Aang! You have to earthbend me out of here!"

Aang gives him a nervous look. "I-I can't!"

"Whataya mean you-ahhh!" Sokka ducked as much as he could as the mooselion flew over his head after Aang blew it into the air and away from them. "Pl-please don't leave me…"

"I won't" the Avatar said with determination.

The mooselion scrapped one of its hooves against the ground before charging. Aang stood his ground and with a very powerful blast of air, he shoved the mooselion back into the canyon wall. It got up and walked off defeated.

As Aang relaxed his posture, he heard clapping off to the side. He looked and saw Toph standing there with his staff. "You were just standing there the whole time?!" Aang shouted. "Sokka and I could have died right there!"

"But you didn't" Toph said as if it had no importance. She drops a nut on the ground and was about to crack it open, but was stopped by Aang.

"Enough! I want my staff back!" Aang forcibly took it back.

"Do it now Twinkle Toes" she said with authority.

"What?"

"Earthbend. You stood your ground against and wild beast. And what's more impressive? You stood your ground against _me._ So just DO IT!"

Aang gritted his teeth in annoyance and moved to a nearby boulder. He took up a horse stance and struck the boulder…which in turn went flying into the rock wall. Aang smiled in pride that he can finally earthbend.

"You did it Twinkle Toes! You're an earthbender now!"

"Aaa, how sweet, you two had a moment." Sokka said, still stuck in the ground. "Now would one of you kindly get me out of it?"

"No problem!" Aang said gleefully, only to be stopped by Toph.

"It's better that I do this. You might crush him since you're still new to this."

"Yeah I like being three dimensional so, no crushing please" Sokka said.

"Good point" Aang said understandingly. He helped Sokka walk back to the camp, where they found Katara and Iroh talking.

"You found him!" Katara ran up to her brother and smacked him on the shoulder. "You should have told me where you were going!"

"I told Toph, blame her!"

Katara looked at Toph accusingly. "Hey, I was busy with Aang, blame him."

Now the waterbender looked at Aang accusingly, who smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I was busy trying to do this" he said right before picking up a rock with earthbending.

"You did it Aang!" Katara yelled, quickly forgotten why she was upset.

"Well done Avatar Aang" Iroh said with a smile.

Aang smiled back at him, but quickly notice they were missing someone. "Hey, where's Zuko?"

"I'm right here" the banished prince said as he walked up to his uncle, while creating a fire in his hands. Iroh smiled in pride at his nephew.

"It looks like you found your inner fire Prince Zuko."

"I did" he said as he shot a small burst of fire into the air.

Iroh raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

"Well I've been taught that hate and anger is what fuels a firebender's power. So now I'm using my rage against my father to do just that" the young firebender said with a deep voice.

"So, you are now seeking revenge?" Iroh said dejected.

"Yes, I am" the prince said with a malice smirk.

"You cannot do that nephew" Iroh said while shaking his head.

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Why does it matter? It'll help end the war."

"But this war was started because of anger and hate, Zuko. It cannot end that way." Iroh believed that Zuko would find a motivation to end their family's tyrannical regime, but he didn't think this would be it.

"So what?" Zuko said angrily.

"Zuko, your uncle has a point" Aang said cautiously.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zuko snapped. "I'm you side now! You should be happy!"

"I can't be happy with the idea someone trying to end this war the way it started" Aang said while shaking his head. As an Air Nomad and the Avatar, he knew he had to restore balance to the world with violence only as a last resort. Using revenge as motivation could only prolong this war, putting the world at risk of never returning to balance.

"The Avatar is right Zuko" Iroh said. "If you use your anger and hate to destroy your father, you may very well end up destroying yourself."

Zuko looked at the ground deep in thought. Why does it matter how this war ended? It just needs to end! His father and fore-fathers waged this war based on anger and hate, so it seemed fitting to return the favor. So if Zuko destroys himself to accomplish that goal, then so be it.

 _It might even be better that way._

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be then!" he shouted before shooting a fire blast into the air and walking away.

"Zuko!" his uncle called out to him and started to follow, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise, it was Katara who stopped him. "Let him go Iroh. He needs time to sort this out on his own." Iroh let out a deep breath and sadly nodded his head.

To Katara's surprise, she found herself concerned for Zuko, a man who did nothing but chase and endanger her and her friends. She kept telling herself not to care, but she couldn't quite help it. The way he said that's how it's supposed to be made her think he didn't value his life anymore. And for whatever reason, that made her extremely sad and upset.

 _No one should throw their life away, regardless of their reasons_ she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After the group had woken up and eaten breakfast, they notice Aang running off with a flute. With confused looks, they followed him to where he sat down. When they got to where he was, they notice quite a few holes dug into the ground. Toph kneels down and places her hand on the ground. "Wow, there's a lot of little- "

"Shh! I know you can see what's going on underground, but you'll ruined the surprise" Aang said. He places the flute to his lips and plays a few notes, and in response, several prairie dogs sing the same notes that Aang did. "Ha-ha! I'm putting an orchestra together." Aang played a short song, and several prairie dogs sang it in return. Katara, Toph and Iroh enjoyed the show with smiles and laughs, while Sokka and Zuko looked on with slight annoyance.

Zuko huffs a little and shakes his head. "Don't we have more important things to do than play with wild animals?"

"He's right" Sokka said, surprising Zuko that he agreed with the firebender. "We need to be making plans to end the war."

"We did make plans. We're going on mini-vacations!" Toph said excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Iroh agreed in the same tone.

"Uncle!" Zuko said with a scolding tone.

"I've been mastering water and earth as fast as I can" Aang said getting up while cleaning his flute. "I've been training my arrows off. If I keep the pace up like this, I'll collapse from exhaustion!"

Sokka crosses his arms, "Even if you mastered all four elements before Sozin's Comet, we can't just go rushing into the Fire Nation hoping for the best. What do you think the Fire Lord will do when he sees you bending all four elements? Give up and beg for mercy? Cause I'm pretty sure that's exactly what will happen" he finished with a sarcastic tone.

"It won't go down like that. He won't give up because of the Avatar" Zuko said bitterly, feeling anger and hatred burning in his heart. He closed his eyes and breathes slowly, knowing it was not the time or place to let his rage dictate his actions.

Katara rolled her eyes at the seriousness of her brother and…friend? Is that what he is now? It didn't quite feel like that to her, but she knows Zuko is no longer their enemy. At least that's what she hopes, but part of her expects him to suddenly turn on the team. "What's wrong with you two? Can't men like you have a little fun in their down time?" she teased.

Sokka shakes his head at her comment. "We don't have time to waste. We need to make a plan and to start with that, we need to gather intelligence on the Fire Nation."

"Well I'm sure Zuko and Iroh can tell us quite a bit about the Fire Nation" Aang said with confidence. He looked at his future firebending mentors and was surprised by the downcast looks they had.

"We have been away from the Fire Nation capital for over five years now" Iroh sorrowfully said while shaking his head. "Much has surely changed in that course of time."

"Even if nothing did change" Zuko added, "My father and his senior officers will make sure they do, once they find out we're fighting with you now."

Everyone gave downcast looks at their new allies' doubts about their knowledge of the Fire Nation. Trying to cheer everyone up, Katara spoke up, "Alright, let's finish up our vacations, then we'll search for Sokka's 'intelligence'." Everyone laughed at Katara's joke except Sokka who pouted, while Zuko wondered why Sokka lets his sister make fun at his expense. Every time Azula made fun of Zuko, he would always snap back at her. The way the Water Tribe siblings behaved to each other never failed to leave him confused.

"Okay Katara" Aang said as he pulled open a map, "Where do you want you want to go?"

"Hmm…" she said as she looked at the map in detail. "How about…the Misty Palm Oasis?" Iroh raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering if they would really go there.

"I've been there before" Aang said enthusiastically. "It's a pristine natural ice spring in the Si Wong Desert. And to tell you the truth, I usually don't use the word pristine. The ice spring is really one of nature's wonders."

But when the team arrived at the oasis, they found that it left more to be desired, as the ice spring was barely visible.

"Uh, must have changed ownership when I was last here" Aang said with a nervous laugh.

As the team approached the gate leading into the oasis, a group of men dressed in rags gave them hostile glares. As Zuko walked past one, the man hocks up phlegm and spits it at the ground near Zuko's feet. Zuko grimaced in disgust and then glares at the man, who returns a toothless grin.

"Watch it, filth" Zuko said with venom.

The man and his companions step away from the wall they were leaning on, finding the excuse they wanted to beat someone up and rob them. Before Zuko can throw the first punch, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him away. Expecting to see his uncle, Zuko was very surprised it wasn't him.

It was Katara who pulled him away.

Zuko was left speechless at this. When he was pulled to the middle of the oasis, Katara turned to face him. He was expecting a scolding from her, but he was again surprised by her actions.

"You don't need to lower yourself to their level Zuko" she said gently before letting go of his wrist and walking away.

Even more than before, the banished prince was left dumbfounded. Questions ran through his head about what just happened. Why did she pull him away? Why would it matter to her if he lowered himself to the level of those filthy criminals? But the one thing that bothered him the most was that he knew she was right. Once again, the waterbender left a strange feeling in Zuko.

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Aang say something about wanted posters. The prince looked up and saw everyone grouped together around a wall covered in posters. He approached and saw himself and his uncle wanted for treason against the Fire Nation, and ones of the Avatar and his friends, with a promise of a large reward personally from the Fire Lord. But what really caught his eye was the wanted poster for the Blue Spirit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aang look at him. Zuko turned and slightly shook his head, hoping Aang knew better than to say anything about their escape from Admiral Zhao.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about his uncle. "Mmm the Blue Spirit. Admiral Zhao told me about him in great detail. I wonder whom it can be…?" The way his uncle stated that last sentence made Zuko believe that his uncle is aware, or at least suspicious, of Zuko's alter ego.

"Hey look, there's one of Toph" Sokka said surprised.

"Really?!" Toph squealed. "I'm one of the most wanted in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yeah but here's the thing, Toph; it was posted by your parents" Katara replied cautiously, knowing the subject of her parents was an unpleasant one for Toph. The blind earthbender scowled and crossed her arms.

"The reward is one-hundred thousand gold. Maybe we should turn her in…" Sokka joked, but was rewarded with a small rock to his head, courtesy of Toph.

"Maybe we should turn you into the Fire Nation and collect the reward, Snozzles" she growled.

"Hey, it was just a joke!" Sokka yelled.

"A bad one" Aang said bitterly under his breath.

Iroh raised his hands to get everyone's attention, "Now, now everyone, let us enjoy our time here. I wonder if there's anyone who- "

"There she is!" a man shouted behind the team. They turned around quickly to find Xin Fu and Yu, the former striking a pose while the latter eyed the group the group with curiosity. He studied the old man and the younger one with a scar over his left eye. Yu wondered where he saw them before, then it clicked.

"Ah, it looks like we will bring in a much larger reward. It appears the banished prince of the Fire Nation and his uncle have joined the Avatar in holding Toph captive."

"Captive?!" Toph shouted. "No one can hold me captive!"

"Ah but your parents claim that you were kidnapped by the Avatar, a most dishonorable act."

Xin Fu grunted. "Enough talk! Let's kill these punks and take the girl back to Gaoling already!" He shot forward a rock wall at Toph, who deflected it and sent one right back at him and his partner.

They bended a wall up to protect themselves, but it did little to help as Aang came swopping down with his staff, cracking it on Xin Fu's head and knocking him unconscious. The Avatar then glared at Yu with deathly eyes. "You tell the Beifongs that their daughter came _willing_. And if any more bounty hunters come for her, they will have to go through _me"_ he spoke with venom in his voice. Yu nodded fearfully, grabbed his partner and ran off as quickly as he could.

Being a witness to all of this, Zuko was utterly confused by what just happen. "Uh, what the hell was that all about?"

"Toph ran away from home" his uncle replied. "Apparently, her parents put a bounty on her to be returned to them."

"Either that, or those two assholes wanted revenge because of Earth Rumble IV" Sokka added.

"Earth what?" Zuko asked.

"Long story, might tell you later."

Aang approached Toph and place a hand on her should. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Toph huffed humorously with a small smile. "It's going to take a hell of lot more than two knuckleheads to take me down. And I could've handle them by myself."

"I know, but I will never let anyone hurt my earthbending teacher" Aang smiled.

Toph noticed that his heartrate fluttered at that moment. "Just your earthbending teacher?" she teased.

Aang was thankful she was blind, or else she would have seen him go wide eyed and red faced. "Uh yeah, just my earthbending teacher." Aang patted her shoulder and walked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

But Toph was even more embarrassed, yet in a flattered way. Katara notice she seemed troubled and walked up to her. "Are you okay Toph?"

"He-he lied…" she replied.

"Wait, Aang lied? About what?" Katara said surprised.

"A-about being only his earthbending teacher" Toph smiled a little at what it could mean.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing Sugar Queen, just don't be jealous" Toph teased as she walked away.

Katara was even more confused by her friend's remark, but decided it was none of her business. She followed the group into a small tavern, which was full of what looked like unsavory types, but they kept to themselves as the team walked in.

"One mango, please" said a man at the bar dressed in what looked like explorer clothes. The mango drink he received looked enticing.

"I don't see a reason not to get a drink like that" Sokka said with interest.

"I wonder if they have tea?" Iroh said thoughtfully.

As Sokka walks up to the bar, he tries to get the attention of the bartender. The man who ordered the mango drink turned around and accidently bumped into Aang, spilling the drink all over each other.

Aang looks at the sorrowful man and said, "Don't worry, I can clean us up quickly." With that, Aang used his airbending to dry himself and the man.

The man looked at Aang with excitement. "You're a living relic!"

Aang smiled awkwardly at him. "Uh thanks, I guess." Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko joined around Aang with confused looks.

The man put a hand on his chin, deep in thought. "An Air Nomad, right in front of me. Professor Zei, former head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He grabs one of Aang's hands and examines it. "Please tell me which Air Temple are you from?"

"Uh, the Southern Air Temple" Aang answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Fascinating!"

"Uh, excuse me professor" Sokka said, trying to save Aang before the professor's probing went too far. "Do you by chance have any information on the Fire Nation? Recent information?"

The professor looks sadly at him. "I'm afraid my any recent detailed information I have is off the desert."

"You've spent time exploring that death trap?" Zuko asked.

"All in vain I'm afraid" the professor said. "I've spent years finding lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I have yet to find my life's goal: Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"What's so great about this library?" Toph asked as she put her dirty feet on the table after she took a seat.

"This library is incredibly valuable. According to legend, it has a vast collection of knowledge from across the world, and is managed by the Great Knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong."

Toph frowned. "Sounds like great times" she said sarcastically.

Sokka placed a under his chin deep in thought. "If this library has knowledge from all over the world, would it have information on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?"

"I can't say with certainty, but if such knowledge exists, it would be in Wan Shi Tong's library" the professor said thoughtfully.

"Then it's settled" Sokka said. "I think I've found my vacation spot and it's at this library!"

"Uh, what about me?" Toph asked. "When's my turn?"

"You gotta put in more work for a vacation" Sokka said while Toph pouted.

"I'm afraid the desert is impossible to cross" the professor said dreary. "I've made dozens of trips and almost died every time." Aang and Sokka share a glance at each other.

"Professor, would you like to meet my sky bison?" Aang said with a smile.

"A sky bison? You actually have one?"

"Yes I do. His name is Appa."

"Oh let me meet him!" the professor said with a bright smile. While everyone was getting ready to leave, Zuko noticed that his uncle wasn't nearby, and started looking for him. He found him talking to another man at a Pai Sho table.

"Uh, hang on guys" he said as he walked over to his uncle.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked the other man.

The man nodded at Iroh. "The guest has the first move." With this, Iroh moved his lotus tile to the middle of the board. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend" Iroh responded with his hands together, palms open.

The other man returned the gesture. "Then let us play." With this, both Iroh and his opponent place their tiles in rapid succession around the board, forming a lotus with Iroh's lotus tile still in the center.

Iroh's opponent smiled kindly. "Welcome brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you two talking about?" Zuko said while wondering if this was some type of secret his uncle kept from him. Zuko shuddered at the thought that his uncle would hide something from him. But then again, Zuko had his own secrets he kept from uncle. Or so he thought.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game" Iroh said with a smirk. "Go with our friends nephew. I have a few things to discuss with my old friend here, and I will be along shortly."

"Uncle, don't you trust me?" Zuko asked, wondering why his uncle was acting strangely.

"Of course I do nephew. Which is why I am asking you to keep our friends company while I take care of some personal business."

Zuko wanted to press the issue, but decided not because his uncle can be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to. Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgement and headed outside to join the others. He found them around Appa, where the professor was examining the bison intently.

"Tell me sky bison, are you the last of your breed?" the professor asked petting Appa, who responded with a low roar. "Oh the stories this animal could tell. I wish I spoke his language." At this time, Momo jumped onto the professor's shoulder and starts chattering ambiently. "Shush, chatty monkey" Zei said with a finger to his lips.

Aang was watching his animal companions and the professor with amusement when Katara approached him. "Aang, can you help me fill up our water pouches?" The Avatar raised an eyebrow, for Katara never needed help with this chore. But he sensed something was bothering her, so he nodded and followed her to the oasis's well.

"Is something wrong Katara?" he asked.

Katara nodded as she filled up one of her water pouches. "Yeah…it's about Zuko."

Aang looked at her in surprise. "Zuko? What about him?"

"It's about his reasons for joining us. Do you think he really wants revenge against his father?" she asked with a downcast look.

Aang sighed. "I wish it wasn't, but I believe that's his drive now. Like how he used his anger to capture me."

Katara looked at him quickly. "You don't think he'll try again, do you?"

"He's had multiple opportunities to try, so I'm thinking he won't. He seems really sure that he wants revenge. Or at least, he's forcing himself to want revenge."

Katara narrowed her eyes, remembering a day she rather forget. "Well I don't blame him."

Aang looked at her with slight shock. "What do you mean? You don't think he should seek revenge, do you?"

"Why not? His father has done horrible things to him, and you know it. He should want payback!" Katara yelled.

Aang looked at her in confusion. Out of everyone, she was the most reluctant to let Zuko join up with them. But now she's acting concerned about him and even trying to defend his actions. "Why are you worried about Zuko? You didn't seem too keen to let him join us."

"Well that was before I thought about what happened to him. And yes I do believe he should get revenge against his father" Katara said with ice in her voice. She breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. "I just hope he doesn't…" she trailed off sadly.

"Doesn't what?" Aang asked, wondering why the sudden change of emotion in her.

"Doesn't destroy himself along with his father" she said sadly. For reasons she could not understand, she was extremely concerned that Zuko will lose control and get himself killed. And she didn't want that to happen. She sighed and placed her water pouches around her waist. "Let's get back to the others" she quickly said and walked away from Aang, who still had a confused look on his face.

"Just what is going on with her?" he said to himself before walking back to the group. Just as he walked back, Iroh joined them with an armload of full water pouches.

"I thought it would be wise to bring these, since we are going into a rather unforgiving environment" the old general wisely said.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Is that why you talked to that man? To get water?"

Iroh looked at his nephew and gave a small smile, "Amongst other things; things you do not need to worry over Prince Zuko."

After loading up on Appa, the team set off to search for the library. Given the size of the library painting the professor had, they believed it would be easy to spot from the air in no time. But as the hours dragged on, they became more and more convinced that this library is only a legend. Only Sokka and the professor kept insisting they keep going, theorizing that the library's architectural designed helped camouflage it against the desert terrain. That would explain why it as remained undiscovered for such a long time, but this theory didn't help boost the team's already staggering morale.

"There it is!" Toph shouted while pointing out towards the desert. Everyone looked out in anticipation, only to see nothing but more sand dunes for miles. They all looked at Toph with annoyed glares. "That's what you dolts are going to sound like if we find this place." She turns to where her friends were to give them a blank grin, while waving her hand in front of her eyes to remind them that she's blind.

Zuko groaned in frustration at the situation. "Do we know for certain that this damn library even _exists?"_

"I would imagine it does" Iroh said thoughtfully. "I remember the late Admiral Zhao saying he found an ancient library in the Earth Kingdom, buried underground in fact. I cannot help but wonder if this is the very same library he visited."

Sokka looked at Iroh with skepticism. "Do you really think Admiral Sideburns would share a secret like that?"

"He claimed that is where he discovered about the Moon Spirit's mortal form" Iroh said warily. "How else could he have known of the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole? Or of the Koi Fish?"

Sokka grunted at Iroh's logic, painfully knowing that he was right. Sokka had to take a moment to breathe deeply, for any remembrance of Yue's sacrifice only brought back his feelings of lost and despair. And this one hurt the worst, for he now knew that this library, his choice for a 'vacation', was the catalyst for his loss of Yue, the only woman he ever loved. If only they didn't need information on the Fire Nation, he would choose for the team to turn around and go somewhere else. But if they didn't, Sokka would believe Yue's sacrifice would amount to nothing in the end.

 _No. I won't let that happen_ he thought with determination. He pulled himself together and brought his binoculars to his eyes, just in time to spot a tower in the distance. "Look! Down there. What's that?" he said while pointing at it. Everyone, minus Toph, looked to where he pointed. When Aang spotted what Sokka pointed out, he steered Appa towards it and landed. The professor pulled out the drawing of the library, and it was clear that this tower wasn't what they're looking for.

Katara looked up disappointed. "Forget it. The library drawing is enormous, and this tower can't be part of it." With dejected looks, the group turns around to climb aboard Appa, when they spotted the strangest sight: a large grey fox climbing over a sand dune, with what looked like a scroll in its mouth. It turned to look at the humans with curiosity, then continued on towards the tower.

"What's a fox doing in the middle of the desert? How can it survive out here?" Zuko asked with a confused look. The fox soon starts galloping towards the tower, and instead of stopping, starts climbing the side of it at a vertical angle. When it got to the top, it jumped out of sight through the window.

"I-I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. We have to be close to the library!" the professor said with excitement.

Sokka pulls up the drawing of the library and closely compares it to the tower. After multiple comparisons, he said, "No we're not close to the library. We're _at_ the library. Look." He points to the top of the drawing and then to the tower, showing that they one and the same. "And it's completely buried."

"The library is buried?!" shouted the professor in despair. "My life's ambition is full of sand" he said sadly as he fell to his hands and knees. "Well, time to start excavating" he said with determination as he pulled out a small shovel and started digging.

Toph walks up to the tower and slams her palm against it. "Actually, we don't need to dig this place up. As far as I can see, the inside is completely intact."

"That fox went through that window up there" Sokka said pointing towards it. "Aang, can you fly up there and tie some rope down somehow so we can climb up through the window, and then down into the library?"

Aang nodded and walked over to Appa to get the team's ropes and before he took off, he patted Appa on the head. "Don't worry buddy. I'll never make you go underground again." Appa groaned in appreciation.

Aang whipped out his glider and flew up to the window with Momo close behind. When they got to the window, Aang looked around for a place to tie the first rope down. When he spotted a beam supporting the tower's ceiling, he jumped over to it and tied it down, then tossed the remaining length out the window.

"Is everybody ready?" he shouted down to the group.

Sokka gave a thumbs up and started to climb up the side of the tower, but he noticed Toph wasn't following. "Toph, aren't you coming?"

Toph frowned at his question in irritation. "I've held books before, and they don't do anything for me."

"Oh, right, sorry" Sokka said embarrassed, realizing how he keeps forgetting Toph is blind.

"If you find something I can listen to, bring it back" Toph said with a small smile.

After everyone climbed up to the window, Aang finished tying the second rope to the beam that will lead down into the library. "Everyone ready?"

The group gave the Avatar a nod and with that, he tossed the rope down into the library. He started climbing down the rope with everyone behind him, not knowing who, or what, they will find waiting in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the group descended into the library, the professor let out gasps of amazement at his surroundings. "Oh, it's breathtaking! The spirit of this library spared no expanses in designing this place. Look at those amazing buttresses!" He heard Aang, Sokka and Iroh stifle laughter. "What's so funny?" Zei asked, oblivious as to why they were really laughing.

"Oh, nothing. We just appreciated the architecture as much as you do!" Aang said with false enthusiasm.

The professor smiled at the Avatar. "As do I."

When the team climbed off the rope and onto a bridge, the professors continued making sounds of astonishment. "My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol…" he trailed off when he noticed the quizzical looks on everyone's faces. "Eh, nice owl" he simplified with a nervous laugh.

While watching the scene with a slight scowl, Zuko heard rustling noises approaching. He quickly turned to look and notice what looked like shadows moving towards them. "Quick! Hide!" he whispered as he grabbed his uncle and hid behind a pillar with Katara and Momo, while Aang did the same with Zei and hid behind another pillar with Sokka.

Zuko quietly pokes his head around the pillar to see a giant owl looking at their climbing rope quizzically. It turns its head completely around towards the group. "I know you're back there" it said in deep male voice.

Zuko quickly pulled his head back around the pillar while mouthing a curse. He wondered what they were going to do, but he quickly started channeling his anger in case they have to fight for they came for.

The prince heard a deep inhale from the professor and saw Zei walk around the pillar. At this point, Zuko was convinced that this is not going to end well.

"Hello, I'm Professor Zei, former head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

The owl eyes him with disdain. "You should leave the way you came. Unless you wish to become the stuffed former head of anthropology." He gestured to stuffed animal heads on a nearby pillar. The professor grimaces, moans and massages his neck in a poor attempt to comfort himself.

Sokka stepped away from the pillar he hid behind. "Are you the great spirit who brought this library to the physical world?"

"Indeed. I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things'. And you are humans, which I no longer allow in my study" he said with disgust and resentment.

Aang stepped forward. "What do you have against humanity Wan Shi Tong?"

"Humans only bother to learn things that will help them get an advantage over other humans. Like that firebender who came to my study a few years ago, who used my knowledge to gain an advantage over his enemies. So," he leaned menacingly down towards Sokka. "Who are you seeking to destroy?" the knowledge spirit hissed.

Feeling slight panic, Sokka stutters "What? No-no-no we're not here for that." He gave the giant spirit a nervous smile.

Wan Shi Tong narrowed his eyes. "Then _why_ are you here?"

Failing to come up with a believable cover, Sokka gulped. Thankfully, Iroh stepped forward. "Great Knowledge Spirit, we are only here to seek a way to help the poor and sick in the world that have been affected by humans like that firebender who disrespected your study." He gave a deep humble bow. "Avatar Aang can attest to that."

Aang exhaled deeply. "As the bridge between our worlds, I assure you that we will not abuse the knowledge of your library, great Knowledge Spirit." The Avatar joined Iroh in a respectful bow, which everyone quickly followed suit, though Zuko hesitated but decided to follow along for the sake of survival.

Wan Shi Tong stared at the humans and, amusingly, the flying lemur giving him humble bows. "Very well than. I'll let you peruse my collection, on one condition." Everyone straighten up to look at him. "To prove your worth as scholars, you must contribute knowledge that would improve the quality of my library."

Professor Zei was the first to approach. He held a thick book in his hands and takes a knee before Wan Shi Tong. "Please accept this, on behalf of the Ba Sing Se University.

The spirit eyes it with slight surprise. "The first edition of the history Ba Sing Se's underground tunnels. Very impressive." He swept up the book with his wing.

Katara was next to approach. "I have an authentic waterbending scroll." She held up the very scroll she stole from sea pirates a while back, the very incident where she had a close encounter with Zuko. The thought of that used to fill her full of dread, but right now it made her heart skip a beat.

Katara was pulled out of thoughts by the Knowledge Spirit. "These illustrations are quite stylish." He gathered the scroll and Katara took a step back, avoiding eye contact with Zuko, who was holding a tattered book.

Aang held up a book of his own. "I have a book on old mythological airbender stories."

The knowledge spirit was genuinely surprised by this. "Air Nomad knowledge is very hard to come by these days. I'll be sure to look at this." Aang gave him a smile, but sadly knew what Wan Shi Tong was implying.

Iroh was next, hoping his tea recipes would suffice. "I have collected many recipes on teas over my years of travel."

"Well I may not be an avid tea drinker myself, perhaps your recipes could change that." Iroh gave the spirit a huge smile and turn towards his nephew, who was holding a book near dear to him.

"Nephew? Are you okay?" he asked. Zuko continued to look at his book, wondering if giving it up would be worthwhile.

Sokka held up a small scroll to Wan Shi Tong. "These are a collection of jokes and riddles I've written down from my travels around the world. I'm sure they'll give you plenty of laughs!" he said with a proud smile. Wan Shi Tong took it with a look of annoyance, but said nothing about the not so bright Water Tribe man.

Now it was Zuko's turn. What he held in his hands was something he cherished most dearly, a reminder of a person who left him many years ago…

"This is a complete script to the play 'Love Amounts the Dragons'. You may already have a copy of your own, but this version has notes written in it to help one better understand how the play is performed." He held up the book, thinking the spirit would not accept it.

"Oh, and who is the writer of these notes?" the owl asked quizzically.

"Actors, actresses, directors and others who have performed or supported the play" Zuko said, now believing he was about to get eaten by a giant spirit owl.

"A first-hand testament to how this play is performed? That would be most interesting to read" Wan Shi Tong said as he took the book with a swept of his wing, to Zuko's surprise. "Very well than. You may enjoy my library at your leisure." Wan Shi Tong took off and flew off into the library.

As the team started to walk into the library to find the information they needed, Sokka walked up alongside Iroh. "Thanks for helping me out back there. I couldn't think of an excuse quick enough."

Iroh looked at him with a quizzical smile. "An excuse? I thought the reason we came here was to find a way to help people."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess in a way, defeating the Fire Lord is the best way to do that."

Iroh looked sternly at the Water Tribe warrior. "That is my brother you are talking about."

Sokka looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, but if we don't stop him…"

"He will kill Aang and take over the world. I will not let that happen" Iroh said with determination.

Sokka was surprised by his words. "Really? Even if that means fighting your own family?"

"Family is more than blood. Surely you believe that, young warrior?"

Sokka was amazed by the general's wisdom. He looked at Aang and thought of Toph. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Iroh smiled at Sokka. "Speaking of which, I wonder how our blind earthbending friend is doing?"

Above ground outside the library, Toph and Appa sit in the shadow of the tower to stay out of the sun. "So… you like… flying?" Toph said awkwardly. Appa purrs deeply and scratches his ear. "I can't say the same. I prefer to be on the ground where I can see. Well, I don't _see_ like you the way you do. I sense the vibrations in the ground with my feet." Toph picks up a fistful of sand and lets it pour out slowly from her hand. "But this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look rather… fuzzy." Appa groans softly. "Not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy!" Toph said defensively, which Appa retorted with a grunt.

Back in the library, Aang was skimming through a book and notice a strange painting of a man talking with a lion turtle. He had heard of such creature of past legends, but it's widely believed that such creatures never existed, or if they did, they have been long extinct. He held the book up to Sokka and Katara nearby. "Hey, check out these lion turtles. Pretty strange right?"

Sokka places his notes of information and other material he felt would be quite useful in his bag and looks at the book Aang was holding. "Eh, I've seen stranger."

Katara shakes her head in amusement. "Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left handed?"

"I've always thought I was pretty awesome in a past life" he said with a smile.

In the next aisle, Zuko found a book about plant life. While he never was one for reading about nature and such, he figured he could learn something that might help make a better tea for his uncle. Uncle Iroh has always stood by him, especially after his father burned and disowned him, and even more now while Zuko tried to make friends with former enemies; the least he could do was make a nice tea for him. Or at least, attempt to make one.

Yet when he opened the book, he found it contained information about how certain flowers and herbs can be used to heal the body… or poison it if one was not careful. Zuko quickly closed the book and placed it back. He didn't want to take a chance with something like that. Before he walked away, he took a closer look, and felt that the book he just placed back on the shelf looked vaguely familiar to him…

But before he could place where he might have seen that book before, he heard his uncle cry out, "Damn that Zhao!" Zuko quickly ran over to him, and saw burned material scattered all around a room. Zuko looked up and saw 'History of the Fire Nation' written above the entrance.

"Uncle?"

"Zhao said he found this ancient library in the Earth Kingdom. But I-I never thought he went this far…" Iroh closed his eyes.

"Wait, Zhao did this?" Zuko said with confusion.

"He-he had to. This-this only serves as another piece of evidence of his crimes. He truly deserved what the Moon Spirit did to him…" Iroh tries to hold back his tears of despair. To his surprise, he found his nephew trying to comfort him by patting his back. He took a few breaths and said, "I-I'll be okay nephew. Let's-let's move on."

Before Zuko could say anything encouraging, he heard Sokka shout out, "Hey Iroh, what is the 'Darkest Day in Fire Nation history'?" He indicated a burnt piece of parchment held under a glass. Iroh approaches with Zuko on his heels and eyes the parchment with a raised eyebrow. "It has a date at the top, but doesn't say anything else. Do you know what this means?"

Iroh read the parchment thrice over, "Yes, I do know exactly what this means" he said solemnly.

Sokka perked up at that. "Well, what does it mean? Is it something that will help us?" he said as he wrote down the date on the parchment.

"It means… we must find a way to know when the next solar eclipse will happen."

Behind them they heard whimpering, and they noticed one of the knowledge seeker foxes indicating them to follow them. Sokka raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow it. Iroh and Zuko was close behind, and when Aang, Katara and Professor Zei noticed they were heading somewhere, they fell in line behind them.

After following the fox for a few minutes, it led them to a large door with texture lining it. The seeker enters through a smaller door, too small for any of the humans to follow through. After a moment, the larger door slowly opens, reviling the fox. The team enters and noticed a large circular table in front of them. The fox moves over to a lever and pulls it, and then the domed ceiling changes from day to night.

"This room is a true marvel" Professor Zei said excitedly. "It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving." With that comment, the ceiling turns back into day.

"This is great and all, but how exactly does this help us?" Zuko said impatiently. The longer they were here, the more he felt they were trespassing.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times" Katara said while indicating the round table.

"They do. Sokka, try entering that date you wrote down from that parchment" Iroh said.

Sokka gives him a skeptical look, but decided to try Iroh's theory. He moved over to the dial and entered the date. Soon the ceiling started changing from day to night repeatedly.

"I have to hand it to you, Sokka. You picked a pretty good mini-vacation" Aang said as he marveled at the spectacle.

"Does this mean I get to pick the next one?" Iroh asked with a small smile.

"Why not?" Aang returned the smile.

The ceiling changes from night to day, and then the room grows suddenly dark.

"Hey, wait. What happened to the sun?" Katara asked.

"Nice one Sokka. You broke the spirit's toy" Zuko said, feeling that now they were trespassing.

Sokka glares at the prince and looks about the room. He notices that the sun was hidden behind the moon. "It's not broken. The sun is behind the moon. A solar eclipse happened on that date I put in!"

"Well what does that mean?" Aang asked.

Zuko furrowed his brow in thought, but soon understood Sokka's logic. "It means what I told Katara at the North Pole: she raises with the moon, while I raise with the sun."

"That makes sense" Katara agreed with him. "Think about what the lunar eclipse did to the waterbenders at the North Pole: they lost their bending ability."

Aang soon caught onto what they were saying. "So, firebenders lose their bending powers during a solar eclipse?"

"Exactly!" Sokka said excitingly. He heard begging nearby and saw the fox that helped them. "Alright little buddy. You've earned it." He pulled out a piece of cow-pig jerky and tossed it to the fox, who caught it and run off to eat it. "We have to get this intelligence to the Earth King and his generals in Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next solar eclipse and invade the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord is going down!"

"Mortals are so predictable, and such terrible liars." Wan Shi Tong said with bitterness behind the group. They turned around to see an angry scowl on his face. "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"Wait!" Sokka said with his hands raised. "You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Lord and his loyal soldiers. You saw what they did to your library; they're dangerous, destructive, and only care for their own power. We need this information to stop them from doing something like that again!"

"Great Knowledge Spirit, please understand" Iroh pleaded with the spirit. "This information will help us end the war and…"

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified?! Countless others before you have come seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies!" Wan Shi Tong shouted.

"We didn't have a choice. Please, we're only trying to protect the people we love" the Avatar pleaded.

"And now I will protect what _I_ love." Wan Shi Tong started flapping his wings and causing the library to shake.

"What are you doing?!" Aang shouted.

"I am taking my knowledge back. No one will everabuse it _again."_

Sand starts pour from the ceiling. "He's sinking the building!" Katara shouted.

"We have to go! NOW!" Zuko shouted.

"I cannot allow that. You already know too much." Wan Shi Tong attempts to peck at the humans, but they were too quick as they sprinted out of the planetarium with the enraged spirit on their heels.

Above ground, Appa snarls as he noticed the library sinking and the ground shaking.

"I already _told_ you once, I don't wanna snuggle" Toph said annoyed and half asleep. Appa stands up and hurries away from the library tower. Toph looks over and notices what's happening. "Library sinking?" Toph punches the sand to sense what she thought was happening, only to confirm her worst fear. "Library sinking!" She runs up to the tower and punches with both hands it to stop it from sinking. Her feet slip and with a grunt, she solidifies the sand around her and struggles to keep the massive structure from sinking. "Come on you guys… I can't hold it… forever…"

Back in the library, the team continues to run for their lives from Wan Shi Tong. Falling behind, Professor Zei turns around towards the spirit. "Great Knowledge Spirit, I beg of you! Please do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!"

Aang quickly uses air suction to pull the professor out of the way of Wan Shi Tong's attack just in time. Zuko covers him by sending a blast of fire towards the spirit, forcing him off the bridge. They run up to the rest of the group. "We have to get back to the surface!" Zuko yelled.

As the group took off, Katara notices her brother standing on the bridge. "Sokka! Let's go!"

"We still don't know when the next eclipse will happen" he said.

"Don't be an idiot! We'll find out later!" Zuko shouted at him, believing the Water Tribe man was suicidal.

"No, we won't. If we leave now, we'll never get the information. Aang, Iroh, come with me, I need cover." He turned towards Zuko. "You take my sister, Momo and the professor and get out of here!"

Zuko nodded, but Katara started protesting splitting up when Wan Shi Tong landed between the two groups. Zuko sent up a fire blast at him to ward him off.

"Get moving!" Sokka shouted as he, Aang and Iroh took off towards the planetarium.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara pleaded. She followed Zuko with Momo on her shoulder, while the professor dives into a small aisle of books, only to grab one with an excited look. Zuko continued to throw fire blasts at the spirit, trying not hurt him permanently, but he started to believe that was becoming less and less of an option as the giant owl got closer and closer…

On the surface, Toph finally managed to stop the library from sinking completely. But than she heard Appa growling nervously.

" _Now_ what?" Toph growled. She sensed a large dust cloud approaching her and Appa, then she saw what looked like boats floating on the sand. "Who's there?"

Then the realization came to her when she sensed people landing on the ground around the boats, which surrounded Appa…

In the library, Sokka and his team finally reached the planetarium.

"I get we need to find out when the next solar eclipse is happening" Aang said nervously. "But you can't possibly check every single date!"

"I don't have to" Sokka responded while entering a date into the dial. "We just need to check every date before Sozin's Comet. Because after that- well let's not think about that right now."

"You two must hurry!" Iroh shouted facing the door. "I don't know how long we have until the Knowledge Spirit returns!"

Sokka adjusted the time dial to today's date, and repeated the sequence trying to find when the next solar eclipse will happen. As the room changes from day to night, he started noticing the sun and moon moving closer together and he started to estimate when the day he need to happen would fit just right.

"Come on, eclipse" Aang said as he pushed the lever for what felt like a thousandth time.

The room brighten with the mark of day, but quickly became dark as the moon covers the sun. "That's it!" Sokka said excitingly while Aang and Iroh sighed in relief. Sokka wrote down the date of a piece of paper. "It's only a few months away. Now we need to get to Ba Sing Se."

They run out of the planetarium, oblivious to what's happening on the surface. Appa was surrounded by sandbenders wielding weighted ropes. They tossed the ropes over Appa and solidified themselves into the sand to control Appa, who was thrashing around to free himself.

Toph notices what's happening. "Don't make me put this down!" she threated. She lets go of the library and earthbends sand at the attackers, but misses. She grabs the library and forces it to stop, while hearing Appa roaring in anger while a man shouted for him to be muzzled.

"No! Stop! Sinking!" Toph fires three more slices of sand, but they fell short as Appa is dragged away from her by the sandbenders. She grabs hold of the library again, and with tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she whimpers, "I'm sorry Appa…" She closes her eyes, imagining the enraged look of Aang when he finds out.

Back down in the library, Zuko tries to distract the owl away from Katara, but the spirit seems more interested in her. Zuko takes cover to catch his breath, while Katara hid behind a bookshelf with Momo.

But it didn't help. "At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection" Wan Shi Tong said when he saw Momo's tail. The spirit charges at the bookshelf, forcing Katara to run with Momo on her shoulder. She reaches the bridge where their escape rope was and she turned to face the spirit, ready to fight her way out.

"Your waterbending won't do you much good here." Wan Shi Tong raises his head and unfolds his wings. "I've studied Northern water style, Southern water style, even Foggy Swamp style. You are no match for me…"

And that's when Zuko snapped.

With an enraged roar and an overwhelming feeling to protect Katara, he fired some of his powerful blasts at the spirit, channeling his anger to fuel his fire to its hottest point. The spirit cried out in agony as the blasts burned his feathers and then his skin. He turned to face the firebender, only to get a blast to the face.

Katara watch in horror at how scary Zuko was. She always knew that he was an angry young man…

But she never thought he was this angry. "Zuko! Stop it!" she cried out. When Zuko ignored her, she ran up and pulled him back. He turned to look at her, and saw the terrified look on her face. He turned to look at the spirit and saw what he had done; if Katara didn't stop him, he would have lost control, and end up hurting someone or destroying something he didn't need too. And that was the last thing he wanted to do...

 _Especially with Katara around,_ he thought to himself for whatever reason he didn't understand.

Wan Shi Tong laid on the floor, panting heavily as he brushed the fire from his feathers and skin. When Aang, Sokka and Iroh finally reached the rope, they noticed how badly hurt the Knowledge Spirit was.

"What did you do?" Aang said horrified.

"I-I lost it..." Zuko said regretfully.

But there was no time to discuss it as the library shook violently, and more sand fell into it. "We need to go!" Sokka shouted as he ushered his sister up the rope. As the group climbed up, Iroh noticed the professor sitting lotus style with a book in his lap.

"Professor Zei! We need to go my friend!" Iroh shouted.

"I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent far too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection like it…" He closes his eyes and wistfully says, "I could spend an eternity in here…"

"Just go!" Katara shouted, knowing that the professor's stubbornness will cost them all their lives. Wan Shi Tong gets up and screeches at them, which only encourages them to move faster and jump out the window. They landed in a heap and notice Toph holding onto the tower. Katara shouts, "We're all out Toph! Let go! Quickly!"

Toph complied and jumped away from the tower, which sank quickly into the sand, now inaccessible forever.

As everyone breathed out in relief, Aang noticed that his best friend was no where to be seen. "Where-where's Appa?" he croaked out as he looked at Toph, who only looked at him with a pained look on her face as tears fell from her eyes.

And that's when Aang saw the tracks leading away, and realized that Appa was taken away.

"How did this happen?! Why couldn't you stop them?!" Aang yelled.

"I couldn't!" Toph shouted defensively. "The library was sinking, and if I didn't stop it, all of you would've died!"

"You could've come to get us! Then I could've-!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Iroh yelled. "This isn't helping."

Aang growls in frustration. Sure, Toph saved their lives, but what now? How were they going to get out of the desert? He spins his staff around to unfold the wings. "I'm going after Appa."

"Aang! Stop, we need to-!" Katara yelled, but Aang already took off. She shakes her head. "We need to start walking. We're the only people who know about the eclipse, and we need to get that information to Ba Sing Se."

"Good thing I got everyone water pouches to carry" Iroh said trying to keep everyone in a positive mood, but knows there are many other dangers in the desert besides dehydration.

The group started walking in the direction Aang went, who followed the trail the sandbenders took Appa.

"You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka sarcastically said.

"Wishful thinking, but I bet he'll be incline to eat us instead" Zuko retorted.

After a few hours of walking, the group was becoming more exhausted, with no end of the desert in sight. Sokka stops to take Momo off his shoulder and places him on his head and use the lemur's wings for shade. But his attempts were interrupted by someone bumping into him.

He turned around. "Can't you watch where you're…" he said but cut himself off when he realized it was Toph that bumped into him.

"No, I can't" she said dryly.

"Right. Sorry."

Katara turns around to check on everyone and keep them encouraged. "Come on guys, we need to stick together."

Sokka tries to free himself from being stuck to Toph in a literal sense. "If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem."

An irritated Toph pushed Sokka off, who bumped into Iroh and was now stuck to the old man. "Katara, is there any chance you could find water out here?" the earthbender asked, while Iroh and Sokka struggled to separate each other, which only happened when Zuko intervened.

"I'm afraid not. We need to be really conservative with what we have" the waterbender replied wearingly.

"Maybe not. Look!" Sokka pointed towards a large cactus. He runs over and cuts off a piece with his machete. He drinks up the liquid and hands it off to Iroh, who happily drank it too with Momo.

"Guys, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Katara warned as she ran over to them.

"She's right. Who knows what that stuff will do to you" Zuko cautioned as he led Toph over to them.

"There's water trapped inside of these!" Sokka offered another piece of the cactus to his sister.

"He's right nephew! It's very thirst quenching" Iroh said while offering Zuko the piece Sokka gave him.

"I don't know…" Katara said as Zuko shook his head, while keeping Toph's hands away.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders at their refusal. "Suite yourselves." Then his pupils dilate, and he gives his sister a salesman's smile. "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier." He starts dancing around and showing off his drink. "It's the quenchisest!"

"Okay I've think you've had enough" Katara said as she took his drink and pours it out. "Zuko, how's-?"

But she was cut off when Iroh grabbed Zuko by the shoulders. "Zuko, you must look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self, revel itself."

Zuko took the drink from his uncle's hand and tosses it away. "Uncle! Knock it off. You need to focus."

Iroh ignores him and looks at Toph. "Who froze Toph in a block of ice? Katara…" He looks accusingly at the waterbender.

"No Toph is not frozen; she's on fire! Zuko why?!" Sokka shouted at the prince.

Before either Katara or Zuko could respond, they were distracted by a sound in the sky, which turn out to be Momo flying in circles, increasing his speed, then crashing to the ground. Katara picks him up and cradles him. "Come on guys, we need to find Aang." She took the lead again in the direction they were heading before with Sokka by the hand, while Zuko did the same with Toph and Iroh.

"Can I get some of that cactus juice?" Toph asked innocently.

"No" Katara and Zuko said in unison.

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked deliriously in awe, which caused Katara to sigh in resignation while Zuko scowled in irritation.

Miles away, Aang flow over the vast desert, desperately trying to find his companion. "Appa!" He landed on a tall dune and turned around in circles. "Appa!" The more he looked around, the more he realized that he will not find his friend out here. "No… NO!" he screamed as he smashed his staff into the ground, sending sand high into the air.

Back at the group, they heard a large explosion and turned around to be covered in sand.

"What is that?" Katara said as she stared at the giant dust cloud.

"What? What is what?" Toph said cluelessly.

"It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!" Sokka said excitedly.

"Oh, let's make friends with the giant mushroom! They can be good for you!" Iroh said, still tripping on cactus juice.

Katara let out an annoyed breath. "Come on, we need to keep moving. I hope Aang's okay…"

As Katara led Toph and Zuko away, Sokka and Iroh began worshipping the mushroom cloud.

"Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh, giant mushroom, please impart your wisdom upon us" Iroh said religiously. Zuko ran back and grabbed him and Sokka by the collar to pull them along while cursing under his breath.

It was nearly twilight when Katara and Zuko noticed a shadow past over to them. It turned out to be Aang who left a cloud of sand in his landing zone. When it cleared, Aang was still on his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, Aang" Katara said sympathetically. "I know it's hard for you, but… we need to focus on getting out of here."

"What's the point?" Aang said hopelessly. "Without Appa, we won't make it out of here…"

"Come on" Katara said encouragingly. "We can survive this if we work together. Right Toph?"

Toph was heartbroken by Aang's hopelessness, and she couldn't help but feel responsible for it. "As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of fuzzy sand. I got nothing…"

Katara looks at Zuko. "I'm a firebender in the middle of a scorching desert. I'd probably do more harm than good..." he said, remembering his outburst at the library.

"Sokka? Any ideas on how to get to Ba Sing Se?" Katara said with hope.

Sokka, Iroh and Momo laid in a circle with their arms and legs stretched out. "How about we ask the circle birds?" he said with a blissful smile.

Katara looks up and sees a flock of buzzard wasps circling over them, waiting for their next meal. Katara looks around at everyone; Aang and Zuko were sulking in their anger and hopelessness, Toph stumbles from the shifting sand while Sokka, Iroh and Momo continued to have hallucinations because of the cactus juice.

Katara grabs her head in annoyance and frustration. "Ugh, we're getting out of this desert, and we're doing it together! Everyone, form a line and hold hands." She takes one last look at the buzzard wasps before grabbing her bother by the arm, and with everyone in tow with Zuko bringing up the rear, the waterbender leads the team through the desert. After a few hours of walking, she let them stop. "Alright, let's stop for a bit to rest." Everyone collapses onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Katara, can I have some of your water? I'm all out…" Toph said with chapped lips.

"Here. You can take the rest of mine" Zuko said with his half-empty water pouch in his hand. Toph takes it and drinks heavily from it.

"Zuko, you shouldn't give up all your water like that" Katara said with concern.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Let's just focus on getting out of here."

Katara found herself extremely concerned for Zuko. Her old self would have been glad that he gave up his water source; maybe she would have taken it from him, being the waterbender and all. But she couldn't think about that right now. "You're right Zuko. Sokka, let me see what you took from the library."

"What?!" he said offended while clutching his bag. "I didn't take anything! Who told you that?" Sokka looks at Momo accusingly. "It was you! You ratted me out for giving a treat to that fox!" Momo looks at him in confusion.

"Sokka, I was there" Katara said dryly. She takes the bag from him and looks through the contents.

"Whatever's in that bag won't help us find Appa" Aang said sadly. Toph clenches her fist in frustration. She was sick and tired of hearing Aang being so hopeless…but mostly she was mad at herself for making him like this.

"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is" Katara said while holding up a map of the stars. "That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day." She turns around to see everyone but Zuko laying down on the ground from exhaustion and the grief for the loss of Appa. "Try to get some sleep everyone. We'll start again in a few hours." She looks at Zuko. "That includes you prince."

Zuko looks up at her. "You get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"No," Katara crossed her arms. "I said for you to sleep, especially since you gave up your water pouch."

"But you're leading us out of here with that map. You need rest more than I do." Zuko stares at her.

Katara pursed her lips in annoyance. "Well since I'm leading us out of here, I should- "

"Get some rest" Zuko interrupted as he got up and led Katara down to the ground. "You need it more than I do."

Katara stares at him as he walked away to look around the area. Normally she would be far more stubborn than she's being right now. But she felt too tire to argue with anyone right now, so she laid down on her side and closed her eyes. She tried to reason that her lack of energy to disagree with Zuko was from exhaustion…but she couldn't help but feel touched from Zuko's kindness.

 _No,_ she thought to herself. _It has to be a ploy of some-_

 _What ploy?_ another voice said in her head. _He's had plenty of chances to take Aang with his uncle. He's not going to do that. You saw what he did for you._

Katara thought about what Zuko did at the library, the way he defended her against a giant spirit. She couldn't help but feel grateful for it; but she also was terrified from what happened, given how he almost lost control.

She breathed deeply, trying to keep herself together. While she felt such conflicting emotions, she knew one thing: she truly cared about what happened to Zuko. And she didn't want him to die, not here, not now...not ever.

Try as she might, Katara didn't get much sleep. She got up and approaches Sokka. "Come on, get up. It's time to move." Sokka drowsily sits up with Momo on his lap; both of them look worse for wear. Zuko helped Iroh to his feet, who grabbed his head with a grimace of pain.

"Uh, I haven't felt this hungover since my wedding night…" Iroh groggily said.

"Well if you didn't drink cactus juice, then you wouldn't feel that way" Zuko said annoyed. Iroh gives him a sheepish smile.

Toph got up and wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

Katara approaches Aang, but he stood up before she shook him to wake up. "I'm awake. I couldn't sleep."

"Well we need to get moving. The sooner we're out of this sand pit the better" Katara said.

Behind her, she heard Aang shout. "Appa!" Katara looks up to see a white shape flying in the sky.

"Appa?" Sokka said groggily before a winch of pain hit him. "Uhh my head hurts…"

"That's what you get for drinking strange plants," Katara reprimanded before she took a closer look as the shape moves in front of the moon, to revel itself to be a cloud. "It's just a cloud Aang" she said sadly, but then a thought came to her mind. "Wait. A cloud!" she offers Aang her water pouch. "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch.

Aang gives her an irritated look before taking off. The cloud was quickly evaporated as Aang flew through it. He landed before Katara and tossed her the pouch. She looks inside to see not much water was added. "There's… hardly any in here."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Aang lashes out. "It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?!" He points his staff at Katara. "What are you doing?!"

Katara was shocked by Aang's reaction; he has never been this angry with her or anyone. But before she could say anything, Zuko did.

"She's trying to keep us together. You should show her some appreciation" the prince snarled.

"What, like you?! For all I know, you must've hired those sandbenders to take Appa!"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Zuko said shocked. Katara looked at Aang and couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

"So you can capture me! The last hope the world has!" Before Zuko could say anything, Aang knocked him over with a blast of air. Zuko got up only to be punched in the nose by Aang. Zuko took a step back to avoid the next attacks Aang threw at him.

"Aang! Stop it! Right now!" Katara pleaded. Aang ignored her and continued attacking Zuko, who only avoided the Avatar's attacks, not trying to defend himself.

Aang was only stopped when Toph tackled him to the ground. "Aang! It's my fault that Appa was taken! If you should attack anyone, it's me!" she shouted to his face. Aang stared at her in shock. "Well? Are you going to settle this with me Twinkle Toes?"

Aang looked around and saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces. He took a deep breath and got up from the ground. "No, I-I'm done…"

"Are you now?!" Toph shouted before throwing sand at Aang. He took the hit, but continued to stand there with a regretful look. Toph stared angrily at him, daring him to fight.

"That's enough!" Katara shouted as she took a knee next to Zuko to help him up. "This isn't helping anyone."

"She is right" Iroh said wisely despite his hangover. "We cannot change the past, but what we do right now will change our future. How good or bad that may be is up to how we deal with the now."

"Hhmp" Toph said as she walked away from Aang, only to suddenly trip and fall to the ground. "Ah dammit! I am so sick and tired of not seeing where I'm going! And what fucking idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!"

"A boat?" Katara said as she held a piece of cloth to help with Zuko's bloody nose. Aang walked over to where Toph was and blew the sand away from a piece of wood sticking out of the ground.

"It's one of those gliders that the sandbenders use!" Katara said excitedly. Sokka climbs aboard the glider and finds a compass.

"It-it's got a compass. We can use that to get out of here" he said, before a wave of vertigo threated to take over. "Well one of you can... I'm not feeling so good…" Sokka laid down on the floor of the glider, where Momo joined him after climbing off his shoulders.

"He's right. With that map we got from the library, we can navigate with the stars. Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail. We're going to make it!"

Within moments, the team loaded up onto the sand glider and was speeding across the desert. Katara was directing Aang to follow where the compass was pointing. "The needle of this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts" Katara said as she compared the star chart to the night sky.

"I'm sure the sandbenders have built that compass to function a certain way" Zuko said while cleaning the blood away from his nose.

Katara looks at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Never better" he replied with slight sarcasm.

"You know, I have to admit, I-I was worried…"

"That I was going to attack Aang?"

Katara felt guilty that he guessed correctly. "Yeah…"

"It's okay. I don't blame you." He wanted to give her a smile, but he didn't have it in him for some reason.

She wanted to say something else, but she was distracted by a giant rock in the distance. "So that's what the compass is pointing to. That giant rock must be the magnetic center of the desert."

"A rock?!" Toph said ecstatically. "Yes! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there!" Katara said with as much enthusiasm.

But Aang didn't feel the same. "Maybe we can find some sandbenders" he said darkly.

After parking the sand glider at the base of the rock, the team scaled it the top. "Ahhh… finally!" Toph said as fell onto the ground. "Solid ground!" Then she proceeded to make a rock angel.

Up ahead was a cave, which the team decided to explore. When they entered, they found the walls covered in a gooey yellow substance. Sokka breathes in deeply. "I think my cactus hangover is gone. And look!" Sokka takes a handful of the yellow goo and tastes it with Momo. They both spit it out quickly and Sokka make gagging noises of disgust. "It tastes like rotten penguin meat! Awww, I feel woozy…"

Katara gives her brother an irritated look. "First you drink cactus juice and hallucinate, _then_ you decide to eat something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?"

"I have a natural curiosity" Sokka said casually.

Zuko gives his uncle a look. "You're not thinking of eat that stuff, are you?"

Iroh raises his hands defensively, "Don't worry nephew; I've finally learned my lesson."

"Guys" Toph said getting their attention. "I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something."

"Yeah… look at the shape" Aang said warily.

Toph furrowed her brow. "There's something buzzing in here." She places her hand on the wall. "And that something's coming towards us!"

"Everybody out!" Iroh shouted.

The group sprints out of the cave just as buzzard wasps fly out at full tilt. Toph screams as she can hear the insects but can't sees them. Aang pulls her to the ground just as a buzzard wasp nearly took her head off. Aang blast one with air, then another, trying to keep them at bay. Toph tries to guess where one is and throws a rock in that direction, only to hear Sokka cry out.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry! I can't fucking see them when they're in the air!"

Sokka sees another wasp coming towards Toph and he sprints to whack it with his club. The large bug staggers through the air away from the team, but that made little difference because of how many are in the air.

"We have to get out of here!" Katara screams out. "I don't have enough water on me to bend!" Behind her, she hears Momo shrieking. Katara turns around just in time to see a buzzard wasp fly off with Momo in its clutches.

"Momo!" Aang shouted. "I am _not_ losing anyone else out here!" He unfolded his staff's wings and took off after the buzzard wasp to save Momo.

Katara watches as he took off. She came back to her senses when Zuko blasted a buzzard wasp coming at her. "Come on, we have to go" he said hastily. Katara nodded and took Toph's hand to help her aim and throw rocks at the buzzard wasp while Zuko and Iroh did the same with their fire.

In the distance, Aang was quickly caught up to the buzzard wasp and used a gust of wind to free Momo. When Momo regain control of his decent and was flying next to Aang, the airbender gave the escaping buzzard wasp a deathly glare. He flies low to the ground and then lands, closes his glider and sends a powerful gust of air that strikes the buzzard wasp to the ground. Aang gives it one last angry look before walking off, with Momo close behind him, terrified by this merciless outburst of power from the airbender.

Back at the giant rock, the remaining team members made it back to the sand glider, but they were still under attack from the buzzard wasps.

"Toph, of your left!" Katara said pointing, which the earthbender followed and hit a buzzard wasp that was coming too close.

"There's too many! Where the hell is Aang?!" Sokka shouted. But before anyone could give him an answer, giant pillars of sand shot up from the ground and scares off the remaining buzzard wasps. As the dust settles, it was reveled that sandbenders aided the team. Aang lands before his friends, ready to confront the people he believed took his best friend.

"What are you doing in our land with a sand glider? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami Tribe" an old bearded sandbenders said.

"We found this sand glider abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar" Katara said while gesturing to Aang. The sandbenders leader gives a surprised look. "Our bison was stolen, and we need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride on a stand sand glider?!" a young sandbenders shouts. Toph narrows her eyes, believing she heard his voice before…

"Quiet, Ghashiun!" the old man reprimanded. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

The young man looks down reproachfully. "Sorry, father."

Toph eyes widen when she places his voice. "I recognize the son's voice. _He's_ the one that stole Appa."

Aang narrows his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I _never_ forget a voice" Toph said.

Aang's tunic flutters around him as he charges forward, brandishing his staff threateningly at the sandbenders. "You stole Appa! Where is he? What did you do to him?"

Ghashiun cowers back. "They're lying! They're the thieves!"

Aang smashes his staff against the ground, sending a gust of wind that flipped one of the sand gliders over. "Where is my bison?" he growled coldly. "You tell me where is! NOW!" he shouted, using airbending to increase his volume.

The sandbenders elder looked at his son in horror. "What did you do?"

"I-it wasn't me!" Ghashiun pleaded.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph shouted enraged.

"You _muzzled_ Appa?" Aang growled as his eyes and tattoos begin to glow as he enters the Avatar state in rage. He uses his staff to flip the other gliders over.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that the bison belonged to the Avatar" Ghashiun begged.

With the voices of all his predecessors, Aang yelled, "Tell me where Appa is!"

Ghashiun was now in a panic. "I traded him! To-to some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now!" The sandbenders raise their hands in a gesture of surrender. "Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" the young man begged.

The wind around Avatar Aang starts to swirl, as his anger reaches a peek. Katara grabs Zuko and runs with Sokka, Iroh and Momo close behind. "Get out of here! Run!" she warned the sandbenders.

Aang drops his staff as he clenches his fist and forces sand to blow high into the sky, blinding everyone.

Except Toph, and she can see everything; how frighten everyone was, and how enraged Aang is. And the only thing she can sadly think of was…

 _This is all my fault…_

She walks calmly over to Aang and places her hand on his arm. He turns around to look at her with a terrible outraged face; but he was met with the sincere and remorseful look of Toph. She pulls him in closer to give him a hug. They fell to the ground tears start to fall from their eyes.

Aang tried to keep up his anger… but from the remorseful look on Toph's face and the way she held him made his anger start to recede. And then he heard Toph say…

"I'm sorry, Aang… I'm so, so sorry…" she whimpered through tears.

The glow from Aang's eyes and tattoos fade as he clutches at Toph's clothes, holding onto for dear life.

And then his anger fades away for good, only leaving pure, heartbreaking sadness as he cried in Toph's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After escaping the Si Wong desert, the team decided it was best to relax and decompress at a lake they found hidden in a canyon. Aang and Katara were currently enjoying the water through their bending, while Sokka was analyzing the intelligence he gathered at the library. Toph and Iroh were sitting next to the water's edge enjoying a pot of tea together, but Zuko was away from everyone, brooding alone with his back towards the group. Iroh watches him with a concern face.

Toph senses his anxiety. "Is everything okay Iroh?"

Iroh breaths out deeply. "I'm worried about Zuko…"

"You're _always_ worried about Zuko" Toph teased before taking a drink of her tea.

"I suppose. But ever since we left the library, he seems very upset with himself."

Toph focuses on Zuko, trying to get a sense of what his feeling. "Hmm, he does seem more gloomy than usual."

"He did injure the Knowledge Spirit greatly. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

"Well, from what Katara said, the giant bird attacked her, and Zuko was only defending her. But, he was attacking with everything he had."

Iroh feels a sense of dread. "Like he lost control…" he said as a matter of fact.

Toph thinks of Aang when he almost lost control after finding the sandbender responsible for taking Appa. "I guess… anger isn't the best way to deal with a problem."

"No, it is not. I tried to warn him that stopping this war using his rage will not yield the results he believes it would."

"He might not be the only one to think that way sometimes" Toph said sadly.

Iroh place his hand on Toph's shoulder to reassure her. "Are you talking about Aang?"

Toph feels pain in her chest as she thinks about how Aang acted when he found Appa was missing, and how it was her fault that it happened. "Yeah."

"We will find Appa" Iroh said with confidence. "The sandbender said he must be in Ba Sing Se by now."

"And that's where we're heading. But…what are the odds that Appa isn't… you know…" Toph bit her lip as she trailed off thinking about the worst that could happen to Appa.

"Thinking that way will not help anyone Toph. At times like this, the only thing that will keep us going is hope."

Toph breaths out slowly. "Yeah, I suppose…"

Iroh tries to think of more wisdom he could offer to help reassure the young earthbender, but he was interrupted by a loud and cheerful yell of a gifted waterbender.

"Waterbending bomb! YEAH!"

Just as Iroh looks over to see where Katara was shouting from, the young woman sent water flying into the air from jumping into the lake, washing Aang up onto the shore while everyone else got soaked. Sokka pouts as he frantically tries to dry out his parchments.

"Sure, five-thousand-year-old papers from the spirit library. Just splash some water on 'em" he said in his trademark sarcasm.

"Sorry" his sister replied as she wrings out her hair. She walked over to Sokka and waterbends the water out of the parchments.

Sokka lays out a map of the Earth Kingdom. "Alright, team gather 'round."

"Did you figure out what route we're going to take?" Aang asks as he looks at the map.

"Alright, we just got of the desert, so we must be around here" Sokka replies as he points to a lake outside of the Si Wong desert. "As you know, we need to get to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the 'Serpent's Pass'." Sokka points to a tiny piece of land surrounded by a large lake on both sides.

"Are you sure that's the best way?" Toph asked, not liking the phrase 'sliver of land'.

"It's the only way. I mean, it's not like we can fly to Ba Sing Se on Appa" Sokka said, right before being flicked on the ear.

"Shut up about Appa. Can you at least try not talking about him right now?" Toph growled quietly.

"Toph, it's okay" Aang said calmly. "I regret that I was upset about losing Appa before, but now I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse."

Toph was surprised by his drastic change in attitude. "Oh… okay. Good to see you're doing better, Twinkle Toes."

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go" Sokka said as he packed up his papers. "No more distractions."

"Hello there, fellow refugees!"

The team turns around to see three refugees, one of which is pregnant.

"So," Aang said. "Are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se, too?"

"Sure are. We're trying to there before my wife Ying has her baby." He places his hand on Ying's abdomen. He then gestures to the other woman in the group. "This is my sister, Tani, and I'm Than."

"Hopefully you'll make it in time. We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together" Katara said with a smile.

But she was met with shocking expressions from the refugees. "The Serpent's Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!" Ying said with fear.

"Deadly route, uh?" Toph said before she punches Sokka's arm. "Great pick, Map-man!"

Sokka pouts at her as he rubs his arm. "Well we are desperate."

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay" Than said. "Ferries take refugees across the lake all the time. It's the fastest and safest way to Ba Sing Se."

"Hmm…" Katara said thoughtfully. "Peaceful ferry ride, or deadly pass?"

"I believe we would all benefit from the peaceful ferry ride" Iroh said wisely. "I know I certainly would."

Everyone looks at Sokka with quizzical looks, which he responds with a confused face. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Well we wanna make sure Map-man is okay with the change in his precious plan" Toph sneered.

Sokka pouts at her. "It's faster than going on foot, so yeah, I'm okay with it."

As everyone gathered their things to begin traveling to the ferry, Katara notices how downcast Zuko was being. "Hey, Zuko are you doing okay?" she asked with compassion.

Zuko looks at her and feels slight panic. After seeing the terrified look she wore at the library, he could not face her right now. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He walks away quickly, leaving Katara full of concern. She sadly fell in line with the others as Than starts to lead them to Full Moon Bay.

After a few hours of walking, the team and the refugees arrived at the ferry docks. There were hundreds of refugees waiting for the next ship to take them to safety. Only two ships were being boarded, one by wounded soldiers, and the other by civilians.

"I can't believe how many people's live have been uprooted and ruined by the Fire Nation" Katara said sadly. She looks at Zuko to see him as downcast as ever.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se" Than responded.

"Let's just get our tickets and go" Zuko said as he walked ahead.

 _Something's really bothering him_ Katara thought to herself. She hopes that Zuko will talk to his uncle about whatever it is. But he was acting more distant than usual when it came to Iroh. Katara considered talking to Iroh about this, but for some reason, she believes he would not be able to help Zuko at a time like this. She decided that she will take it upon herself to talk to Zuko.

 _Besides, he needs more than his uncle for support, doesn't he?_ Katara thought to herself.

As the group got in line to receive their tickets, the ferry that was loaded with civilians left the port with a team of fighters whose leader has a checkered history. A confident but troubled young man stares out over the water with a piece of wheat in his mouth. He is going over how to make up for his past mistakes when one of his best friends approaches him.

"Jet, are you sure this is what we're gonna do now?" Smellerbee said with uncertainty. "Hiding in the biggest city in the world and do what, hide?"

"Not exactly" Jet responded with a confident smirk. "I'm thinking about doing whatever we can to help the refugees. And we can start doing that right now."

"How?" Smellerbee said with raised eyebrows.

Jet smiles at her. "How do you think the ship's captain is eating?"

Smellerbee starts to catch on to her leader's idea. "Probably like a king."

"Probably like the fat, happy kind. What do you think Longshot?"

Longshot silently looks at his leader, and gives him a nonverbal que.

"Glad that you agree. So, here's the plan…" Jet said as he covers how he and his friends' first raid of their new career helping poor, sick and hungry refugees.

Back at the ferry station, the team watches as a poor merchant gets yelled at by the lady in charge of issuing tickets. "I told you already; no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Guards!"

Right on cue, a trained platypus-bear destroys the cart of cabbages. The merchant who owns it grabs his head in horror. "Ahhh! My cabbages!" Two guards grab him by the arms and carry him away.

"Next!" the ticket lady shouts.

Aang approaches her and nervously said, "Um, six tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please."

"Passports?" the lady said with a raised eyebrow.

Aang was surprised by this. "Uh, no one informed us to have passports…"

Sokka steps forward. "Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!"

"Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day and, by the way, not a very impressive costume." She gestures towards a group of boys and young men impersonating Aang.

Sokka nudges Zuko on the arm. "Maybe you should capture one of them and turn him in to your old man…"

Zuko turns to glare at him, but before he could say anything, Sokka yelps in pain from a smack to the back of his head.

"Leave him alone, Sokka. He saved my life back at the library" Katara reprimanded.

"Why is everyone on my case?" Sokka complains.

"Probably because you're an idiot" Zuko sneered.

The lady then notices Momo on Aang's shoulder. "Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?" The platypus-bear growls towards Momo, who hides behind his master's head.

Aang attempts to comfort him. "That won't be necessary."

"Next!" the ticket lady shouts.

Toph steps in front of Aang. "I'll handle this. My name is Toph Beifong, and I'll need six tickets to Ba Sing Se." She places her passport on the counter. The ticket lady's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ah, the golden seal of the flying boar! It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family." The lady bows her head in respect.

"It _is_ your pleasure. As you can see, I am blind, and my companions are my valets."

"But the animal- "

"-is my seeing-eye lemur." Momo lands on Toph's shoulder and eyes the ticket lady.

"Well…" the lady hesitates. "Normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this is such an official Earth Kingdom document. I guess it's worth six tickets." She stamps the tickets and hands them to Toph.

"Thank you very much."

"All right, you scammed that old lady good!" Sokka said triumphantly.

But his victorious mood by short lived when a female security guard with violet eyes grabs him by the collar. "Tickets and passports please."

"Is there a problem?" he nervously asks.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you! I've seen your type before. Sarcastic, thinks you're hilarious and, let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar." The guard glares at him.

Sokka narrows his eyes, thinking he met this woman before. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember this!" Against all expectations, the guard kisses Sokka on the cheek.

But Sokka was shocked to see her again. "Suki…" he said softly, remembering that he has not thought about her since meeting Yue… and he never did think of Suki up until now.

"Sokka, I thought you'd be happy to see me…" Suki said sadly.

"I am, it's just…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say to her.

"Just what?"

Sokka looks at her. "Nothing. We've made a few friends since we last saw you." He leads Suki to the group, who stepped away from Sokka when he was grabbed. "Hey everyone! Guess who's here!"

Everyone eyes Suki, not knowing who she is. "Uh, is this supposed to be someone we know?" Toph said.

Sokka remembers that Toph was not around when he, Katara and Aang went to Kyoshi Island. "Well now you'll get to know our friend Suki" he said with a smile.

"Suki?!" Aang said surprised.

"By the Spirits, you look so different without your makeup!" Katara said before giving Suki a hug. "And the new outfit."

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki looks at the group and notices Zuko. "What is _he_ doing here?" she said bitterly.

Zuko looks at her confused. "Have we met?"

"We did. You kinda burned down my village on Kyoshi Island." The Kyoshi Warrior crosses her arms while glaring at the firebender bitterly.

Zuko grimaces as he thought about that day. "Uh, right. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again."

"Uh, yeah" Aang said awkwardly. "Zuko and his uncle Iroh are on our side now. And this my earthbending master Toph" he said gesturing towards the blind young woman.

"Hey" she said casually.

"It's nice to meet you" Suki responded. "It's nice to see you guys making friends, even if one of them is a psycho bent on capturing Aang." She looks pointingly at Zuko. The prince is upset because of her hostility, but he decides it was best he does not respond to it.

Though he could not say the same for anyone else. "Zuko and his uncle has proven to be trustworthy. Iroh helped us at the North Pole when it was under siege, and he and Zuko have been traveling with us for weeks now. If fact, Zuko saved my life not too long ago" Katara defended.

Suki still felt unsure of the man who attacked her village, but she decides to trust her friends. "Alright, if you say so."

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors here too?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi Island, we wanted to find a way to serve in this war. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since." Momo leaps up next to Suki, who smiles at the lemur. "Hi, Momo! It's nice to see you." Suki scratches behind Momo's ear, who purrs in response. "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

"Appa's missing" Toph said reproachfully. "We're hoping to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Suki said. She looks over to Aang. "Are you doing okay Aang?"

"I'm fine. Can everyone just stop worrying about me?"

"Aang," Iroh said calmly. "We all can tell you are still upset about losing your best friend."

"No, what I'm most upset about is that everyone is on my case about how I'm feeling" Aang snapped.

Everyone looks at him in surprise at his outburst, but before anyone could respond, they were interrupted. "Avatar Aang, please, you have to help us!" Ying pleaded. "A thief took all of our belongings; our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!" She starts crying while Than tries to comfort her.

"I'll talk to the lady for you. I'm sure she'll give you new tickets" Aang said.

But he was proven wrong. "No passports, no tickets!" the lady shouted before stamping 'denied' on Aang's forehead.

"But she's pregnant and all of her stuff was stolen! You must make an exception for!"

"No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy-nilly to anyone, there would be no more order! You know what that means? No more civilization!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang asked desperately.

"No!"

"But…!"

"NEXT!" the lady roars while letting saliva fly out of her mouth and almost hitting Aang.

Aang wipes the stamp off his forehead while walking over to his friends and the refugees. "Don't worry, you'll get to Ba Sing Se safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass" he said with determination. The refugees look at him with dread, but nod in understanding, knowing how desperate they truly are now.

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass" Sokka complained as the group exits the ferry station.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it" Toph retorted.

"Wasn't it your bright idea to take it in the first place?" Zuko added.

Before Sokka could defend himself, he heard Suki shout, "Hold on guys! I'm coming too!" Sokka turns around and sees her in her complete Kyoshi Warrior uniform. He tries to remind himself why he was attracted to her when he met her last year, but he still could not feel the same.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked when Suki caught up.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come."

"I do, it's just…" Sokka hesitated to say why he feels that Suki should not come with them. Or rather, what he lacks in feeling about Suki.

"Just what?" Suki asks daringly as she crosses her arms.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're coming" he said as he gave a weak smile. He turns around and signals for the group to move forward.

 _Just what is going on with him?_ Suki thought to herself. Ever since she and Sokka departed, she desired to see him again, and she believed he felt the same. But from the way he was acting, she could not help but think that is not the case anymore.

After a few hours of walking and idle conversation, the group finally reaches the Serpent's Pass. Sokka eyes it with curiosity. " _This_ is the Serpent's Pass? I thought it would be a little more wind-y, you know, like a serpent. Guess they misnamed it."

"Look at this sign!" Ying said in shock. "How awful!"

"What does it say?" Toph said.

"It says, 'For those about to enter, abandon all hope'" Katara said.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have left" Tani said sadly.

"I don't know" Aang said thoughtfully. "The monks used to say that hope was only just a distraction, so perhaps we do need to abandon it."

"What?" Toph said confused.

"Hope is not going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's certainly not going to help us find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path."

Toph could not believe what Aang was saying. Out of everyone on the team, she believes that Aang would be the last to give up hope of finding Appa. The thought upset her greatly as she tries to think of a way to help her student and friend.

As the team crosses the pass, they notice a Fire Nation warship sailing in the distant. "The Fire Nation controls the western lake" Suki explains. "Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is." Iroh looks over the lake, remembering its significance from a certain period of his life.

A few steps later, the earth underneath Than breaks away causing him to fall. Toph reacts quickly and catches him, then lifts him back up. Than gives a sheepish smile. "I'm okay!" The rock falls into the lake below, creating a large splash…

…which the patrolling Fire Nation ship notices. It opens fire towards where they saw the rocks fall. "They've spotted us!" Sokka shouts. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Aang flies into the air and deflects a fireball back towards the ship, disabling its engine. But it did not matter as another fireball crashes into the mountain causing rocks to fall where Suki was standing. She looks up to see it coming, and realizes it is too late to move…

But suddenly, the rocks shift away from her. Suki looks back and sees Toph in a horse stance. "Thanks Toph."

"What are friends for?" she replies with a smile.

As the group moves on from their near-death experience, Iroh looks back across the lake. Zuko stops to look at him. "Uncle? What's wrong?"

"The western lake… it was one of the staging areas my army used before we began our siege of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko looks across the lake. "Do you think something like that is happening again?"

"It would be unwise not to believe so" Iroh dreadfully said.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Princess Azula received word that the Fire Nation war minister has developed a new weapon that will ensure the conquest of Ba Sing Se. Under normal circumstances, Azula would be pleased to hear about such a weapon. She knew this will allow her to succeed where her lazy and pompous uncle failed years ago. But Azula couldn't help but wonder if the weapon will cause more unnecessary suffering. At first, she pushed such thoughts aside, but as her tank-train moves closer to the rendezvous point to meet War Minister Qin, she was feeling more and more dread as they got closer to meeting him.

As she sighted the war minister and his entourage approach her tank-train, Azula's unease reached a head. Qin, like all other members of her father's council, were only concerned with progressing their own career ambitions, rather than do what's best for the Fire Nation. The princess has seen her fair share of betrayals in the Fire Nation's political and military circles. If she was being honest with herself, she was disgusted by how these 'honorable' men were turning on each other just to get their name mentioned to the Fire Lord in passing.

It was with these observations that led her to a rather harsh conclusion long ago; that trust is for fools, and fear was the only reliable way to keep people in line.

But her time in the Earth Kingdom is now making her see that fear may be less than… reliable. While the peasants she came across were terrified of her, she also saw what really drove them to fight against her nation; pure hatred, the kind that makes people disregard their fortunes, their lives, even their very honor.

Which makes her beg the question; will this hatred continue after the Fire Nation conquers the Earth Kingdom? And if it does, would it only increase in intensity, prolonging the war?

"Ah, Princess Azula," the war minister said as he bowed before Azula. "It is a _pleasure_ to see you again."

"I'm sure that it is" Azula responded with slight venom. She did not like how he phrased the word 'pleasure'. "What is this weapon that you believe requires a diversion in my mission that our Fire Lord has given me?"

"One where I know this will gain even more favor with your father" the minister smirked.

Azula raised an eyebrow in doubt. If her uncle, pathetic as he may be but powerful just the same, could not break through all the walls of Ba Sing Se with the best of the Fire Nation Army, what makes the minister believe his weapon can?

A few hours later, Azula receives her answer. As she eyes the giant machine, one as big as a city, she wonders what this thing was capable of. But instead of ambitious joy, she feels dread as she wonders how much damage this monstrosity will do.

"As you can see princess," the minister explains. "This machine will allow us to drill through the walls of Ba Sing Se and allow our forces to take control of the city from the inside."

"I see" Azula said. Try as she might, she could not stop wondering if this machine will cause more loss of life among the Earth Kingdom citizens. "Pray tell minister, do you have a plan once we break through the walls?"

The minister looks at the princess, wondering why she was asking such an obvious question. "I believe it's quite simple princess; we attack all Earth Kingdom scum in our way."

Azula narrows her eyes. "By 'attack all Earth Kingdom scum', you mean those who only decide to fight back, correct?"

"Of course, princess" the war minister answers. Azula breaths out a small sigh of relief.

But she may have done so too soon. "Yet, it would be a wise course of action to set an example princess."

Azula turns around and faces the minister in shock, though she masks it quite well. "And what do you mean by that, War Minister Qin?"

The minister smirks at her. "By showing them the price of disobedience and rebellion, princess. An execution of scum we believe are likely to rebel against our rule. I learned this the hard way when the Mechanist betrayed me."

The princess remembers hearing about how one of the designers of the Fire Nation's weapons betrayed them. This was the first time she heard that the Avatar was indeed alive. All she thought about the subject was how incompetent her brother must be if the Avatar could be such an influence in forming rebellions.

"And…" the minister continues. "As a member of the Royal Family, the daughter of the Fire Lord himself, I believe it would be best that you carry out the deed."

Azula looks at the minister with wide eyes, as she could not believe what the minister is proposing. "You… cannot be seriously suggesting this? Me, commit such a heinous crime?"

The war minister only chuckles at her question. "It is not a crime, for you are the Fire Nation Princess, the daughter of the most powerful man in the world. You are an extension of his will, which is always right. I'm sure your father would agree with this course of action."

Azula was left speechless at this. She could not believe she must commit acts that has caused the Earth Kingdom citizens to continue to fight against her nation, using their rage as a weapon.

 _This would only make it worst, wouldn't it?_ she thought to herself.

"It will still be another day or two before we can begin our march onto Ba Sing Se, princess. I will send some men to gather your and your friends' belongings and bring them aboard your personal chambers on the drill's command deck" the minister said before he bows and walks away to check on the final progress of the drill.

Azula follows a soldier to her new stateroom and instructs him to bring her friends there immediately. After the man leaves, Azula takes a seat in a chair and rubs her temples, struggling to come to terms of what is expected of her.

A few minutes later, Mai and Ty Lee join her in the stateroom. As they spot their friend, they notice that, now more than ever, the princess was bothered by something. Ty Lee sits down next to Azula. "Is everything okay Azula?" she asks in a compassionate voice.

But Azula remains silent, still unsure if she could take the lives of people who would not be able to defend themselves, and have done nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _Is this the greatness my nation is to share with the world? An execution?_ she thought to herself, unable to find an answer.

* * *

At sunset, the group decided it was best to make camp, rather than risk maneuvering through the pass at night. After setting his sleeping arrangements, Aang decides that he wants to be alone right now. He stands near the edge of the rock, looking blankly over the ocean.

"Hey" he heard Toph say from behind.

"Hey" he said without turning.

"It's okay to miss Appa you know." She says as compassionately as she could, but Aang remains silent. "What's going on with you? Back in the desert, you went flying off the handle because of what happened to Appa. And now you're acting like you don't give a damn about him."

"You saw what I almost did out there. I was so enraged about losing Appa I couldn't control myself. As the Avatar, I cannot behave like that under any circumstances."

"But now you're not acting like yourself at all! I get it sometimes hurts to care about someone, and hope they'll be okay. But as the Avatar, and yourself, you can't stop caring Aang." Toph approaches Aang and tries to give him a one arm hug, but he gently pushes her away.

"I thank you for your concern, Sufi Toph" he said as he bows towards her and then walks away, leaving an upset Toph behind.

 _He… really must hate me right now_ she thought as she bites her lower lip to try and hold in her sadness.

On another part of the pass, Zuko was sitting lotus style meditating to keep himself calm. After what happened at the library, he was upset with himself because of his outburst. But mostly, he was confused as to why he snapped when he saw Katara was about to be killed by the Knowledge Spirit.

"How are you holding up?" he heard from the last person he wanted to face.

He breathed out slowly. "I-I'm doing okay Katara."

She sat down next to him. "You know… you can always talk to someone if you need to."

"My uncle must be upset with what I did at the library. I know I would be" he said remorsefully.

Katara looks at him in concern. "I didn't mean your uncle. You can always talk to one of us." Zuko looks at her to see a small smile on her face.

"With all that I've done to you? You're willing to hear me out?" He was truly confused now.

"Well, yeah you can talk to us. We just... didn't know what happened to you before we met." She hesitated before saying what she felt before hearing about his past. "For the longest time, I believed you were a monster spreading only violence and pain, just like your father."

"I don't blame you for thinking that way."

"It was just so easy to hate you, especially since what this war has put me through, me personally." Katara places a hand on her necklace, as a tear start falling down her face. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me…"

Zuko looks at her and sees that he really was not the only one to lose their mother. "I'm sorry. That's… something we have in common" he said sadly.

Katara looks at him in surprise. She never would have guessed something like this about him. "How-how did you lose her?"

"It was right before my father became the Fire Lord. He was instructed to kill me by his own father, according to my sister. I didn't believe her, thinking there was no way my father would do such a thing." He breaths out deeply, remembering the last time he saw his mother. "Then, in the middle of the night, my mother woke me up and said that everything she did, she did it to protect me."

"So, your father killed your mother instead?"

"I-I don't know. The next morning, she was just… gone. But my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, died in the middle of the night. As his dying wish, my father was to be crowed as Fire Lord, rather than my uncle who was first born."

Katara wraps her arms around her knees, speechless at Zuko's story. After a few moments, she spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Zuko looks at her. "For what?"

"For hating you. It was just that, for so long, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was always your face…"

"My face… I see." Zuko looks away and places a hand on his scar.

"No, no that's not what I meant" Katara said regretfully.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me; the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately… I've come to realize that I'm free to determine my own destiny."

Katara looks at him with hopeful eyes. "Then, what is your destiny?"

Zuko breaths in deeply, remembering why he chose to join the Avatar. "To get revenge for what my father has done to me, and to my mother."

"I-I see." The hope that Katara was feeling vanishes. She wanted to ask if that is what he truly wanted. But she cannot help but understand his feelings, given who took her own mother's life. "What was she like? Your mother?"

Zuko breaths in and out deeply, trying his best to remember everything he could about his mother, Ursa. "She was very caring, and compassionate. No matter how bad I was at something, she would tell me how proud she was of me. She taught me to always be kind, understanding, and accepting of others." Zuko bites his lower lip. "But… she would probably be very disappointed in me right now…"

"Because of what you've done in the past year?" Katara said carefully.

Zuko feels a tinge of sadness. "Yeah." He can imagine how his mother would scold him, seeing her do it over a dozen times to Azula.

Katara places her hand on Zuko's. He looks at her to see her give him a gentle smile. "I'm sure she still loves you Zuko. And if she would be disappointed in you, you can always try to make up for it."

Zuko thinks about the advice another woman gave him; June. She asked him how someone could give another person honor when they do not have any of their own. And more importantly, she asked him where the is honor in attacking children.

 _Maybe Father doesn't have any honor_ he remembers asking himself. Maybe he was seeking honor from the wrong person; instead of trying to gain it from his father, he should be seeking it from his mother, even if she was no longer around to give it. The imagine of her looking at him proudly would be all the honor Zuko could ask for.

He smiles faintly at the thought, thinking it would be a long and challenging task. But he was more than up for it. "Yeah. I always can."

Katara's gentle smile grows a little bigger at this, feelings of hope returning to her. "You should get some rest. We'll be heading out at first light."

"Right." Zuko heard Katara get up and start walking back to the campsite. "Hey, Katara?"

She turns around to see a soft look on his face. "Yes Zuko?"

He musters up the best smile he could. "Thank you." For what felt like the first in a long time, he truly meant his gratitude, because he now feels that someone besides his uncle generally wishes the best for him.

Katara was left speechless, and could only nod and smile before walking away. But she did feel like Zuko was coming around to be a part of the team.

 _I wonder if he would be interested…_ she thought to herself, but quickly cut herself off, believing it would be unlikely. Yet, her hopeful thinking did not stop her from blushing slightly as she lays down on her bed roll.

He was staring up at the full moon, thinking of the beautiful woman who gave up her life to make sure the oceans do not flood the lands. Normally he would be proud and sad, but now he was only confused about his feelings for her and another woman.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight" Suki said from behind him.

Sokka flinches, but turns to look at her. "Yeah, it really is."

After a few moments of silence, Suki blurts out more bitterly than she intended, "Look, I know you keep saying you're happy to see me, but from the way you've been acting, I can't help but think you're really not."

Sokka stiffens, knowing the conversation he was dreading was finally here. "Well I am happy to see you, but…" he trailed off, trying to find the words.

"But what?" Suki feels like he was about to tell her something painful, for the both of them.

"It's just… I don't feel the same about you the way I did." _There, I said it_ he thought to himself as he grimaces.

Suki could not believe what she was hearing. "You-you don't? Why?"

"Well when I left Kyoshi Island, I thought about you every day… until I got to the North Pole… where I met someone…"

As much as she did not want to, Suki can see between the lines. "You fell in love with someone else?"

Sokka feels slight panic tugging at him, dreading how she would react to his confession. "It just… kinda happened."

Suki was at a loss for words, feeling extremely sad at losing the chance to be with a man who deeply intrigued her. He was a man who was arrogant and sexist when they first met, until she proved that his views were wrong. And he was amazed and smitten by her, and she could not help but feel the same given how funny and smart he is after he was humbled by her. But now, it was over, over before it can really begin.

"Listen" Sokka said, brining Suki out of her daze. "If I could love you like I did with her, I completely would. But, no matter how hard I try, I just… can't."

"It-it's ok Sokka…" Suki said as closes her eyes to hold back the tears.

Seeing her like this was a hard punch in the gut for Sokka. He did not want to hurt her in anyway, but now he understands that no matter if he told her or not, force himself to love her when he could not, or just lie to her about his feelings, he would have hurt her in the end.

He pulls her in for a hug, which she tries to resist at first, but gives up when he refuses to let go. "Suki… you deserve a man who will truly love you. And as much I wish I can be that guy, I can't."

Suki sniffles as tears start to fall down her face. "I-I understand…" she whimpered.

"But… as messed up as this is, I can't lose you as a friend." He lifts her chin up to look at her violet eyes.

"And I can't lose you either. You're… you're one of my best friends Sokka."

Sokka smiles and brings her in for a tight hug, which Suki returns with as much strength. After a few moments, they let go.

Suki sniffles and rubs the tears from her eyes. "You should get some sleep. Katara said we'll be heading out at first light."

"Yeah, I will" he said before Suki starts walking back to the camp site. Sokka looks up at the moon and feels sadder than ever.

 _First Yue, and now Suki. Will the universe ever just let me catch a break for once?_ he thought to himself as he thinks every woman he would be smitten with will leave him, by their actions or his own.

The group woke up the next morning and proceeded through the pass. Sokka and Suki were nowhere as distant as they were the day before, and Iroh notices that his nephew seems a bit calmer than before, while Katara could not help but sneak an occasional glance at the prince. Yet Aang was still acting serious and indifferent as yesterday, leaving his friends just as concern, especially Toph.

At around midday, the group found their path partially submerged below sea level. The refugees give downcast looks because of Ying's pregnancy cannot allow her to swim the distance. But Katara knew of way to cross without resorting to such an action.

"Everyone, single file!" She walks forward, using her bending to form an air pocket around the group, but she soon found she could not hold it alone. "Aang, I need your help!" Aang hands his staff off to Iroh and starts bending the water to hold up the air pocket.

Riding on Toph's shoulders, Momo notices fishes swimming outside the pocket. He jumps into the water to chase down the fish, but then he notices a large and unsettling shadow swimming with him in the water. He jumps back into the air pocket onto the nearest pair of shoulders he could find, which turns out to be Zuko's. Under normal circumstances, he would be annoyed with the lemur's choice, but the prince was far more distracted by the shadow swimming in the sea, which everyone else notices too.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asks, not wanting to know the answer.

But he got the answer anyway when the shadow breaks the air pocket, causing water to flood around the group. Before anyone can drown, Toph uses her earthbending to raise the ground back to the surface. Everyone quickly recovers their bearings, and notice a most terrifying sight.

A giant sea serpent shrieks as it eyes its lunch.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka shouts in a panic. "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!"

"Just because I live near the unagi doesn't make me a fucking expert!" she spat at him.

Sokka grabs Momo of Zuko's shoulder and holds him up. "Oh, great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you."

"Sokka!" Katara reprimands him.

Aang takes his staff back from Iroh and blasts the serpent back with a powerful gust of air. "I'll distract it! Katara, get everyone across!" He takes off on his glider, blasting the serpent with air to keep it distracted and away from everyone.

Katara freezes the water, creating a bridge to earth on the opposite side. "Everyone, get across! I have to help Aang!" She forms a board of ice and chases down the serpent to freeze it in the water.

Everyone rushes across, but Sokka notices that Toph is not following. "Toph, come on, it's just ice!"

Toph places her foot on the ice and notices that she cannot sense it the way she can with earth. "Actually, I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see!" But she quickly changes her mind when the serpent crashes on her little island. "Okay, okay I'm coming!" she shouts as she slowly starts making her way across the ice.

"You're doing great!" Sokka shout to Toph. "Just keep following the sound of my voice!"

"It's really fucking hard to ignore!" she shouts back.

"You're almost there!"

But Sokka spoke too soon, as the serpent, still persistent to get its meal, crashes into the ice bridge, causing Toph to fall into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!"

"Hang on, Toph! I'm coming!" Sokka shouts as he starts taking off one of his boots.

But before he could jump in, Iroh jumps in and starts swimming towards Toph. Still shouting for help, she slips below the surface, forcing Iroh to chase after her. Thankfully he manages to reach her and pull her back to the surface.

"Oh, thank you Sokka! You saved me!" Not knowing it was Iroh, she kisses him on the cheek.

Iroh chuckles and says, "Well I could not let my friend drown now, could I?"

"Oh… uh…" Toph said embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone about that…"

"I would not think of it" he said as he swims with Toph back to the group on dry land.

Meanwhile, the serpent was caught in a whirlpool as Aang and Katara circle it, forcing it to crash into the mountains and fall into the water defeated. Aang picks up Katara and flies back to the group, who cheer at their victory. After hours of resuming their walk, they finally see Ba Sing Se's outer wall.

"There it is!" Sokka glees while pointing. "Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

But as always, Sokka spoke too soon as he hears Ying grown in pain. "Oh no!" she yells as she grips her belly.

"What's wrong?" Sokka said with a frighten grimace.

"The baby's coming!"

Sokka grabs his head in a panic. "What? Now?! Can't you hold it in or something?"

"Sokka, calm down" Katara said coolly. "I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home."

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal or a penguin! This is a real… human… thing!"

Katara rolls her eyes. "It's called a baby, and I helped her deliver plenty of those, too." She turns towards the group. "Aang, you and Sokka get some rags. Iroh and Zuko, we'll need warm water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent, a big one." Everyone jumps to their tasks while Toph earthbends a structure around Ying and her family. "Suki, come with me" Katara said as she steps into the tent to proceed with a task she was very well familiar with.

* * *

It was an overwhelmingly successful raid. Jet and his Freedom Fighters had stolen enough food to feed the poor refugees on the lower decks twice over. After getting their share of only what they need, the fighters take a seat in a small circle in the shadows.

"So, this is your plan Jet?" Smellerbee asks her friend. "Stealing food and handing it out?"

"Basically. Imagine the stocks we'll find in Ba Sing Se" Jet said as he finishes what he needs and hands the rest to Longshot.

"But it was hard enough to raid the ship's galley with just the three of us. How are we gonna keep this up while avoiding the law in the biggest city in the world?" Smellerbee said with a very concern look.

"One raid at a time" Jet said with confidence. He stands up and moves to the railing to stare out over the ocean, thinking of a certain girl he let down.

"We can't be this lucky every time. It's only a matter of time till we're caught" Smellerbee sadly said as she looks at Longshot. "What do you think?"

Longshot gives her his trademark stare in response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Smellerbee said, fearing the worst the future has to offer.

* * *

"You're doing great, Ying" Katara said as Ying breaths in and out to help with the contractions. "Where's that water and those rags?" Right on cue, Zuko walks in with the water. "Now get ready to push Ying" Katara said. "One… two… three, push!" Sokka walks in with the rags right as Ying groans, causing the Water Tribe man to pass out when he sees the infant being pushed out.

"Really?" Zuko grumbles before dragging the man outside.

Moments later, the group outside hears the cries of a newborn baby. "It's a girl!" Katara shouts with excitement.

"So, you want to see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asks Sokka.

"No, no, I'm good this time" he replies.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not dragging you again" Zuko sneered.

Sokka pouts as he, Iroh and Zuko enter the tent to see the newborn girl. Toph lags behind as she notices Aang didn't move. "Aang, you should come see this."

Aang sighs deeply but gets up and enters the tent. He moves towards the new parents and notices the newborn girl in Ying's arms, which places a smile on his face.

"She sounds healthy" Toph said with a smile.

"She's beautiful" Katara said as checks over the baby.

"It's so… squishy looking" Sokka said.

"I believe she will grow into a wonderful woman" Iroh beamed. Zuko remained silent, unable to say what he wants to say; at least not in front of everyone.

"What should we name her?" Than asks his wife.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something" she replies.

Aang wipes his teary eyes with the back of his hand. "I've been going through a really hard time lately. But seeing you two and your new daughter has made me… hopeful again."

Ying gives a soft smile. "I know what I want to name our baby. Hope."

Than caresses his daughter's cheek with his thumb. "That's the perfect name. Hope."

After everyone steps outside the tent, Aang meets with Toph. "I thought I was trying to be strong. But really, I was just running away from how I was feeling. Seeing this family together, full of happiness and love, it's reminded me how I feel about Appa… and how I feel about you."

Toph lowers her head to hide the happy tears that were trying to leave her eyes. "What, are you confessing your love for me or something?" she teased.

"Uh… well…" Aang said flustered. Before he could think of an answer, Toph lunges and embraces him, which he returns gladly.

Katara was rinsing her hands when Zuko approached her. "Hey Zuko, thank you for getting the water."

"Uh, yeah no problem, but that's not why I came to talk to you" he said awkwardly.

"Oh? What was it than?" Katara eyes him, wondering what the prince was going to say.

"Well… I know I didn't ask about your mother, and I know I should have… but I feel like I don't need to now."

"Why do you say that?" Katara was unsure what he means by that, but she will listen to what he has to say. She did that for him last night after all.

"I say that because… if you're anything like her, she must have been really amazing" he said more awkward than ever as he deeply blushes.

Katara was left speechless at this. Never did she thought that Zuko, a man with a troubled and complicated past, would complement anyone like this.

"If I step over any boundaries…" he stammers, before being interrupted by Katara with a hug. His eyes widen in surprise, but he soon gave the best hug he could.

Katara steps away and looks him in the eyes. "Thank you, Zuko" she said with a smile before walking back to the group. Zuko had a strange feeling in his chest, but regardless, he feels that he is on the right path to regaining his honor.

With his task of escorting the refugees through the Serpent's Pass accomplished, Aang was getting ready to take off to Ba Sing Se with Momo to find Appa. "I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I really need to do this."

"See you in the big city" Sokka said as he gives a manly rub on Aang's head.

"Say hi to that big fuzzball for me" Toph said before punching Aang in the arm.

"You'll find him, Aang" Katara said with confidence.

"We believe in you, Avatar" Iroh said as he gives a respectful bow. Zuko does not say anything, but gives Aang a confident nod of encouragement.

"Thank you. All of you" Aang said as he steps away and readies his glider. "You ready, Momo?" The lemur chirps before following his master into the sky.

As everyone finishes collecting their gear, Suki approaches Sokka. "Sokka, it's been really great to see you again."

"Whoa, hold on. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" he said as he looks at her sadly.

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you and everyone else got through the Serpent's Pass safely. But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi Warriors."

Sokka sighs in slight disappointment, but he understands. "I get it. They need their leader, and you need to keep doing what you think is best in this war."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about what I said last night…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"But still…" she began, but was interrupted when Sokka brings her in for a hug. Suki returns the hug, knowing that while they might never be a couple, at least they were going to be best friends for a long time.

After flying for some time, Aang and Momo land on a tower on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The Avatar looks over the city, wondering how long it will take to find his best friend.

But as he notices a sight that he found difficult to believe, he realizes that it will take longer than he would like.

The Avatar breaths out deeply, mentally preparing himself for a difficult battle ahead. "Sorry Momo, looks like finding Appa is going to have to wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As the drill lumbers forward flanked by a company of tanks and a battalion of infantry riding in armored carriers, Azula sat upon her throne in the command tower with her friends Mai and Ty Lee by her side. The princess had to make significant effort to keep from rolling her eyes and criticize the war minister as he arrogantly boasts about his contraption.

"This drill is a true feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power" he said before turning to face the princess. "Once it tunnels through the walls, our elite shock troops will storm their city. The Earth Kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us now."

Ty Lee was looking through the periscope. "Hmm. What about all those big muscle-y guys down there?"

Azula takes the periscope away from her and looks through it to see a whole battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers manning trenches in front of the outer wall. She frowns as she thinks of the outcome of the battle; sure, those soldiers stand no chance, and will likely retreat or surrender. But she can't help but wonder what will happen to those soldiers when they are captured, considering what happened to that nomadic tribe she found.

"Do not concern yourself Lady Ty Lee," the war minister said. "The drill's metal shell is impervious to any earthbending attacks. Besides, we have the 16th Armored Battalion to handle those scum of dirt soldiers."

Azula narrows her eyes as a thought comes to her mind. "I'm certain they are War Minister Qin" the princess said with a slight condescending tone. "But just to be on the safe side… Mai and Ty Lee, we're joining the battle ourselves."

"Finally, something to do" Mai said while twiddling with one of her knifes.

The war minister looks at the princess in shock. "Y-your highness! You cannot join the battle! Think-think of the danger!"

"My friends and I are capable of taking care of ourselves war minister. I want all Earth Kingdom soldier who are captured to be treated with dignity and respect, and all wounded to receive the best medical treatment possible. I am going down to the battle to see to it personally."

"But princess, surely you don't believe that those dirt soldiers deserve to be treated with any kind of dignity! They are the lowest form of scum imaginable!" the minister said in complete shock. He's never heard or seen a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family acting this way.

The princess turns to look at the minister with a steely gaze. "War minister, what is the point of this war we are fighting?"

The minister shudders a bit under her cold glare. "To-to spread our nation's greatness throughout the world princess."

"Ah, and what better way to do it than by our example of treating everyone we meet, including our enemies, with dignity and respect?" she retorts before turning away and leaving.

Qin grits his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't believe that a member of the Royal Family would be concern over the treatment of their nation's enemies. Surely the Fire Lord would not approve. Oh, he would not approve indeed.

As the young women climb down the drill to join the Fire Nation battalion, Mai and Ty Lee share glances with each other, letting each know they were thinking the same thing…

 _What's going on with Azula?_

* * *

Katara was cooing over Hope as the group continues their walk towards the wall, much to Toph's annoyance.

"Geez Sugar Queen, maybe you should have a baby of your own" the earthbender teased.

Katara blushed slightly at her remark. "I will, someday, once I find a good man…" Unconsciously, she looks towards Zuko, who was having a conversation, or rather an argument, with Sokka about their weapons of choice.

Toph senses who Katara is looking at, along with her heart rate increasing slightly. "Oh, I think you already found him…" Toph teases in a sing a long voice.

Katara grimaces in panic and embarrassment, but before she could think of a response, she spots someone she wasn't expecting to see so soon. Aang lands before the group with Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara asks in confusion while shaking off her embarrassment. "I thought you were looking for Appa?"

"I was, but something stopped me. Something big." He earthbends a sled for Ying and her baby to ride on. "Come on, we have to hurry" he said as he starts pushing the sled after Ying settles in. The rest of the group falls in behind at a light jog.

"Now… what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka panted after they reach the outer wall.

"You'll see in a moment" Aang said as he motions everyone closer to the wall. "Toph, give me a hand." He and his earthbending master work in unison to lift the group up the wall, which revels what Aang referred to as 'big'.

"What is that thing?" Katara asks in total disbelief.

"That… must be what the Fire Nation was hiding beyond the western lake" Zuko said remorsefully. He couldn't believe his nation could build such a monstrosity.

"It appears history is repeating itself" Iroh said dreadfully.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe. No one is!" Ying said despairingly after they reached the top of the wall. Than attempts to comfort his wife, but he shares her despair as well.

"You there! What are you doing here? Civilians are not allowed on the wall." The group turns around to see a team of Earth Kingdom soldiers approaching.

Aang steps forward with confidence and determination. "I am the Avatar. Get these refugees to safety. And take me to whoever's in charge." The soldiers react with surprise looks, but quickly bow before leading the refugees away to safety, while the corporal in charge leads Aang and his team to General Sung, commander of the outer wall defenses, and his chief of staff, Colonel Todin.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar," the general said in a slightly arrogant tone. "But your assistance is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang replies with a raised eyebrow.

" _Not_ needed. I have the situation well under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Granted, the Dragon of the West did break through, but he was quickly expunged in defeat." The general holds his arrogant smile, until Colonel Todin whispers something in his ear, causing it to fade quickly. "But it appears he has returned, General Iroh of the Fire Nation." General Sung directs his eyes towards Iroh, who holds his gaze while Zuko mentally prepares himself for a fight he didn't want.

"I acknowledge my defeat here at the outer wall General Sung, but I assure you I have no intention to help my nation conquer another." Everyone but Zuko looks between the two generals with confusion.

"Either the last words of a traitor, or a spy. Regardless, you will be captured for your crimes."

Now it was Zuko who looks at his uncle in surprise. "Uncle?"

Iroh closes his eyes as he recalls some rather painful moments of his past. "There are many things you do not know about me nephew. When your cousin Lu Ten was killed in battle, I was naturally distraught by the news, and I lost my drive to continue the siege. But… I cannot say the same for my men."

"What do you mean you can't say the same for your men?" Sokka said.

"What he means," Colonel Todin answers. "Is that when he found out our forces killed his son, he ordered his men to a scorched earth policy, burning all crops, cattle, homes and, in a few cases, civilians."

"What?!" Aang said in complete disbelief. Everyone, including Zuko, was utterly shocked that the easy-going and wise old man would give such an order.

"For the record, I gave no such order. My men took it upon themselves to commit those horrific acts. But I was their general, their leader, and I'm just as responsible for their actions as they are." Iroh holds his wrist out to be detained. "I offer no resistance to my arrest, and will stand trial."

General Sung motions two of his guards to apprehend Iroh…

…but they flew into the air as Toph bends the earth underneath them.

"He's telling the truth!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "He didn't give that order to anyone! And you can't put him on trial for something he didn't do!"

"Toph, please don't do this!" Iroh pleaded with wide eyes.

"She's right!" Katara said. "You can't punish him for the actions of others!"

"You heard what he said!" General Sung said as he stood up from his desk. "He was their leader, and was responsible for their actions. He must stand trial!"

"Not for what he has done in service of the world" Aang said as he steps in front of Iroh.

"That doesn't matter Avatar! You of all people must understand this!" General Sung shouted.

"What I understand, is that Iroh had turn his back on his own nation in the middle of the siege at the North Pole. In that battle, he attacked his own people when the Moon Spirit was killed. He did that because he believes, now more than ever, that peace and balance is the most important thing in the world" Aang said defiantly.

"And he can prove it again, right here, right now!" Zuko shouted.

"Yeah, and you're gonna need all the help you can get to stop that metal monster, firebender or not!" Sokka added.

The room fell silent as General Sung, Colonel Todin and their men eye the young adults as they circle Iroh like a pack of protective wolves. The Earth Kingdom general was fully prepared to take the Avatar and his friend into custody too, but he was interrupted when one of his soldiers bursts into the room.

"Gen-General Sung sir! I-I have an emergency message from Major Guotong!"

The general looks at the young man in anticipation. "The commander of the Terra Battalion? Out with it lance corporal."

"Sir, he-he said that we might not hold out for much longer because…" the soldier stops as he takes in a deep breath.

"Because what soldier?"

"Because the Fire Nation princess is leading the assault herself sir."

* * *

After making her way to the battalion command center, Princess Azula had to deal with the uncertainty and fear of the commander, Colonel Renzihn.

"Your Highness, with respect, you cannot join the battle! Think of the danger!" Renzihn pleaded.

Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance. The more time he wasted talking, the more likely the Earth Kingdom forces will find a way aboard the drill. "I'm not the first member of the Royal Family to partake in a battle colonel, and I will not be the last."

"But if something happens to you, your father…"

"Will take your head if something happens to me, that is a certainty" Azula said as Renzihn grimace. "But, I will have your head if you keep getting in my way."

Renzihn gulped at her harsh choice of words, but quickly bows. "Very well princess."

"Now colonel, what is the composition of your battalion? And your plan of attack?"

"My battalion consist of three close-combat companies of roughly one-hundred warriors equipped with swords, spears and shields, and around four dozen firebenders each. There's also a stand-off company of six trebuchets and three dozen archers. All of the companies are being transported by armored carriers, and we're reinforced by a company of fifteen tanks." The colonel walks over to a map showing where the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom forces are located. "As you can see princess, our assault would consist of the close-combat companies, each supported by a platoon of five tanks, attacking multiple parts of their line simultaneously. The stand-off company would provide fire support and a mobile reserve."

Azula frowns after listening to Renzihn's plan. The way she sees it, if the earthbenders were to amass together, they could easily defeat the tanks on each point, leaving the Fire Nation troops without their key advantage. To level the planning field, Azula would have to take command herself. "Your plan is flawed colonel. If the earthbenders manage to form together and halt the tanks, the attack will stall and possibly fail."

"With respect princess…"

"Have the tanks form as one company and assault the center of their line. Once they break through, have two of the close-combat companies follow through and exploit the Earth Kingdom soldiers' shock. The other close-combat company will stand in reserve while the stand-off company launches fire balls with their trebuchets. Have the archers skirmish their lines to cause confusion. If there's an additional break in their lines, have the third close-combat company exploit it."

The colonel eyes the princess with doubt. "Are you certain this strategy will work princess?"

Azula gives him her trademark smirk. "Of course, especially if I lead the attack personally."

"Princess, please, think of the danger you're putting yourself in!" the colonel pleads, knowing it would likely fail.

"Don't worry colonel. My friends will see to my safety" Azula said before turning to Mai and Ty Lee. "Let's go ladies."

As Mai and Ty Lee fall in behind their leader, they couldn't help but think this will not end well for her.

Azula had to admit, she was impressed with how quickly the battalion she now commands changed their formation to her strategy. Riding atop the lead vehicle of the forward close-combat company, her heart was pounding in her chest as she was about to partake in her first major battle.

 _This is it. My chance to show that I am superior to my uncle. To succeed where he failed._

The tanks opened fire ahead of her, spewing fire towards the Earth Kingdom soldiers' lines. Rocks, spears and arrows flew back in defiance, but deflected harmlessly off the armor. Men started shouting and screaming as the tanks rolled right over their trenches, sending many of the inexperienced non-benders fleeing in panic, while the earthbenders and veteran warriors attempted to fight back. Azula jumps off her carrier and rushes forward, bending her signature blue fire towards the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Many more of them, including earthbenders, now begin to flee towards the wall as they cower in fear of her prowess.

Azula smirks when their lines begin to falter as Fire Nation soldiers dismounted their carriers and proceeded to fight on foot. A team of swordsmen attempt to take on a battle-scarred earthbender, but they were soon driven back. The earthbender takes notice of Azula and launches large boulders towards the princess…

…who dodges with practiced agility. She launches several blue fire bursts at the earthbender, landing each one on his armor, where some managed to get through. The man screams out in pain as the flames burned his flesh.

"Ready to surrender now, earthbender?" the princess asks with a smirk.

"Never!" the man shouts defiantly before launching more boulders at his enemy.

Azula sends fire blasts at the boulders, sending them off course… but she realized too late as it was a distraction. The earthbender tackles Azula to the ground like it was a mastered tactic and attempts to chock her to death.

"You may have taken my family, but you will not take my country!" he spits in her face. The man had a burn across the left side of his face, not quite like the one the princess's brother wore, but it looked eerily similar to Zuko's all the same. Black dots start to swirl around Azula's vision, threating to be the last thing she will ever see…

But it soon receded as a flash of light shoots out through the earthbender. His grip weakens around Azula's neck as they both realize what she did to him.

She shot a bolt of lightning through the man.

It soon dawned on Azula that she, without any shadow of a doubt, just killed her first person. She believed she had every right to kill him for trying to kill her. But as she looks into the man's eyes, watching the life fade away from him she could only think of one thing:

 _That… wasn't what I wanted to do…_

The earthbender soon loses all strength holding him up. Azula was quick to push him off her, where she notices the hole in the man's chest, where his heart would be. Looking between his face and chest, Azula couldn't help but wonder if this is how Zuko looked as he died.

Time seemed to freeze as Azula soon starts having trouble breathing as the thought kept going through her mind, along with contradicting ones.

 _Zuko was a traitor! He deserved it!_

 _He was your brother. How could you do this to your own brother?_

 _Because he was a traitor!_

 _But he was still your brother! How could someone do this to their own brother?!_

Azula tries to answer that last question by saying she was being the most loyal servant of her father, the Fire Lord, the most powerful man in the world.

But the answer was clear soon enough: she did it because she was a monster, just like Mother once said.

"Azula!"

Azula looks up to see Mai running towards her, the dirt and sweat of battle evident on her. Once she reaches the princess, she grabs her by the arm and pulls her to safety at the command post, which had moved up during the battle.

"Are you alright?" Mai asks after they enter the command post.

"Yeah. Where-where's Ty Lee?" Azula asks hesitantly.

Mai narrows her eyes at the princess, not sure how to explain what happened. Instead, she simply points towards a medic…

…who was treating a wound on Ty Lee's shoulder.

Azula's eyes widen and her chest feels pressure as guilt weighs heavily on her. She knew that people on both sides where going to be hurt and killed in this battle… but she never stopped to consider one of her friends, her only friends, would end up hurt as well.

"Still feeling indifferent Azula?" Mai asks challengingly.

Azula wanted to tell her off, saying that she does feel angry and guilty for putting both of her friends in danger without asking, just so she can prove herself to her father.

But who would believe a monster like her?

Azula walks up to the medic treating Ty Lee. "How is she?" she asks as evenly as she could, trying not to show anyone what she is feeling.

The medic jumps, not expecting the princess to ask herself. "She-she'll be fine princess, it was only a flesh wound from a spear's tip. As long as she keeps it clean and puts fresh dressings on twice a day, she'll be fine within a week or so."

Ty Lee gives an encouraging smile. "I'm fine Azula. Really, it's nothing."

"I wouldn't say so Ty Lee," Mai interjects. "If that spearman aimed a little more to his left, you wouldn't be here right now."

"But he didn't! So really, it's nothing" Ty Lee said with a bright smile, before she slightly grimaces in pain as the medic finishes his work.

 _It's more than nothing_ Azula thinks remorsefully to herself. "Is she ready to travel?" she asks the medic after he stood up.

"Yes princess." He turns to look at Ty Lee. "Remember my lady, please change your dressings and- "

"And keep it clean. You can stop worrying cutie!" Ty Lee gives the young medic a hug and a peck on the cheek, who blushes in surprise and embracement.

Mai rolls her eyes with a groan while Azula sighs in relief. "Thank you for treating my friend. Continue on with your duties, make sure all wounded are tended to" the princess orders.

"Yes princess" the medic bows his head and quickly moves on to a soldier with a wound on his leg.

Azula and her friends set out to find Colonel Renzihn, who was giving orders to his company commanders. As he spots the princess, he orders them away and bows to her.

"Princess, your strategy was a rounding success. As soon as the tanks broke through the enemy's, their ranks folded and were quickly forced into their wall under the pressure from our infantry. Those dirt soldiers never stood a chance!" he said with enthusiasm.

Azula nods at him, but couldn't share the feeling. "Good. Make sure all wounded receive medical treatment. Including any prisoners our forces have captured."

The colonel raises an eyebrow at her command, but bows his head as the princess leaves. "Understood princess. We'll get them ready for the labor camps."

Azula halts and looks at Renzihn. "Labor camps?"

"Uh, yes princess. The Fire Nation military uses war prisoners in labor camps to mine for coal to fuel our machines."

"I thought war prisoners weren't used in labor camps" Azula said. She has heard of these labor camps, but always believed as she was told they were manned by criminals, not prisoners of war. The few rumors she has heard of these camps were… unpleasant. "Aren't only criminals sentenced to labor camps?"

"Well by order of Fire Lord Hizuo, all war prisoners are to be viewed as criminals of the Fire Nation. To the best of my knowledge, your father and grand-father has not reversed that order."

Azula could not believe what she was hearing. All her life she was told that criminals were the lowest form of scum and villainy the Fire Nation deals with. Never did she personally consider enemy soldiers to be that low. While she would never admit it out loud, she does hold some respect for people who have the courage to stand up against her nation, as powerful it is.

Azula takes a deep breath. "I see. Let's go ladies." Azula walks out of the command post with Mai and Ty Lee on her heels. The princess wanted to order those prisoners to be sent somewhere safe, but what was the point? She would be undermining her father's policy, and, worst case scenario, the colonel could view her as a traitor, and she, and maybe Mai and Ty Lee too, would be sent to a labor camp with those prisoners. But she also could not help but think that the Earth Kingdom citizens' fear of these camps would lead to more rage, prolonging this war.

 _I guess… this really is the greatness of my country,_ Azula thought sadly to herself.

* * *

By the time the Avatar, his friends and General Sung reached the wall's edge overlooking the battle, the Terra Battalion was in full retreat. Fire, earth and weapons flew in every direction. Sung looks down at the spectacle, hoping for a miracle.

But his hopes were shattered when he saw a bolt of lightning shoot up from the ground. Sung went wide eye as looks down trying to understand what happened. "How-how did that happen?"

"Azula" Zuko said calmly, thoughts of revenge filling his mind.

"And her friends are probably here too" Sokka added as he remembers the two girls that accompanies the princess.

"Mai and Ty Lee" Zuko said. "Dealing with any one of them is a challenge, but all three? It'll take all of us to even stand up to them."

"Yeah" Katara said, recalling what the acrobat to her. "I rather deal with gloomy Mai and her knives, being chi blocked by Ty Lee is like being taken down from the inside." Sokka looks at her as an idea comes to mind.

"What do you mean?" General Sung asks.

"It means we have a way to take down that drill, the same way Ty Lee takes her enemies down" Sokka said with a confident smile.

"By hitting the drill's pressure points?" Toph said, starting to catch on.

"Exactly" Sokka said with a proud smirk.

They all peer down at the massive drill, knowing this is their best, and probably only chance to stop it. "Then we'll take it down from the inside" Aang said with confidence of his own.

"Wait" Zuko interrupted. "What about Azula?"

"The priority is the drill, Zuko. If we don't deal that first, defeating Azula would be pointless when the drill breaks through" Sokka answered.

"But if we take her out now, it'll be a major blow to Ozai" Zuko countered, saying his father's name with venom.

"Zuko" Katara said as she places a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get the chance to defeat your sister, sooner or later. But please remember that Ba Sing Se will fall if the drill breaks through."

Zuko grits his teeth, knowing she was right. Taking Azula out will mean nothing if the Fire Nation conquers the rest of the Earth Kingdom. "Fine. But if we cross Azula, no one better get in my way" he growled.

Katara gulped at his remark. She really hopes that Zuko won't do anything reckless. He has come too far to get himself killed because of his crazed quest for revenge.

 _But… I also hope he gets it too, like I want mine… without either of us dying._

"Alright" Aang said, pulling Katara out of her darkest thoughts. "Let's get moving. We have to stop it before it gets through the wall."

"My men and I will do what we can from up here" General Sung said.

Aang gives him a nod of acknowledgment before he and his team took off to another one of their biggest battles.

"So, how do we get past that army," Sokka asks after the team reaches the bottom of the wall, "without getting killed?"

Toph smirks before earthbending a large hole in front of her. She takes the lead as she earthbends a tunnel towards where she feels the drill.

"It's so dark down, I can't see a damn thing" Sokka said as he follows closely behind Toph.

"Oh no, what a fucking nightmare" she retorted with feign horror while coating her words with sarcasm. Sokka pouts behind her in response while feeling like a bit of an asshole. Soon Toph stops and bends a large hole above them, reveling the ginormous drill above them.

After leaving the hole, Sokka quickly scans the belly of the beast for a way to enter. He soon spots a hole where exhaust is being released. He covers his mouth and motions the team forward. He soon notices that Toph and Iroh are staying behind. "Come on you two, this way!"

"I'm not going in that metal monster" Toph shouted back. "I won't be able to bend in there! I'll stay out here and try to slow this thing down."

"And I'm not as young as all of you" Iroh said. "I will only slow you down. I'll stay with Toph and help her as best I can."

Sokka nods in acknowledgment. "Good luck you two."

"Momo," Aang said to his lemur, "you stay with them, okay?" Momo chirps in responses and flies over to Iroh, who pats the lemur on the head after landing on the firebender's shoulder.

"You three stay safe!" Katara reminded them.

Toph snorts in response before saying "Quit your nagging and get to breaking, Sugar Queen!"

Katara rolls her eyes as she follows Sokka, Aang and Zuko to the exhaust pipe. Sokka braves the heat as he jumps up and helps his friends climb into the pipe. Aang bends an air pocket to give them clean air to breathe. After walking for a few meters, Sokka finds an access door and forces it open. He leaps out with his knife drawn.

Which was a good thing, for an engineer spotted him and charged forward with a wrench in his hand. Sokka dodges and stabs the man between two of his ribs. The man shouts out loud, but Sokka punches him in the nose, sending the engineer's head slamming into the bulkhead, which had sharp metals running along it. The man falls to the ground, with a large hole in the back of his skull. The Water Tribe warrior removes his knife and notices deep red blood coating it; he wipes it clean on the engineer's pants with a deep grimace and a feeling of regret. He puts his emotions aside and starts searching for something to help him find a weak point in the drill.

Behind him, he hears Aang breath out deeply. Sokka turns and looks at him to see a sadden expression on the Avatar's face. "What's wrong Aang?"

"Did-did you kill him?" Aang said grimly, seeing the wound looked rather fatal.

"I-I didn't intend to, but we don't have time to deal with this right now" Sokka responds hoarsely as he found what he was looking for. He starts to analyze the diagrams, hoping there was something he can use to destroy this monstrosity.

Aang turns away from Sokka. "Let's try _not_ to cause too much lost of life today" the Avatar said with sad resignation, knowing there has been enough lives lost today. As the Avatar, he had to stop this drill to maintain what balance remains in the world. But as an Air Nomad, he hated how much violence there was to it, most of which he feels could be avoided.

"That's easier said than done" Zuko commented as he eyes Aang.

Aang looks at him with a frown. "I know. But as an Air Nomad, I am _very_ much against taking lives Zuko."

"You had a rather interesting way of showing it back at the North Pole" Zuko said absent-mindedly as he scans around for possible threats.

Aang knew exactly what Zuko was referring to: when the enraged Ocean Spirit took over Aang's body and used him to attack the Fire Navy. An attack that surely resulted in the loss of dozens, if not hundreds, of people dying on top of those who already perished earlier in the siege. "That wasn't me."

"The people of the Fire Nation probably see it differently you know" Zuko responded.

"You think I don't know that?!" Aang shouted with regret and anger. Zuko looks at him in shock, regretting what he said.

"Enough you two!" Katara shouted. "We don't have time for this right now."

Aang and Zuko look at each, expecting each other to say something. But they won't get the chance yet when Sokka spoke up, knowing he has the distraction they needed… he hoped. "Alright, from what I can tell, it looks like the drill is made up of two structures. There's the inner mechanism, where we are now." He points to where he believes was the machine's engines and other systems. "And then there's the outer shell" he explains as he traces his finger around the diagram. "It looks like the inner and outer parts are connected by these braces. If we cut enough of them, the entire drill will collapse."

"Alright" Katara said "Let's get to it." The team takes off towards the drill's outer shell.

But they all soon realized that the task ahead of them was much larger than they could have imagine.

"You've got to be kidding me" Katara said as she eyes the steel beams around her. "It'll takes hours for Aang and I to cut through them with water."

"Maybe," Zuko added, "but if I heat it up with my firebending, it just might make it easier to cut all the way through."

"It'll sill take too long" Katara said dejected.

"Maybe not" Aang said thoughtfully. "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one-hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. If you hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance, he'll be reeling back where you can deliver the final blow."

"So, we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cutting all the way through" Katara said, catching on to what Aang was implying.

"And then we get to the top of this thing, and deliver a final blow" Zuko smirked.

"And boom! It all comes crashing down" Sokka said as he raises and sweeps his arms down for added effect.

"Alright" Katara said as she bends water out of her pouch. "Now let's get to it."

With Zuko heating up the braces, Aang and Katara bend a sharp blade of water to cut through it. They repeat the process on multiple braces, with Sokka encouraging them. The benders stop to catch their breath, exhaustion weighing heavily on them. "C'mon squad! We're almost there!" Sokka said with his goofy trademark smile.

"What do you mean _we_ " Zuko asks with slight resentment. "You're not doing anything. Aang, Katara and I are doing all the work!"

"Exhausting work" Katara panted.

"Look, I'm the plans guy, you three are the 'cut stuff up with bending' guys. Together, we're Avatar Squad!" Sokka said proudly.

The benders look at their friend with mortified expressions. "You're really are an idiot, aren't you" Zuko said as more of a fact then a question.

"You have no idea how much he can be Zuko, but you'll get use to it" Katara said.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"How did you manage that?" Zuko asks her while ignoring Sokka.

She gave Zuko a sheepish look. "I'm still working on it" Katara said with a smirk while Zuko chuckles.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Sokka said.

"Alright, alright guys, we need to get back to work" Aang interrupted as he got up.

"Thank you Aang!" Sokka said as he follows them to the next brace.

"Besides" Aang said as he starts waterbending with Katara. "We'll have plenty of time to make fun of Sokka later."

Sokka pouts as the others snicker at Aang's joke. Before the Water Tribe man could say anything in his defense, there was an ominous shudder and low moans passing down the length of the drill.

"You hear that?" Sokka said. "We must be doing some serious damage. We better get out of here, fast!" He takes the lead with the others close behind.

But they were stopped when they heard a voice overhead. "Congratulations crew, the drill has made contact with the outer wall of Ba Sing Se."

The squad groans in disappointment and frustration upon hearing this, realizing their work was not done yet. "C'mon guys, looks like you still have some cutting to do" Sokka said, wondering if this thing was stoppable at all.

* * *

On the bridge, the war minister stands proudly as he watches the drill burrow into the wall. "Start the countdown to victory!"

Azula, still in shock from her battle, sits on her throne and wonders how many more times she will have to place her friends into danger. Occasionally, she would glace at Ty Lee and wonder if she held any bitter resentment towards the princess.

But every time Azula glanced at Mai, she can tell the brooding young woman does hold harsh feelings. Azula tries to think of something, anything, to say to appease her friend, but give her actions lately, Azula doubts there's anything she can do.

"War Minister!" a voice shouted from the intercom, drawing Azula out of her thoughts. "An engineer was ambushed and killed! His maintenance schematics were stolen!"

Another frantic voice shouts from the intercom. "Sir, several braces on the starboard side have heated up and cut through! It looks like sabotage sir!"

The war minister freezes in panic, unsure what to do. Azula shakes her head in frustration at his lack of competence. "Let's go ladies" the princess said as she led the way to the outer shell, glad she had something to distract her.

Sokka watches eagerly as Aang, Katara and Zuko finish sabotaging the last brace they can reach. "Great job squad! That should be enough for us to get on top and… DUCK!" he jumps to the ground as a blast of blue fire rushes over him. Sokka looks up and sees a sight he really didn't want to see today.

But he couldn't help but admire their beauty though. The thought made him want to gut himself.

Azula launches another blast towards the Avatar, but it was deflected with practice effort. Did the Avatar start learning firebending?

But her answer came soon enough: Zuko stands in front of the Avatar, ready to deflect more of her attacks.

Azula stands there, feelings of shock, disappointment and relief washing over her. "Zuko…" she said softly.

"He's alive! Your brother's alive Azula!" Ty Lee said excitingly. "And it looks like he made some friends…" she added while smiling seductively at Sokka.

Sokka smiles vacantly and waves. Surely a little flirting wouldn't hurt? "Hey."

Azula eyes the Water Tribe man and notices that he was holding the missing schematics to the drill. _So, he must be the one who came up with the plan._

 _I didn't believe Ty Lee, but he does look kinda…_

Azula was forced to drop her thoughts as her brother launch several fire blasts at her. She frowns as she remembers who they were to her, especially the Water Tribe man.

Katara rushes past Sokka and yanks him toward a maintenance corridor, with Zuko following while laying down cover fire. As Azula blocks the fire and Mai dodges it, Ty Lee jumps down to a lower girder, but she was forced back by Aang with a gust of air.

When the squad reaches a t-intersection, Aang halts them. "Guys we have to split up. I know what I have to do."

"Wait" Katara said as she tosses her water pouch to him. "You'll need more than I do!"

"And you need some cover! I'm going with you!" Zuko said as he follows Aang. The Avatar recalls the time when Zuko, while in disguise, freed him from Admiral Zhao and they were forced to fight side by side. While Aang was confident it won't end the same way, he couldn't help but wonder if it can.

But this wasn't the time to argue this, especially with three very dangerous women on their tail.

When Azula and her friends reached the intersection, they noticed that the squad split up. "You two follow them, Zuko and the Avatar are mine." She starts chasing after them with powerful strides.

Once she knew the princess was out of earshot, Mai spoke up. "Think she'll really try to kill her brother this time" she said more as a statement than a question.

Ty Lee bites her lower lip, wondering if Azula really could, and would, do that. "I hope not…"

It wasn't long until Sokka and Katara found a hatch with a sign above it. "Slurry pipe line? What does that mean?" Katara asks after reading the sign.

Sokka manages to pry open the hatch, where Katara found her answer. "It's rocks and water mixed together from the wall. It means our way out." Katara nods in understanding, but doesn't like the idea of swimming in that disgusting water. But of course, she can bend it off her.

Right as Katara drops down, Sokka shouts something and dives into the pipe headfirst, with the sound of ricocheting metal behind him. Katara looks back and sees him right behind her as they follow the slurry to wherever it went.

Mai peers down into the pipe and feels her stomach churn. "Ughh, disgusting!"

"Come on, you heard Azula, we _have_ to follow them" Ty Lee persuaded, to no effect.

"She can bend all the lightning she wants at me, I'm not going into that shit."

Ty Lee shrugs her shoulders in defeat and drops into the pipe. With a final expression of disgust, Mai slams the hatch shut and sets off to find another way off this hunk of metal.

As Aang and Zuko run through the engineering section, Aang felt they were taking too much time, especially with the princess on their trail. "Zuko! Hop on my back!"

Zuko gives him a skeptical look. "What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Zuko hops onto Aang's back and, without warning, Aang uses his airbending to speed up past several engineers and to a ladder. Zuko climbs off and looks at the Avatar as he labors for breath.

"Are you okay?" he asks attentively.

"Just peachy. Let's keep going." Aang grabs hold of the ladder's rungs and starts climbing with Zuko. They soon reach the top and found a hatch leading to the roof of the drill.

At the back of the drill, Sokka and Katara ride the cascade of slurry into the ground. After recovering their senses, they noticed that Ty Lee was right behind them with a smirk. Katara bends the slurry back into the pipe with the acrobat. "Try chi-blocking me now, circus freak!"

"Katara, keep that up!" Sokka said with excitement. "The pressure will build up in the drill, and when Aang and Zuko deliver the final blow it'll be ready to pop!"

Katara takes a more steady stance and puts more concertation into her bending. Sokka smiles with joy as he begins to believe that they'll win. "You're doing great Katara! Keep it up!"

"You know, I'm getting _really_ annoyed with you constantly telling me what to do" Katara said as she starts to lose her temper.

Sokka grunts in response. "Just bend the slurry woman." Katara retorts by bending the sludge under her brother, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"You guys need some help?" Katara heard someone say and looks to see Toph and Iroh emerge from underneath the drill.

"Toph, help me plug up this pipe!" Toph nods in acknowledgement and helps bend the sludge deeper into the drill. Ty Lee was forced to follow it and she grimaces in pain from her shoulder, and cowers in fear of her failure to never let Azula down.

At the front of the drill, Aang was using the water Katara gave him to carve an x-shape indention into the drill's hull. It was taking much longer than he thought. "What I'd give to be a metalbender…" he said through heavy breaths.

"Aang get down!" Zuko shouted. Aang gets down on a knee and covers his face from the flames. Aang turns around and see the princess walking towards Zuko.

Azula couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother really is alive. But she didn't know whether to feel relief or disappointment. For some reason, it was more of the former than the latter…

But the same couldn't be said for Zuko. Rage fills his heart as he remembers what little of he could when she shot him full of lightning. "Aang, keep doing what you're doing. I'll take care of her."

"Zuko, you can't take her on alone."

"And you can't let this monster through to the city" Zuko said with finality as he marches towards his sister. Aang watches with dread as his new friend faces the person who almost killed him. He takes a deep breath and resumes cutting at the drill's hull.

Zuko and Azula march toward each other till only a few meters separated them. They stare at each other for a few moments, waiting for one of them to say something to the other. Zuko spoke first. "Come to finish the job."

Azula inhales sharply, knowing it was more of an accusation than a question. A part of her demands that she says yes and get on with it. But the rest of her told her that she couldn't do it, for a lot of reasons. "No, I'm not here to finish the job, as you eloquently put it."

Zuko narrows his eyes in distrust. "Then why are you here?"

Azula wasn't sure how to answer that. Maybe she should try being honest, not just with Zuko, but with herself as well. "I-I regret what I did, and- "

"Like hell you are! You're just saying that to get the drop on me! Again!" Zuko shouted while clenching his fists. "You always lie!"

Azula looks at him, knowing that no what matter what she could say, Zuko won't believe it. "You maybe right, brother. But would I lie about father restoring your honor when you deliver the Avatar to him?"

Zuko didn't know how to respond to that. Sure, father would, in his way, give Zuko great honors for his acts. But how could he, when Ozai didn't have honor to begin with? He can give Zuko his old life back, but where is the honor in that? "I don't want that" he said quietly.

Azula couldn't quite hear him. "What?"

"I said I don't want that!" Zuko shouted. "I've seen what our father and fore fathers has done to the world, and I'm sick of it! I'm tired of the Fire Nation spreading pain and hate throughout the world! I-I want to end it all!" With that, Zuko felt that he found his purpose beyond revenge. It felt like a heavy weight just fell off his shoulders.

Azula couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted to end the hatred towards their nation? He wanted to improve it in the eyes of the world? To show the actual greatness of the Fire Nation? Maybe she can use this to her advantage…

"So do I Zuko, so do I" she said earnestly. Never has she and Zuko agree to something willingly. It felt like a weight was falling off her shoulders as well.

"Yeah right Azula" Zuko retorted with a deep frown.

"Zuko, you can do so much if you earn father's favor. Imagine if we both tell him of our experiences here, and how we can improve the future rule the Fire Nation will have over the world."

Zuko had to admit, rather reluctantly, that she had a point. If he had father's favor, he can use it to end the war in a more peaceful manner with Azula's help. But that was a long shot, wasn't it? He thought about how it would work, but the only thing that came to his mind was how his mother and uncle would look at him; he can see the disappointment clearly on their faces. A part of him said that he can live with it once he achieved his goal, that they would understand.

But, then an imagine of Katara and his new friends entered his mind. The thought of disappointing them, especially Katara, hurts him more than anything he ever felt, physically, mentally and emotionally.

 _Can I live with that shame? The shame of betraying my friends?_ he asks himself.

He got his answer with his next move.

"Alright, now I just need a rock" Aang said as he bends a chisel made of rock from the wall. He places it in the cut he made in the hull. With a deep breath, Aang uses his airbending to rush up to the top of the wall. After turning around, he uses more airbending to accelerate himself down it. He slams into the rock with everything he had.

Azula ducks as red and yellow flames fly over her. She does a backflip and recovers just in time to deflect more flames from her brother.

 _No… I lost him… I-I lost my only brother…_

Zuko shouts in rage and fury as he launches more flames at one of the people who tormented him throughout his life. Azula sees the emotion on him and knows the truth now.

 _He… he really hates me now…_

Azula ducks, dodges and deflects more flames from him. She wanted to fight back, to bend her superior flame and lightning at him.

But she couldn't. Try as she might, she just couldn't.

 _And it's all my fault!_

Being distracted as she was with her feelings, Azula failed to notice a piece of metal sticking out of the deck. She trips over it and falls onto her back. Before she knew it, Zuko was standing over her, with a ball of fire in his hand…

For once in life, Azula feared her brother.

Zuko wanted to deliver the final blow, to take revenge for all his sister did to him. But seeing the fear on her face made him hesitate. He's never seen her like this before. He tried as hard as he could to deliver the final blow…

But he won't have the chance when he heard a deep rumble behind him. He looks and sees water mixed with dirt from the wall flying towards him. Before he could react, he was blown off the side of the drill.

Zuko tries to find a hand hold on the side of the machine, but he failed to catch anything. He started to think this was the end… until something started pulling at his collar. Zuko looks up and sees Aang's lemur trying to save him. Knowing he wasn't strong enough on his own, Zuko uses his firebending to rocket himself up the side of the drill, with Momo directing him. Once they reached the top, Momo perches himself on Zuko's should and looks at the firebender with curious eyes.

"Thanks. I owe you one" Zuko said. Momo chirps a response. The fire prince looks around for Azula, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Guess we won't be seeing her again" Zuko said as he thinks she was blown off the drill. Only, she didn't have any real friends to help her.

But despite what he believed, Azula did survive. She landed on the ground with a grunt and a groan after using her firebending to slow her decent. She looks back and wonders if Zuko could ever consider forgiving her.

She breaths out in disappointment of herself, knowing it was unlikely.

At the back of the drill, Toph senses a large boom throughout the ground underneath the drill. "Here it comes!" She bends a large pillar up with her and her friends atop to avoid the slurry gushing out of the machine. Ty Lee screams as she flows out with it into the pillar, caught between it and the slurry.

Aang looks back and sees the drill grind slowly to a halt. He breaths out in relief, knowing that, despite the odds, they won the day. He soon sees a burst of flames off to the side of the drill. He rushes over to it and sees Zuko with Momo perched on his shoulder. "Guess you're comfortable with him on your shoulder?"

Zuko chuckles a bit. "After saving my life, he can stay there for a while."

"What happened to Azula?"

"I don't know. Hopefully she's dead and we won't have to deal with her again."

Aang was appalled at how casually he was saying something about his sister. "How-how could you say that Zuko?"

Zuko huffs out a breath. "An eye for an eye."

"Makes the whole world go blind" Aang said with confidence.

"You don't understand" Zuko growls.

"I actually do Zuko. How do you think I felt when I discovered that my people were wiped at the beginning of this war?"

Zuko looks at him, never to think of what Aang felt when he found out what happened to the Air Nomads. "I-I guess you were angry…"

"I was enraged, just like when we found out what happened to Appa. But revenged is like a two-headed rat-viper; when you watch your opponent go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"And you know this how?" Zuko asks, wondering if Aang was speaking of experience, or just repeating what he was taught as a young monk.

"Because that's what I saw happen to the Ocean Spirit when the Moon Spirit was killed at the North Pole. When Tui was killed, La went into a rage and ravaged the Fire Navy. But when he was done, he regretted his actions and wished he didn't enter such a fury."

"So, that's what you meant when you said that wasn't you" Zuko said, recalling what he and Aang argued about earlier that day.

"Yes. And that's why I believe revenge will only lead to more pain. At its worst, it will make you lose control and do far more damage than you intended."

"So, that's why you and my uncle are worried about my reasons to help you. You believe my quest for revenge will do more harm than good." Zuko's stomach churred at the thought of harming people, people who have nothing to do with his father, just so he can feel some sort of satisfaction. "I-I think I understand…"

Aang gave Zuko a gentle smile, knowing he was getting through to the man. He walked up to him and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do Zuko. I don't believe that's my duty as the Avatar; my duty is more like being an advisor or counselor in this world. For both man and spirit."

"You're much wiser than people might give credit for a guy your age" Zuko said.

Aang chuckles at his remark, knowing it was most likely true, despite his childish outbursts at times.

"Guys!" they heard someone shout. Aang and Zuko look to see their friends running towards them atop of the drill. Once they met up, they exchanged expressions of victory at the seemingly insurmountable odds.

"We did guys! We did it!" Toph said while jumping into the air.

"Looks like fate has favored Ba Sing Se once again" Iroh said thoughtfully.

"I just want to say, great effort out there today Avatar Squad" Sokka said with enthusiasm.

"Enough with the Avatar Squad stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it won't catch on" Katara said with slight annoyance.

"Not with that attitude it won't!" Sokka said as everyone starts walking towards the wall.

"You're crazy" Toph said.

"And an idiot" Zuko added.

"Ahh, who asked you?" Sokka retorted with a pout.

Walking towards the rear of the drill, Azula had mixed feelings about today. Sure a part of her was happy that Zuko was alive, but another part was sad that she may have lost him forever.

 _Whatever. At least I still have father_ she thought to herself, with a sense of bitterness she didn't understand. Once she reached the rear of the dill, she found Mai and Ty Lee chatting among themselves.

Mai was the first to notice the princess. "We lost" she said somberly.

"You think?" Azula responded sarcastically. She looks at Ty Lee, who was covered in the slurry just like the princess. "How's the wound?"

"It-it's fine Azula. What about you?" Ty Lee asks cautiously.

Azula didn't know how to explain how she was feeling. Anger, joy and sadness were clashing against each other inside of her. When Zuko said when he wanted to end the war, he spoke with more conviction than she has ever seen on him.

And in a strange way, she wanted to do the same thing.

"Let's go ladies. We have to find another way to take Ba Sing Se" she said as she started to walk towards the base camp where their tank-train was parked.

Once they boarded the tank-train, Azula asks not to be disturbed. "A lot on my mind" was her explanation. After taking a bath, she laid in her bed and stares at the ceiling, having trouble feeling anything. Depression sunk into her as she thought about how much Zuko hates her now. Sure, she annoyed, teased and harassed him as children, but she did all of that because she wanted to have fun with him in her way. And yeah, she did use her fire to scare him, but she never meant to hurt him then. Growing up, she knew her mother hated her, and father never tolerated her emotional side, while uncle and Lu Ten were away for months at a time. But Zuko… she felt that he was the _only one_ in her family who could love her for who she is.

But after all she's done… he would never even spare a thought for her that wasn't filled with hate.

The depressing thought made her come to a rather bitter conclusion: she will forever be alone, with no one to show her genuine love for her. Not her parents, not her brother, and not her friends. No one.

For what felt like the thousandth time, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, firebending prodigy and master strategist, wept herself to sleep in shame.

* * *

AN: To all my readers, sorry it took me so long to update our story. I've been going through a rough time mentally and emotionally lately, depression and all that wonderful garbage. It's been really affecting my creativity and going back to school hasn't been helpful either. So, if there's anything you'd like to suggest, I'd be happy to consider it to make up for my lack of progress on our story. In fact, I'd welcome any creative suggestions. Thank you for reading my story; it means so much to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The few days after destroying the drill were busy and hellish as Avatar Squad assisted General Sung and his forces route the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. Out of gratitude, General Sung arranged transportation for the squad, including Zuko and Iroh after they proved they were true allies of the Avatar. After a day's rest, the squad rides a monorail car towards the city. Katara gazes out the window to view the farm animals grazing and spots the inner wall of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"Look, the inner wall. I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece" she said as she feels a sense of relief.

"Hey don't jinx it!" Sokka said with slight dread. "We could still be attacked by some giant Fire Nation contraption that can fly."

"Have you been drinking cactus juice again?" Katara said accusingly.

"I'm just sayin', weird stuff happens to us all the time" Sokka said with hands up defensively. Soon after, a strange looking man with glossy eyes and a plant hanging out of his mouth sits down next to Iroh and chews on the plant. Iroh looks at Sokka and gives him a nod of agreement.

Aang looks towards the wall and breaths out deeply, knowing how challenging the search for his best friend will be.

"Don't worry Aang" Toph said as she notices how troubled he is. "We'll find Appa."

"It's such a big city. It's going to be difficult" he said downcast.

"He's a giant bison. How hard would it be to hide him?" Sokka said. Just moments later, they past the inner wall and notice how large the lower ring is alone. "Oh…"

"Still think it would be hard to hide a giant bison here?" Zuko said to Sokka, who only replies with a mean mug.

After reaching the station, the squad steps off and gazes at their surroundings. Toph sighs out deeply. "Back in the city. Great."

"What's the problem?" Sokka said with excitement. "It's amazing!"

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. Just wait, you'll get sick of it real soon."

Aang pulls out his bison whistle and blows it as he looks across the city, hoping that, somehow, Appa knows he's coming for him. "I'm coming for you buddy." The rest of the squad joins him in gazing at the largest city in the world. "He's here. I can feel it" Aang said as confidently as he could.

After the rail car speeds away, the squad notices a woman dressed in formal Earth Kingdom clothes. She approaches the squad with an unnaturally large smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of guiding Avatar Aang around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara and Toph." As Joo Dee spots Zuko and Iroh, her eyes perked up as she realized they truly are from the Fire Nation. "You must be Zuko and Iroh. It will be an honor to have you two as the first people from the Fire Nation I have hosted" she said with a wide smile.

Zuko leans over and whispers to his uncle, "Does she know exactly who we are?"

Iroh hums deep in thought, but before he could say anything, Sokka spoke up. "Hey, do you know who those two are? They're- "

"The Avatar's firebending teacher," Iroh interrupted, "And my nephew Zuko here is Aang's sparring partner and fellow student." Iroh smiles at Joo Dee, hoping she would wouldn't ask for more information.

"Oh! An even greater honor for sure" Joo Dee said, uninterested in what Sokka was saying. "Please, all of you, follow me. I have arranged transportation for our tour."

As Joo Dee took the lead, Zuko elbows Sokka's arm. "She might not know who my uncle and I are; keep it that way" the exiled prince growled in a low tone.

"It would be wise for all of us to 'play along', as you young folks say" Iroh whispered to the squad, before chuckling quietly to himself. Zuko rolls his eyes at his uncle's joke, but he is far more grateful that Uncle Iroh understands how dangerous it could be if the people of Ba Sing Se know exactly who they are.

Sokka gives Zuko another mean look before speeding up to walk alongside Joo Dee. "Is this transportation the first step to seeing the Earth King? We have important information about the Fire Nation that he and his generals need to hear."

"This transport is going to take us through the city, where I will show you all the exciting sights and people who make up our wonderful city" Joo Dee said, completely ignoring what Sokka said.

Sokka grunts in annoyance. "I don't know how you missed what I just said, but we _need_ to see the King about the war, it's vital to the freedom of the Earth Kingdom."

Joo Dee smile brightly at him. "You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here, including you."

At this point, Sokka can only slap his forehead in annoyance.

After exiting the station and walking down a few blocks, the squad with Joo Dee in tow board a carriage pulled by two ostrich horses. After riding for fifteen minutes, the carriage maneuvers through a market full of items for sale.

"This is the lower ring" Joo Dee explains, "where our newest arrivals live, along with our artisans, craftsmen and tradesmen. It's so quaint and lively."

The carriage passes an alley where two shady looking men are conversing, one of which holds a suspicious looking package. They both glare at the carriage as it passes by.

"You _do_ want to watch your step in the lower ring though" Joo Dee said cautiously.

Katara continues looking out the window, where she notices another wall opposite of where the squad entered the city. "What's that wall for?"

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting the city, and the ones that divide the city to help maintain order. This is way we are the most peaceful and prosperous city in the world" Joo Dee said with a smile.

"Then why do you have what looks like poor people fenced off in one part of the city?" Katara said.

"This is why I've never been here before" Aang said gloomily. "I've always heard that it's different from how the monks taught us to live."

"I'm sure it is" Zuko spoke up. "These people are incredibly desperate and might go to extreme lengths to survive." The fugitive prince recalls the days where he had to steal to support himself and his uncle. Zuko looks out the window to distract himself, where he sees two men wearing wide brim hats and dark robes; they were questioning a nervous looking merchant. "Who are those guys?" Zuko asks while gesturing towards the men.

"Oh, those gentlemen are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se and the guardians of all our traditions" Joo Dee explains.

"They seem rather active for 'cultural authorities'" Iroh said skeptically.

"They are most active where they are most needed" she said with a smile.

Iroh looks at the floor of the carriage, deep in thought. During his reign, Fire Lord Sozin created a cultural authority, the Kang Sheng, to protect and preserve the customs and traditions of the Fire Nation. But in reality, they were secret police that identified and captured, or some cases eliminated, citizens that were believed to be a threat to Sozin's rule. And all succeeding Fire Lords saw no need to disband the Kang Sheng.

Iroh glances out the window towards the Dai Li agents, wondering what would cause the 'cultural authorities' of Ba Sing Se to be active in the lower ring, where evidence of Earth Kingdom culture would be of little value to the collectors and thieves.

* * *

The young thief smiles with pride at his team's recent raid.

Jet watches as Smellerbee and Longshot hand out food to hungry families, who return the kindness with praise and gratitude. Jet stands away from his friends, knowing they were the ones who deserved the thanks of the people they were helping. Besides, someone needs to plan their next raid.

After the last of the families have received their food, Smellerbee and Longshot join their friend and leader with the little food they have left. Jet only takes an apple, allowing his friends to eat the remaining food.

"Jet" Smellerbee said cautiously. "Maybe we should hold off on doing these raids for a while. I've heard that guys in long creepy robes and hats have been asking questions about us."

"No worries, they won't catch us" Jet said confidently as he finishes his apple.

"But what if they do? We won't be much good to these people if we're locked up or dead."

"They don't have any clues to connect us to the raids, so who's going to know anything about us?"

"Right but- "

"No buts Smellerbee" Jet said with firm authority. "If we keep doing what we're doing and how we're doing it, we'll be fine. Our plans have gone without a hitch since the dam."

Smellerbee sighs, knowing how stubborn Jet can be when things are going well. "Yeah, okay." She looks at Longshot, who only gives her a look that tells he agrees with her, but there was nothing that could change Jet's mind.

"Alright" Jet said once he saw his friends were done eating. "One of the merchants told me of a large shipment of clothes and blankets being transported by wagon through the market. Once it passes through, I'll jump onto it and knock the driver off while you two create a diversion." Jet smirks as he imagines the surprised looks on the guards' faces. "While the escorts figure out what's going on, I'll whip the ostrich horses to speed on out of there. Once I'm gone, get out of there quick and I'll see back at our safehouse. Plain and simple, right?"

Smellerbee and Longshot nod in agreement, but it was clear to both of them that their luck wasn't going to hold out forever.

* * *

Sokka was gazing out the window, only half listening to their semi-mentally absent tour guide saying stuff about the middle ring. What was on his mind right now was Suki, and how he felt guilty about not thinking of her at all since Yue. But at the same time, he feels relieved that he told Suki the truth, and that she understands that some things just happen… like falling in love.

 _It's probably not the best time for Suki and me anyway, but maybe once…_

"…the university."

The last phrase Joo Dee said snaps Sokka out of his thoughts. "What? A university?"

"Yes" Joo Dee said smiling as always. "Ba Sing Se University, the finest and most prestigious school in the world."

"We know. We met a professor from there that took us to an ancient underground library where we found information that is _absolutely crucial for the King to hear!_ " he said with added emphasis.

"Isn't history fascinating?" Joo Dee said, once again completely ignoring what Sokka was trying to tell her. "Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, Town Hall." When the carriage comes to a halt, Joo Dee exits and prompts everyone to follow.

Sokka grumbles under his breath before uttering, "Is that woman deaf? It's like she only hears every other word I say."

"It's called being handled" Toph said bitterly. "Get used to it."

"She's intentionally stalling us" Zuko said. "There's something going on, and I get the feeling that it's bad."

"Oh, come on Zuko, you shouldn't be that pessimistic" Aang said, trying to cheer up his friend. "Right Iroh?"

Iroh hums skeptically, deep in thought. "My nephew has a point Aang. There is something going on that is masked by shadows."

"And I understand a proverb of yours for once uncle. It must be really bad" Zuko said with a small smirk.

"And you are making light of the situation. At least there is some good coming out of this" Iroh said before softly chuckling while Zuko rolls his eyes but laughs inwardly. "Oh, is that a tea shop?" Iroh exclaims excitedly.

The squad looks to where Iroh is facing. "Why yes, it is. Would you like to stop for some tea?" Joo Dee asks.

The squad all say words of agreement, except for Zuko, who watches Joo Dee intently. Katara takes notice of this and walks along side him. "Zuko, are you okay?"

Zuko looks at her and shakes his head. "Between our 'hostess' stalling us and the Dai Lee…" Zuko pauses, not sure how to explain his feeling. "I don't know what it is but there _is_ something going on. Even my uncle thinks so."

"That may be so, but you should try to relax. Come on, let's have some tea" Katara said to him with a small smile. Zuko nods and follows her inside, where his uncle already had a drink of tea.

"Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh exclaims with a face of disgust.

"Isn't that what all tea is?" Sokka asks innocently as he looks at his cup.

"I can't believe you can say such a thing! I'm going to show the owner how to brew tea _properly_." Iroh storms off towards the kitchen while Sokka looks at him in shock.

"Wait! I don't think…" he said before being interrupted by Toph.

"Trust me, it's better this way" Toph said with a smile before following Iroh.

"I agree, but let's do this as peacefully as possible" Aang said following Toph.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka said as he smacks his head. He sighs, knowing there's nothing he can do to stop them. But at least he can try talking some sense into Joo Dee to get them to the King.

Zuko and Katara take a seat on a bench after watching the escapade unfold. Zuko was still deep in thought, looking blankly at the floor. Katara places her hand on his, pulling him out of his thoughts and looks at her. "You really need to learn how to relax and not think too much" she said.

"It's not easy when you know someone's out to get you."

"Well let's try not to think about that. Talk about something else" Katara said as she smiles at him.

"Yeah" Zuko said as he tried to think of a subject. "Say… since you know all about my father _,_ would you mind telling me about yours?"

Katara looks at him in surprise, never thinking he would ask about her father. "Well… he's a lot like Sokka, strong willed and determined, and a lot smarter too" she said with a smile. "He loves us very much, always looking out for us, teaching Sokka how to be a warrior and a leader. I remember when dad took him ice dodging. Sokka wrecked his boat" she said laughing while Zuko had a smile himself.

"How did your dad deal with that?"

"He wasn't happy, and Sokka had to spend the dark period fixing it with only our dad's guidance. But when the next light period came, Sokka proved himself a capable leader, earning the mark of the wise, the same mark our father earned."

"So… he didn't do anything horrible to Sokka?"

Katara looks at Zuko in slight shock, but she quickly understands why he would imagine such a thing. "No. Our dad _never_ put his hands on us out of anger. Most fathers aren't like that Zuko, they're not supposed to."

"Yeah" Zuko said as he thinks about a father that wouldn't hurt him. He looks up to see Iroh arguing with the owner about proper tea brewing. Zuko smiles, thinking of Uncle Iroh as the real father figure in his life. "Maybe I'll met your dad one day."

Katara smile a little, wondering how Hakoda will take to Zuko. "Yeah, he might take a liking to you, once he gets past about you being a firebender. And the son of his enemies' leader."

Zuko grimaces. "Do you think he will?"

"Well… I took a liking to you, so I say you have a fair chance."

Zuko's breath got caught in his throat. _Did she say, 'I took a liking to you?'._ Better to change the subject than to push it. He looks at Katara and notices her necklace. "I never asked, why is your necklace so important to you?"

Katara looks down at the floor sadly, remembering a day she rather not. "It-it belonged to my mother..."

Zuko remembers how she reacted when he had her necklace to track Aang down through her, feeling more guilty about that then before. "I'm sorry Katara... for taking your necklace."

Katara looks at him with a forgiving smile. "It's okay Zuko. I have it back, and that's what matters the most."

"But still I feel so, so bad for all I've done..." Zuko places a hand to his head with a slight scowl, feeling like the shame he was.

"Don't be. You're making up for everything" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe" Zuko said, not sure what to say exactly as he looks at her. "But… I want to help you find closure about your mother Katara. Even though I'm not the best person for it."

Katara turns towards him and looks into his golden eyes, and places a hand on his scar, a move Zuko doesn't let just anyone do freely. "No Zuko… I think you're the best person to help me…" she said as her heart flutters and her chest feels heavy. Zuko feels his chest get heavy too, but before he could even think of something to say, Sokka walks over to them.

"Ugh! I can't believe that Joo Dee. It's like she's… AHH!" Sokka shouted as he noticed Zuko and Katara. "What are you two doing?!"

Katara pulls away from Zuko and rolls her eyes at her brother. "Oh, like you didn't want to act this way with Yue back at the North Pole."

"That's not the point! I'm just looking out for you Katara!"

"I can look out for myself well enough Sokka!"

"It's just a big brother thing!" Sokka said before turning towards Zuko. "How would you feel if I was interested in your sister?"

Zuko raises his eyebrow; no one asked him if he ever felt protective of Azula. "Well I'd be very concerned, for you, not for her."

Sokka grimaced, realizing he vaguely implied him and the crazy Fire Princess being together. "That-that's not the point. The point is I'm just trying to look out for you Katara. Imagine what dad would say!"

"That would be between me and him Sokka!"

Zuko looks on helplessly as Katara and Sokka argue back and forth, until the earth shakes underneath them, causing them to stop. They look to see Aang, Toph and Iroh looking at them, the latter of which was holding a tray full of tea.

"What's going on here?" Aang asks with concern.

"Oh, you know Aang, the girl you're interested in is chasing after another guy again" Sokka said as if it were a matter of fact.

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted.

"Hold on… Katara and Zuko?" Aang said with a surprised look. "Well… I honestly can't say I could've imagine those two together, but I'm happy for them, if they choose to go that far."

"WHAT?!" Sokka said with a horrified look. "What about that cave? You and Katara were stuck in there alone together! Those hippy nomads said to let love lead the way or some garbage like that!"

"What?" Toph said with slight venom, never hearing of this story before. She was enjoying the family drama, but now she's thinking someone is going to get hurt, by her for starters.

Feeling somewhat nervous with Toph next to him, Aang took a deep breath. "We-we tried but… we found that those feelings don't exists between us."

Sokka looks at him with horrified dread, knowing that Zuko has one less competitor now. "So, you're not interested in Katara?"

"You can say there's someone else now" Aang said, not sure if Toph would take his rapid heartbeat as a sign for her. "But Sokka, you should never go around telling people who to love and who not to. Do you think it would be fair if someone did it to you?"

"Oh, come on! Out of any guy in the world, why _him?"_ Sokka said while pointing a finger at Zuko.

"Why not my nephew?" Iroh said as he hands out the tea.

"Because he's a jerk who chased us across the world!" Sokka said.

"Ah, but has he done that recently?" Iroh said while raising an eyebrow before taking a sip from his tea.

"No but- "Sokka said as Joo Dee stepped forward.

"I hate to interrupt, but we must be going now. We must continue on with our tour to the upper ring, where your new home waits" she said with a smile.

As the squad finishes their tea, Sokka couldn't stop making excuses why Katara and Zuko shouldn't even be looking at each other. This continued until Katara froze his mouth shut but Sokka was still trying to protest.

"If I take that gag off, will you shut up about my personal life?" Katara said with venom in her voice. Sokka shakes his head, causing Katara to roll her eyes and add more water to his gag. Sokka throws his hands up in the air, indicating he's done. Katara removes the water from her brother's mouth, receiving a pouty look from him.

But that didn't stop Sokka from saying one last thing about it. When Katara was out of earshot, Sokka approaches Zuko. "If you hurt my sister in any way, I'll have your head for it" Sokka growled at him.

Zuko nods his head. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he had joined the squad, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Katara. And every day that feeling grew stronger and stronger.

After everyone climbs back aboard the carriage, they all remain in awkward silence after the argument Katara and Sokka had. This lasted until they reached the upper ring.

"The upper ring is home to our most important citizens. Your new home is not too far from here" Joo Dee said with a smile, trying to break the tension.

Katara looks out the window and spots a tall gate with an enormous building behind it. "What's inside that wall?"

"The Royal Palace, home to our King."

Zuko also looks to see the palace, where he spots more Dai Lee agents. "I guess the Dai Lee are more than just a cultural authority here in the city."

"Well they are the guardians of all of our traditions, especially of the King" Joo Dee explained.

"Can we see the King now?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no! One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King" Joo Dee said as Sokka grumbles under his breath.

A half hour later, the squad arrives at a small, but lovely looking house. Momo flies around the small building and lands on the roof.

"Here we are. Your new home" Joo Dee said. A messenger runs up and hands her a scroll. "More good news, your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual I might add."

Sokka looks at her completely stunned. "A month?!"

"Six to eight weeks actually" Joo Dee said with a grin.

The interior of the house was spacious and luxurious, allowing everyone to have personal space. Katara was especially gracious for it because now she can have some real privacy after months with only a bush to give her a mere sense of it.

"Isn't it nice?" Joo Dee said as everyone settled in. "I think you will really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long" Sokka said with his arms crossed. "Can't we see the King any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in world. But he will see you when the time permits."

"Well if we are going to be here for a month" Aang said while looking out one of the living room window, "we should spend our time looking for Appa." Momo perks up after hearing this and jumps onto Aang's shoulder.

"Well where should we start looking?" Zuko said after checking the house for access points. Even in the most secure city in the world, he still felt like he was behind enemy lines and couldn't afford to let his guard down. But he can't help but think he's letting Katara down for not relaxing.

"We'll start with the pet stores" Aang said as he walks towards the door. "If anyone knows something about animals, they'll be there."

"Great" Toph said leaping to her feet. "Let's go."

"I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go" Joo Dee said after bowing.

"We don't need a babysitter" Toph said annoyed while walking towards the door.

"Oh, I won't get in the way" Joo Dee said while getting in Toph's way. "To leave you alone would make me a terrible host."

Soon after settling into their new home, the squad was led to a pet store in the middle ring. Momo jumps off Aang's shoulder and starts eating birdseed left out in the open. Aang approaches the pet store owner with Sokka.

"Excuse me" Aang said as the owner steps up to his counter. "Have you seen or heard of a flying bison here in Ba Sing Se?"

The owner looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there were any left."

"Well if someone wanted to sell a stolen but rare animal without drawing attention, where could they go?"

Sokka decides to play bad detective, knowing Aang preferred playing good detective. "Where's the black market? Who runs it? We know you hear these things" Sokka said while pointing accusingly at the owner.

"Uh, well…" the owner said nervously. Joo Dee looks at him with a smile and shakes her head slightly. Zuko and Iroh notice this while Katara and Toph were distracted by all the animals. "That would be illegal" the owner said as convincingly as possible. He notices Momo flying from one bird stand to the next. "I'm afraid you need to leave. Your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets."

"Sorry" Aang said before whistling for Momo.

The squad spends the rest of the day going from pet store to pet store getting the same result as the first. Zuko and Iroh weren't the only one noticing Joo Dee's strange behavior; the rest of the squad was taking notice too. Their hostess has been trying to direct their attention towards places that have no bearing on their objective, such as monuments and other shops.

Sokka decided that the squad should visit the university to give the news of the late Professor Zei and to find out anything about Appa or the Dai Li.

"Hmm," a biology student the squad stopped to ask, "I haven't seen or ever heard of sandbenders, desert nomads or of a flying bison. You should seek someone from the archology or zoology departments, they might know something."

"Right," Sokka said. "Well do you know anything about the war then?"

The student becomes nervous, "Uh, I don't know…" The student notices Joo Dee smiling at him, knowing she works for the government. "Sorry I'm not a political science or history student. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." The student takes off fast walking, leaving the squad confused and irritated.

Sokka kept going around asking other students and occasionally professors questions, but all he found was they didn't know anything and became very nervous whenever the war came into discussion. Accepting the reality of the situation, the squad returns to their new house.

"Well, I'm sorry that no one has seen your bison" Joo Dee said as the squad stands in front of the house. "Why don't you get some rest? Someone will be over with your dinner shortly."

As Joo Dee walks away and the squad starts to enter the house, Sokka spots their neighbor across the street peeking out of his window. When he and Sokka make eye contact, the man backs away from the window.

"Hey, guys, come with me" he said as he starts walking across the street. When Sokka gets to the door, he knocks briskly on it. A moment later, the same man opens the door and smiles at them.

"You're the Avatar" he said when he spots Aang. "I heard you were in town. It is an honor to have you as my neighbor. My name is Pao." Pao bows his head towards Aang.

"It's nice to meet you Pao" Aang said in return.

"So Pao" Sokka said, "what's goin' on with this city? Why are people scared to talk about the war?"

"War?" Pao said, faintly going wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

Toph notices the man's heart rate increasing. "I can feel you shaking."

"Lo-look I'm just a minor government official. My family and I had to wait three years to get this house. I don't want to ruin that by getting in trouble" Pao said as he scans the area nervously.

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

Pao puts and finger to his lips. "Shhh, listen, you cannot mention anything about the war. And stay away from the Dai Li; they've been more active than usual." Pao slides the door shut and locks it, leaving the squad concerned.

Sokka crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Whatever is going on, the Dai Li are definitely involved."

"Gee, you just figured that out Snozzles?" Toph said sarcastically.

Sokka waves her off. "Well, now the question is, why are they more active than usual?"

* * *

The ambush was set; now begins the wait.

It wasn't a terribly long wait. Jet breaths out in relief when he spots the caravan carrying the supplies. He was worried they might have gotten tipped off and won't come through this way.

But fortune favors the brave and the bold.

Jet waits until he spots Smellerbee run out in front of the caravan, covered in dirt. "Help! My friend's hurt! Please help!"

The wagon comes to a complete stop and some of the cavalrymen on ostrich horses approach Smellerbee. "Why are you out here? It's dangerous after dusk."

"I'm here for the wagon" Smellerbee said in a dangerous tone. Before the soldiers can do anything, Smellerbee tosses two handful of pellets that explode with a small pop each. The sheer number of these causes the ostrich horses to panic and fling their riders to the ground. A moment later, arrows with those same pellets tied to them start to fly down around the remaining guards, causing mass confusion.

Jet took advantage of this to leap from the tree and slam right onto the wagon. The driver goes wide eyed as Jet kicks him off and takes the reigns. He gives them a sharp whip, making the ostrich horses sprint forward and away from the ambush site. Jet looks back as Smellerbee and Longshot take off running into the forest.

"Mission accomplished" Jet said as he smirks proudly. If only he checked the back of the covered wagon, he would've spotted the cloaked men with earth for hands. The silently snatch Jet into the back of the wagon and use earth bindings to pin his hands behind him while a third man takes over driving.

"Wh-what the fuck?!" Jet shouts out as he trashes against the men holding him down.

"By the order of the Earth King, you are under arrest by the Dai Li" one of the men said in a deep voice.

Jet can only grunt in anger as they gag and blindfold him.

Smellerbee and Longshot managed to get away from the site before the soldiers could recover. They waited for what seemed like an eternity until Smellerbee lost her patients. "Ugg, what's taking him so long?" she said as she walks outside and spots a friendly kid. "Hey kid, have you seen our boss?"

"No. And you two need to hide, men in long cloaks are looking for you."

"Men in long cloaks? Who are they?"

"My mom says they're the Dai Li, and it's not smart to cross them."

Smellerbee and Longshot look at each other in dread. After asking around, they found out that the Dai Li were trying to capture them because of all the disruptions they were causing.

"I told Jet we should have backed off!" Smellerbee said as she slams a fist against a wall. She breaths deeply as tears threated to leave her eyes. Longshot places a hand of her shoulder to comfort her.

"Where-where is he Longshot? How-how are we going… going to find him?" she said between the ever-increasing sobs.

Longshot rubs her shoulder with his thumb, not having the slightest clue where their friend could have been taken.

* * *

Katara woke up first and early as always, being the one who would prepare what breakfast the squad had on hand. But today, she reveled in the fact that she doesn't have to do it today. Deciding to enjoy the morning light, she quietly walks out while stretching. She admires the morning light as the birds chirp their morning songs.

Katara was too preoccupied with her admiration of the peacefulness she was feeling that she didn't notice the mailman approach her. "Oh!" she said surprised. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright ma'am. I figure you'd rather take the mail right away than walk to the mailbox" he said while handing her what little mail they got.

"Oh, okay, thank you" Katara said as she took the scrolls from the mailman. She unrolled one adorned with gold trimmings and smiled widely when she finished rereading it for the second time. She ran back inside to tell everyone of the news.

"Everyone! Wake up! I have a way to see the Earth King!"

Sokka, for once in his life, woke up without feeling a bit tired and ran out of his room, still in his underwear. "What did you say Katara? Something about the Earth King?"

"Sokka go back in your room and put some clothes on!" Katara scolded while pointing at his room.

"Not until you tell me what you said" Sokka said, right before being smacked on the head harshly with the rolled-up scrolls Katara held. "Okay, okay I'll go!"

It was another twenty minutes before everyone was up and ready for what Katara had to share.

"I've got it. I know how we're going to see the Earth King!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph said skeptically. "One just _doesn't pop in on the Earth King_ " she said while mimicking Joo Dee.

"The King is having a party at his palace tonight for his pet bear" Katara said.

"Pet… bear?" Zuko asked confused.

"Do you mean platypus-bear?" Aang said.

Katara looks down at the scroll again. "No, it just says 'Bear'" she said duly.

"Well certainly you mean his pet skunk-bear" Sokka suggested.

"Or his armadillo-bear?" Toph added.

"Must be a gopher-bear. They are a common sight to the north of the city" Iroh said.

"No just… 'Bear'" Katara said.

"This place is weird" Toph said. No one saw a reason to disagree.

"Well the palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd" Katara said with enthusiasm.

"Won't work" Toph said lying down.

"Why not?"

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a high society crowd will pick out a mile away. You don't have the proper manners" Toph said while scratching her dirty feet.

"Excuse me?" Katara said with her hands on her hips. "I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers."

"What I believe Toph means" Iroh said in defense of the earthbender, "is that there's certain behaviors and customs you must follow to blend in with high society."

Toph burps loudly. "Exactly. I learned proper Earth Kingdom society manners and chose to leave them. You never learned anything and, frankly, it's a little too late."

"Ah-ha, but you learned it" Sokka jumping up from the floor. "You could teach us."

"Yeah, I'm master the four elements, how hard could mannerism be?" Aang said approaching Sokka. "Greetings Mister Sokka of the Water Tribe."

"Greetings Avatar Aang" Sokka said in return. He and Aang bow towards each other, only to bump their heads together a little too hard. They grimace in pain while rubbing their heads.

"Katara might be able to pull it off. Iroh and Zuko too, but you two clowns would be lucky to pass as busboys" Toph said standing up.

"It won't be a good idea if my uncle and I go" Zuko said.

"Why not?" Katara asked, hoping that he would go with her as an escort.

"If the people at the palace find out my uncle and I are from the Fire Nation, it'll draw a lot of attention to us. And we don't know if it'll be good or bad, but why take the chance?"

"Oh, okay that makes sense" Katara said with disappointment.

"There's other stuff we can do, like investigating the Dai Li."

"Yes. I would like to know more of this 'cultural authority'" Iroh said. "I am certain the old Pai Sho players around the city would know something."

"Well, since you're doing that uncle, I'll find out something my own way" Zuko said. Iroh hums disappointingly but doesn't argue with his nephew, knowing how capable and stubborn he can be.

"Let's get ready Katara" Toph said as she went into Katara's room, knowing all the makeup and fancy dresses are in there.

Soon after Katara and Toph started getting ready for the palace, Iroh leaves to a nearby Pai Sho shop. Zuko goes into his room and emerges wearing black clothes and a dark hood. In his hand was the mask of the Blue Spirit. Aang notices this and gets nervous, knowing how dangerous and ruthless Zuko can be in this disguise. "You don't plan on hurting anyone this time, do you?"

Zuko looks at Aang, remembering his 'rescue' attempt; a pang of regret washes over the exiled prince. "No. I hope it won't come to that."

Sokka looks between the two men. "This time? What does that mean?"

"Remember after that storm, when you and Katara were sick?" Aang said.

"Yeah you said Zhao captured you, but then a guy in a blue mask helped…" Sokka trails off as he notices Zuko's blue mask. "Wait, that was YOU?!" he shouted while pointing a finger at Zuko.

Zuko nods his head somberly. "Not one of my finest moments."

"So you were willing to fight and kill your own nation's soldiers to please your old man?" Sokka said in disbelief.

Zuko looks down at the floor, remembering how many of his countrymen he killed that night. "I-I…" he said, failing to find something to say.

"How the hell do we know you aren't planning something now? Since you're willing to go that far to capture Aang" Sokka said while looking threating at Zuko.

"Sokka, stop" Aang commanded.

"Well? What's your excuse Prince Psycho?" Sokka growled.

Zuko sighs out in defeat. "I don't have one. To tell you the truth, after seeing Aang connect to the Ocean Spirit and wiped out Zhao's fleet, I knew that there was no way I could match that power. I didn't exactly realize it then, but I understand it now. I'm no match for the Avatar as is; when he masters all four elements and becomes a fully realized Avatar, my father won't stand a chance."

Sokka stares at Zuko, feeling that he was being sincere, but still very skeptical of it all. "But what's in it for you? What do you get outta this?"

"I guess…" Zuko said, thinking of revenge against his father, honoring his mother, and… something involving Katara. She was at the forefront of his mind right now, but why he didn't understand why. "I guess a chance at a new life."

"Sure" Sokka said skeptically, "sure."

Aang looked between his two friends, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension between the two. He thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to Katara's room sliding open. Aang turned around… and saw a sight he doubted he would see.

Toph was wearing a long silk dress of greens and golds to hide her bare feet, but also revealed her cleavage, where Aang saw for the first time the full size of her breasts. Her hair was tied up in a half knot with a pin in the shape of the Earth Kingdom symbol, while the hair that was down partially covered the opening to the back of her dress. But the most surprising sight was the makeup she was wearing; dark brown eye shadow and maroon lipstick. Aang's mouth went dry, and he started to feel blood rushing down his body. He breaths deeply, knowing this isn't the time for such thoughts. "Wow, you… you look amazing Toph."

Toph giggles at his remark, having no idea how she looked. But given Aang's racing heart, she could tell he was being genuine… and lustful, giving how he was breathing to control himself. "Well, that makes one of us" she said with a smile. Toph walks past Aang, making no effort not to sway her hips. She takes pride in her seismic ability, sensing that Aang was watching her closely.

Aang wasn't the only one who was amazed by a woman's beauty; Zuko's mouth was left slightly agape as he took in Katara's beauty. Unlike Toph, Katara was dressed in a more conservative Earth Kingdom dress, but it still conveyed the curves of her body nicely. Her hair was done in a top knot with a golden pin holding it together. Her makeup consisted of black eye shadow with bright red lipstick.

"Well?" Katara asked, noticing Zuko looking at her. "How do I look?"

"Like you're going to fit right in" Sokka said before Zuko could form a thought.

"Yeah. I-I should get going" Zuko said before he quickly walked outside, knowing what Sokka was trying to do.

Katara gave her brother a mean look before smacking him on the head. "I told you once Sokka, stay out of my personal life."

"But I was just-" Sokka said.

"Shut it" Katara said in the same dark tone she had before fighting Master Pakku. Sokka knew better than to get in her way when she's like this.

Katara quickly walked outside to find Zuko making final checks of his outfit for his reconnaissance mission. He notices Katara walking towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"Sorry about my brother, he truly is an idiot sometimes" Katara said embarrassed.

"It's okay. He's just looking out for you."

"I know, but I'm a master waterbending, and I've been taking care of him since our mom… well you know" Katara said sadly.

"Yeah" Zuko said as he looks at Katara with the same sad expression. "You do look… uh beautiful?" he said awkwardly.

Katara raises an eyebrow at him. "Just… beautiful?"

"Well, what's a word that surpasses that?"

"Hmm… elegant? Dazzling? Radiant? Captivating? Alluring?" Katara said as Zuko has a thoughtful look on him. "Should I keep going?"

"How about… all of that and-and more?" he said shyly.

Katara giggled at his awkwardness, but still was appreciative of his complements. "Well, glad I have your approval" she said with a smile.

"You'll always have it…" Zuko said, before he blushes, knowing he said too much.

"Really?" Katara asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

Zuko didn't know what he should say or do. _Should I say yes? Should I kiss her? No, I can't do that! Maybe I should…_

Zuko breaths deeply. "I should get going." He turns around but stopped when he heard Katara speak.

"Zuko." He turns around to look at her, dreading what she's going to say. "Please be careful out there." _That's it?_ _You're being an idiot Katara! Kiss him!_

But she didn't.

"I will" Zuko said with determination and resolve before placing his hood over his head and the mask on his face.

Katara watches the firebender run off into the dark streets, feeling like a woman watching her man go off to war.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

Katara went wide eyed as she heard this. She turns around to see her brother staring at her with a concerned look.

"I-I... I think I am…" Katara said embarrassed. She mentally prepared herself for the scolding she was about to get from her big brother; he did it before, when she was attracted to Jet, before seeing what kind of monster he was.

Sokka walks to his sister and gives her a hug, surprising Katara. "It's okay."

"What?" Katara said disbelievingly.

Sokka pulls away and places his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay if you want to get involved with Zuko. I should know better that the heart wants what it wants, consequences be damned."

Katara looks at her brother in confusion. "You-you know that now?"

"After thinking about Yue and me, yeah, I do know that now. The way you look at Zuko is like how I looked at Yue" he said with a smile.

"So… you're okay with this?"

"Not exactly. I'm still going to look out for you."

Katara rolls her eyes in annoyance but knew Sokka means well. "That's good to know, considering I've been looking after you all these years" she teased.

"Oh come on! I looked out for you just as much as you looked out for me."

"Uh-uh, sure" Katara said as she walked away. Sokka shakes his head before following her to meet up with Aang and Toph.

"Are we ready?" Aang ask.

"Yep. Let's get our meeting with the Earth King!" Sokka said with enthusiasm.

The ladies take off, with Aang and Sokka following behind in support. They were going to get their meeting with the Earth King, one way or another.

* * *

This opponent was good, despite being younger than the older man.

But Iron was certain he will win. He is a master strategist after all. He moved his favorite piece, the White Lotus tile, into position, but leaving another piece vulnerable.

Without thinking, Iroh's opponent takes the vulnerable piece away. He smirks, thinking he had the game won.

But Iroh moves the White Lotus tile to take his opponent's most important piece, winning the game. The man went wide eyed at his lack of forethought.

"It appears that I have won. You should be more careful when moving your pieces" Iroh said wisely before drinking his tea.

The younger man smiles sheepishly at Iroh. "I guess I still have much to learn. Well a bet is a bet." He pulls a handful of gold coins out of his money pouch. "Here are your winnings."

"Actually," Iroh said, "I would like to exchange that money for some information."

The man looks at Iroh confused. "What kind of information?"

Iroh looks around, wary about who might be listening. Thankfully it was late, and there weren't that many people in the shop. "What could you tell me about the Dai Li?" Iroh whispers.

The man goes wide eyed. "You're-you're joking right?"

"I am afraid not my friend."

"They might take my head for this."

"Only if they find out. Your secret will be safe with me." Iroh smiles reassuringly at the man, hoping he can sense how sincere Iroh was being.

The man looks at Iroh, sensing that he is telling the truth. He sighs deeply. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know, but I'm afraid it isn't much."

"What ever you can provide would be much appreciated."

The man lowers his voice. "Do you know about Lake Laogai?"

"I have seen it on the maps. It is a popular vacation spot among the nobles."

"That's just a cover. The Dai Li guard it, and any trespassers are escorted away from the lake."

Iroh hums deep in thought. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes I am, I've seen the Dai Li operating there, but no vacationers. Do you know Joo Dee by chance?"

"Yes, quite a… nice woman."

"Well she isn't the only one."

"Well I'm certain there are other women-"

"Who carry the same name" the man said with a straight face.

Iroh looks at the man skeptically, but it appears that the man was very much serious. "So, there are other women carrying the name Joo Dee?"

"Yes, and they all act the same, like they're… trained to such extremes."

Iroh pursed his lips in thought. Back in the Fire Nation, he had heard rumors of patients with mental illnesses being treated with hypnosis, and some magicians use the same techniques to entice people to behave a certain way. In one show Iroh saw as a young man, he saw a magician hypnotize a group of people to do the same thing in unison and on command.

Iroh stands up and bows to the man. "Thank you for the Pao Sho game, and the winning pot." The man stands up and returns the bow. He and Iroh part ways, the latter with a predominate scowl on his face.

* * *

Like a predator stalking his prey, Zuko stealthily follows a man armed with dao swords after he was conversing with a Dai Li agent. The masked prince noticed that the agent handed the man a bag and concluded that the armed man was some type of messenger.

The man ducks into a dark alley, probably taking a shortcut.

 _Wrong move_ Zuko thought to himself before making a noise to distract the man.

The man hears the sound and draws his swords. "Who's there? Show yourself!" But no one responded to him. Thinking it must have been an animal, the man turns around to continue his way home…

Only to find a man in a blue mask with big teeth standing in front of him. The man reacts in fear, but Zuko was much too fast for him and disarms him of his dao swords. Zuko kicks the man to the ground, and points one of the swords threateningly at the man. "If you wish to make it home, you'll tell me what you talked about with that Dai Li agent."

The man panics. "I-I'm just a messenger! I just finished a delivery for them! They don't tell me much and I don't ask!"

Zuko grunts and brings the sword closer to the man's throat. "Where is one place that you go to the most?"

"La-Lake Laogai! There's always agents there who give and take my deliveries!"

"Why? What's so special about this lake?"

"I don't know, okay?! Please just let me go!"

Zuko breaths out deeply, thinking that's all this man knows; compartmentalization was a valuable tool. "Fine. Get up." The man rises from the ground, where Zuko takes the sword sheath from the man. "I'll be keeping these." Before the man could say or do anything, Zuko takes off running. The messenger chases after him but loses the prince after turning a corner.

"Fucking fuck!" the man shouts out loud in frustration.

Zuko continues his run back towards the house, believing that the messenger will no doubt report this incident to the Dai Li. And it would be best if the Blue Spirit makes this his one and only appearance in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

It was a bit of a wait to get to the gates leading into the palace, but Katara and Toph finally make it to the front.

A royal guard looks at them. "Invitation please."

"I think this will do" Toph said while holding the official seal the Beifong family.

"No entry without an invitation. Step out of line please."

"Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting for us. I'm going to have to tell them which guard wouldn't let us in" Toph said with irritation.

"Step out of line please" the guard said unyieldingly and points to an area where the young women can wait.

Katara and Toph walk away with scowls on their faces. The waterbender notices a high-ranking government official receive respectful bows from two royal guards. Katara smirks as an idea comes to mind.

"Excuse me sir. I'm so sorry to bother you, but my cousin misplaced our invitations. Would you be so kind to help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're worried about us" she said as convincingly as possible.

The man smiles and bows his head. "I would be honored, please follow me." The ladies follow the man past the very same guard who turned them away. Toph couldn't help but discreetly give the guard an obscene gesture.

The group walks into the palace main hall, where a large feast was underway. A large brown bear was sitting at the center of the table, eating every food in sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? By the way, I'm Long Feng, one of the King's most trusted advisors."

Katara smiles at him. "I'm Kwa Mai, and this is Dung." Toph frowns and elbows her friend in the ribs. Katara rubs her side while giving Toph a dirty look.

Long Feng looks at the girl and smiles at their humorous interaction. "Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them."

"Oh, I'm sure they're here somewhere. We'll find them soon enough. Thank you for your help." Katara and Toph quickly walk away from Long Feng, only to run into him a few steps later.

"Now it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first. I'll help you find them."

Toph huffs in frustration while Katara wonders when Aang and Sokka will show up.

Outside, Aang and Sokka look over some crates, waiting for Katara and Toph to let them in. "Where are they?" Aang said concerned as he ducks behind the crates with Sokka and Momo.

"Look, I came up with a backup plan." Sokka picks up Momo by the armpits. "We have Momo fly around the guards, causing a distraction while you earthbend-"

"Or we can go in with those guys" Aang suggested as he notice busboys out of the corner of his eye unloading a carriage. Sokka looks and feels that it's a better plan, but he's also slightly disappointed that his plan wasn't being used.

"Okay but remember that Momo trick. I think it's a winner." The men sneak to the carriage and find some spare busboy uniforms. They quickly dress up and head inside, with no one being the wiser.

Aang and Sokka pick up trays holding drinks to blend into the crowd, which was larger than they expected. "Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asked concerned.

"Don't worry about them, just keep an eye out for the King" Sokka stated as Momo raises his tail into the warrior's face from under Aang's hat.

"I have no idea what he looks like."

"You know, 'royal', flowing robe and fancy jewelry." Sokka grabs Momo's tail forcibly, making the lemur pull it back under his hiding spot.

Aang looks around the crowd, finding that _everyone_ fits Sokka's description. "That can be anyone here."

"Another banana-lime champagne please" he heard from an all familiar voice.

Aang looks around to find Toph looking at him with a smirk on her face. "You found us."

"I'll always know your soft footsteps anywhere Twinkle-toes" Toph said teasingly, making Aang blush.

Sokka spots his sister walking up to them. "Thanks for letting us in" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but the man who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight."

Sokka looks over her shoulder and around the immediate area. "What man?"

Katara looks around, seeing that Long Feng had disappeared. "He was just-"

"Look you must've lost him" Sokka interrupted. "Do you know where the Earth King is?"

"I've been hearing people say he'll be here in ten minutes or so" Toph said as she finished her drink. "He'll be walking onto the stage to speak to everyone."

"Alright, good work Toph" Sokka said with a smile. "Let's split up and move near the stage to get the King's attention. If we move as one, we'll draw attention to ourselves."

Everyone nods and goes in separate directions. Sokka moved as quickly as he could, but everyone was asking for drinks and other services. He tried to play it off by handing over drinks and saying he'll do his best, but as he ran out of liquor, he realized that he might have to go opposite the stage to get more. He decided to press forward and move to the side of the hall, where not a lot of people were standing there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Earth King!" someone shouted formally. People started to gravitate towards the stage and started clapping. Sokka took this as a good sign to move quickly to find the others and get the King's attention.

It may have worked, it someone didn't pin his arms behind his back and bound his hands together with earth.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Please be quiet. Administrator Long Feng would like to speak to the Avatar and his friends." Sokka went wide eyed, realizing their covert operation was blown.

He was escorted into a hallway that led to an office, where he found Aang, Katara and Toph standing in front of a desk, with Momo hiding behind Aang's head. Behind the desk was a tall formal looking man who Sokka assumed was the administrator.

The agent that captured Sokka took the earth handcuffs off, and left the office shutting the door behind him. "Why won't anyone here let us talk to the King? We have information that could end this war in his favor!"

"The Earth King has a duty to maintain the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se, not get involved with the day to day minutia of military activities" Long Feng said.

"So… the King doesn't know about the war?" Katara ask worryingly.

"His majesty is aware of the war, but he must focus on his duties, not sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war. He believes it is merely a territorial dispute between his Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, and that everything is under control."

"So, he doesn't know how close he is to losing this war?" Sokka said in disbelief. "We have to tell him, and about our plan involving the solar eclipse!"

"Enough" Long Feng said with authority. "I do not want to hear of your ridiculous plan. It is strict policy that the war not be discussed at length within the walls of Ba Sing Se. Constant news of a losing war would throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. My agents and I go to significant lengths to prevent that."

Below the city leading to under Lake Laogai, an example of these significant lengths was underway, as Jet struggles against his captors.

"Why are you fuckers doing this?! There are war refugees who need help!"

"Calm down, you're safe now" one of the agents said while Jet was being strapped to a chair.

"Our economy would fall apart" Long Feng explained to Avatar Squad, "our traditions would be at risk of disappearing."

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se" the agent said to Jet while a lamp spins in a circle, flashing into Jet's eyes.

"What? Where the hell do you think all those refugees came from? You can't hide that!"

"In silencing talk of a conflict" Long Feng continued, "Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly and safe utopia. The last one on Earth."

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se" the agent said to Jet as he starts to mentally lose control. "Here we are safe. Here we are free." The light continues to blind Jet and he loses consciousness when the effects of the hypnosis overwhelm him.

"You can't keep the truth from the people forever" Katara said. "They have to know."

Aang steps forward and points to Long Feng. "You're control of the city will be lost. I'll tell the people, I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Until now Avatar, you've been treated as our honored guest" Long Feng said as he steps closer to Aang to project power over the taller Avatar. "But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. Mention the war to anyone, or cause trouble of any kind, and you will be expelled from the city." Aang watches in anger Long Feng walks back to his desk chair, knowing that he and his friends cannot afford to be forced out of the city.

"I understand you've been looking for your bison" Long Feng said as he sat down in his chair. "It would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." Aang looks at the man, feeling for the first time in his life, pure anger and hate. Toph senses his rage and takes his hand to calm him down, even though she was just as likely to send Long Fuck through the wall herself.

"Now Joo Dee will escort you home" Long Feng said as a woman walks into the office.

"Come with me please" the woman said in a voice different from Joo Dee's.

"What-what happened to Joo Dee?" Katara ask as she and the squad look at 'Joo Dee' in shock.

"I'm Joo Dee, and it is my honor to be your host for the duration of you stay in our wonderful city."

Accepting the situation, the squad walks cautiously back to their house with the new Joo Dee, who was acting as she was the one who escorted them across the city. All of them, including Momo, breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the house and got away from her.

"So how was your evening?" Iroh said while enjoying a cup of Jasmine tea. "Productive I hope?" He hands out cups to the rest of the squad and fills them up.

"Where did you get those?" Sokka said tactfully but was rather envious of the prince, who was sharpening his new dao swords.

Zuko looks up at the Water Tribe warrior as he sat down next to him. "From the guy I questioned."

"You didn't hurt him or anyone else, did you?" Aang said concerned.

"No, I didn't Aang, not severely at least. I ambushed a man who was working as a messenger for the Dai Li" Zuko said as he sheaths his swords. "He didn't know much, but he did tell me of a place he frequents for the Dai Li: Lake Laogai."

Iroh hums deep in thought. "Lake Laogai. That is not the first time tonight that has come up in conversation for me."

"What do you mean?" Katara asks as she let her hair down. She wasn't sure, but she swore she saw Zuko flicker his eyes at her.

"I met a man at a Pai Sho shop and shared a game with him. As for the winning prize, I asked for some information. He explained that Lake Laogai is not a vacation spot but is rather guarded by the Dai Li who escort trespassers off the premise. He also explained that there are more than one woman masquerading as Joo Dee."

"So, we got multiple Joo Dees and there's something about this lake that the Dai Li doesn't want anyone to find out" Sokka said while rubbing the stubble on this chin.

"Well we can't go anywhere near it, not with the Dai Li watching us" Toph said after changing into more comfortable clothes and hearing every word the men were saying. She joins the circle the men formed, and a moment later Katara emerged from her room in her night gown. Curiously, she takes a seat next to Zuko, who noticed but felt he shouldn't act on his confusing feelings for her right now.

"What do you mean Toph?" Zuko asks.

"It means we were caught by the Dai Li and met their leader Long Feng" Sokka explained, surprising Zuko and Iroh. "Apparently, he holds the power of the city, using the King as a figure head. The King is aware of the war, but he has no idea how bad it is."

"Not only that" Aang said in a stern tone. "He has Appa."

"Now, wait Aang, we don't know that for sure" Katara said gently.

"What are you talking about? He said it would be a shame if we couldn't find him!"

"It's just a vague implication, we can't just act on his word. We can't trust him" Sokka said.

"Besides, he might be saying that to lure us into a trap" Zuko said as everyone looks at him with skepticism. "What? I used to be a bad guy, I know how bad guys think."

"I'd say you're still a bad guy…" Sokka said with slight bitterness.

"Sokka!" Katara protested.

"But regardless, he's got a point. We're on thin ice already, and we don't have a way to get off it yet."

"And we do not know what is the significance of Lake Laogai is to the Dai Li" Iroh said. "We cannot go rushing in there blindly."

"Oh, fuck that!" Toph said loudly, making Iroh wince at his choice of words. "I do it all the time and it works out for me."

"I think he meant we shouldn't go in there without some kind of idea of what we're up against" Katara said.

"But we have an idea where Appa may be held!" Aang said pleadingly.

"But we have no idea how, where or even if Appa is being held at Lake Laogai" Sokka said. "We need to wait until we get more info on it."

"Agreed" Zuko said as Katara nods in concurrence.

"That would be the wisest course of action at this time" Iroh said.

Aang grunts in frustration and gets up to go to his room. Toph jumps up to follow him, but not before saying, "I fucking hate this place." No one saw a reason to protest her.

Toph found Aang staring out the window in his room while Momo sat on the sill. Toph approaches Aang and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe were not doing anything" Aang said hopelessly.

"But we can do something" Toph said. "You and I can go to the lake and bring Appa back."

Aang breaths out deeply, knowing that's exactly what he wants to do.

"No" he said, surprising Toph. "The others are right, we can't go rushing in there without a plan."

"What? Are you serious?"

Aang turns to look at Toph. "Yes I am. Going in there recklessly might make it worst for Appa."

"So… for once rushing into something blindly won't go well for me for once?" Toph said jokingly.

"I'm afraid not" Aang said with a small smile.

"It's just… I keep thinking this all my fault" Toph said sadly. "Maybe if I-"

Aang pulls her in for a hug. "Don't blame yourself Toph. If you didn't stop the library from sinking, we would've died, and saving Appa wouldn't have meant anything."

Toph wraps her arms around him, clinging to his clothes as she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. "I-I guess. I just… can't help but think what Appa has gone through…"

"Me too" Aang said as he places a hand behind Toph's head and places his face in the crook of her neck, letting her know he does not blame her for anything.

But he couldn't help but wonder the same thing; what has Appa been through since he was taken?

* * *

The days following their defeat was uneventful, as Azula stayed in her room on the tank-train for most of the time. Mai and Ty Lee tried to question the princess on what was bothering her, but Azula refused to answer their questions, feeling that she doesn't deserve their friendship or kindness.

Early one morning, Azula snuck out of the tank-train cabin to the where the mongoose dragons were housed. She quietly prepared her stead for the mission on her own, knowing better than to drag Mai and Ty Lee through it anymore.

Never has Azula been concerned with the feelings of others; no one cared for her feelings, so why should she care about theirs? Given that she was a princess, everyone adored her for what she was, not who she was. And that was good enough for her.

But seeing this war up close and personal… she learned that she can be hated for not only for being herself, but also being a princess of a nation that was destroying another, and for what?

Azula froze when she asked herself what this war was about. Going back as far as she can remember, she was told it was to spread the Fire Nation's greatness. But if that greatness led to people hating her country, then it's not so great isn't it?

"We thought we heard you sneaking out."

Azula closed her eyes hearing Mai's voice. The princess turned around to see Mai and Ty Lee watching her, the former in her ever-stoic expression and the latter with a concerned look.

"I'm continuing this mission on my own" Azula said. "It's time for you ladies to go home."

"But Azula! You can't go out there alone" Ty Lee pleaded. "It's too dangerous."

"I think she can handle herself well enough alone" Mai said dryly.

"Mai."

"I honestly don't see why we should keep following her, being indifferent and all."

Mai's comment cut deep into Azula. "That's… that's not true."

"You told us you were indifferent about attacking your brother, Azula" Mai said with anger. "I've always feared you didn't love your brother, but now I know for sure."

"That's not true!" Azula shouted.

"Then why did you try to kill him?!" Mai shouted back.

"I don't know okay?! I was just following Father's orders, but now all I can hear is her voice!"

"Who's voice Azula?" Ty Lee asked, trying to end the fight.

"My-my mother's. She-she once told me I was a monster" Azula said as she tearfully remembers that day. "I-I always suspected she hated me, but... now I know why."

Mai recalls how Ursa favored Zuko over Azula, how she always showed compassion and kindness to him, but all Azula got was berating from Ursa. "Is that why you attacked Zuko? Because you're angry and hurt that your mother didn't love you?"

Azula looks at Mai after she said this revelation… and knew she was right. While Azula wanted to have fun with Zuko, she was also tormenting him because Mother loved him over her. And since she couldn't take that anger on Ursa, she focused it on everyone else in general, and Zuko in particular.

"Yeah… that's why I attacked him" Azula confessed as sadness and disappointment came crashing down on her.

Mai and Ty Lee watch Azula as she stares at the floor in sadness, wondering what they should do or say.

"Do you wish you can take it all back Azula?" Ty Lee said compassionately. "All the pain you caused Zuko?"

"Yes… it wasn't fair to take my anger out on Zuko. It never was" Azula said regretfully.

Mai ponders on Azula's recent actions, telling the War Minister to treat all prisoners of war with dignity and respect, and how upset she was after the ladies saw the execution site and the events that led up to it. "Is that why you've been concerned with the treatment of people? Because you feel guilty for attacking Zuko?"

"I-I guess…" Azula said. "It's also because everything we've seen is, well… this isn't the greatness I thought our country was sharing with the world."

Mai and Ty Lee look at Azula in sympathy, remembering the men they each killed during the Battle of the Outer Wall. They didn't believe this was the greatness their country was trying to spread either.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanges glances, knowing what that their friend may not be bad as she seemed. Azula was a young woman who's been hurt more than she should have been and was dealing with that pain in a rather unhealthy and destructive way.

An idea came to Ty Lee's mind. "Say, how about we get away from this for a while? Go for a ride or something? It might help us feel better!"

"I doubt that'll work" Mai said gloomily.

"Oh, come Mai! Just us three ladies enjoying nature and its beauty!"

For whatever reason, the thought of forgetting everything that has happened, even for a while, was strangely appealing to Azula. But would it really help her come to terms with her pain?

"Mount up ladies."

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry it took me two months to put up this new chapter. Between school, the challenges of creative writing and my depression, it took way longer than I intended. I'll do my best not to let this happen again. Also, if you have an suggestions on what I could put into this story, that'd be much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, after some brainstorming with fanwright on Tumblr, I've decided to change the name of our story to 'Lightning Destiny', a reference to how everyone involved had their destinies altered because of a lightning strike.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Azula had to admit, at least to herself, that Ty Lee's idea to go for a ride was a good one. For what felt like the first time in months, the Princess feels at ease with herself, instead of having conflicting thoughts and emotions. As much as Ty Lee can be inattentive, which is more often than not, she does come up with good ideas from time to time.

The only downside of this was Ty Lee's giddy attitude whenever she spots an animal. "Ahh, look at that one! It's so cute!" the lady said as she points at what looks like a red ferret. The critter notices the ladies and scurries off into the brush.

"Ty Lee," Mai said in annoyance, "I thought this ride was supposed to help us clear our minds."

"It was!" Ty Lee responded with a smile.

"Well it's hard to clear my mind when you're squealing every time you see an animal" Mai said with a pointed look at Ty Lee.

"Well…" Ty Lee said while looking thoughtful. "Have you been thinking about what we've been through recently?"

"No, I've thinking of how annoying you are during this ride" Mai said as she rolls her eyes.

"Well then, I guess this ride is doing exactly what it's meant to do."

"Pray tell Ty Lee, what is the purpose of this ride?"

"To keep our minds from thinking about what we've gone thought."

"Ha, yeah that's…" Mai was about to respond with a scornful remark, but then the reality of what Ty Lee said sinks in. "Dammit Ty Lee, I can't believe you're right."

"I'm sorry Mai, can you repeat that?" Ty Lee said with a hand cupping her ear.

"No" Mai said flatly.

Azula smirks at her friends back and forth jabbing. It always ended up with Azula or Mai or both making Ty Lee feel a bit airheaded. "I guess the shoe is on the other foot Mai."

"Shut up Azula" the gloomy woman said. The Princess laughs at the lack of effort Mai was putting in her comebacks.

"Azula, you heard what she said right?" Ty Lee said with excitement. "That I'm right about something?"

Azula could never pass up a moment to poke fun at her friends. "I'm sorry Ty Lee, but I must have been looking at something else and didn't hear what Mai said."

"You're lying Azula!"

The Princess never felt guilty about lying, even to her friends, but this time it was different. Remembering that Ty Lee was wounded during their recent battle, Azula decides to be truthful. Somewhat. "Well, maybe I did hear Mai say something about 'Ty Lee' and 'right'."

Ty Lee smiles at her friend. "Good enough for me!" Mai rolls her eyes, knowing Azula most certainly heard what she said, and won't let her hear the end of it.

The ladies continued along a natural path paralleling a wide river through the woods, eventually noticing disrupted and even crushed vegetation, too much for it to be natural. "What happened here?" Azula said with curiosity. A few yards later they found several large trees that have been knock over by what would have been a large animal.

But why would a large animal knock over trees and crush vegetation?

When it is fighting another large animal.

"There must have been a fight for territory here" Azula said as she notices several wads of what looks like white fur.

"Yeah, but what were the animals that fought here?" Ty Lee as she feels sorry for the animals that were here.

Azula halts her mongoose-dragon and drops down to the ground. She leans down to pick up some of the fur, which felt familiar to her…

"The Avatar's bison was one of them. We need to find it" Azula said as the thought of using the bison to get to the Avatar enters her mind.

"Great, another chance for that scruffy thing to kill us" Mai said gloomily.

"I thought bison are herbivores?" Ty Lee said as she dismounts her stead.

"Doesn't mean it won't kill us" Mai said darkly as she joins Ty Lee.

Azula continues to follow the trail of fur and crushed vegetation for about a dozen yards, seeing small patches of blood as well. The trail leads off towards a small incline, which Azula climbs to find a large cave…

…with the Avatar's bison laying in it, covered in filth. Mai and Ty Lee join the princess and see the bison too.

"Ahh, that poor thing" Ty Lee said empathetically.

"You know that thing tried to kill us, right?" Mai said.

"Doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for it!"

"You should reconsider that feeling Ty Lee, knowing what Azula plans to do with it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ty Lee said with dread.

"She can use it as leverage to get the Avatar to come to us and catch him in a trap" Mai said as it was a matter of fact.

Ty Lee whimpers, but knows Mai is right about Azula using the bison for that purpose.

But as Azula tries to think of a way to force the bison to cooperate, she started to feel a bit… guilty. The Princess tries to shake these thoughts off, but all she can hear is how much of a monster she would be for doing this, just like the one day when she accidently firebended at a turtle-duck…

 _Azula! What are you doing to those turtle-ducks?!_ Azula heard her mother yell.

 _I was practicing my firebending when it got in the way!_ the little girl shouted back.

 _It didn't look like that from where I was standing Azula!_

 _Then you were standing in the wrong spot!_

 _Just as you were when you firebended at it!_ _Only a monster would hurt an innocent animal!_

Azula looks at her mother, not believing what she just said. Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes.

Ursa realized what she just said and immediately regrets it. _Azula, I…_

But Azula wasn't having it. Before her mother can do anything, Azula runs off to one of her many hiding spots, with her mother screaming for her to come back.

But there was only one thing Azula could hear, one that will stick with her for a long, long time.

 _Only a monster would hurt an innocent animal!_

Azula stares blankly at the bison as she remembers that day when she was just a child. That was one of the most painful days of her life, one where she came to believe that her mother didn't love her, because she believed Azula was a monster.

But she didn't want to be one. She hated that word, _loathed_ it _._ She didn't understand why she hates being a monster, but she does. Her mother said so, and Azula's actions prove it.

The Princess recalls the day she almost killed her brother and wishes that she either surrendered or found another way to escape without hurting… well anyone, she thought to herself.

Azula knows she cannot take back her past wrongdoings.

But she can repent and find a way to make up for her wrongful deeds.

 _Maybe then Mother would stop seeing me as a monster…_

 _No, she wouldn't._

Azula breaths out deeply. _Well, maybe Mother wouldn't stop seeing me as a monster… but I can stop seeing myself as one._

Azula feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks and sees Mai with a serious expression. "How are we going to capture that thing Azula?"

"We're not" Azula said, surprising both of her friends.

"What?" Mai said confused.

Azula didn't answer her. The Princess walks up the incline and towards the cave. The bison stirs, noticing her and starts growling with its teeth bared thinking she wasn't friendly like everyone else he met.

Azula stops in her tracks and raises her hands up, trying not to look threating to the bison. It kept growling but stop bearing its teeth. Azula took this as a good sign and reaches for one of the apples she carried for a snack. She reaches out and offers it to the bison, where it looks at her in confusion.

"It's okay… I'm not here to hurt you" Azula said as gently as she could while she starts walking slowly towards the bison with the apple out in front.

The bison, starved after days with little food, lets instinct take over and starts walking towards Azula. The Princess stops and keeps the apple out in front of her. She became nervous when the bison approached her and this feeling deepened when it reaches down to grab the apple with its month.

Azula holds her breath, thinking it was going to bite her hand off, herbivore or not.

But she was surprised that it only took the apple and ate it. Taking this as a good sign, Azula places her hands on the bison's nose, trying to let it know that she truly had no ill intentions.

"It's okay…" she said quietly while rubbing its nose gently. While she could use the bison to lure the Avatar into a trap, she thought to herself that only a monster would do such a thing to an innocent animal.

And Azula didn't want to be a monster anymore.

Mai and Ty Lee watch Azula with fear, shocked and confused looks.

"Is she…being nice?" Ty Lee asks in complete disbelief.

"I honestly never thought she could do that, even if she tried" Mai said.

Ty Lee smacked Mai on the arm lightly. "You're so mean Mai."

"I know you're thinking the same thing Ty Lee" Mai said as it were a fact.

Ty Lee gains a guilty look, trying to think of something to say to counter her friend's statement, but failed as she realized she has a point. "Fuck you." Mai only smirks at her response. Ty Lee looks at Azula and the bison. It appeared that the bison wasn't hostile to her. "Well… should we join her?"

Mai ponders that question, thinking that the bison will remember who they are and react violently. Then again, it might think anyone who's presents themselves as a threat will make the bison react violently. Or so Mai hopes.

"Yeah, let's go. Slowly."

Mai and Ty Lee climb up the incline and walk slowly over to Azula, who was still gently rubbing the bison's nose. Ty Lee soon joins her, but Mai cautiously stays back. "Well Azula, what now?"

Azula looks over the bison, noticing up close how filthy he was. "Let's get him down to the river."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? We're going to _wash_ him? Wait, how the hell do you know it's a him?"

"I just… do" Azula said, not sure why she believes the bison is a male, but she is certain that he is one. "And we are going to wash him." Azula turns and smirks at her friend. "Afraid of a little dirt Mai?"

"Afraid? No. Want to get it on me regardless? No."

"Oh, come on Mai, it might be… fun" Ty Lee said as enthusiastically as she could but didn't really sound so.

"Yeah, nothing is more fun than giving a bison a bath" Mai said coating her words in sarcasm.

"Alright" Azula said as she pulled out another apple and offers it to the bison. "Follow me."

The still starving bison follows Azula, thinking she seems friendly. He does remember these girls from before, how they attacked his rider and friends, but right now he was just happy that no one wanted to hurt him anymore.

Azula leads the bison into the river, being thankful it was shallow. She gives the bison the second apple and walks around to remove the sticks and twigs stuck in his fur. Ty Lee grabs some towels from their mongoose-dragons and hands one to Azula. Together they start to scrub the dirt off the bison. Mai stands on the shore eyeing them intently.

Azula notices her stare. "Are you going to help us Mai, or stand there with your typical frown?"

Mai furrowed her brow. "Why are you doing this Azula? Why are you being _nice_ to that thing?"

Azula looks at Mai with narrow eyes. "My reasons are my own. But if you actually help us instead of standing there being judgmental, I might tell you."

Mai sighs in frustration. "Whatever" she said as she took a towel from Ty Lee. "Ugg, this is fucking disgusting…" the dark woman complained as she started cleaning the bison.

"Mai, try thinking of this a trip down memory lane washing Tom-Tom" Ty Lee said with a smile.

"I never washed Tom-Tom" Mai grunted.

"Well… think of this as practice when you have your own kid."

"If this is what it's like washing a human baby, having kids is out of the question."

Azula smile a little to herself, grateful that she and her friends were back to themselves. Even if doing something they would never do.

Cleaning the bison took less time than the ladies dreaded. Sensing that they were cleaning him, he gave a small roar to warn the women away. After seeing they were out of the way, the bison proceeds to roll around in the river, speeding up the cleaning process.

"Well, that thing is smarter than I thought" Mai said as she tried to wash the dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah, who would have thought he knew what we're doing" Ty Lee said amazed.

After finishing up cleaning himself, the bison walked over to Ty Lee and gave her a big lick. The young woman giggle and hugged the bison's nose, much to the disgust of Azula and Mai.

"How could you let him lick you Ty Lee?" Azula said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it likes- watch out!" Ty Lee shouted as something flew past them, narrowly missing Mai.

Azula turns around and sees five women around her age dressed in green and gold uniforms with black armor protecting their vital organs. The most striking thing about their uniformity was the white and red makeup they wore. As ridiculous as they look, they were well armed and carried themselves like true warriors.

"Why do you have the Avatar's bison?!" the one with the gold head piece shouted. Azula immediately identified her as the leader, being at the center of the formation and having headgear unique to her uniform.

"We found him in a cave and I decided to help him" Azula said with authority.

"Why? So you can use him against my friends?!"

Before Azula could think of a believable explanation, the lead warrior whips out what look like weaponized fans. While Azula wouldn't consider using a weapon like that for herself, she knows how dangerous they can be in skilled hands.

The Princess leaps back as the leader charges at her. Azula jumps up and kicks her in the shoulder, sending her to the ground.

"Take them alive!" Azula commanded her friends. Mai and Ty Lee jump into action, each taking two on one. But they are nonetheless grateful that they don't have to kill anyone in this battle.

The lead warrior gets up and charges at Azula with fans in both hands. Azula uses a small plum of fire to knock one of the fans out of her hand. The lead warrior is shocked that the Princess's fire was blue instead of the normal orangish-red. And it felt a lot hotter too.

She spun around, trying to hit the firebender with her other fan. But Azula was too quick for her and knocks the fan out of her other hand. Azula sends another plum of fire towards her, causing the lead warrior to reel back to avoid it. But the fire continues towards some trees, lighting them ablaze.

The bison sees the flames and reacts with fear. Azula notices this and feels remorseful for doing that. For reasons she does not understand, she didn't want the bison to be hurt again. Feeling slightly regretful, Azula uses her fire to scare off the bison.

"Go on! Get out of here! Get!"

The bison is shocked by her flames but seeing that she wasn't attacking him directly and yelling for him to go, he takes off into the sky, heading to the place he first called home…

Azula feels relieved when the bison took off. But this almost cost her head, for the lead warrior has regain the initiative and charges at Azula with a katana. Azula dodges and grabs the warrior's arms.

"Give it up! You are outmatched!"

"We are the Kyoshi Warriors! Our training was handed down from Avatar Kyoshi herself!"

"Well then… you might want to reconsider that training" Azula said before kicking the warrior away from her. "Because your fellow warriors have been defeated."

The lead warrior looks around her in shock, seeing two of her women stuck to the ground by knives in their sleeves and leggings. Her other two warriors laid on the ground limp, but alive. All of them are alive.

The lead warrior is thankful to the Spirits for her warriors surviving this battle, but she was ashamed that in was in defeat. Rage over takes her as she charges at the Princess.

Azula uses her armored wrist braces to deflect to katana away from her, but she was caught off guard when the warrior slams a small shield into Azula, causing her to reel back.

"I'm impressed" Azula said as she catches her breath. "Was that out of Avatar Kyoshi's handbook?"

"No" the lead warrior growls, "I improvised that one."

Azula smirks at her. "Even more impressive, you're learning during a battle. That is a trait of a true warrior."

The Kyoshi Warrior was taken aback by the firebender's comment, never having been compliment by her enemies, only insulted and belittled. But it was exactly the hesitation Azula needed to get close enough to her. The warrior tries to react but Azula already has the warrior's weapon hand under control and lands her foot behind the warrior's knee. She gasped out in pain while Azula pins her arms behind her back and pushes her to the ground.

Mai finds a length of rope on one of the warriors and the Fire Nation ladies use it to tie up the warriors into chain-gang. Each one of them has the look of shame and contempt on their faces.

Azula looks at the lead warrior, who keeps her eyes down in shame. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." The warrior's eyes widen at this, not thinking she was just fighting a member of the Royal Family. "What is your name warrior?"

The warrior looks up at the Princess, who wore a blank expression. "I'm Suki of Kyoshi Island."

"Tell me Suki, how do you know the Avatar?"

"That is none of your business" Suki spat out.

"Ah, but you said he and his companions are your friends, correct?" the Princess said with a raised eyebrow.

Suki winched at this, knowing she made a strategic mistake, one that may cost her friends' their lives. "I-I misspoke."

"You're lying Suki" Azula claimed.

"So what?" Suki growled.

"If you're honest with me, I will be honest with you."

"Oh, so you want me to tell you everything, so you can send my warriors and I to a prison camp and die like animals." Suki glares at her.

Azula winches at this, aware about some of the gruesome stories about the prison camps. "That won't happen. I promise you-"

"Why would I believe a monster like you?"

Azula is angered by the remark but calms herself understanding why Suki would say such a thing. The Princess kneels to be at eye level with Suki. "Do you really believe all Fire Nation citizens are monsters?"

"From what I've seen and heard, yes I do."

Azula breaths out, feeling regretful that her nation, who only wanted to spread their greatness throughout the world, is only seen as a nation of monsters.

The Princess believes her nation is not full monsters and, while she may be one herself, she must try to convince others that what is said about her nation is false. "The reason we started this war was to spread our country's greatest advancements," Azula said as Suki glares at her in rage.

"We'll that sure as hell didn't happen."

"I know" Azula said regretfully. "Ever since I was born, I was told our nation was the greatest, and it was our destiny to share it with the world." Azula breaths in resignation. "But I have learned, rather painfully, that was all a lie. All this war has done was spread pain and destruction." Azula looks at the ground, with a rather remorseful look on her face.

Suki looks at her in surprise and skepticism. The Fire Princess admitting her country is wrong? "How do I know you're not the one lying now?"

"I have no illusions that you'll believe me Suki" Azula said. "But keep in mind, would a monster like me help a wounded animal, especially where she can use it to her advantage to capture its rider, but instead sets it free?"

Suki looks at the ground. Her mind was answering the Princess's question with 'yes', but for whatever reason her heart was telling her 'no'. "I-I suppose… I don't know." Suki shakes her head, trying not to let the Princess get inside her head.

"And would a monster," the Princess continued, "tell her people to take your warriors prisoners, when it was obvious you were outmatched and could have been killed?"

Suki bites her lower lip, thinking that what she is saying was true. The Kyoshi Warrior curses her heart for betraying her, saying that the Princess was being sincere. But her mind was telling her the Princess was lying, she had to be!

"Damn you…" Suki said weakly.

Azula nods in understanding. "We'll be taking you to the nearest Fire Nation base, where you'll become prisoners." Azula stands up. "But I'll make damn sure that they understand to let no harm come to you and your warriors… or else they will face my wrath" she said with enough venom to even put Mai and Ty Lee on edge.

Several hours later, Azula and her friends finished escorting the Kyoshi Warriors to a nearby camp. The whole time Suki was still trying to convince herself that the Princess was lying, that her warriors will be tortured and killed.

But Suki's attempt to persuade herself to believe the Princess is lying was shattered, when the commander questioned Azula's orders, saying that the 'dirt women' don't deserve compassion, and one of his men shouted that they were good for one thing, possibly implying sexual abuse. That soldier paid a heavy price for his words by being severely burned by the enraged Princess, while the other soldiers look at her in shock and horror. Yet none of them dared to retaliate against the Fire Lord's daughter. While this was certainly a brutal way to get her point across, it showed Suki that the Princess was truly ashamed of what her nation has done to the world. And she will no longer tolerate such behavior from her people.

Suki was dead silent for a long time after that, torn between her mind telling her the Fire Nation is pure evil. But her heart was telling her that it wasn't completely so, and that balance can be restored to the world, just as her heroine Avatar Kyoshi did more than two-hundred years ago. And what her friend Aang will do in the future.

 _Aang had it in him to forgive people from the Fire Nation, and he has more reason then I do not to forgive them,_ Suki thought to herself that night, trying to fall asleep in her new clothes and environment.

 _Maybe… maybe I could too_ she admitted to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

As always, Katara was the first to wake in the morning. She was finishing her hair when the men of the squad were up and about, getting ready for what they had planned for the day. As they finished getting ready, Katara notices that Toph was not present. She walks over to Toph's room and slides open the door, only to find the earthbending woman still sleeping face down.

"Uhh, Toph, aren't you going to get ready for the day?" Katara said.

Toph jumps up and spits a loogy into a spittoon, which spins around from the force of the spit wad, much to Katara's surprise and disgust. Toph jumps up and brushes a large amount of dirt off her sleeping clothes.

"Kay" Toph said as she walked over to her clothes closet. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"You're not going to wash up?" Katara said with motherly annoyance. "You have dirt on your… well everywhere."

Toph turns and smirks at her friend. "You call it dirt; I call it a healthy coating of earth."

Katara took a moment to think of a way to get Toph to clean herself up. While Katara was planning on spending a day getting a pedicure, manicure and other ways to be pampered after months of traveling and combat and get a nice new outfit to catch Zuko's eye. That's when an idea sparked in her head…

"Do you know what we need? A girls' day out!"

"Ugh, I don't wanna get dressed up again. It was such a pain in the ass."

"Oh, come one Toph, you looked wonderful! Even Aang said so."

Toph blushes slightly at Katara's remark. "Well, true but…" she trailed off.

"It'll be fun Toph, trust me. I think Aang would appreciate it if you're taking care of yourself."

Toph's blush intensifies. "Yeah…" Then a thought occurred to her. "Is that why you're having a girls' day out?"

"What?" Katara said surprised. "No. Like Aang said, we tried but found that those kinds of feelings don't exists between us."

"I wasn't referring to Aang, Sugar Queen" Toph said as she smirks. "You're doing this to catch Prince Moody's eye…"

Katara's heart rate picks up a little as she tried to think of an excuse. "Well, that's not what this day is for."

"I can tell you're lying" Toph said in a sing-a-along voice.

Now it was Katara who was blushing, forgetting that Toph was a walking lie detector. "Okay you got me."

Toph laughs at her. "You're hoping he'll ask you out!"

Katara pouted as she slid the door closed. "So, what? I haven't been on a real date before."

Toph finishes laughing. "Well, okay, if you're doing this for him, I guess I can try doing it for Aang."

Katara smiles as she reopens the door to find the men getting ready to set off. "Well, where are you gentlemen going?"

"Zuko and I have some… personal business to take care of" Iroh said shyly, thinking of his son. "It won't take us long."

"What kind of personal business?" Sokka asks curiosity.

"It's personal business, not your business" Zuko said curtly.

"Whatever, I was just asking" Sokka said. "Well I'm going to check out the market, see what they got." Sokka walks out of the house with Aang behind him.

"I'll be going to the zoo, see if by chance someone has heard of Appa. See you later everybody" Aang said kindly.

"But I won't Twinkle-toes!" Toph said jokingly, knowing Aang would feel embarrassed by his comment.

"But I'll see you for sure Earth Lady" Aang responded, surprising Toph.

"Did he just… gave me a nickname?" Toph said embarrassed.

"It appears you're not the only one who's smitten" Katara teased.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Zuko asks.

"Oh, nothing Prince Pouty" Toph said as Zuko lives up to her nickname of him. "Come Katara, let's get going."

"Bye Zuko" Katara said as she waved at him flirtingly.

Zuko blushes slightly at her. "Uh, yeah, bye Katara" he said awkwardly as she and Toph exit the house.

"Like a child finding their destiny when becoming an adult" Iroh said wisely, "mutual attraction will find its way to love."

Zuko jumps at his uncle's words. "W-what are you saying uncle?"

"Oh, something that will find you in due time. Come on, we have a picnic to prepare." Iroh steps outside, with a confused young man following closely.

 _Does… does Katara like me?_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Ha-ha, he was so awkward when you two said bye" Toph said laughing after she and Katara where away from the house.

"Don't be so mean Toph! I probably surprised him when I said bye."

"No, he just got bashful" Toph stated.

Katara looks at her friend in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the feelings are mutual for him."

Katara goes wide eye as she realizes what Toph was implying.

 _So… he does like me,_ Katara thought happily to herself.

"Is this the place?" Toph said sensing people being pampered by others.

Katara looks at the building Toph was pointing to. "Yep, The Fancy Lady Day Spa."

"Sounds like my kind of place…"

"Just remember why you're doing this Toph" Katara said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I know. Just so long as they don't touch my feet."

The ladies head inside to be papered, both thinking of the man they're each interested in, and hoping they would go on dates with them tonight.

* * *

After parting ways with Sokka, Aang took off to the Ba Sing Se Zoo, hoping to find some information on Appa. Or at least get him mind something else to focus on.

When Aang arrived at the zoo, he was surprised to find no people exploring and seeing all the different animals. Aang inspected some of the animals, who were angry and depressed because of being locked away in a small cage. Aang approaches a rabbiroo, who looks underfed and sad. "You look hungry fella."

"That they are" a man said behind Aang. "Since people stopped coming in, I've haven't been making enough money to fed them all what they need. The government aids me as much as they could but it's not enough." The man looks sadly at the rabbiroo and sighs deeply. "I wish I could get large open areas for these animals, that way they have room to move and graze."

"Hmm" Aang said in thought. An idea came to his mind. "There's a lot of unused land in the agrarian sector of the city. We could move them there" he said with excitement.

"I've thought about that, but I don't have the resources to transport them" the man said hopelessly.

"Don't worry, I'm great with animals" Aang said with confidence.

While it easy for the Avatar to herd the more docile animals to the new land and earthbend wide open holding pens for them, the hyperactive and aggressive animals were more… uncooperative.

"Ugh! Why can't they be just as peaceful as the other animals?!" Aang said in frustration as he chased after a cat-monkey, while the other animals were running around the old zoo. The Avatar was thankful that the main gates were closed, or else it would be more of a nightmare to get these animals to the new zoo.

After taking a breather, another idea came to him. He pulls out his bison whistle, thinking that it just might work on these animals. After taking a deep breath, Aang blows into the whistle, sending a very loud calling around the zoo.

Which worked better than Aang thought it could. The animals stop what craziness they were doing and charge towards Aang.

"Uh-oh" Aang said as he takes off on his glider and blowing into the whistle to make the animals follow him out of the zoo, destroying the gate in the process… and a cart full of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" the old merchant screams. Aang recognizes the man from somewhere, but he put that thought aside for he had a bigger problem to deal with, namely the wall in the way to the new zoo.

"You _have_ to open the gate quickly" the zookeeper said urgently to the soldiers.

"We do not take orders from you sir. Please go about your business" the sergeant in charge said.

"Well do you take order from _them_?" the zookeeper said as he points behind him, where Aang was closing in with the remaining animals in pursuit.

The sergeant is shocked at the sight, but he knew better than to get in the way of wild animals. "Open the gate!" he shouted to his men.

The gate was barley opened when Aang led the animals through the tunnel the soldiers earthbended. When the animals entered the zoo, the Avatar was quick to earthbend more holding pens for them. It was an exhausting effort, but it was worth it.

He joins the zookeeper as he gazes at his animals, amazed how happy they appear in their new homes.

"Well, sir, what do you think of your new facilities?" Aang ask as he air dries his clothes from the water he was bending into the holding pens.

"It's-it's better than I could have hoped for, Avatar Aang."

"Who gave you permission to do this?" the sergeant said as he walked into the zoo.

"Well…" Aang said nervously. "No one really. The animals of the Ba Sing Se Zoo were extremely unhappy with their old homes. I figured since this land wasn't being used, it would be perfect for them" he finished as he smiled at the sergeant.

"That maybe so, but what do you think gives you the right to do this?"

"It's not so much as a right, but more as a responsibility as the Avatar."

The sergeant looks at Aang in awe and disbelief, never believing he would meet the Avatar. "It's-it's an honor to meet you sir, but why do you think you have a responsibility to these animals?"

"As the Avatar, it's important I help every creature I can, human or not. And I'd like to think I did both today" Aang said as he looks at a group of children running from exhibit to exhibit, laughing and smiling.

"I suppose you did sir" the sergeant said. "But how do I explain this to my superiors?"

"Just tell them the Avatar did it to help the city. You can bring them here to show them the proof."

"Well… I guess they would be pleased to see the Ba Sing Se Zoo running again. I don't see why they would object to this when they see it can serve as a distraction from…" the sergeant trailed off, aware that if he speaks of the war in public, he could end up in serious trouble with the Dai Li. "Well, you know what makes these people sad and upset."

"I do" Aang said nodding, knowing the sergeant was referring to the war the Earth Kingdom was losing, and the Dai Li want to keep downplaying to control the King, much to the Avatar and his friends' frustration.

"Don't you worry. I'll find a way to end it all. You can count on it" Aang said with conviction and determination. The sergeant nods in appreciation before bowing in respect for the Avatar.

"I wish you luck, Avatar."

Aang politely returns the bow before taking off on his glider, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. But he also feels the resolve to fulfill his role for the world.

* * *

Perusing around the market, Sokka was amazed by all the neat items for sale. A lot of it was women's clothing and make up and such, so he didn't care much for that. Though he did catch the eyes of few of the ladies, who giggled when he smiled back at them.

Finally reaching the part of the market filled with weapons and other manly stuff, the Water Tribe warrior smiled in excitement. The first shop he entered was a weapons shop, which sold a wide range of weapons. Sokka smiled as he studies the boomerangs, the traditional weapon of the Southern Water Tribe. The first ones he inspected were designs he never seen before, but as he moved down the aisle, he notices that some of them are extremely similar to the one his father gave him as a boy. In fact, it's almost as if…

"Enjoying yourself young warrior?" a man said, slightly startling Sokka.

Sokka turns to see an older man, one with some scars on his face and arms. But the most striking injury was the wooden leg in place of what should be flesh and blood.

"Uh, yeah I am" Sokka said before gulping. He looks back at the boomerangs, particularly the ones from his Tribe. "Say, where did you get these?"

The old man raises an eyebrow. "Oh those? I learned to make those a few years back. Not too many people have an interest in them, but I can see why you do" he said as he points to the boomerang slung on Sokka's back.

"Yeah, they look like there from the Southern Water Tribe" Sokka said as he picked one up. It was larger and heavier than his, but the design was the same discounting the personal touches Sokka has on his boomerang.

The old man barks out a small laugh. "Not one customer I've had come through my shop has been able to name exactly where that design is from. I take it you're from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes I am, born and raised" Sokka said with pride as he puts the boomerang down.

"Strong and brave warriors your people are. In fact, I…" the old man was saying before he trailed off as Sokka turned towards him, allowing the man to see that he looked a lot like a warrior he called a friend.

"You, what?" Sokka said, growing slightly uncomfortable by how the man was looking at him.

"By any chance… do you know a man named Hakoda?" the man asks, not believing that the man standing in front of him could be…

"Yeah, I'm his son" Sokka said, not understanding why the man was asking.

The old man starts laughing. "I never thought I would meet you or your sister Katara. Hakoda talked about you so much during my time with him."

Sokka's eyes widen. "You-you knew my father?"

The old man gives Sokka a kindly smile. "Yes, I fought alongside him in the war. Boy you look so much like him Sokka."

Sokka stares at the man in disbelief. "But you're from the Earth Kingdom, how did you fight alongside him?"

"Our forces came together to stop a major Fire Nation amphibious assault in the south. We drove them back and began raiding their ships for supplies where… well when this happened" he said while gesturing to his wooden leg.

Sokka grimaces. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be kid. If it wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be here right now."

"He saved your life" Sokka said as a matter of fact, knowing it would be something his father would do.

"That's right. He always looked out for everyone, even for us Earth Kingdom soldiers. I'm Gi, former weaponry sergeant of the King's Army" he said as he held out his hand for Sokka to shake. The Water Tribe man took it and gave a firm handshake.

"Weaponry sergeant?" Sokka asks, not understanding.

"Oh, force of habit when I introduce myself in the shop. I was a weapons expert in the army, which is why I opened this shop after moving to Ba Sing Se."

Sokka smiles as he looks around at the other weapons. "It is a very impressive shop."

Gi barks another small laugh. "Thanks kid. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Well…" Sokka said as he thought about the Jerkbender's new dao swords. "I'd like to see your sword collection."

"Hmm, not a traditional weapon for a Southern Water Tribe warrior" Gi said skeptically.

"I-I guess…" Sokka said, thinking the man wouldn't let him because of that.

"Right this way" Gi said with a smile, while Sokka was a bit surprised.

After walking across the store to the swords, Sokka acted a bit like an excited child among the sharp instruments of war. There were a good amount of choices for Sokka to choose from, including dao swords like Zuko's. But there was a particular sword that drew his attention, a single straight double-edged sword. "What's this one?" he said with eagerness in his voice.

Gi looks at the sword Sokka was pointing to. "Oh, that one? It's a jian sword, one of the most difficult swords to master."

Sokka perks up at hearing this, never passing up a challenge. "Can I try it out?"

Gi is astonished at the young. Not too many customers ask to attempt to use a jian sword. But since the man seemed so eager, Gi told him, "Sure, take it out back and give it a try. It looks like it's the right length for you."

Sokka picks up the sword and rushes outside, much to Gi's amusement. Once outside, Sokka unsheathes the sword from it scabbard and holds it in the air admiring it. He steps forward and strikes at the air with swift movements, before spinning around and stabbing upward.

Gi watches the warrior in more astonishment. Not only did Sokka ask to try one of the most challenging swords ever made, he seemed a bit natural with it given that the sword was about the right length and presuming the right weight for him, yet his form was sloppy.

"Keep the sword close to you for a quick defense!" Gi shouted, feeling like he was back in the army again. Sokka looks at him in confusion, but quickly complies.

"Steady your stance! You'll get knocked on your ass if you stand like that!"

"Follow through with your strikes!"

After about an hour of guidance from the old soldier, Sokka feels he was getting the hang of it. "How am I doing?"

"Well, I only know the basics of the jian sword, so there's not much I can teach you" Gi said to his and Sokka's disappointment.

"But…" Gi continued. "You seemed to be a natural with it. Given time and a true master to study under, I bet you'll be a great swordsman one day."

Sokka smiles widely in pride and excitement as he sheaths the sword. But then a depressing thought occurred to him. "Well, too bad I can't start my own practice with it. I don't think I have enough money to afford such a fine weapon."

"It is a very expensive one. Jian swords can take a few days to properly build, assuming you don't make any mistakes."

"Yeah…" Sokka said as he sadly looks at the sword.

"But… since your father saved my life, I'll let you have it as appreciation for him, along with a belt to secure the sword to yourself" Gi said with a smile as Sokka comically stares at him in disbelief.

"S-seriously?!"

Gi nods as his smile grows larger. "A true warrior needs a weapon that defines him, and that one does a pretty good job at it I think."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"A 'thank you' would be appropriate" Gi said with a smirk and a bit of scolding in his voice.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sokka said as he places the leather belt with the sheathed sword around his waist.

"Just tell your old man we're even" Gi said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will" Sokka said after adjusting the belt to his liking.

Sokka bows to the old man before leaving, knowing what he could say or do would not be enough appreciation for this. The Water Tribe warrior walks proudly back to the house with his new weapon, eager to show the Jerkbender up.

* * *

Under normal circumstances Zuko would be irritated that uncle was taking too much time widow shopping and such, given what they set out to do today. But right now, Zuko was too busy thinking of why Katara flirted with him that morning, along with their conversation at the tea shop when they first arrived in the city.

The proverb his uncle said earlier that day certainly didn't help matters with his confusing emotions. He admits he does find Katara rather… well if there was a good word that described her accurately Zuko hasn't heard of it. Yet there was another girl, one back home supposedly waiting for him: Mai. She told him in a letter after his banishment that she'll wait for him. But after being away from her for almost six years made Zuko seriously think she had moved on. Especially considering that Mai was helping Azula pursue Zuko and his new friends.

 _My friends…_

The word sounded rather out of place to Zuko, given that he hounded them from one side of the planet to the other. He once considered his private teachers, mentors and palace servants his friends, but now he felt he didn't know true friendship until now. Even after spending over a month with them, he still didn't understand why they forgave him for what he's done, especially Katara. But they did, and now he's their friend, as they are his.

 _I think you're the best person to help me,_ her words echoed in his head again.

"Well" his uncle said suddenly, "that's everything we need nephew."

"Uh… oh okay…" Zuko said, not realizing his uncle has everything they need.

Iroh wonders why Zuko seemed absentminded today. "Is something troubling you Zuko?"

"No, nothing's bothering me uncle" Zuko said, trying to convince himself as much as he's trying to convince his uncle.

"You know that's not true nephew" Iroh said skeptically, but also with fatherly concern.

"Well… ever since we joined Aang and the others… I'm just not sure how to feel about them…" Zuko said embarrassed.

Iroh smiles kindly at his nephew. "You're talking about Katara specifically."

Zuko wasn't surprised that his uncle guess correctly, he usually does. "Yeah, it's just- out of everyone, she has the most reason to hate me, and yet it feels like she doesn't…"

"And what do you think of her nephew?"

"Well…" Zuko said, feeling embarrassed, "she's beautiful, I'll admit that. She's kind and compassionate, but also a fighter for what she believes. I don't think there's enough words to describe her, so…"

"You're falling for her nephew" Iroh said with a happy smile, glad that Zuko is on his way to finding happiness.

Zuko looks at his uncle in slight shock. "Wh-what?"

"You're falling in love with her Zuko. It is that plain and simple."

Zuko looks down, feeling rather embarrassed of himself. "It doesn't feel that simple…"

Iroh chuckles at his nephew's comment. "Love rarely is."

"But you just it is plain and simple…"

"It is simple in a way Prince Zuko, but it's also not so simple in other ways."

Zuko looks at his uncle in confusion. "I-I don't understand…"

"The heart will want what it desires, especially when it comes to love. Even against our better judgement we cannot change what the heart wants, no matter how hard we try to convince it otherwise."

Zuko lets his uncle's wisdom sink in for a moment, not completely understanding it but feels that he's right. "So…I should follow what my heart wants?"

Iroh smiles kindly at Zuko. "You have always followed your heart Zuko, even when you don't realize it."

"I guess…"

Zuko and his uncle were quite for the rest of their walk. They arrived at the base of a small hill with a small Yoshino Cherry tree on top of it. Zuko and Iroh climb to the top and proceed to set up a small picnic. Iroh finishes by lighting some incest, next to a portrait of his late son Lu Ten.

"Happy birthday my son" Iroh said sadly while feeing tears in his eyes.

"Happy birthday Lu Ten" Zuko said softly while biting his lower lip, trying to hold it together for his uncle.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help son… maybe if I did my rounds of the frontlines that day… maybe I could have helped you…" Iroh said as tears flow down from his eyes. He feels his nephew's hand on his shoulder.

"It's-it's not your fault uncle… Lu-Lu Ten never got angry with anyone, re-regardless of what they did. He-he would never blame you…" Zuko said with his voice cracking, feeling just as sad as Iroh.

"I know my nephew… I know…"

Zuko bites his lower lip, tying to think of a way to be more supportive of his uncle.

But he couldn't hold it together when he heard his uncle began singing.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow… Like fragile, tiny shells, Drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, come marching home…"

Zuko started to sob quietly, knowing that song was Lu Ten's favorite, especially when his father sang it.

Now it was Iroh who was consoling Zuko, despite the tears he was shedding himself. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it was certainly only a few minutes.

After they recovered from their grief, Zuko and his uncle start to eat the food they bought at the market, food that was Lu Ten's favorites. They spent the time laughing as they were reminisce all the silly things Lu Ten and Zuko did when they were younger, before Lu Ten went to war with his dad.

After cleaning up their site, the two of them proceed home silently, remembering Lu Ten in their own way. While Zuko feels extremely sad about his cousin, he does feel better about the wisdom his uncle gave him earlier.

Especially when Zuko believes Lu Ten would tell him the exact same thing: to follow his heart.

* * *

Gliding slowly over the city, Aang was enjoying the mid-afternoon sun, the heat from it reminding him that as long as he keeps hope, things will work themselves out. He glances towards the ground and notices two familiar silhouettes. After gliding down closer to the ground, he immediately recognizes them…

"Good afternoon Sifu Hotmen!" he said with enthusiasm as he lands near them.

Zuko and his uncle turn to see Aang walking towards them, wishing they had a few more moment to themselves. But they were nonetheless happy to see him.

"It's good to see you Aang" Iroh said with a kind smile. Aang took notice of the slight redness from Iroh and his nephew's eyes but decided not to ask for too many details.

"How was your personal business? Did everything go okay?" he asked with slight concern.

"It went… better than we expected" Zuko said slightly embarrassed. He really didn't want to admit he was crying earlier.

"That's-that's good" Aang said. After a moment of silence, they reach the house, where Aang came up with an idea for the three of them to use their time. "Say, do you think we can start on my firebending training? With the time pressure we're under, I should know at least some basic forms."

Zuko thought to himself. "That would be a good idea. You should know how to control your breathing at least" he said, remembering the boring but important exercise his uncle put him through. "Do you agree uncle?"

Iroh hums deeply, knowing they are right, but the area they would do it in could draw the wrong kind of attention. "I agree that Aang needs to master the elements in a manner no Avatar has before. But given that we're in Ba Sing Se, it would be unwise to firebend here."

"What? Why?" Aang said in disbelief. "We're in the safest city in the world!"

"But one where a lot of people are afraid of firebending…" Zuko said, understanding what his uncle was implying. "If people see fire being shot around, the Dai Li might get involved and you know how that'll end" he said with bitterness.

"Oh… good point" Aang said disappointed.

"Yet," Iroh said thoughtfully, "there is a firebending technique I can teach that won't draw too much attention. A technique I believe you both need to learn."

Zuko raises his eyebrow at his uncle. "How many firebending techniques do you know uncle?"

"Oh, quite a few" Iroh said a prideful smirk. "Including one where even Azula or Ozai doesn't know of."

Aang and Zuko both stare at Iroh in disbelief. "A firebending technique that two of the most dangerous and psychotic people in the world don't know?" Zuko said, having a hard time imagining his father or sister not knowing something about firebending his does.

"What can that be?"

"How to redirect lightning" Iroh said, knowing Aang and Zuko need to know this. But he was also dreading how the latter would feel about it. Hopefully the former will help Iroh appease Zuko.

Zuko feels the phantom pain in his should, a reminder of what lightning, even a small bolt, can do to someone if they're not ready for it.

"How does it work uncle?" he said with determination, surprising and relieving his uncle.

"It is a technique that I've invented after studying the waterbenders. Remember nephew, if you draw knowledge and wisdom from only one source, you become rigid and stale. But understanding others, the other nations and elements, will help you become whole Prince Zuko."

Zuko looks at Aang, who returns a smile of agreement. "Sounds like stuff I need to know, right?"

"Yeah it is" Zuko said, suddenly not sure if he can learn this no matter how hard he tries.

"Let us begin" Iroh said. He directs the younger men to stand in front of him. "Waterbending deals with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy and attacks against them."

"And lightning is a form of energy…" Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Precisely" Iroh said proudful.

"So how do we redirect the energy around us?" Aang ask.

Iroh sighs, knowing the younger men are catching onto what he's teaching, but not quite. "You do not redirect this kind of energy around your body. You must redirect it through your body."

"Though our body?!" Aang and Zuko shout together, aghast at how suicidal that sounds.

"I reassure you two that this technique works when done correctly" Iroh urged. "Zuko, do you remember when Azula tried to trick us into coming home with her, and I redirected her lightning into the sky?"

"Yeah…" Zuko said, recalling when Azula tried to shoot him with lightning the first time, until another memory came to him. "Wait, during that fierce storm last year you redirected a naturally made lightning bolt away from our ship!"

"That is correct nephew. It is good that you recall those instances, for you know first-hand that this technique works."

"Doesn't make it sound any less dangerous…" Aang said nervously.

"It will work Aang, trust me" Iroh said reassuringly. "Now, if you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." Iroh takes a stance and moves his one hand down the opposite arm, into his should and into his stomach. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips, down your arm to your shoulder into your stomach, where it is the source of energy in your body. Many call the stomach the sea of chi… though in my case it is more like a vast ocean" Iroh said with a small chuckle, but Aang and Zuko can't see the humor in something so dangerous. Iroh pouts slightly but he continues on. "The detour through the stomach is critical. You _must not_ let the lightning pass through your hearts," he said as he prods Aang and Zuko in their chests with his finger, "or the damage could be fatal. You may try a physical motion to get the feel of the pathway's flow. Like this." Iroh leads Aang and Zuko through the motion multiple times, going from one side of the body to the other though the same pathway each time. "Now, are you two focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up and out?"

Aang smiles at Iroh. "Yep! This is just like waterbending."

Zuko furrows his brow, not sure if he's getting it right. "I-I think I got it…" he said unsure of himself.

"You got this Zuko! It just takes practice" Aang said encouragingly.

Zuko sticks to his friend's advice, but he quickly becomes frustrated at him inability to get it quickly. "Ugh! Why can't I do it right?" he grunts.

"Zuko" Aang said cautiously, "you'll get this. I had trouble with earthbending at first, but with practice I managed to learn how to do it."

"But this isn't earthbending" Zuko grunted.

"No, but you're a firebender attempting a waterbending movement. I learned airbending first so when it came to earthbending, I had trouble."

Zuko furrows his brow in thought. "So… the reason I'm having trouble with this is because I'm working with my opposite element?"

Aang smiles at his insight. "I believe that's the reason. Just keep practicing with me and you'll get it."

Aang and Zuko spend the next few hours going through the motion again and again under Iroh's watchful eye. He can tell that Aang got it immediately, given his mastery of waterbending, but he was right to say why Zuko was having trouble with his opposite element. But in time, his nephew mastered it.

"Excellent Prince Zuko! You've got it!"

Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise. "I do? Really?"

"Well, you got it fairly quickly" Iroh said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted you to keep doing until it felt natural to you."

Zuko shakes his head. "Always making me do more work than I need to…"

"That's the sign of a good master" Aang said.

"Yeah, and he should know."

The men turn around to see the person who spoke that… and were surprised to see who it was.

Katara and Toph walk up to them, looking rather beautiful in their new outfits and clean appearances. Toph wore a sleeveless green shirt that fit the curves of her body, while the shorts she wore stopped just below her knee, but still fit her nicely. Katara wore a tight blue outfit with a brown skirt with white fur lining the edge, with new matching water pouches. Underneath her skirt she wore tight dark blue pants with knee high boots. Both the ladies sported new hair styles, both wearing their hair down. Toph had her hair topped with a gold hairpiece, while Katara still sported her traditional hair loops. All in all, their outfits were of practical nature, but still alluring to the eye.

Which work just as they planned with Aang and Zuko.

Aang was left his mouth agape at the sight of Toph, thinking of how beautiful and strong she looks. "Uh…uh yeah. I do know that" he said awkwardly with a chuckle.

"Well, do you know why I went with Katara today?" Toph said as she walks up to Aang and crosses her arms, not failing to draw his attention to her chest.

"Uh, to have a relaxing day?" Aang said bashfully. Oh, how he wanted to change into cleaner and nicer clothes to ask her…

"Good. Because you and I are going on a date" Toph said with a smirk.

Everyone stares at Toph, surprised by her direct approach to wanting to date Aang. Katara was about to say something to her but Aang spoke first.

"I'd love too! I just need to change first…"

Toph smiles brightly at him. "Make it fast Twinkle-toes, you know how impatient I can be" she said a bit seductively.

Aang quickly runs inside to wash up and change into cleaner clothes. While he doesn't have the nicest outfit an Air Nomad could wear, he did have a fancy red robe he could wear over his clothes.

While Katara was a bit surprised by Toph bluntness, she was happy for her and Aang, her plan for the day working out well… so far. Katara sighs, "Ah I wish I had a handsome man to go out with…"

Zuko was looking at her but didn't register what she said, until his uncle pokes him in the ribs and gestures towards Katara.

Zuko gulps deeply, feeling extremely nervous. "Uh Katara…"

Katara perks up as she looks at Zuko. "Yes Zuko?"

"Would you… l-like to go get something to eat together?" Zuko said, nerves getting to him and making him sound awkward. He was certain she would turn him down for that.

"Absolutely Zuko" Katara said with a smile, surprising Zuko.

"G-great! I saw a nice noodles restaurant when I was out today. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful Zuko" Katara said as she wraps an arm around Zuko's. "Lead the way."

Zuko smile at her as he leads the way to the restaurant, not believing that the one person who should hate him more than anyone, was going on a date with him.

As the two least likely people were walking away together, Sokka walks up to the group. "Hey you guys look-! Wait, where are they going?" he said as he sees his sister and Zuko walking away together.

"Oh, Price Moody just asked the Sugar Queen out on a date" Toph said teasingly to him.

"What?!" Sokka said aghast. "Oh, he better not try anything stupid with her…"

"My nephew has a lot more integrity than that Sokka. You needn't worry." Iroh eyes the new jian sword Sokka sported on his waist.

"Well if he does, it gives me another reason to sword fight with him" Sokka said, wishing he had the chance to show the Jerkbender what he can do.

Iroh raises an eyebrow. "Is that why you bought that sword? To challenge my nephew to a duel?"

"I just wanna show him I'm not one to mess with" Sokka boasted as he unsheathed his sword. "Well I'll just practice until he gets back."

Iroh watches Sokka go through the motions with the jian sword, almost tripping on an uneven piece of the ground, one where Toph discreetly created. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings" Iroh said wisely.

Sokka looks at him skeptically. "What do you-" he said before tripping on another uneven piece of the ground, falling on his face and making Toph laugh. Sokka glares at her, knowing she did that on purpose.

"The battlefield will be constantly changing with or without earthbenders, so you need to adapt to it" Iroh said as word of experience.

Sokka groans as he gets up and spots Aang walking out of the house with a red rope on. The warrior raises an eyebrow, wondering what he's doing.

"Ready my Earth Queen?" Aang said with a smile.

"I've been ready for hours Twinkle-toes" Toph playfully retorted while taking Aang's hand. "Come on, I heard about this dance club with some powerful beats. Hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind? I like dancing!" Aang said.

"Good because I was going to make you like it anyway" Toph said, making her and Aang laugh as they walk.

Sokka stares in disbelief as he watches them walk away. "What it is, date night or something?"

"Apparently so" Iroh said before he went inside to brew some tea.

"Whatever" Sokka said, feigning indifference. But in reality, he wished Yue or Suki were here, so he could take them out for the night.

"Will the universe ever give me a fucking break?" he quietly grunted as he practices his forms, convinced that every woman he likes will either leave because of inconvenience, or because they were taken away for something far more important than his heart.

Walking hand in hand and laughing at each other's jabs, Aang and Toph finally reach the dance club she heard about. There was a line leading into the building, where the heavy beats of drums can be heard.

"Sounds pretty intense in there" Aang said as they approach the entrance.

"My kind of dancing!" Toph said enthusiastically.

But when they finally reached the door, the man standing guard eyes them with suspicion, having never seen their type before. "You ain't going in."

"What?! Why?" Toph said angerly.

"Why can't we enter?" Aang asks, trying to be peaceful about this.

"I haven't see yer type before. The boss don't want new people here" the bouncer said.

"Listen here you overgrown piece of-!" Toph said before Aang places his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Toph, stay calm" he said to her. Aang looks at the bouncer, "Can we talk to your boss? Maybe we can work out an arrangement."

"No arrangement, no entry. Now scat before I get mad" the bouncer said as he balls his fists.

"Oh, I show you who's gonna be mad!" Toph said before she struck an earthbending stance…

Only to be stopped when she senses the bouncer being lifted off the ground by a gust of air. She looks at Aang in surprise, while he flips the bouncer around in the air.

"Let-let me down fucker!" the bouncer shouted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aang asks innocently. "You should kindly ask me to put you down. Harsh language won't get you far."

"Fuck you! Ya little shit!"

Aang sighs in disappointment. "Have to do this the hard way…" The Avatar continue to use airbending to whip, flip and shake the bouncer around. Toph and the other people in line watch in astonishment at Aang's decision to do something she would do, but she or the others couldn't help but laugh at the bouncer's shouts and yelps.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" the bouncer shouted, thinking he was gonna lose his dinner.

Aang stops whipping the bouncer through the air but keeps him suspended in the air. "What do you say?"

"I give up! Put me down!"

"You should try asking politely. Using mannerism will get you farther in life" Aang said wisely with a small smirk.

"Please! Please put me down!" the bouncer begged.

Aang releases the man who crashes onto the ground with his butt. "May we go inside?" the Avatar asks as if nothing happen.

"Yeah, yeah go…" the bouncer said, not wanting to experience such a thrashing again.

"Why thank you, kind sir. You have a good evening" Aang said with a smile while he and Toph enter the building.

Toph couldn't help but keep smiling about Aang doing such an out of character thing. "As hilarious as that was, why did you do it? It's so not you."

"Well I knew you were going to use your earthbending to toss him around" Aang said sheepishly. "I figured that using airbending would teach him the same lesson, without harming him. Well, at least not painfully harming him."

Toph barks out a laugh. "I must be a terrible influence on you."

Aang shrugs his shoulders innocently as he takes off his robe. "Shall we dance?" he asks while offering her his hand.

Toph smiles and takes his hand, walking up to the dance floor where people were doing a new style of dancing based on earthbending stances to the heavy drum beats. Aang and Toph immediately join in, shaking, stomping, twirling with each other.

Every time they faced each other, they couldn't help but admire the other. As opposite as they are from each other, they feel like there was no one who was a better match from them.

When Toph first met the soft and silly airbender, she wasn't all too impressed with him. Over time though she has learned he has his own troubles and scars that could hold him down, like people always try to hold her down because of her blindness. Deciding to go with Aang and the others to gain freedom from her parents and the boring life she was being force to live. Yet as she trained with Aang, she realized she still wasn't truly free, for she still felt she would always be held back because of her blindness. But being with Aang, she feels more free than ever before, and she will cherish that for as long as it will last…

Ever since meeting her, Aang felt she was a little too violent for him, but as he learned earthbending from her, he noticed that she's that way because she hates being the vulnerable blind girl who always needs help. He admires her determination not to let her disability define who she is, just like he won't let the sadness and anger for loss of his people define who he is. While he still firmly believed in his peoples' pacifist way of life, he has learned that the Avatar doesn't always have that luxury. He'll always try to find a peaceful way to every situation he faces, but he won't be afraid to use as little as force as possible to end conflict and to stand up for what he believes in, just like the woman he is dancing with…

After hours of dancing, the two of them step off the of the dance floor exhausted but filled with excitement and joy with each other. They take a seat in a booth next to each other, with Toph leaning into Aang's side while he places an arm around her.

"That… that was more fun that I could hoped for…" Toph said breathing deeply.

"Yeah… it was…" he responded while turning his head towards him. Toph senses him looking at her and turns to face him, not seeing him but feeling him all the same.

Aang leans forward and places his forehead on hers. Toph closes her eyes by reflex and breaths deeply, while Aang does the same and leans down to kiss her.

To the both of them it felt like the world was shaking beneath their feet from the excitement they felt in that kiss, taking it as a sign that it was nothing compared to what will come later as their relationship continues to bloom as it is…

* * *

The noodles restaurant was a lot more than what Katara or Zuko expected. It also served as a haiku recital, where the Five Seven Five society shared a number of poems about love, tragedy and everyday life.

"Those-those poets know how to string syllables together…" Katara said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah" Zuko said with a crack in his voice, trying to hold it in. This has been a rather emotional day for him.

Katara looks at him in concern. "Are you okay Zuko?"

"Ye-yeah I'm okay. If you're done, we can go back to house."

"Yes, I'm finished" Katara said, trying to think of something to make the night last longer. A memory came to her mind from earlier that day, where she was told about Firelight Fountain. "Actually, I wanna see the Firelight Fountain. I heard the lamps reflect off the pool in a rather beautiful way."

Zuko gulped nervously but nods in agreement. "Okay. Lead the way." He places the money for their dinner and took Katara's hand, where she led him to the fountain, only to find a disappointing sight.

"Oh…they're-they're not lit" she said sadly.

Zuko looks at her and clearly sees the disappointment. An idea came to him, one where his mind was saying it was too risky. But his heart was saying it will be worth it. And he always did follow his heart…

"Close your eyes Katara. And don't peak" Zuko said with a smile.

Katara looks at him in surprise, wondering what he was going to do. But she complied and places her hands over her closed eyes.

Zuko walks forward to where he thinks is the best spot for him. He places his hands together and closes his eyes, drawing the power he need to quickly do this. He opens his eyes and proceeds to light every lamp with his firebending in quick succession. While he was nervous that someone will see him, he knew Katara will love what he did. He looks around to make sure he got every lamp.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now" he said with a small smile.

Katara lowers her hands and opens her eyes, which widen at the sight of the sparkling water and numerous candle lamps, being a far more beautiful sight than she could have expected.

"How did…?" she began before realizing there was only one explanation for how the lamps were lit so quickly. She looks at Zuko as he walks back to her. "Zuko, you… you fool. Do you know how risky that was…" she said trying to scold him, but it came out as pleasant surprise.

"I know" Zuko said shyly. "I-I just wanted to something nice for you…"

"Oh Zuko…" Katara said softly as she places a hand on his scared face. Zuko places his hands around her waist, not sure if she like that but felt it was the right thing to do.

A thought came to Katara as she looks at Zuko's scar. "I-I think I have something for you now..."

Zuko raises his eyebrow in curiosity. "Katara you don't have to repay me for this."

"It's not about that Zuko" Katara said as she reaches for the necklace around her neck, one where she received earlier that year. She holds up the blue and white vile adorned with the symbol of the Water Tribe. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis from the North. It has special properties that help with healing. I'm not sure if it will work but..."

Zuko's eyes widen at what she was suggesting: a way to heal his scar. A smile spreads across his face. "I-I don't know what to say Katara..."

"You don't need to say anything Zuko. Just hold still, this... this might hurt" she said with a grimace.

Zuko nods, being well familiar with pain. He closes his eyes as he hears Katara open the vile and bend the spirit water. He breaths deeply, finally relieved that he'll be free of his scar... the one his father gave him.

 _Father..._

"Wait" he suddenly said, surprising Katara.

"Wh-what is it?" she asks while holding the water in the air.

"You shouldn't use that for me. You might need it later for something more important."

Katara looks at him in surprise realizing he's may be right. But she pressed on. "I can heal it Zuko, you can free of your scar."

"I know, and I-I really appreciate that Katara. But you should keep it; somebody else might need it more than I do" he said with conviction.

Katara's mouth was agape at his words. She couldn't help but admire and be smitten by how selfless he's being, a stark contrast to the anger young man she met last year. "Are-are you sure?"

"More sure than I have been about anything" he said with a reassuring smile.

Tears treated to leave Katara's eyes, her heart beating at the man she was standing in front of. She waterbends the spirit water back into the vile and places it back around her neck. He takes Katara back into his arms, while her hands reach up to his scar and gently rubs the spot under his eye, wishing she could heal it for him. Katara pulls Zuko's head down softly and places her forehead against his.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, but it felt like time stopped for them. Neither of them could believe that two of the most opposite people in the world, a banish firebending prince and a humble waterbending peasant, in a time where the former's nation has greatly victimized the latter's, could end up having such strong feelings for each other.

But against all the odds, they did. And this was solidified when they leaned into each other for a deep kiss, their hearts racing in their chests, believing that this was what true love is…

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit sappy, but I guess I'm bit of a romantic. I feel like it's not the best it could have been far better, but I'm very much satisfied with this chapter.

Anyway, a comment came up about Azula using lightning to strike Zuko, rather than her fire as in the show. I responded to this comment, but I'd like to share it here to help make sense of our story.

Okay, I'll admit my error on Azula shooting lighting instead of her blue fire; I honestly thought that's what she did in the show. However, this can be explained. In the comic The Search, Sokka waves his boomerang in Azula's face, which she surprised- keyword surprised- Sokka with a very small bolt of lightning to his boomerang and set Sokka falling to the ground. This tells me that firebenders who can create lightning, especially one as powerful as Azula, can create small amounts of lightning in a near instant, but is extremely weak in comparison to the ones she can generate when she takes a moment to separate the negative and positive energies. So in short, the more time Azula takes to separate the negative and positive energies, the more powerful the lightning bolt.

As for Katara healing Zuko's wound in the show, she did it when Zuko attempted to redirect a far more powerful bolt of lightning, especially with Sozin's Comet empowering Azula, to his abdomen and his more vital organs. In our story, she treated a wound from a far weaker strike to Zuko's upper left chest, closer to his shoulder. Now I am an electrical student, and I can tell you that it is the current, or amps, of electricity is what kills people, not the volts, or the force driving the current. Believe me, I've been shocked quite a few times, and once had very, very small amount of current run up my arm and down my leg to the ground... and yet I'm still here. In fact, there are several cases where people have been struck by a natural lightning bolt in our world and survived; heck, I knew a teacher in my high school that was struck by lightning- twice. And yet he lived through both. I also have a friend who was struck by lightning during his training at the U.S. Army Ranger school, and he is alive and well, still serving. I understand your concern and confusion, but I based parts of my story with my experience and education, and while getting shocked by electricity- or struck by a bolt of lightning- is by no means fun, it is survivable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lounging around the house, Iroh and Zuko were playing a game of Pai Sho as Sokka was busy drawing and scribbling on some papers, more often than not crumpling and tossing them to the side. Toph lays on the floor, bouncing a ball off the wall much to the amusement of Momo in his attempts to catch it.

The door slides open with Aang and Katara entering the house with a few bags. "We found a printer to make our posters to find Appa" Katara said happily as Aang shows a professionally well-done picture of Appa stating he's missing, with another of Aang to show whom to return the bison to.

Sokka looks up at the poster with a dismayed look on his face. "Hey, I thought designing the 'lost Appa' poster was my job" he whined as he held up a poorly drawn imitation of Appa.

Aang looks at the drawing perplexed while Katara tries to stifle her laughter but fails. "Sokka, the arrow is _on_ Appa's head" Aang said.

"That _is_ his head!" he said defensively while pointing at the arrow.

Katara couldn't contain her laugh anymore. She takes Sokka's doodle to examine more closely. "Why are feet coming out of it?"

"Those are his horns! I haven't seen him in a while okay?!" Sokka said as he snatches his drawing from her.

"It looks _just_ like him to me" Toph said ironically.

"Thank you, I worked really-" Sokka beamed until realization set in. "Why do feel like you need to pull that kinda stuff?" he growled while Toph laughed at him.

"Let's just stick with the professionally made version okay?" Katara said as Sokka looks at her in disappointment.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to confuse Appa for-" Zuko said as he eyes the doodle, "well, whatever _that_ is" he mocks Sokka, who response with a growl and rips his drawing to shreds.

"Come on, let's get these out there!" Aang said with enthusiasm as he hands out stacks of flyers.

"Wait, where are we going to put these up?" Zuko asks as he looks at the flyers in his hands.

"I suggest the market area" Iroh said. "Dozens of people walk through there every day; it would only be a matter of time until someone recognizes Appa."

"Okay, you guys do that, I'll take the rest and drop them over the city" Aang said as he steps outside and takes off with Momo close behind.

Aang smiles in joy as he drops the flyers over the city and sees people picking them up to examine them. "Iroh's right, Momo" he said to the lemur beside him, "it'll be a matter of time before we're reunited with Appa again." Momo chirps excitingly in response, eager to see his friend again.

Aang and Momo were the last to return to the house, given that they had most of the flyers to distribute. They enter the house quickly to find the Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Iroh playing a card game, while Toph was bouncing her toy ball off the wall and catching Momo's attention quickly.

"Has anyone come in with information about Appa?" Aang asks eagerly as he walks up to the card table.

Katara continues to study her cards but replies, "It's only been a day, just be patient."

"You cannot expect everything to happen immediately, do you Aang?" Iroh asks wisely.

Aang slumps down next to the table. "No, I don't. But it would be nice though" he said dejectedly while resting his head on a hand.

But his dejection was quickly changed to eagerness as he hears knocking on the front door. "Guess you're right guys! Patience does pay off!" Aang jumps up and runs to the door and opens it, to see a person he didn't expect to see again. "Joo Dee?!"

The others in the squad turn to look at the door, expect Toph who can't see but faces in that direction anyway because she, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't believe it was actually the original Joo Dee who guided them through the city.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're having a wonderful day" Joo Dee said with her trademark eerie grin.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asks in confusion. "Didn't the Dai Li toss you in jail?"

"What, jail?" Joo Dee said dismissively. "Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage, not a police force."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party" Toph said, readying herself to detect if Joo Dee is lying.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing" Joo Dee responds, making Toph suspicious about how calm she seemed given the circumstances they were in at the palace. Sokka, Zuko and Iroh join her suspicions at the mention of Lake Laogai once again.

"But then you were replaced by another woman saying _she_ was Joo Dee" Katara said skeptically.

"But, _I'm_ Joo Dee" the city servant said defensively with a hand over her heart as if offended.

Aang crosses his arms and attempts to keep himself calm. "Why are you here?" he said firmly.

Joo Dee pulls out one of their 'missing Appa' posters. "Dropping flyers and putting up posters is not permitted in the city without proper clearance."

"We can't keep waiting around to get permission to get things done around here" Sokka said annoyed.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the laws of the city to continue putting up posters" Joo Dee said with a cheerful smile.

Aang grinds his teeth in frustration, having enough of the stupid rules of this city. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LAWS AND WE'RE NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION!" he shouted to the surprise of everyone, especially Joo Dee who was the receiving end of the Avatar's outburst. Aang stomps up to Joo Dee and uses his height to look down on her. She grimaces in fear as he continues yelling while pointing angrily at her, "We're finding Appa on our own and _you_ should just stay out of our way!" Aang slams the door harshly as soon as Joo Dee steps outside.

After a moment to let Aang calm down Sokka cautiously told him, "That might come back to bite in the ass."

Aang continues to glare at the door, expecting Joo Dee to knock on it again. "I don't care. From now on we whatever it takes to find Appa."

Toph smiles brightly at Aang, happy to see he's not putting up with the stupid rules of the city anymore. "YEAH! Let's break some fucking rules!" She turns and blasts the nearest wall with her earthbending, creating a large hole in the side of the house. The rest of the squad minus Aang stares at her in shock, while he smiles at her enthusiasm.

"Was that really necessary?" Zuko asks skeptically.

"No but it sure felt good" Toph beams back at him, causing him to shake his head.

"Alright" Sokka said, "we've heard about this Lake Laogai more than once, so _that's_ where Appa is likely being held."

"Then let's get in there and get him out" Aang said with determination as he grabs his staff.

"Hold on, we need to find out where it is exactly" Sokka said, feeling the need to be cautious. "And we need to do some reconnaissance around the area to get an idea of what we're dealing with."

"How are we going to do that?" Zuko asks skeptically.

"Uh, hello?" Toph said. "I'm the greatest earthbender in the world. I can tell you exactly what that lake has when we get there" she said with a smug smile.

"Okay, let's head to a library first and find a map of Ba Sing Se with Lake Laogai on it" Sokka said as he gathered his weapons and bag.

Toph's smile fades at the mention at that. "Ugg, another library?" she said disgusted.

"Look on the bright side Toph" Aang said with a smile, "at least you won't have to stop it from sinking into sand."

"Assuming there isn't a giant bird for Sokka to piss off" Zuko said dryly while singling his swords across his back. Everyone is surprised that the moody and serious firebender made a joke, but they laugh as they exit the house except Sokka who scowls in irritation.

But unbeknownst to them, they have no idea what they will encounter on their way to the lake, much less once they get there, as two Dai Li agents observe them from a nearby rooftop and know they must use a special prisoner to prevent the Avatar from going near their base.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm wearing this right?" Ty Lee asks as she eyes the Kyoshi Warrior uniform she wore. She kept adjusting her armor, thinking it wasn't sitting right on her torso.

"Yes, yes stop worrying Ty Lee" Azula said in an effort to reassure her, but it came out as more of an annoyed spat. The Princess places Suki's hairpiece before her own top-knot, already missing the royal hairpiece she proudly wore since her father became the Fire Lord.

"Do you really think we can pull this off Azula?" Mai asks skeptically as she places her throwing daggers in her sash, missing the dark clothes she much preferred. "I'd hate to think I wore this girly disguise for nothing" she groaned.

"Yes, this plan will work. What are the chances that the gate guards will realize who we are?" Azula asks.

"They probably won't, but who's to say they or someone else will know who the real Kyoshi Warriors are?" Mai asks with a doubtful look.

Azula did consider that possibility but given that Suki and her warriors weren't anywhere near Ba Sing Se when they were captured, it's unlikely that someone will figure out the Fire Nation ladies were imposters. "I doubt we'll be exposed on their terms. If you two keep to our story and let me do most of the talking, we'll be fine" Azula said commandingly. Mai and Ty Lee nod in acknowledgement, but they still had their concerns regardless.

In truth, Azula has her misgivings about the plan too. The biggest one she has is if they run into the Avatar and his friends in Ba Sing Se, especially disguised as allies of them. If word reaches that the Kyoshi Warriors are in the city seeking an audience with the Earth King, the Avatar and his friends will more than likely wish to see them. But another slight unease she has is the fact she is disguised as someone she holds some respect for. Even facing certain defeat, Suki had it in her to continue fighting the Princess, a quality Azula valued and held herself to.

The ladies kept to themselves in an attempt to minimize the chance of saying something that would incriminate them as they approach the main gates in the outer wall. A half dozen soldiers stood outside on the ground while the top of the wall must had at least twice as many, all of them watching the women walking towards the wall.

"Halt," a corporal said firmly with a raised hand, "who are you? What are you doing here?"

"We are the Kyoshi Warriors," Azula said calmly, "we were informed that the Avatar is in the city, and we wish to join him in an audience with the Earth King."

The corporal stares at them with a blank expression. "Wait here, I need to inform my superiors of your arrival."

"Why do you need to do such a thing?" Azula asks in slight irritation.

"I am under orders not to let anyone enter the city without checking to see if they are wanted criminals. We've had an increase in crime since refugees were freely allowed into the city."

"I assure you we are not criminals" Azula said with a convincing smile.

"I'm sure you're not ma'am, but orders are orders. I doubt you will be on file as a threat to the city, and you will be allowed passage" he finished as Azula nods to him in understanding.

The corporal turns on his heels and marches towards the wall to write his message on a scroll and sends it up the wall with his earthbending. After a few minutes of waiting, Azula looks up the wall to see three men in dark robes looking down at her and her friends. One of them was holding a periscope and is chatting with the others.

Azula narrows her eyes, feeling that something was off. She causally turns towards Mai and Ty Lee. "Keep your eyes open. Something isn't right here" the Princess whispered.

Her friends nod in agreement, Mai holding a stern look while Ty Lee fidgeted nervously. They can sense that something wasn't right either.

After an uncomfortable fifteen minutes, the corporal still hasn't received any messages from above; instead he was joined by the three men in dark robes with round helmets Azula saw at the top of the wall, flanked by a dozen soldiers. The corporal was dreadfully surprised that these men came to the ground, for it meant only one thing…

Azula narrows her eyes as she glares at the three strange men, wondering what kind of importance they would have to merit coming down the wall to see her. Whatever it was, the Princess felt that it wasn't good.

The three men approach her and one with a scar on the right side of his face spoke. "We were informed that you are the Kyoshi Warriors and wish to seek passage into the city."

"That is correct" Azula said calmly.

"What is your business in Ba Sing Se?"

"To seek an audience with the Earth King. It is my understanding our companion the Avatar is doing the same."

"If that is so, why didn't you join him when he and his companions defended the wall from the Fire Nation?"

"We only just heard that the Fire Nation was attempting to break through the wall once again, and I decided that the Avatar will need our help" Azula said, trying to keep the memories of that terrible battle from her mind. The last thing she need was a dreadful flashback…

The scared man raises an eyebrow at her. "How were you informed that the Fire Nation attacked the Outer Wall again? It only happened less than two weeks ago."

"Rumors travel fast among traveling commoners and warriors" Azula lied, feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

"That is true…" the man said thoughtfully, "if the people who witnessed the battle left the area where they fought" he finished gravely, right before performing a powerful earthbending move to shake the ground beneath the ladies.

Caught off balance, the ladies tried to move away from the men, but they were quickly surrounded by the soldiers. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee pressed their backs into each other in a circle. The Princess knew her friends will be fine during this fight, being non-benders with deadly skills. But if Azula firebends at the soldiers, especially with her brand of blue fire, she will be quickly identified at the Fire Princess and who knows what will happen.

Azula pulls out her katana, knowing she was at a serve disadvantage but has no choice but to fight back. She raises the sword towards the nearest soldier and attempts to strike down at his chest…

…only for her wrist to be caught by what looks like a glove made from rock. Before she could react, she was pulled towards the men in dark robes where they pinned her hands behind her back. Azula attempts to break free, but she quickly stopped when she saw her friends fighting for their lives, trying to maintain balance on the shaking ground while rocks flew dangerously pass them.

Despite their best efforts, they were losing this fight.

Azula's eyes widen as she thought this would be the end of them, and their deaths would be her fault. The Princess didn't receive much affection from her family, but Ty Lee did much to her annoyance. Mai preferred to keep her distance, but Azula does appreciate her honesty and insight. These ladies are the only _real_ friends Azula has.

And she couldn't lose them.

"Ladies, STOP! Give it up! Don't get yourselves killed over my foolishness!" Azula shouted as she felt tears threating to leave her eyes.

Mai and Ty Lee stopped moving as they look at their friend in surprise for telling them to give up… and admitting to being foolish. The ladies were too shocked by what Azula said to listen to the soldiers' command to put their hands up, but they were brought out of it when they were forced to the ground and restrained.

Azula breathed a sigh of relief knowing her friends will live for a little bit longer, but she dreads what awaits them as the scared man stares at her.

"I was concerned you would firebend or generate lightning… but I'm honestly surprised you didn't, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Azula's eyes widen as she looks at him in shock. Well no point in trying to deny it now. "How did you know?"

"All of our soldiers who fought against your giant drill were ordered to remain silent about the battle, never to inform anyone. How else anyone but the battle participants would know of the giant drill" he said more as a fact than a question. "My colleges and I weren't completely sure that it was you we saw from atop the wall, but it appears our suspicious were proven correct" he said as he smirks at her.

Azula glares at the man, wishing she could burn him with her eyes. "Now what? Are you going to execute us?"

The scared man snorts at her accusation. "That would be for our leader to decide."

Azula furrows her brow but doesn't give up her heated stare. "Your leader?"

"You will meet him soon enough" the man smirks at her. "Men."

Before Azula could demand for more answers, she felt a powerful blow to the back of her head, making her vison fuzzy as she watches one of the soldiers knock Ty Lee unconscious.

Azula did her best to go to her friend's aid, but her body wouldn't respond as the world around her fades to black.

* * *

If there was one thing he hated feeling, it's the oogies.

But this time around, it felt worst for Sokka, as he watches Aang and Toph laugh and flirt with each other in their unique way. And that wasn't helped by the fact he can hear Katara and Zuko doing the same behind him. Sokka was still wary of the firebender, not so much for he what he's done, but more so for what he might do.

 _I swear if he hurts Katara in anyway, I'll…_

"Is everything okay Young Warrior?" Sokka heard before finishing his dark thought.

He turns his head to look at Iroh, who wore a bright smile as he hears his nephew laugh lightly behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sokka muttered quickly.

"You don't appear so. Does the relationship between your sister and my nephew bother you?" Iroh ask inquisitively.

"No" Sokka said quickly, but he felt that wasn't the right answer. "Well… kinda…"

"Kinda?" Iroh said curiously. "How would one be 'kinda' bothered by something?"

"Well… seeing my sister and best friend finding meaningful… relationships," Sokka said with slight bitterness, "only reminds me of my failed relationships…"

Iroh ponders Sokka's words, remembering the exchange between him and the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe when she gave her life back to the Moon Spirit. "You're referring to the Princess who gave her life for the world" he said as a matter of fact.

Sokka feels his heart break a bit at the thought of how Yue, how their love life, as complicated as it was, ended before it could really start. "Yeah. Yue was the first woman I loved…" Sokka realized what he was talking about and comically cried out "Wait, why I am telling you about this?! It's unmanly!"

Iroh chuckles as he pats Sokka's shoulder gently. "I understand Young Warrior, and it's important to discuss our feelings, rather than bottle them up" he said wisely before gaining a sad look. "I lost my wife in childbirth" he said with sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sokka returned as he looks at the ground, realizing there's more to the general than he thought.

"I have made my peace with her passing, though I do miss her just the same" Iroh said. "I was too old and too involved with my responsibilities to find love once more. But you are young Sokka, I'm certain you'll find love again. How about the young woman we met at the ferry? Suki wasn't it?" Iroh said optimistically.

"Yeah…" Sokka said as he rubs the back of his neck before gulping. "I met her before Yue… but then I forgot about Suki until we met again at the ferry."

"Why did you forget about her until meeting again?"

"Well, after meeting Yue, I just… did. Me and Suki talked about it later and… and we decided that it's not a good time for us" Sokka said as another depressing thought came to mind. "And… I-I guess I can't love her like I loved Yue."

Iroh pats Sokka on the back sympathetically. "As troublesome as it may be, life has a way of working things out, often in ways we don't expect" Iroh said encouragingly.

"I guess…" Sokka said skeptically.

They continue walking for a few more blocks, until Sokka hears Katara yell out in anger and the sound of water being used to push shove someone to the ground. The elder sibling turns around quickly and runs up to her, thinking her new jerk of a boyfriend did something stupid. Before Sokka could so much as give Zuko an enraged glace, he notices Katara in a waterbending pose… in front of Zuko.

Sokka looks towards where Katara is facing and is disappointed to see someone he didn't like from the moment he met him.

Jet. The guy who charmed Katara into being infatuated with, only to turn around and show that he's a bigger monster than Sokka thought anyone could be.

"Katara!" Jet yells out defensively. "Wait, I've changed! I want to help!"

"Tell it to some other woman Jet!" Katara shouted before unleashing a barrage of ice shards at him. Jet pulls out his hook swords and cuts the projectiles down.

"I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help." Jet raises his hook swords and drops them to the ground. Katara is surprised at this, until Jet reaches behind him forcing Katara to pin him to the nearest wall.

By that time, Aang, Toph and Iroh join the others and see what's happening. "Who's that?" Toph asks.

"Jet" Sokka said with malice.

"We can't trust anything he says" Katara said with resolution.

"But we don't know why he's here" Aang said.

"I don't care why he's here!" Katara said with hostility. "Whatever his reason is, it isn't good."

"Yeah, only the most bloodthirsty uses hook swords" Zuko said with matching hostility. "They're designed for maximum damage in a short amount of time in close combat." While the former of that statement wasn't exactly as true as the latter, given how much hostility Katara was showing towards this Jet, Zuko wasn't taking any chances. Uncle always told him to trust his instincts, and right now they're saying this guy was nothing but trouble.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Jet asks the man he's never seen before.

"He's my boyfriend Zuko" Katara said to Zuko's amazement and Sokka's chagrin. Though she quickly realized she may have made a mistake saying Zuko's real name. Hopefully Jet won't figure that Zuko and his uncle are from the Fire Nation. "Unlike you, he has to intentions of hurting anyone."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone" Jet said defensively. "I'm here to help you find Appa." Jets unrolls the parchment in his hand, reviling one of the squad's 'missing bison' flyers.

Aang's eyes widen at the possibility of finding Appa sooner. "Maybe we should give him a chance."

"I swear I've changed" Jet said earnestly. "I was a troubled guy and I let my rage get the better of me. But I don't even have the gang anymore; I've put that all behind me."

"If that's so…" Sokka said skeptically, "how did you know we were here?"

"I heard that the Avatar was in the city, and when I saw the flyers I knew I had-" Jet said before being cut off by Sokka.

"No, not here in the city, but here _here_. How could've you know we were here in this part of the city right _now_?"

Jet was taken aback by this, but replied, "I guess I just got lucky." He flashes his confident grin, only to enrage Katara more.

"You're lying!" she screamed.

"Actually…" Toph said walking up to Jet and places a hand of the wall. "He's not. He's being truthful."

"But that still doesn't explain how he would know-" Sokka pointed out until being interrupted by a slightly familiar voice.

"Jet!"

The squad quickly turns around to see Jet's best friends Smellerbee and Longshot. Katara grits her teeth and furrows her brow in more rage as she looks at Jet. "I thought you didn't have your little gang anymore?"

"I don't!" Jet shouted defensively.

Smellerbee runs up to Jet still pinned to the wall. "We were so worried Jet! Why are you pinned to this wall?"

Jet gives Smellerbee a smile before saying, "Just a little misunderstanding between me and Katara."

Smellerbee looks between him and Katara, giving the latter the stink eye while Katara returns a distrustful gaze. Smellerbee looks back at Jet and gives him a small smile of her own. "Well, at least you got away from the Dai Li."

"The Dai Li?!" Katara shouts aghast.

"We heard that Jet was arrested by the Dai Li a few weeks ago just after we did an ambush for supplies to give away" Smellerbee said. "We thought we'd never see him again."

"So you were the ones committing crimes in the city" Iroh said matter of fact.

"For the refugees, not ourselves. It was Jet's way for making up for the bad stuff we did" Smellerbee explained. She looks at Jet with pleading eyes, "Right Jet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never been arrested or committed crimes. I've been living peacefully in the city."

Toph scratches her head in confusion before placing a hand flat on the ground. "This doesn't make any sense. From what I can sense they're _both_ telling the truth."

"What?" Aang said. "How is that possible?"

"I can't be" Katara said. "It shouldn't be impossible."

"No, it's not" Sokka said thoughtfully. "Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ they're telling the truth."

"Meaning?" Zuko asks.

"It means Jet here has been brainwashed" Iroh said catching on while eyeing Jet with a suspicious but empathetic look.

"That's insane! It can't be" Jet said in distressed. Katara removes the ice picks holding Jet to the wall while everyone closes in around him. "Stay away from me!" Jet shouts out before being carried away to Smellerbee and Longshot's hideout.

After wrestling to bring Jet back to the hideout, the squad with Smellerbee and Longshot stand crowded together and regarded the confused man suspiciously. Jet stares at the ground, dreading what might happen to him.

"The Dai Li must have sent him to slow us down" Zuko said sternly with his arms crossed. "After Joo Dee failed to stall us they must have gotten desperate."

Aang looks at Zuko in agreement. "They must have taken Jet where they're holding Appa" he said before turning back to Jet. "Where did they take you?"

Jet raises his head and puts on a defensive look. "Nowhere. I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"We need to find a way to help him remember" Iroh suggested.

"Maybe Katara can kiss him" Sokka said provokingly. Zuko and Katara look at him in indignation and anger. "That should bring something back." Before he could laugh, Katara quickly slaps him upside the head. "Ow!" he squeals.

"Maybe _you_ should kiss him Sokka" Katara said with annoyance.

"It was just an idea…" he said innocently while rubbing the back of his head.

"A terrible one" Zuko growled.

"Wait, I got an idea" Sokka said before going to the nearby mattress. He pulls out a piece of straw from it and places it in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think it's working" Jet said before spitting out the straw.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions" Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation!" Smellerbee exclaimed. "Remember what they did to your family Jet."

"Close your eyes" Aang said. "Picture it."

While Jet closes his eyes tightly and tries to recall his childhood, Katara whispers to Zuko and Iroh, "He really hates the Fire Nation. He almost destroyed an occupied Earth Kingdom village for it."

"Don't worry" Zuko said while taking her hand and giving her a small smile.

"We'll be careful" Iroh said confidently.

Everyone watches Jet closely as he grits his teeth and sweats. He snaps open his eyes after he recalls the day where men riding rhinos burned his village to the ground. "No!" he shouts shaken up. "It's too painful."

Katara sighs deeply before stepping forward. "Maybe this will help." While Zuko didn't think she would actually kiss him, he felt dreadful and slightly angry when she moved forward.

But he was quickly relived when she stepped behind him with her bending water. She bends it around Jets head where it glows as she uses her healing ability to relax Jet's mind. Jet closes his eyes and visions of a lake and an underground facility come back to him. His sight quickly changes to a creepy looking man in long dark green robes speaking to him while a hypnotic light from a lantern flashes before his eyes.

Jet opens his eyes slowly. "They took me to their headquarters. It was under water, like a lake or something."

"Lake Laogai" Sokka said more as a fact than a question.

"That's it!" Jet said while jumping to his feet. "Lake Laogai."

"Then there's no more doubt" Aang hoarsely said with determination. " _That's_ where they have Appa."

No one saw reason to disagree.

* * *

Her eyes were fuzzy and her head ached when she came to. It took Azula a moment to gaze around the eerily green lit room to remember she doesn't remember how she got here. But as she recalled what happened before being knocked out, she quickly figured out how she got here… and what happened to her friends.

Azula quickly scans the room, to find Mai and Ty Lee were bound to chairs to her left and right respectively. The Princess breaths a sigh of relief when she saw Ty Lee stir while Mai groggily raised her head.

"I knew I wore that girly disguise for nothing" she groaned. Mai notices that Azula was looking downward in defeat, a sight to behold in of itself. "Don't start kicking yourself" Mai suggested.

Azula raises her head and looks at her. "What?"

"Don't get caught up in blaming yourself for this. It won't help us get out of here."

"Oh, I thought you literally meant for me to start kicking myself" Azula retorted. "Kind of difficult to do when you're tied to a chair."

Mai sighs out deeply. "Well at least you have your sarcasm."

"Right, now for a plan to get out of here" Azula said as she tried to break the restraints but stopped after realizing they were made of thick earth.

"I don't think we're getting out of here on solely on our terms" Mai advised.

Azula pursed her lips, knowing they were captured for a reason. Hopefully the Princess can find a way out of this with whomever ordered their arrest.

After a few minutes, Ty Lee groaned as she lifted her head. "Ugg… it feels like someone hit me over the head…"

"Great observation, because that's exactly what happened" Mai said after rolling her eyes.

"Do you think this is the best time to be so mean Mai?" Ty Lee asks.

"Well I have nothing better to do" Mai said flatly.

"So being sassy is your way to help us get out of here?" Ty Lee spat back.

Mai snapped her head in Ty Lee's direction. "Oh what are you doing to help us get out of here?" she retorted.

"Well being mean isn't one of them!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Well being a social butterfly-spider won't help either" Mai said before being interrupted by Azula.

"Enough!" she commanded, silencing both of her friends. "You're wasting your energies, and I can't think with you two shouting over me."

Mai turns her head forward with a disgruntled look while Ty Lee looks sheepishly at the ground.

"Sorry Azula…"

"It's fine" Azula said. In reality, it was Azula who is sorry. She brought her friends, her only friends, on some dangerous mission to capture her brother and uncle. She forced them into a deadly battle where Ty Lee got hurt and all three of them witness the war their nation started firsthand, along with the fallout of it. Now they were being held prisoner by who knows who, with no idea of what their intentions will be.

After what felt like hours, a doorway suddenly appeared before them, where a man in a long green robe entered the room. He was flanked by two other men wearing similar robes with round helmets on their heads.

"I hope my men weren't too harsh with you Princess" the man said to her. "I am Long Feng, head of the Dai Li and the cultural administrator to the King."

"What do you want?" Azula said quickly.

Long Feng smirks at how the Princess quickly got down to business. "I would like to make a deal with you, one where I get to control Ba Sing Se on behalf of the Fire Nation."

Azula raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "And what do you have in exchange?"

"I have a plan in motion to capture the Avatar and his compatriots" Long Feng said, causing Azula to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "It is my understanding that your uncle and brother have joined him."

Azula grits her teeth, believing the only reason for Zuko to join the Avatar was to get revenge for what she did to him. "That's correct" she grunted.

"Well if I were to capture the Avatar and his companions, I believe I could be a valuable ally to the Fire Nation" Long Feng said confidently. "In exchange for the Avatar and your traitorous relatives, I will surrender the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation, on the condition that I will serve as Prime Minister under your nation's influence."

Azula looks at the ground to ponder this idea. Her plan from the beginning was to take the city from the inside by controlling the Earth King after getting close to him. She knew that taking Ba Sing Se from the outside would be costly and bloody, leading to prolonging this war and causing more pain. But now an opportunity is in front of her where she can take over the Earth Kingdom without slaughtering half the city. And with a highly rank political figure from the Earth Kingdom as an ally, that would make the assimilation far less violent. It's the perfect plan.

Except Azula didn't feel right about it. She didn't know if it was because she shouldn't, couldn't, trust Long Feng or if the transition will be as violent as she dreaded regardless of how the city was taken over.

But the biggest problem that bothered her was Zuko. He won't surrender to her or anyone allied with her, that is a certainty. And if she somehow manages to capture him, Father will certainly execute him for treason.

In the end, Azula decided that no matter what happens, she'll hate herself all the same.

"I can't guarantee that my father will accept you as an ally" Azula finally said. "But I believe I can convince him you'll be useful just the same."

Long Feng smirks at her, knowing he successfully convinced the Princess. "Very well then. I'm glad we came to an agreement." He waves his hands causing the earth restraints around the ladies to collapse. "You will remain here while my men and I capture the Avatar. If all goes well, you won't have to raise a finger."

Azula solemnly nods to him, not sure how to feel. She continues to think about Long Feng's plan and the likelihood of its success. How was he going to lure the Avatar here?

After cleaning up and changing into fresh Kyoshi uniforms, Azula got her answer when she overheard the guards outside the room.

"What do you think Long Feng will do with the bison once we have the Avatar in custody?" said the first guard.

"I don't know. I doubt he'll want to keep it around; damn thing's been more trouble than it's worth" the other guard said.

"You got that right." After a few moments, the first guard spoke up again. "That fur would make nice blankets and coats."

"Yeah" the second guard said catching on. "And I bet the meat taste good too" he said before laughing with his companion.

But Azula didn't find it funny in anyway. Her chest ached terribly at the idea of imagining that bison in pain again. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment after what he's been through.

 _Only a monster would hurt an innocent animal._

Even though Azula understood the reasoning behind Long Feng's plan, she couldn't stand the methods of it. For reasons beyond her understanding, she wasn't going to let that bison be hurt again.

After Mai and Ty Lee finished cleaning up, Azula gestured for them to follow her. The two ladies glance at each other wondering what Azula has planned, but they quickly comply. When the ladies stepped outside the room, the guards took notice and attempted to stop them.

"We only wish to explore this facility" Azula said coolly.

"Long Feng has requested that you remain her Princess" the first guard replied.

"Oh but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he doesn't know" Azula said while mentally preparing herself.

"He will find out eventually and then-" the guard started to say before being interrupted by a quick fire-fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of him and cracking his ribs, possibly breaking one or two also while severely burning his skin.

Before the second guard could respond, Azula already completed a spinning kick to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious and fracturing his skull when he hit the ground.

The first guard heaved a ragged breath as he attempted to fight through the pain to strike at the Princess, but a quick jab from her stopped him effectively. The man fell to the ground in a heap and grunted in pain.

"So" Mai said as she eyed the guards, "I take it the deal's off?"

"Something like that" Azula said before picking up the conscious guard and giving him a terrifying look. "Where's the bison?"

The man draws another ragged breath. "Why? Hope-hope to capture the Avatar yourself?" He laughed before blood started to form in his mouth.

Azula held up a fire fist dangerously close to the man's face, making him cringe in fear. "I won't ask again. Where is the bison?"

The man coughed up the blood in his mouth, causing it to fall down his chin. "Other side of the-the facility. Follow the main hall and you'll find-find it."

"You better be telling the truth" Azula threated before dropping the man to the ground. He coughed up more blood as he started to convulse before passing out.

Azula walks down the hall and found the main passageway. She began walking down it until Mai stopped her.

"Azula, what are we doing?"

"Finding the bison. Why else would I ask that guard?"

"But why? So you can capture the Avatar yourself?"

"No" Azula said flatly to Mai and Ty Lee's surprise, but the former's face quickly changed to understanding.

"Oh I see what you're doing now: you want to make sure Zuko dies" Mai accusingly said in a dark voice.

"I don't want to do that" Azula grunted.

"Why the hell not? You tried it before!"

"And you think I'm proud of that?!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Mai screamed. "Your dad burned him for speaking out of turn! What makes me think you won't kill him for treason?!"

"Because I don't want to be a fucking monster anymore! How about that?! Is that possible?!" Azula screamed while her body shakes slightly in anger and self-loathing.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at Azula in surprise. They never realized that the Princess held such a low opinion of herself, and it helped make sense of her action as of late. Ty Lee walks up to Azula and places a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic look.

"Is that why you helped the bison Azula?" Ty Lee asks. "Because you hate being a monster?"

"Why not?" Azula said as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "My-my own mother hated me for it…"

"But-but you're not a monster Azula."

Azula barks out a skeptical laugh. "You really think a monster wouldn't attempt to kill her own brother?"

"I-" Ty Lee started, not sure how to answer that. "I don't know Azula. But I do know a monster wouldn't help an animal, especially when they have more to lose than to gain" Ty Lee said with a small smile before turning towards Mai. "Right Mai?"

Mai breaths in deeply and crosses her arms, not sure what to think of this side of Azula she's never seen before. Azula is a good liar, but she can't be that good… right?

"Yeah I guess you're right" Mai said, not wanting to deal with this right here and now.

"Then let's get going" Ty Lee said encouragingly. "Let's go get that bison."

It took some time for the ladies to get their bearings and find where the area the bison was likely being held. Half the time they were walking, Ty Lee swore she heard what sounded like fighting and bending coming from within the facility. Azula and Mai didn't hear anything, teasing Ty Lee that she's hearing things because of paranoia. Ty Lee would pout every time to their amusement, but Azula and Mai knew that it was only a matter of time before the Avatar and his group presented themselves and Ty Lee maybe right in hearing possible fighting.

After checking over a half dozen rooms, Azula opens one of the last possible holding areas large enough to hold a bison, and sure enough she found him, all six legs chained to the floor. The bison growls softly, thinking it was another Dai Li agent here to torment him, but when he spotted Azula walking up to him, he stood up and moaned softly as he recalls the woman who helped him when no one else did. Azula places her hand on the bison's nose and gently rubs it while Mai and Ty Lee join her in the room.

"Let's get him out of here ladies" Azula said as she moves to remove the restraints from the bison. Ty Lee moves in to assist while Mai opens the larger door for the bison to escape. After removing the last restraint, the bison gives Ty Lee another big lick when she hugged his nose. The bison gestured to do the same to Azula and Mai but they quickly move away, much to his chagrin. He then quickly sets off to escape, leaving the ladies wondering what they should do now.

"That was probably our best chance to take over the Earth Kingdom" Mai pointed out as they tried to find a way out.

"Yeah" Azula said quietly. "It probably was."

"Now what?" Ty Lee asks when they found a ladder leading to the surface.

"Well" Azula said rethinking her strategy. "Since Long Feng plans on overthrowing the Earth King, we might be able to use that to our advantage to get close to him."

"How are we going to do that?" Mai asks skeptically.

Azula smirks weakly as her original plan came back to her. "You two remember how to apply that face paint right?"

Mai rolls her eyes as Ty Lee got giddy at the idea of using makeup on her gloomy friend again.

* * *

The lake was enormous, far more so than the squad expected if it's hiding a secret base. Sokka scratches his head as he tries to figure out how someone would enter the base. "Are you sure there's a secret headquarters here?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's under the lake" Jet said with certainty.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore" Toph said pointing to her right. She walks over to the area and strikes an earthbending pose, bringing up an earth platform with a disk at the end. She walks over and earthbends it aside, reviling a ladder leading into pure darkness. Momo flies away chittering nervously, clearly not willing to go down there. Toph takes the lead down the ladder with everyone close behind her.

Once they reach the bottom, the squad is shocked at how large the facility is. Toph takes point as they walk through the tunnels, occasionally taking cover to avoid patrols of Dai Li agents and soldiers.

"It's all starting to come back to me" Jet said close behind Toph and Aang.

The squad passes a room with a Dai Li agent brainwashing a group of women into being 'Joo Dees'. It was a sight that put everyone even more on edge, making this place far creepier.

When the squad rounded a corner, they pumped into four Dai Li agents, who were shocked that there were intruders inside their secret base. Before they could react, the lanterns were quickly extinguished while Toph took advantage of the darkness to knock out the agents. A single red flame ignited the way forward to an area still lit.

Jet turns towards Aang and flashes his grin. "Nice thinking of extinguishing the lanterns. When did you learn firebending?"

Aang furrows his brow in confusion. "I haven't yet."

Now Jet was the confused one. "Then who-?"

But it quickly dawned on him that the two new members of the squad haven't shown their fighting styles. Jet looks at them in rage. "You-you two are firebenders!"

Zuko readies himself for the fight he knew would happen between him and Jet was here. Iroh raises his hands defensively. "Now son let us explain…"

"Fuck your explanations!" Jet shouted before charging at the firebenders with swords in tow. Zuko raises his hands to draw his dao swords to parry Jet…

Only to be beaten by a jian sword parring Jet.

Zuko looks at Sokka in surprise. He wouldn't have thought the Water Tribe warrior would defend him, especially since Zuko and Katara are involved with each other.

"He's on our side now" Sokka said before pushing Jet back.

"Did you forget what ashmakers like them have done to the world?!" Jet shouted.

"No I didn't" Sokka said stepping towards Jet. "But he has sight of what's right and wrong, which is more than I can say for you."

Jet snarls at Sokka, not believing he was defending the enemy. He once thought Sokka was a bit soft, but now he knows how soft.

"Jet" Katara said carefully. "Zuko is truly on our side now."

"Have you forgotten what the Fire Nation has done to your mother Katara?" Jet said with disbelief.

"No I haven't, but that doesn't mean everyone from the Fire Nation is like that Jet."

It felt like time stood at a standstill as they group stood in place, not sure what will happen.

But they won't be the one to decide what will happen, when Toph bends an earth shield to stop an attack. The group turns around to see more Dai Li agents ready to attack them.

Jet charges at them, believing them to be the greater threat. "This way! I think Appa this way!"

The squad quickly runs after him, knocking back Dai Li agents and soldiers in their way. After a few twists and turns, the squad fines themselves in a large dark room, unsure of what could be in there.

"Circle up" Sokka said. Everyone forms into a loose circle, though Katara kept a close eye on Jet, since Zuko's back was facing Jet's. After that outburst of his, she believes that Jet will try to cut down Zuko at the first opportunity.

Without warning, the room lights up with green lanterns, reviling more Dai Li agents hanging from the ceiling.

"Just when things couldn't get better" Sokka sarcastically said.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state" Long Feng said grimly. The squad readies themselves for the fight of their lives. Long Feng narrows his eyes at the stubbornness of the group. "Take them into custody if you can… but their bodies will do just as well."

At least dozens of agent drop to the ground with more filing into the room. It was a chaotic mess of bodies, weapons, the elements and blood as the squad fights off the Dai Li. Long Feng watches dispassionately as he sees the Avatar makes an attempt towards him, only to be stopped by two agents. Aang quickly defeats them, causing Long Feng to take it as a sign to retreat.

Aang takes notice of him running. "Long Feng is escaping!" Knowing that the head of the Dai Li knows exactly where Appa is, Aang takes off after him, hoping that the rest of the squad follows.

But when he looks over his shoulder, only Jet and Zuko managed to break from the melee to follow him. Aang swallows deeply, hoping that Jet will set aside his hatred for the moment so they can get Appa back. But if not, Aang will knock Jet out before he could do anything. Aang won't accept any more setbacks when it comes to his friends.

The team chases Long Feng into another large room, when the door slams shut and Long Feng drops from the ceiling with an enraged look.

"Alright Avatar, you have caused me enough problems. This is you _final_ warning, surrender now, or you will not get your bison back" he said threateningly.

Aang bares his teeth at Long Feng. "After all the crimes you've committed, I won't let you get away with this."

"Agree to leave the city forever, and I'll wave all the charges against you and let you leave with your lost pet."

Jet raises his swords. "You're in no position to bargain with us."

"Am I now?" Long Feng said haughtily.

Zuko uses his firebending to light up his swords to make them deadlier. "You're definitely not."

Long Feng smirks. "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Jet's mind suddenly goes blank whiles his eyes dilate. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

Aang and Zuko were confused as to why Jet would say such a thing, but it quickly became clear that Jet was still under the Dai Li influence when he attempts to take Aang's head off.

Zuko kicks Jet away from Aang, but the brainwashed fighter quickly recovers and charges at Zuko. Aang sends a blast of air at Jet to stop him.

"Jet! It's me Aang! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice" Long Feng said.

Jet makes several more slashes between Aang and Zuko. Despite being outnumbered, the brainwashed Jet fights with no regard for his life, taking a deep gash to his arm from Zuko. But Jet delivers a kick to Zuko's knee, causing him to fall.

When Zuko looks up, he sees Jet about to deliver the final blow. He tries to move away, but he wasn't fast enough…

But Aang was, as he uses his staff to parry Jet's swords away from Zuko.

"Jet, I'm your friend! Look inside your heart!"

Jet freezes, gasping for breath as two sides of him are fighting for control.

"Do your duty Jet" Long Feng commanded.

"He can't make you do this Jet! You're a Freedom Fighter."

With those words, Jet's mind flashes with memories of who he is and why he is a Freedom Fighter. His eyes and mind clear up as he figures out who the real enemy is.

"Do it! Do it now!" Long Feng snarled.

But Jet returns a snarl of his own as he turns around and throws one of his hook swords at Long Feng, who moves to the side and sends a pillar of earth towards Jet…

Whose world slowed down as the earth pillar flies towards him and impacts him in the abdomen and chest, breaking ribs and shocking organs.

When the dust settles, Aang and Zuko see that Jet laid on the ground motionlessly as Long Feng makes his escape. Zuko sends several fire blast through his swords at him, but the earthbender closes off his escape tunnel.

"Foolish boy. You've chosen your own demise" he said as he walks through the tunnel.

Aang runs to Jet's side and is soon joined by Zuko. Jet notices them and gives them a weak smile.

"I'm sorry guys…" he whispered.

"Don't be" Aang told him.

The door behind them opens up as the rest of the squad enters the room. They run to their side, noticing Jet laid on the ground motionlessly. Katara draws water from her pouch and uses her healing powers to help Jet.

But the damage is too much. Katara grimaces as she senses the internal bleeding and concludes there's nothing that can be done for Jet.

"This isn't good" she said sadly.

"You guys go find Appa" Smellerbee said. "We'll take care of Jet." She leans down net to her best friend.

"We're not going to leave you here" Aang said.

"There's no time" Longshot said to everyone's surprise. "He's our leader." Everyone looks at him with somber looks.

"Don't worry Katara" Jet finally said. "I'll be fine." He gives her a weak but confident smile. Katara closes her eyes in grief before standing up. She walks over to Zuko to seek comfort, which he gives without a thought. The squad slowly walk out of the room, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind.

"He's lying" Toph said about Jet.

The squad picks up the pace as they rush through the facility to where Jet was leading them. They notice several open doors leading to room large enough to hold Appa. They found one with animal restraints and white fur all over the floor.

"Appa was here. Long Feng beat us to him" Aang said dejectedly.

"If we move now, we might catch up to them" Sokka said confidently. "Let's go."

The squad retraces their steps back to where they entered the facility and quickly climb the ladder. When they reach the surface, they find Dai Li agent chasing after them. The squad takes off in the opposite direction.

"Do you think we can out run them?" Sokka ask.

"I don't it's going to matter" Aang said when he notices Long Feng and several Dai Li agents in front of them. The squad slides to a halt and forms a circle, ready to fight off the earthbending agents.

Suddenly, Momo sweeps out of the sky, landing on Aang's shoulder and chatting ambiently.

"What is it Momo?" Aang said confused.

Momo launches past Long Feng into the bright midday sun. Thinking it will be Momo flying back, everyone was surprised that it was Appa that flew down towards them.

"Appa!" Aang shouts with a smile.

Appa swoops down and uses his massive tail to create a blast of air to launch half of the Dai Li agents into the lake. Aang and Toph take advantage of the others' confusion to use their earthbending to launch the rest into the lake, leaving Long Feng alone.

Long Feng stand defiantly against the enraged bison, finally having enough of the recent events.

"I can handle you by myself" he growled before lunging towards Appa, who catches the earthbender's foot with his teeth. Long Feng struggles to free himself, but Appa flings him far and long into the lake, spitting out the shoe left behind.

Everyone runs up to Appa and shows him great amounts of affection, with Aang being the most emotional about it.

"I miss you buddy…" he said with tears. Appa closes his eyes, happy to finally be back with his family.

* * *

The ladies found an exit on the far side of the lake, where they notice the bison being surrounded by the Avatar and his friends. Azula sighs as she considers going after them, but decided she was far too tired for it.

"I think you did the right thing Azula" Ty Lee said encouragingly.

"Yeah, even if it made things far harder than they need to be" Mai said gloomily as Ty Lee gives her a scolding look.

Even though she didn't wear it given her disguise, Azula pulls out her royal hairpiece. She holds it and wonders how the decisions she made recently would mean for her in the future.

* * *

AN: So sorry for the late update! Between finals and my mild depression, it's been difficult for me to work on this. Also, I've gotten a bit distracted as other writing ideas came to my head in the past months. I may or may not publish them.

If you've got any suggestions for future chapters, I'm all ears!

Well, eyes I should say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After escaping to an islet in the middle of Lake Laogai, Aang couldn't stop hugging Appa after a month apart. Everyone else had already show their relief at Appa's return and were discussing their next move. Sokka stands up from the ground and addresses everyone.

"Alright" he said confidently, "we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I'm thinking we're on a roll. We should definitely go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan."

"A few good hours after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll Sokka" Katara criticized.

"And the trouble keeps getting worse everyday" Zuko added. "I'm not really confident that this good thing will lead to another."

"Oh nephew" Iroh said, "things will get better if we work at it."

"Exactly" Sokka agreed. "We can build on this. If we want to invade the Fire Nation during the eclipse, we need the Earth King's armies."

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph pointed out. "In case you didn't notice snozzles, things don't go to well for our little squad."

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this" Sokka said with more confidence. "This time will be different."

"Sokka, Long Feng has too much control over the city" Katara said unconvinced. "His conspiracy with the Dai Li is far too powerful. We should just keep flying and leave this horrible place."

"I'm with sweetness, and so is grumpy face" Toph said gesturing at Zuko, making him scowl at her. "I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see!" Toph finished with her hands raised.

Aang walks over to join the conversation. "But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the true nature of the war, and the conspiracy to keep him unaware of it" he said with Sokka's matching confidence.

"And we truly need the King's armies" Iroh said matter of fact. "Without them, I do not believe we will make it into the Fire Nation capital."

"See?" Sokka continued. "Aang and Iroh are with me." He places an arm on top Aang's shoulder and flashes a wide grin while being joined by the Avatar and the old general with the same enthusiasm. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place, we have to try."

Zuko grunts and pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing his uncle is right about the Fire Nation's defenses. Katara rubs her chin thoughtfully next to him. "Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the whole truth, things could change for the better." Zuko crosses his arms and nods in agreement, prompting the other men to smile brightly.

Toph rises to her feet and looks at Sokka. "I don't trust the new positive Sokka" she said before pointing a finger accusingly at him. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he?!" she yelled, knowing that wasn't the case but just wanted to get under Sokka's skin for a bit of payback.

Aang smiles at his love's humorous outburst, until he notices some boats off to his left in the distance. "Guys look" he said to draw everyone's attention to the boats.

"That's gotta be the Dai Li searching for us" Sokka said before looking at Katara and Zuko. "So?"

The two of them look at each other, where Zuko gives Katara a small grin and nod, prompting Katara to say decisively, "Let's fly!" Everyone jumps onto Appa's bare back before Aang instructs him to take off. Everyone was hanging one dearly, but Toph was especially holding onto Appa's fur due to having no sensation of her environment.

"Can we _please_ buy another bison saddle?!" she screamed out loud. "Riding bareback is terrifying!" Aang turns around and looks at her as she buries her face into Appa's fur, feeling guilty for not having her ride next to him on Appa's neck. He made a mental note to do that in the future if Toph desires it.

It took Appa a half hour to ferry the squad to the Earth Palace, an eloquent designed building akin to a fortress. And like any fortress, it has a large contingent of soldiers protecting it from any attack.

"The King's chambers should be in the center of the palace" Sokka said as he analyzes the stronghold. "We're going to have to go on foot to reach it."

"We have to be careful" Zuko said cautiously. "Long Feng has likely warned the defenders that we're coming to see the King."

Sokka looks at the firebender with a skeptical look. "How can Long Feng have warned the King? It's only been an hour since we saw that bastard!"

Zuko narrows his eyes as he spots movement all over the palace grounds. "Then how do you explain _that_?"

Zuko points towards the palace as Appa flies closer to it. Sokka's eyes widened at the number of soldiers forming up to confront them. There easily had to be fifty guards already outside, with at least the same amount inside the palace. Sokka loathes to have to fight through them for they're suppose to be allies in this war.

But he regains some hope when the soldiers don't attack just yet, because an eloquent dressed man holds his hands up with a posture that resounded with authority.

"Your Majesty, please reconsider" Long Feng begged the King. "These rebels seek to dispose of you and take over the Earth Kingdom."

"It seems unlikely they will succeed, given how few they are." Earth King Kuei narrows his eyes as he attempts to count these rebels, but he quickly lost interest as he wonders what kind of creature they're riding. "What… what kind of creature that size can fly?" he asks with curiosity.

A lieutenant of the King's Guard overheard him and bow his head towards the royal. "I believe that is a sky bison Your Majesty."

The Earth King raises his eyebrows in surprise. "A sky bison? Are those the mounts of choice for airbenders?"

"Certainly the lieutenant is mistaken" Long Feng said as he glares at the soldier.

The Earth King hums in thought, believing that whoever these rebels may be are foolish to attack the palace in broad daylight. Or they're simply desperate to seek an audience with him. That would make most sense since a pacifist Air Nomad may be part of them.

"Let them land" he ordered. "But do not let your guard down lieutenant."

The lieutenant bows towards the King before moving out to inform his fellow guardsmen. Long Feng holds back a snarl with a deep frown, knowing that he is slowly losing control over everything he has fought for.

"Umm… why are they not attacking?" Katara asks as Appa circles around the formations, combat ready soldiers following him with their eyes.

"Because the Earth King ordered them not to" Sokka said before pointing. "Look! There he is."

Zuko narrows his eyes as he notices the man next to him. "And so is Long Feng."

"We should approach with caution" Iroh advised.

"Agreed" Aang said before taking Appa in for a landing. As they touchdown, the Royal Guard quickly forms a circle around them while striking earthbending poses. The squad readies themselves for a battle, but they keep their hands low in an effort to show no hostility.

The Earth King steps forward behind his soldiers and eyes the group. "Who are you? Why have you invaded my home?"

"We mean no intrusion Your Highness" Aang said with a respectful bow. "I am Avatar Aang, and my friends and I wish to speak with you."

"The Avatar…?" the King softly said with surprise. He looks at Long Feng sternly. "You did not tell me that the Avatar was part of these rebels."

"It does not matter Your Majesty" Long Feng replied calmly. "They are enemies of the states and should be arrested."

"It seems rather extreme for the Avatar to risk becoming an enemy of the Earth Kingdom without good reason" the King said. "Perhaps we should hear what he needs to say."

"Your Highness, all they offer are lies. You cannot take anything seriously and should lock them up immediately" Long Feng begged.

"And not let them explain their actions? The Avatar has been a recognized and respected figure throughout history. It would be fool's erred to ignore what he has to say."

"But Your Highness-!" Long Feng started but was quickly cut off.

"Enough!" the King growled. "I have made my decision." Long Feng bows his head submissively, knowing that there are some situations where he had no control over the King.

"You may speak, Avatar" the King said after composing himself.

"Well Your Highness, there has been a war going on for a hundred years now" Aang started.

"I am quite aware of the border skirmishes the Earth Kingdom has with the Fire Nation."

"I am afraid it is far worst then that. The Fire Nation almost invaded Ba Sing Se twice in the past twenty years."

"What?!" the King said aghast. "That's impossible. I've certainly would have heard of such."

Zuko steps up next to Aang and bows respectfully. "Your Highness, my name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne" he said with confidence. "I have joined the Avatar to testify that what he says is true."

Iroh steps forward next to him and bows to the King as well. "Your Majesty, I am General Iroh, former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and the man who broke through the outer wall before being driven back in defeat."

King Kuei eyes the two men who stand shoulder to shoulder with the Avatar. They certainly have the qualities that make them Fire Nation, and since they are with the Avatar they must wish to discuss a peace treaty.

"Explain why I haven't heard of such attacks on my city" the King demanded.

"I'm afraid it's because of a conspiracy the Dai Li have enacted to keep you ignorant of the war's true nature, so they may use you as a puppet for their own ends" Iroh said cautiously. It is true that insulting a man of power could put them in more trouble than they already are, it could also work in their advantage to play on King Kuei's pride as a national leader.

And it worked just as Iroh planned. While the Earth King didn't appreciate being called ignorant, he certainly didn't value the possibility of being used by his own people for their own ends.

"While your claims of a conspiracy seem rather ludicrous" the King said to the dismay of the squad. "Thought you are bold to invade my home in board daylight, especially since it is the Avatar leading it." The squad perk up at hearing this. "I will see whatever evidence you may have."

Long Feng frowns as he watches the King and some guards depart with the Avatar. Hopefully his agents can cover up everything in time.

King Kuei watches the city go by as the train car moves from the upper to middle ring. "So, this is what the middle ring looks like up close" he said thoughtfully.

Katara looks at him in astonishment. "You've never been outside the upper ring before?"

"I'm afraid not. Since I was a child, I have always been told that the upper ring is the only place where my safety is guaranteed."

Sokka raises an eyebrow at this. "Who were the ones telling you that?"

"The Dai Li" the King said before it dawns on him that maybe there is some truth to the Avatar's claims.

"See?" Sokka said with a smile. "The Dai Li have been trying to control you since you were a kid."

"Or they were simply concerned with my safety" King Kuei countered firmly. "Which is why only I've study earthbending only for artistic value."

"You study earthbending for art?" Toph said dumbfounded.

"With hundreds of soldiers and agents protecting me, I felt no need to learn how to fight" King Kuei replied.

"Sounds boring" Toph said dolefully.

"Surely not as boring as that" the King said as he watches Aang ride Appa through the sky. "Now _that_ is the way to travel." Momo flies by the window as he spots the King looking out. He quickly does a backflip and lands on Aang's shoulder in a rather show-offish manner. "May I ask where we are going?"

"To Lake Laogai" Sokka answered. "To show you the Dai Li's secret headquarters where their conspiracy was planned and supported."

Once the squad lands next to the lake, they lead the Earth King and his guards to where they found the entrance. Toph earthbends the tunnel to the surface, to find broken rubble rising in its place.

"It's gone" she said disbelieving.

Sokka grabs his head in dismay. "Oh for the love of…!" he started before taking a deep breath. "It's okay I still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li knew we were coming" Katara said. "They must have destroyed the evidence after we left."

King Kuei puts on a dissatisfied scowl as he eyes the lake for any evidence for this alleged conspiracy. "That seems awfully convenient."

"If it's anything, this helps prove the conspiracy" Sokka said.

"I'm afraid you will have to provide stronger evidence to support your claims" King Kuei said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the palace." The King turns around and begins walking away with his Royal Guard.

"The wall!" Katara said suddenly. "They can't cover _that_ up in time."

"That's right" Iroh added, "even with all of the soldiers on the wall assisting in that endeavor. And they cannot drop security in case of a counterattack."

"You're right" Aang said before vaulting through the air to land in front of King Kuei. "Your Highness, if you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove that we're telling the truth."

The Earth King looks at the Avatar in indignation. "No Earth King has been to the outer wall since the city's stand against Chin the Conquer."

"Well you can be the first" Sokka said with his salesman's pitch. "And you can ride on Appa this time."

King Kuei raises his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly puts on a pleased smile at the thought of soaring through the skies.

Yet the actual sensation was more intense than he expected as he yells in a mixture of excitement and fear as Appa flies towards the outer wall.

"First time flying?" Toph ask irreverently next to Aang.

"It's exceptionally thrilling, but also terrifying" the King said as he eyes the terrain around and below him.

"Yeah, I hate it too."

King Kuei turns his attention to Aang. "I have to be honest with you. A part of myself hopes that this war you claim about… isn't true."

"I wish it wasn't" Aang replied. He sighs deeply as he recalls how he could have prevented this war if he wasn't so thoughtless one hundred years ago. Feelings of guilt washes over him as he knows it is his duty as the Avatar to keep balance in the world, instead of acting in his own self-interest. But this guilt is also compounded by the fact he's also glad that he was frozen or else he wouldn't have met the people he calls family now.

Especially Toph.

Aang was drawn out of his thoughts when Katara shouted that the drill was still in place, surrounded by equipment attempting to pull it out of the wall. The Earth King and his guards stare at the giant contraption in disbelief and astonishment.

"What is that?" King Kuei asks.

"It's a drill" Sokka answered solemnly. "A giant drill built by the Fire Nation to break through your walls and assault the city."

Appa lands on the wall and everyone dismounts to peer down at the drill. General Sung was greatly surprised that the Earth King himself is visiting the outer wall. He was pulled out of his astonishment when King Kuei demands an explanation. The General reiterates the bloody battle, the heroics of the Avatar and his comrades, and the confirmation that the Fire Nation Princess led the assault herself.

As the General finished his briefing, the King peers over the wall's ledge at the drill with the Fire Nation insignia emblazon on it. He shook his head slowly before speaking. "I cannot believe I never knew. This entire time my most trusted advisor has covered up this war."

General Sung bows his head in shame. "I am sorry Your Majesty. My men, fellow officer and myself had no idea that the Dai Li were manipulating you."

"You have nothing to apologize for General. You and the rest of the military were being manipulated just as much as I was." The King sighs deeply as he realizes the weight of responsibility as a national leader.

The sound of a stone elevator catches his attention, where Long Feng and four of his agents approach the King.

"I can explain all of this Your Majesty" Long Feng said reasonably. "This is merely a construction project that has… encountered some difficulties."

"Right" Katara said sarcastically. "Then perhaps you can explain why there's a giant Fire Nation insignia on your _construction project_."

"And why there's disabled Fire Nation tanks around it" Zuko added.

"Along with all of my soldiers who were wounded and killed fighting them" General Sung added with an enraged glare.

Long Feng stares blankly at the King, knowing that he has no way of explaining himself now. "Your Majesty it is quite a simple explanation: I believe I am far better ruler than you or your pathetic Mother" he said with malice.

Without warning, Long Feng earthbends a sharp piece of rock at the King but Aang manages to create a shield to protect him. Iroh and Zuko counter with fire blast at Long Feng and his men, but they miss when the Dai Li traitors escape by tunneling down through the wall. Toph attempts pull them back but she was forced to stop when the wall started to shake.

"Shit!" she exclaimed before smashing her fist into the ground. "They're trying to tear down the wall!"

Aang, Sung and all the earthbender soldiers were quick to respond as they work with Toph to keep the wall from tumbling down. It was a terrifying few moments before the shaking finally stopped and Toph rises from the ground.

"Okay, they're gone. But they did a number on the wall before they went underground."

"Do you know which direction they went?" Sokka said.

"I sensed them running back towards the city through the tunnels, but they're too far now for me to know exactly where they're going" Toph said dismayed.

"Well, I guess Long Feng won't be long gone" Sokka said. Everyone looks at him in annoyance at his lame joke, prompting him to shrug.

"General Sung" the King said enraged, "I want Long Feng and all members of the Dai Li to hunted down and killed for treason."

Aang is appalled by the King's rash decision. "Your Highness, as the Avatar I cannot tolerate that order, and I insist that you order your men to arrest Long Feng and his men if possible."

"They are traitors to the Earth Kingdom, and the punish for treason is death."

"I understand your rage, but that isn't justice, it's only revenge" Aang pleaded.

"Sometimes they're one and the same Avatar Aang" the King said with conviction.

"No it's not. Justice is about harmony, revenge is only about making yourself feel better." Aang takes a deep breath. "When the Fire Nation wiped out my people, I felt such unbelievable pain and rage, and I did feel the thirst for revenge. But I realized that will only cause more harm than good, so I made another choice: forgiveness. And you can see that by my friendship with Zuko and his uncle."

"Are you saying I should pardon Long Feng's crimes?" the King said in disbelief.

"No of course not, but enough lives have been lost to this war. What sense does it make to take more when other options are available?"

King Kuei purse his lips as he weighs the Avatar's words. The Dai Li must stand trial for their crimes, but the Avatar does have a point: if the King is willing to forgive his own countrymen for treason and spare their lives, that could set the right example for his people to forgive the Fire Nation for starting this war and bring a long lasting peace.

The King sighs deeply. "Very well Avatar. General Sung, issue arrest warrants for all members of the Dai Li." The General bows before departing to send a messenger to higher headquarters.

Aang smiles at being able to reason with the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty" he said with a bow.

The King returns the bow. "Thank you, Avatar, for bringing the truth before me." The King rises before rubbing his head and saying, "Let's go back to the palace. We have much to discuss."

The King was very somber as he and Avatar Squad head back to the palace. Once they finally reach the King's private living room and everyone took a seat at the large dining table, King Kuei opens up by saying, "I want to thank you all again for your heroics. For my entire life, what I believed to be a mere boarder dispute was an all out invasion." The King's pet bear, Bosco, growls next to him when he feels his friend's sorrow. "Perhaps I should be named the Fool King rather than the Earth King, for not knowing the war was far worse than I thought."

Sokka leans forward in his seat. "That's why we're here Your Majesty. We believe you can help us end this war." Momo flies onto the King's shoulder, prompting the royal to pet him while listening earnestly to the heroes.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time" Aang continued. "There's a comet coming at the end of this summer. Its immense power was used one hundred years ago to wipe out all of my people in an effort to kill me."

King Kuei's eyes widen at this revelation. "I am truly sorry what have befallen your people Avatar." Aang lowers his head as he painfully remembers what will happen if the Fire Lord isn't stopped this time around.

"But there is hope" Sokka added. "A mouth before the comet arrives, there will be a solar eclipse. For a period of time, the sun will be entirely blocked by the sun and the firebenders will be powerless."

"May I add that during the time immediately before and after the actual eclipse" Iroh said, "the powers of the firebenders will be weaken as the moon moves closer towards and away from the sun. This will give our forces an advantage as they fight towards the Royal Fire Palace."

The King leans forward, prompting Momo to jump onto Bosco's head, where they eye each other with curiosity. "You're suggesting an invasion" the King said as a matter of fact.

"Yes Your Majesty" Sokka said decisively. "This is our _one_ chance to invade the Fire Nation and end this war. The Day of Black Sun."

The King purse his lips as he thinks of the broad requirements needed to mount this invasion. "This invasion will require to move troops from other fronts, including Ba Sing Se. We'll end up losing ground and the city will be vulnerable to attack."

"You're _already_ vulnerable. The Fire Nation will not stop until the Earth Kingdom is theirs. The firebenders nearly caused great damage to the world when they caused the Moon's disappearance before last year's end" Sokka implored.

King Kuei looks at Sokka in shock. "You mean the Fire Nation was responsible for that terrifying night?"

"Yes. This proves the lengths they will go to conquer the world."

The King gulps as he realizes that he if doesn't act, more damage will be done to the world. "Very well. You have my total support."

The squad exchange shouts of happiness at their victory. Aang stands to pick up Toph and twirls her around as they both laugh happily. Zuko allows himself a small smile because he feels this is just only the start of the real battle. Seeing him looking less than enthusiastic prompts Katara to get more of a rise out of him by kissing him on the check. Zuko blushes but gives her a bigger smile, prompting her to hug him. Sokka groans in complaint, before being patted on the shoulder by Iroh.

"Do not worry Young Warrior. You will be celebrating like them one day" the older man said with a smile.

Sokka was about to give a skeptical remark, until another older man in green walk past him.

"Your Majesty" the man in green said. "I apologize for the interruption." The man bows before the King, who waves his hand to gesture for the man to raise.

"Heroes" the King said, "this is General How, the leader of The Council of Five, my highest-ranking generals."

"We have searched Long Feng's office for more evidence of this conspiracy. We've also found somethings that will be of interest to them" the General said while looking at the heroes. The squad looks at each other in curiosity.

General How leads the King and the heroes to Long Feng's private study, where soldiers where still going through files and looking for other concealed locations. The General gestures for the King to sit before an ornate chest. After taking a seat King Kuei opens the chest and begins going through the files.

"There are several files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you heroes" General How said.

The King holds up a scroll. "Toph Beifong" he said before handing Toph the scroll, who only hands it to Aang.

"It's a letter from your mom" he said after unrolling it. "She's here in the city and wants to see you."

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" Toph said disgusted. "That's just sad."

The King holds up another scroll. "Aang." He hands it over to the Avatar.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it" General How said.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple" Aang said before rolling it back up, thinking it was better to share the contents of it later.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by chance?" Katara asks hopefully.

The King searches through the chest before looking at her solemnly. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh" Sokka said sorrowfully.

"But" General How said while holding another scroll, "there is an intelligence report that might be of interest to you." He hands Katara the scroll.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships…" she said while reading.

"What? That could be Dad" Sokka said eagerly.

"…reinforcing the Fourth Fleet protecting Chameleon Bay" Katara said with rising excitement. "Led by Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. It is Dad!"

The Water Tribe siblings share a hug while everyone smiles at the much happier turn of events. "We'll let you have some privacy" the King said gesturing How and the other soldiers to leave with him.

The younger members of the squad take their seats around a table while Iroh goes off to make some tea. Aang is the first to speak up, thinking it was time to share the contents of his letter.

"I can't believe it" he said while reading his letter. "There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a Guru who can help."

"What's a Guru?" Sokka ask. "Some kind of poisonous blowfish?"

"That's a fugu Sokka" Zuko answered.

"A Guru is a spiritual expert" Aang continued. "He said he can help me take the next step in my Avatar journey and teach me to control the Avatar State."

"And I can't believe we know where our Dad is" Katara said happily. Zuko places his hand over hers and gives her a happy smile.

"I know what you mean" Toph said. "My Mom's in the city, and from the letter it sounds like she finally understands me" she finished unconvinced.

Aang picks up on her uncertainty. "You don't sound so sure of it."

"How can she understand me when she never did before? Especially now after being weeks away from her" Toph said with a small scowl.

"Are you going to see her?" Zuko ask.

"I should…" Toph said begrudgingly.

"I can go with you" Aang said reassuringly.

Toph perks up at this, though she thinks it's a bad idea. "I don't know. You _were_ the reason I left."

Aang chuckles at her comment. "Still if you want to see her don't have to do it alone" he said as he places a hand on Toph's shoulder. Toph grabs his hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"This is such happy news for you" Iroh said as he places a tray on the table and hands out cups full of tea.

"But where do we start?" Sokka asks before blowing on his tea.

"Well I hate to say it…" Katara started, "but we have to split up."

"Split up?" Aang said distraught. "But we just got Appa back, and now you want us to separate?"

"She does have a point Aang" Toph said firmly. "You need to meet this Guru before we invade the Fire Nation."

"The eclipse is over a month away, and the Eastern Air Temple is the closets to the Fire Nation Capital" Aang said. "We can _all_ meet the Guru on the way."

"But the sooner you meet the Guru, the sooner you can master the Avatar State" Toph countered.

"That's true, but the reason we lost Appa is because _I_ decided not to leave someone with you and him. If I did, then maybe Appa wouldn't have been taken by those sandbenders while you were busy saving us. I am not letting something like that happen again" he said determined.

Toph looks at the ground, realizing he blames himself for what happened to Appa. "You know there's no point in blaming anyone for Appa, including yourself" she said.

"I know" he said reassuringly while pulling her in for a hug. "But we should stick together as much as possible. At least in pairs" he said with conviction.

Everyone was quite for a moment, seeing no reason to disagree given recent events. "Well, since you two are going to see her Mom" Katara said to Aang, "you can drop me and Sokka off at Chameleon Bay to see our Dad."

"I don't think that's possible Katara" Sokka said resigned. "Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and his generals to plan for the invasion. That's gonna have to be me."

"Sokka I know how much you want to see Dad, so maybe I should stay" Katara offered.

Sokka smiles gently at her. "I appreciate that Katara, and you're the greatest sister in the world for it. But I really think Dad would like to meet your new boyfriend" he finished with a smile. Zuko looks at him in slight panic while Katara brightens at the idea.

"Uh, that's okay Sokka" Zuko pleaded, "my uncle and I are surely qualified enough to help the King plan the invasion."

"Oh nephew" Iroh said, "you surely should meet Katara's father. I'm sure Sokka and I can manage just fine with planning the invasion."

Zuko looks at his uncle in more panic, thinking he and Sokka must have plan his demise at the hands of Katara's father. The firebender looks at Katara who returns bright hopeful eyes, breaking his will at knowing it's three to one votes, with hers having the most weight. He sighs before saying with a small smile, "Okay, I'll go with you Katara."

"Yay!" she said before throwing her arms around him while he returns the hug.

"Okay so it's settled then" Sokka said while standing up. "Iroh and I will stay behind and work on the overall invasion plan. Aang and Toph will meet her mom after dropping off Katara and Zuko so our Dad can beat Zuko."

Katara and Zuko freezes at Sokka's words. "What did you just say?" they exclaimed in unison.

"So our Dad can meet Zuko. Why are you two so jumpy?" Sokka said with a goofy smile while Katara scowls at him and Zuko holds his head in dread.

After a restful night in comfort, the squad gathered outside to go their separate ways. Zuko was acting rather tense, thoughts of how Katara's father and his warriors will react to being in the presence of the Fire Prince, banished or not. He kept imagining that he'll be beaten and tossed into the bay if he was lucky. From what he remembers of the Southern Water Tribe, their native lifestyle requires a rather harsh way of living in one of the harshest environments on the planet. Zuko had no doubt that Hakoda and his fellow tribesmen are tough, resourceful and very protective of their community.

"How are you holding up Zuko?" Aang ask as he finishes strapping on Appa's new saddle.

Zuko turns towards him and gives him a blank expression. "What do you know about Katara's dad?"

"Well I haven't met him personality" Aang said jumping down from Appa. "But I have met his best friend and second in command Bato. He was an extremely kind man, and supportive of Sokka's and Katara's decision to stay with me. I'm willing to believe Chief Hakoda is the same way."

Zuko looks at the ground in defeat. "I wouldn't think so. You're the Avatar, of course they're supportive of you. I'm the banished prince from the nation who caused them a lot of pain."

Aang gives Zuko a reassuring smile. "Katara and Sokka has forgiven you, so I can imagine that their people would be willing too."

"I don't feel so confident of that…"

Aang places a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "With Katara there, I'm sure they'll be willing to try, especially her dad. If by the off chance they attack…"

"Don't fight back and just surrender. I got it" Zuko interjected quickly.

Aang thoughtfully tilted his head. "Well I was going to say run for your life, but you can do that too." Aang pats Zuko on the shoulder before walking away while Zuko groans in dread.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and plan this invasion?" Katara said after sleeping on the subject for the night.

"I'm sure. He should meet your new boyfriend" Sokka said with a smile.

Katara rolls her eyes. "You mean _beat_ my new boyfriend."

"I said _meet_ your new boyfriend" Sokka retorted with a stern finger. "You and Zuko just heard me wrong."

"Uh-uh" Katara said unconvinced. Over to her left she hears Toph and Iroh conversing.

"Do you really think my mom understands me now?" Toph asks with doubt.

"I don't know that she has" Iroh offered, "but I believe she's willing to try. That in itself is a start."

"Yeah I suppose" Toph said still unconvinced. "It just seems strange that she never even tried to understand me growing up, and now she says she does after I run away to help Aang?"

"I understand your concern" Iroh said sympathetically. "But running from your troubles will often make them worst in time."

"I guess…" Toph said while walking over to Appa where everyone else stood.

Iroh walks up to Zuko and grasp his shoulders. "I want to let you know nephew" he said, "that I am very proud of how much you've changed in the past months." Iroh graphs Zuko in a hug, which he returns shyly.

"Me too" Katara adds as she kisses Zuko on the cheek and causing him to blush furiously. Katara directs her attention to Iroh. "And I have you to thank for that" she said before giving him a hug, which he returns gladly.

"I'm really going miss you guys" Toph said quietly to everyone.

"Me too" Katara added after hugging Iroh.

"Yeah" Aang said as he pulls Toph in for a hug, which causes Katara and Iroh to join in. Sokka and Zuko stand off to the side, the former crossing his arms with aloofness while the latter stood unsure of what to do. This prompts the others to swarm them for a giant group hug.

"Ahh! Great!" Sokka said embarrassed. "That's enough! Okay we love each other." Zuko smiles shyly as he pats Iroh's back, knowing this certainly isn't the last hug he won't get from him.

They only separate after King approaches the squad. "Again I would like to thank all of you heroes for your bravery and service. Ba Sing Se owns you its freedom." He bows before them, which is returned by everyone.

Appa roars as he takes off into the sky with Aang, Toph, Katara and Zuko with Sokka, Iroh, Momo and the King waving them goodbye. Afterwards, the King leads them to the Counsel of Five's chambers to discuss the details of the invasion.

They take their seats around the giant map in the center of the room. General How sits at the center of the Counsel. He stands with the others as they bow before the King. Kuei gestures for them to sit and begin their briefing.

"Your Highness, General Fong's base will serve as our staging point for the attack" he said while pointing at the western most part of the Earth Kingdom. "A battalion of elite Xiniu will be the spearhead of the assault. Another regiment of regular infantry will be in support."

"Don't forget that my dad can be part of this invasion too" Sokka offered.

"Yes we have discussed that" General How said. "We have already sent a message to the Fourth Fleet requesting that he leads the naval forces of the invasion."

"They can also fight once we're ashore" Iroh said. "It is my understanding that the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe are quite fierce."

"That's right" Sokka said. "We'll need every experienced warrior in this battle."

"Of course" How said. "With the King's permission, I would like to request a contingent of the Royal Guard to partake in this invasion. They are among the finest earthbenders in the army."

"Hmm" the King said thoughtfully. "How large would this contingent need to be General?"

"I believe a company of one hundred men will be sufficient for this invasion" How said with slight nervousness.

"That will be the majority of my Guard. There will be roughly fifty men left to protect me" the King said sternly.

"I understand that Your Majesty" How pleaded. "But I assure you my fellow generals and I, along with a provisional guard, can guarantee your safety during the duration of this invasion."

The King rubs his chin in thought, not sure if it wise to relinquish a large part of his Guard for the invasion. His thoughts were interrupted when a palace servant approaches him with a message.

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors requesting an audience with you. They claim to be from the island of Kyoshi."

Sokka straights up in surprise. "That's Suki" he said before realizing that it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The King directs his attention to him. "You know these warriors?"

"Yeah" Sokka said. "The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of warriors with training passed down from Avatar Kyoshi herself. They're good friends of our and very trustworthy."

The King smiles as an idea came to his head. "Perhaps we have solved the issue of my Guard. Would the Kyoshi Warriors mind being a part of my provisional guard?"

"I think they would consider it a great honor" Sokka confidently said.

"Very well then" the King said rising from his seat. "I'll shall meet with this warriors as our honored guests."

"Very well Your Highness" How said. "We shall stay here and finalize the invasion plans with Sokka and General Iroh." Sokka looks at How, wishing he didn't say that but also grateful that he did so he didn't have to face Suki unprepared. He can use some time to think of what to say.

But if may have been wise for Sokka to go, for he could have spotted the imposters the Earth King is currently meeting.

"In our hour of need, it is with great honor to welcome our new allies, the Kyoshi Warriors" the King decreed when the warriors bow before him.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants" Azula said as she, Mai and Ty Lee rise to meet the King's gaze.

The King turns to Bosco and pets him lovingly. "Look Bosco, the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. I'm sure you're relieved as I am." Bosco yawns a response before laying down. The King looks back at the warriors with a serious expression. "It's been a most difficult week. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents have kept the war's true nature hidden from me in preparation for a coup attempt."

"It's terrible when you cannot trust the people who are closest to you" Azula said smoothly. "Where is Long Feng now?" The Princess had to know if Long Feng was a problem to her plan. With her rather erratic behavior as of late, he was more than likely not to work with Azula again.

"We are unsure" the King answered disappointed. "I have issued arrest warrants for him and his agents, but as of now they still at large within the city, most likely in the tunnels crisscrossing underneath. It'll be quite some time before any leads are discovered. Your arrival is most timely."

"And why would that be Your Highness?"

"As we speak, the Council of Five is working with two of the Avatar's friends to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer. On the day of the solar eclipse to be exact."

Azula's eyes widen slightly. If there was a time where the Fire Nation is most vulnerable, it is during a solar eclipse. "Really?" she said with feign enthusiasm. "Now this sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan."

"It certainly is. I have taken the liberty for quarters to be prepared for you. I hope you will find them comfortable."

"I'm sure we will. Thank Your Highness" Azula said as she and her friends bow before the King. They followed a palace servant to their room, which were up to their expectations, given how they were living in the tank-train and other less than comfortable places. Mai sighs as she stretches across on of the beds.

"Now that we're inside the palace and have the King's trust, what's the plan now?"

"Now we find a way to take control from the inside. We must find a way to control the Earth King. Whoever controls him, controls Ba Sing Se" Azula said confidently.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to control the King?" Ty Lee ask while stretching. Azula was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I believe I can help with that."

The ladies turn with shocked expressions and they ready themselves to fight the intruder, who was none other than Long Feng.

"How did you get here?" Azula demanded.

"I've lived in this palace for years, I know every passage and compartment. Some of which I've emplaced myself over the years."

"From what the King told us, you've betrayed him. Perhaps we should turn you in to help prove our 'loyalty'."

"And then be exposed as spies from the Fire Nation."

"He's got a point Azula" Mai said.

Azula grunts in frustration, knowing it was pointless to hope Long Feng wouldn't show himself. "What do you want?"

"While it is unfortunate that the bison escaped and ruined our attempt to capture the Avatar, I am willing to overlook that misstep, if you agree to a new plan."

"And what would that be?"

"You have the Earth King's trust, while I have an army of elite earthbenders who swore loyalty to me and can do so to you Princess."

Azula narrows her eyes, knowing that his army would be instrumental to taking over the Earth Kingdom. This is her best chance to take over Ba Sing Se without a huge amount of bloodshed.

But the only problem was Zuko. No matter how it plays out, Zuko will most likely die.

Azula hangs her head low as she accepts that reality.

 _I'm sorry Zuzu…_

"Very well Long Feng, I agree to your new plan" she said with a feign proudful smirk. In reality all she felt was remorse.

During the flight to Chameleon Bay, Zuko became more and more uneasy as they got closer. The worst case scenarios kept playing through his mind over and over again, each one worst than the last. He showed no sighs of discomfort, until they landed not far from the Southern Water Tribe encampment.

"You haven't seen your Dad in over two years" Aang enthusiastically told Katara. "You must be very excited."

"I am!" she answered with the same enthusiasm. "Especially since I get to introduce Zuko to him." Though her enthusiasm waned a little when she heard Zuko groaned sickly next to her. She looks at him in slight worry. "Are you okay Zuko?"

"I know I should be happier for you, but I also feel sick to my stomach" he said while clutching his gurgling belly.

"Don't be nervous" Katara said reassuringly. "I'll make sure he understands that you're on our side now." She places a hand on his forearm to comfort him. He returns a brave smile, believing it was best to do this for her.

Zuko turns and looks at Toph. "Are you nervous to meet your Mom again?"

"I'll be fine" she said quickly.

Zuko stares at her for a moment, thinking she was just nervous. "Okay" Zuko said before he got down from Appa and helped Katara down. They both waved to Aang and Toph before they took off.

"See you two in a few days!" Aang said.

After losing sight of Appa, Katara and Zuko turn and look over the camp below. Zuko lets out a resigned sigh before walking with Katara down to the camp. While Katara was happy to see the familiar faces of her tribe, Zuko walks nervously. The Water Tribe men stopped what they were doing and regard Katara with pleasant surprised looks, while looking at Zuko with a mix of confusion and curiosity. A man stops in front of Katara before pulling her for a hug.

"Katara it's good to see you again."

"It's so good to see all of you" she said happily. "Does anyone know where my Dad is?"

The man who hugged Katara stepped to the side and gestures to the largest tent in the camp. Katara starts walking towards it with Zuko but the man Katara spoke to stops him.

"Who's this?" the man said with uncertainty.

"He's-he's with me. Don't worry" Katara said while Zuko gives the man a blank expression, not sure what to say or do. The man eyes him for a moment before stepping to the side. Zuko quickly catches up to Katara as she enters the tent.

The men inside the tent where situated around a large map while two men, one in blue another in green, discuss a strategy to counter a Fire Navy patrol near the bay. Another man in blue, one with old burns on his arm, elbows the other man and gestures towards the newcomers. This man has a shocked expression which quickly turns into elatedness as he realizes it is his daughter is here. He stands up and walks over to her.

"Katara" he said with a smile.

"Hi Dad" she said with emotion. Father and daughter embrace as they both wear smiles of pure happiness at finally seeing each other after so long.

After a few minutes of hugging, Hakoda pulls away and eyes Katara's companion. "Who's this Katara?"

Katara hesitates before answering, thinking it was smarter to introduce Zuko to her Dad in private. "Can we go somewhere more private Dad?"

Hakoda looks at Katara in surprise, wondering why she feels the need to do so. But he trusts her judgement, so he nods and leads the way to his personal tent.

Katara takes a deep breath before speaking. "Dad, do you who Prince Zuko is?"

Hakoda raises in eyebrow, wondering why she would ask such a question. "The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know him but I know of him. From my understanding he was banished for some transgression against his father. Why do you ask?"

"Well… the reason I asks…" Katara said attentively before taking Zuko's hand causing his breath to hitch. "This is him. Zuko, this my father, Hakoda." Zuko bows politely but doesn't say anything.

Hakoda has never worn a more shocked expression in his life. His daughter, holding the hand of the Fire Lord's son? "How-how are you two-" he said, unsure what to make of this.

"Zuko is on our side now Dad, and he's proven himself a worthy ally once we came to the understanding of why he was banished."

"An understanding?" Hakoda asks.

"Yeah, the reason Zuko-" she said before Zuko raised his hand, thinking it was better to explain himself.

"Sir" he said, unsure what to call him, "the reason the Fire Lord banished me was because I disrespected him during an Agni Kai, a fire duel."

Hakoda furrows his brow in thought. "You challenged your father to a duel?"

"Not exactly" Zuko continued. "After showing disrespect to one of his most trusted generals in front of my father, he ordered me to an Agni Kai. At first, I foolishly thought I was going to duel the general, but on the day of the Agni Kai, it was my father I was meant to duel. I refused to fight him despite his goading, thinking it was a great dishonor. As a result, well…" Zuko trailed off as he reaches up to his scar, his stomach going into thick knots as he remembers that painful day.

"He burned you" Hakoda said with horrified disgust.

"Yeah. He then banished me for my refusal to fight, saying the only way to restore my honor was to capture the Avatar" Zuko said as he can feel the Hakoda's distrustful gaze on him. "But I don't want to do that anymore" Zuko continued. "I've learned that no one can give you honor when they have none of their own. It took me a long time to realize that."

Hakoda eyes Zuko with sympathy and suspicion, wondering what the nature of the relationship between the Prince is and Katara. "So are you two…" he trailed off, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Dating?" Katara said. "You can say it Dad." Zuko's chest became very heavy now that the cat-owl is out of the bag, but it was bound to get out anyway.

Hakoda sighs deeply, knowing the Spirits must have a strange sense of humor. Never had he imagine his own daughter would date a firebender, much less the Fire Nation Prince himself.

"I never thought it was possible Katara, going out with a firebender" Hakoda said. Katara and Zuko watch him carefully, wondering where this conversation was going. "But I trust your judgment and if you truly believe Zuko is a good man for you, then you have my blessing" he said with a small smile. Katara brightens up at this while Zuko sighs in relief.

"And considering your brother hasn't beaten him to a pulp" Hakoda added with a larger smile, "then Zuko must be a good man then."

Katara jumps and hugs her father, who returns it kindly. "Thanks for being understanding Dad."

"As long as Zuko understands what it takes to court a Water Tribe woman" he added with a laugh.

"He's done a pretty good so far" she said, half serious and half sarcastically given her history with Zuko didn't start under the best of circumstances but has greatly improved lately. She steps away from her father and hugs Zuko, who returns it with equal enthusiasm.

"I'll go inform the men of our new guest, and to understand that he's a friend now" Hakoda said before stepping out of his tent.

Katara looks up at Zuko. "See? Was that so bad?"

Zuko chuckles. "No it wasn't." He places his forehead against hers and a moment later they kiss each other softly, knowing that their relationship had the blessing they were hoping for.

Toph remained quite during the flight to where her mother agreed to meet her. Questions kept going through her mind, but the one that she kept asking was, _How does my Mom know I was in Ba Sing Se? And how did she get here so fast?_

"Are you alright Toph?" Aang asked sensing her unease.

Toph sighs. "I just keep wondering how my Mom knew I was in Ba Sing Se, and how she got here so fast. It can take a week to get her from Gaoling."

Aang hums in thought. "Maybe she knew you'll come here and set out a lot sooner than you think" he said optimistically, but he agrees that it did seem strange Toph's mother got to the city so quickly.

"Maybe" she said, not sure what to make of it.

They soon land outside the house that the letter said to meet. Aang helps Toph get down from Appa and head inside. Aang knocks on the door but receive no response. Toph tries to sense the environment around her, but she scowls at the wooden house making it difficult for her to sense anyone, or anything, inside.

Aang knocks again, but still no answer. "Do you think she went out?"

"I don't know. Let's find out" Toph said before opening the door.

Aang grimaces at how she tends to be a little inappropriate at times. "Toph-!"

"What? It's my mom, she won't mind" she retorted as she walks inside. Aang follows close behind and tries to get a feel for his surroundings. Something didn't feel right to him…

"Mom! It's me Toph." She listens carefully for any movement as she moves into the center of the house with Aang. She wears a look of confusion before it turns into suspicion as she hears movement above. She readies herself for a fight, surprising Aang who quickly joined her…

Yet it made no difference when a metal cage crashes around them, entrapping them.

"Hey!" Toph shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?!"

"One loud mouth little brat who strayed too far from home" said the unfriendly but familiar voice of Xin Fu.

"And it appears the man who kidnapped her also strayed into our trap" Master Yu added.

"Kidnapped?!" Aang exclaimed in disbelief. "I didn't kidnap Toph!"

"Regardless" Master Yu continued, "the Fire Nation will pay a handsome fee for your capture Avatar."

"Come on, let's get going" Xin Fu said as he tried to move the metal cage, but he was interrupted when he heard a strange whistle from inside the cage…

But that was the least of his concerns when it seemed like the house exploded inward. Xin Fu and Yu were covered by debris and quickly push it of them to find Appa growling angerly at them. The earthbenders attack the bison, where Appa quickly smashes their earth weapons with his thick skull. Yu panics slightly and tries to run outside, only for Appa to bite his ankle and fling him outside the house. Xin Fu used that as a distraction to run outside and start launching earth projectiles at the bison and is quickly rejoined by Yu. Appa covers his face rendering him unable to move, but he refused to leave his friends.

Inside the cage, Toph attempts to feel the earth outside of it to no use. Aang looks around for a latch to freeze with airbending, but he couldn't spot one. "Ugg, hopefully Appa can force open this cage when he can."

"What's he going to do?" Toph said more harshly than she intended. "Bend the box open with his teeth?"

"Well neither of us can bend metal, can we?" Aang try to say sarcastically, but that was never his thing of expertise.

Regardless, it gave Toph an idea. "Bend metal…" she said before placing her hand on the metal wall and try to sense something in it. A moment later she starts banging on the walls with her hands and feet, startling Aang.

"What are you doing?!"

Toph ignores him as she starts to sense bits of earth inside the metal. She smirks as she readies herself for to give the hardest earthbending strike she can muster. She slams her fist into the wall, forming a large dent in it.

Aang stares in disbelief while Toph smiles in amazement at her discovery. "Whoo! Toph, you rule!" She then double fists the wall again and again, and before long, it was large enough for her to bend a hole large enough for her and Aang to crawl out of.

Xin Fu and Yu were far too busy attacking the bison that they didn't notice the large gust of wind hit them. They stare in disbelief as they see the Avatar standing there with a large scowl on his face.

"How the hell did you get out?" Xin Fu said.

Aang answers by sending another blast of air at the men, who return with earth projectiles. Aang breaks them with his fist, giving Toph the perfect distraction to bend metal braces around the men and pinning their arms to the side. Xin Fu and Yu stare in disbelief as Toph bends more metal around their feet, effectively making them unable to earthbend.

She stands proudly over them while they cower in fear. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two shitheads ever forget it!" She walks off to join Aang as he climbs aboard Appa.

"You're not going to leave us here, are you?!" Yu asks in a panic. Toph smirks as she can sense a wagon coming down the trail.

"Don't worry, there's someone coming along. I'm sure they'll help you" she said before launching herself onto Appa's neck next to Aang, who tells Appa to take off.

"You were serious about someone coming down the trail, right?" Aang said in mild concern.

"Yeah, but it'll be a few hours before they get to those jerks" Toph said smugly.

Aang knew he should have turned around and make sure those guys got the help they needed, but he really didn't feel the need to. He knew eventually someone will help them, the trail looked well used given the number of tracks there was in the dirt.

"You're really must be a bad influence on me" he said jokingly.

"Only for you Twinkle-toes" she said in a rather loving tone before resting against him. Aang smiles as he guides Appa back to Chameleon Bay.

"Where are we going?" Toph asks.

"Back to Katara and Zuko" Aang answered as a strange feeling formed in the back of his mind. "Something tells me that's not the end of our troubles."

"When is it _ever_ the end of our troubles?" Toph said sarcastically.

"That's why we're going back to the others" Aang said as he prompts Appa to go faster.

It was a long and boring meeting after the King left. The Generals, including Iroh, discussed much of the strategy, leaving Sokka time to think about Suki. Would she still be open to being with him? Did she meet someone else since the last time they saw each other? These thoughts kept going through his mind until Iroh places a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe we are done here Sokka. How about we go see Suki?"

"Suki… yeah let's go" Sokka said tentatively.

They walk back to the main hall of the palace and asks a servant where they could find the Kyoshi Warriors. They were informed that the warriors were in the throne room and Sokka and Iroh were quick to set out to meet them. As they approach the three ladies, Sokka notices that the woman wearing Suki's hairpiece had raven hair rather than amber hair. Is this someone else? Is this a different group of Kyoshi Warriors?

"Hey ladies, we were told you were here and were wondering if you know Suki" Sokka ask.

"Oh, we know who Suki is" the lead warrior said. She looks familiar to Sokka and not in a good way.

"Wait, do I know you…?" he said before a fire blast shoots past him. He looks and sees Iroh launching more fire at the warriors while Momo screeches and takes off from Sokka's shoulder. Two of the warriors dodge to the side while the lead warrior blocks Iroh's fire with her hands and returns it with blue fire.

Sokka only knows one firebender who uses blue flames.

"It's not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Iroh shouted.

Sokka draws his sword. "Oh and here I thought we had another firebender on our side" he said sarcastically as he looks for the other two women, leaving Azula to Iroh. Where did they go?

Suddenly, a giggling figure pops up next to him and attempts to strike at his chi points. Sokka evades the blows, causing the woman to giggle some more.

"Ohh, looks like we're dancing" she jested, causing Sokka to growl and strike at her head. Ty Lee bends over backwards to dodge it, but this only made Sokka vulnerable for Mai to trip him by tossing one of her stilettos just in front of his foot. Sokka tries to recover but he was quickly chi blocked by Ty Lee, his body going limp in an uncomfortable familiarity.

"Ahh, looks like our dance is over cutie" she said standing over him. Sokka growls slightly. The ladies hoist him up, where Mai hold a knife to Sokka's throat. Ty Lee gasps. "Mai what are you-?!"

"Give it up Iroh" Mai said flatly.

Iroh was still battling Azula, trying his best to defeat her, but he could tell she was holding back. When he heard Mai shout his name he looks over and sees a paralyzed Sokka with a knife to his throat. Not wanting to risk the young man's life, Iroh does a quick relaxation exercise and surrenders. He was soon surrounded by earth as Dai Li agents approach him.

"I see that you and Long Feng have made an alliance, my niece" Iroh hissed at Azula. She regards him with a blank look before gesturing to the agents.

"Take them to the holding cells" she ordered, confirming Iroh's suspicions. "I wish to question them later."

Sokka and Iroh were dragged to separate holding cells and restrained to chairs. Sokka didn't understand why he was tied down, given that he was still chi blocked. He started to recover some feeling in his extremities when the cell door open and Azula, wearing plain Earth Kingdom clothes and without Kyoshi makeup, enters with his sword in hand.

"Where's Suki?" he demands.

"On her way to a prison" Azula answers while admiring his jai sword. "Don't worry. I gave _strict_ orders for her and her warriors not to be harmed."

"You're full of it" Sokka spat. "She's probably being tortured right now on your orders."

Azula directs her attention to him now. "You believe I would order such a thing?"

"Why the hell not? You shot your own brother with lightning while your nation has devastated the world" he snarled with malice.

Azula narrows her eyes, this warrior reminding her of the little boy she met. "And you think I enjoy it?"

"Why now?" Sokka snarled even louder now. "You must've done some of the nasty shit your nation is responsible for yourself!"

Azula approaches Sokka and gets dangerously close to his face. "You think I'm a monster for what the people of my nation have done?"

"Absolutely you psychotic bitch" Sokka growled through clench teeth, no fear evident of calling the most dangerous firebender that.

Azula stares at him in rage. She wanted to burn him, to hurt him in ways she hasn't hurt anyone before.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

 _Because I am NOT a monster._

She stands up straight and steps away from Sokka, causing him to smirk in victory. Or so he thinks.

Azula walks towards the door but stops just before leaving. She turns towards Sokka and looks at him earnestly. "Let me ask you this Sokka" she said, causing him to have a strange feeling having her call him by name. "Do you believe a monster like me would help your friend's bison?"

"No you wouldn't, not in a thousand years."

"Well then, I guess it's been over a thousand years somehow, because I've done it twice now" she said before closing the door.

Sokka furrows his brow, thinking that the Princess was playing head games with him. But the more he thought about it, it started to make sense. If Appa really was being held at the Dai Li's secret headquarters, then how did he escape?

He shakes his head in denial, thinking there was no way that Azula would help anyone but herself.

Yet, why can't he shake the doubt in his mind about that?

Iroh meditated as he waited patiently for his niece or whomever in his cell. He kept replaying the battle between her and him in his mind, wondering why it felt like Azula was holding back. It is without question that Azula is the most dangerous firebender in the world, with the possible exception of Ozai by a narrow margin.

Iroh hears the door to his cell open and Mai enters with a blank expression.

"Sorry about that in the throne room" she said implying about the knife to Sokka's throat. "It was the only way to get you to stop fighting Azula and surrender."

"Quite surprising I must say" Iroh said. "I was certain my niece would have us killed the first chance she had."

"You believe that because that's her father would have done?" Mai inquired with crossed arms.

"She does take after Ozai after all. He burned Zuko for speaking out of turn, and she tried to see to her brother's demise more than once" he said with disdain.

"You really think Azula doesn't feel remorse for her actions?"

"I haven't seen any indication she would feel remorseful about anything, just like her father would."

"Well sorry to contradict your belief Iroh," Mai said sarcastically, "but Azula does feel remorse for her actions." Iroh is bewildered at this, and Mai is quite surprised herself that she admitted this and actually meant it.

"Maybe if her parents didn't play favorites" Mai continued, "perhaps Zuko and Azula would have turned out differently. And you're just to blame as well Iroh; uncles shouldn't play favorites either." With that, Mai leaves the cell and closes the door behind her.

Iroh ponders over Mai's words. It is true that Ursa favored Zuko while Ozai favored Azula, and Iroh certainly didn't help by favoring Zuko after Lu Ten died. Pangs of guilt tug at Iroh's heart as he wonders if Azula's action were caused in part because he didn't give her any affection like he did with Zuko.

Iroh vowed after Lu Ten died he would never give up on Zuko, and now the benefits of that vow are paying off. Zuko has real friends now, a woman he loves and loves him back, and a chance to finally fulfill the destiny Iroh so faithfully believed in.

But maybe if Iroh did the same for Azula, she could be in a similar position right now, instead of doing her father's bidding.

Iroh sighs deeply with regret. Lu Ten was close to Azula as he was to Zuko, the only one in the Royal Family to never play favorites. Iroh can imagine the disappointed look on his son's face that he fell right into the family flaw.

 _Regardless of what she's done,_ Iroh thought to himself, _Azula is still my niece. Perhaps I should start treating her as such._

After Hakoda talked to his men, the reception Zuko received from them were… mixed. Many of the older warriors looked at Zuko with firm sympathy, understanding what happened to the young man but weary of the possible anger built up in him. The younger warriors, on the other hand, eye Zuko with distrustful scorn, as if they're expecting him to turn on them at a moment's notice. As uncomfortable as it was, Zuko did his best to help around camp, which revolved him and Katara helping Hakoda and Bato prepare what they call 'tangle-weed mines'.

"Since the bay is connected to a river leading to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se," Hakoda explained while he pours a slimy liquid into one of the mines, "we've been using these mines to stop Fire Nation vessels from getting through."

"Hakoda invented these mines himself" Bato said as he handed Zuko a bag filled with a smelly liquid slime. Out of the Hakoda's most trusted warriors, Bato was the most receptive of Zuko given his life long friendship with the Chief. Zuko was quick to appreciate that. Bato kneeled down and opens one of the mines. "Pour that liquid into here Zuko."

Zuko did as told, but he recoiled at the foul smell as the liquid pours into the mine. "Ugg what is that? It smells terrible."

"Very perceptive" Hakoda jested. "The mines are filled with dead skunk-fish and seaweed." He affixes a lid onto the mine he and Katara were working on and trims the excess sealant from the edges with his knife. "When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller, while the foul smell forces the crew to abandon ship. I like to call it 'the stink-n-sink" he finished with pride, but Bato, Katara and Zuko look at him with unamused expressions.

"I see where Sokka gets his sense of humor" Zuko observed, causing Katara to giggle slightly.

"You have no idea" Bato teased while closing up the mine, causing Hakoda to pout in a manner very similar to his son.

"Chief Hakoda!" a Water Tribe exclaimed while running up to his leader. "Our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation ships entering the bay."

"Bato, get these mines loaded up" Hakoda ordered. "The rest of you warriors get ready for battle." All warriors in the camp, both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, jump into action at Hakoda's command. Katara and Zuko stand near Hakoda, unsure what to do.

"What should we do, Dad?" Katara inquired.

Hakoda looks at them with a determined look. "Weren't you two listening? I said, 'the rest of you warriors get ready for battle'."

Katara and Zuko hold shocked expressions at the Chief's words, but they quickly nodded and jump into action. Hakoda smiles with pride as he watches his daughter fill water bladders and sling them on her back. He also takes a moment to watch Zuko, who assists Bato with the last of the mines after slinging his dao swords. Hakoda suddenly found himself genuinely hopeful that this war can end on a truly peaceful note now that the Avatar and a member of Fire Nation Royal Family were on the force meant to bring balance to the world. Originally Hakoda led his tribesmen in hope to stop the Fire Nation from taking over the rest of the world, especially their tribe. Now the Chief smiles as he thinks about the possibility of the world his grandmother use to tell him as a boy.

"I hope you two are ready for a boarding action" Hakoda said with a smirk as Katara and Zuko walk up to him.

"Sounds like an easy enough thing to do" Katara said confidently, though it was clear Zuko didn't share her confidence, and Hakoda had a suspicion as to why.

"Are you okay with fighting people from your own nation?" Hakoda asks the Prince.

"I've done it before" Zuko replied flatly, not wanting to think of the times he had to fight, even kill, his own countrymen.

Hakoda places his hand on Zuko's should in a father-like manner. "Zuko, if you want to sit this out…"

"I won't. I need to prove myself to you, to Katara and all of your tribesmen that I'm truly on your side" Zuko said sternly.

"Zuko" Katara said caringly, "you don't need to prove yourself to me."

"And you really don't need to prove yourself to me either" Hakoda said to the young couple's surprise.

"I don't?" Zuko said dumbfounded.

Katara was equally confused. "He doesn't?"

"I meant what I said earlier that I trust your judgment" Hakoda said before smiling with pride. "Why did you think I asked you to look out for Sokka before I left?"

Katara smiles at her father before she and Zuko followed Hakoda to board his flagship. However, they were stopped when they heard a deep roar behind them. They all turn to see Appa land, with Aang and Toph jumping down from him.

"What going on?" Katara asks apprehensively. "It didn't go so well with your mom Toph?"

"She wasn't there" Toph replied. "It was a trap by Xin Fu and Yu."

"Who are those guys?" Zuko asks, never hearing this before.

"Guys hired by my parents to drag me back to them" Toph said with disgust and bitterness. "They would've gotten away with if wasn't for Appa, and the fact I invented metalbending" she finished with a proud smirk.

"You- what?" Katara asks dumbfounded.

"That's impossible" Zuko condescendingly said.

"Not anymore. Tell 'em Aang" Toph said before she notices he seemed distracted. "Aang?"

Aang snaps out of his trance. "Wha- yeah she really did metalbend, it was amazing" he said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"You kinda don't sound like it" Toph said. He started to act a bit distracted on the flight back to the bay, but now he's acting like he's somewhere else. "Is something going on?"

"I just- I just have a bad feeling" Aang said unsure. "If you and I were just ambushed, it's possible it won't be the only time."

"Of course it's not going to be the only time" Toph jested. "That stuff happens to us all the time."

"I don't mean it _will_ happen to us again" Aang said while rubbing his head. "I think… I think it's happening right _now._ That's what it feels like to me."

"How could we be in an ambush right now? We're among allies" Zuko said, not understanding.

"Not all of us" Katara said as she starts to catch onto what Aang is implying.

"Alright, now I'm lost" Toph growled in frustration. "If we're being ambushed but not being ambushed- alright now I'm _really_ lost."

"It's not _us_ being ambushed Toph" Aang said as he comes to understand his feelings. "It's Sokka and Iroh being ambushed."

"Wait, how do you know-" Zuko said before realizing Aang is the Avatar, and this kind of stuff happens in the weirdest of ways. "Never mind."

"Come on, we have to go" Aang said urgently as he jumps back onto Appa and helps Toph up. Katara and Zuko look at Hakoda, conflicted if they should go with the Avatar or the Chief's fleet.

"Go" Hakoda answers for them. "They'll need your help more than I do."

"You may need our help" Zuko said determiningly.

"That may be true, but they _will_ need your help. Now go" Hakoda said sternly before turning to board his ship. Katara and Zuko watch as he embarks his ship, both wanting to go with him. But they understood where they are needed and board Appa and the squad takes off back to Ba Sing Se.

"So" Katara started, "who do you think would ambush Sokka and Iroh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Toph retorted. "It's got to be Long Feng and his cronies. They probably snuck in through the tunnels."

"Do you think he would attack the palace with only his agents?" Zuko criticized.

"Probably, since he was dumb enough to cross us."

"You think he had help Zuko?" Katara ask concerned.

"Maybe. With all the King's guards on the lookout for him, Long Feng must have had help to get to Sokka and my uncle." Zuko narrows his eyes as he thinks of one person who is smart enough for a covert insertion…

But how would Azula get inside Ba Sing Se undetected, much less the palace?

"Probably a palace servant who's secretly a Dai Li agent or informant. Likely one near the King so Long Feng can catch him off guard" Zuko offered, not wanting to put everyone on edge because of the chance that Azula maybe here.

But something tells Zuko that was a pretty dumb idea to do regardless of his good intentions.

Try as he might, he couldn't break through the door of his quarters. The King curses himself for listening to his teachers for studying earthbending only for art. If he didn't he could have defended himself when the Dai Li came after him.

A small opening appears in his door and the King looks out of it. Long Feng stands there with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Enjoying your stay Your Majesty" he said sarcastically and with malice.

"Not as well as I'll enjoy seeing you hanged for this Long Feng" the King growled.

"Oh I'm sure. But you must be thinking the same will happen to you."

"It crossed my mind."

"Well executing you will be easy and somewhat pleasing for me, it will cause the people of the Earth King to rise up against anyone who takes your place."

King Kuei narrows his eyes. "Namely you."

"Exactly. As inconvenient as it may be, I need to keep you hostage so no one would dare attack me" Long Feng said with a smirk before walking away. The window to the King's door was closed and he growled in rage.

Long Feng enters a living room where the Princess and her friends rested.

"So, how is he enjoying the accommodations?" Azula asks.

"Well enough I believe. With him in our hands, the Counsel of Five would not dare move against us."

"And that includes the Fire Nation armies who will march through the streets?" Azula hates the idea about fighting in the streets. She didn't work this hard to take Ba Sing Se from the inside just to watch it burn.

"Yes, as long as you can convince your father that I'm a worthy ally."

"I'm sure I can make him see reason" Azula said with a feign smile, through in reality she doubted her father would consider using someone like Long Feng. If they betrayed once, they will betray again Ozai told her once.

She has the feeling that more betray will happen soon enough in her future.

Aang used airbending to throw dust into the air in an effort to cover their landing at their old house in the Upper Ring. Toph quickly senses around her and sees that no one is the wiser to Appa's landing.

"Okay, we're clear" she said calmly. She leads the way into the house where they find Momo. The lemur jumps onto Aang and chatters in anxiety, strangely confirming the Avatar's fear about Sokka and Iroh.

"Alright, how do we get inside the palace?" Katara asks.

"The same way Long Feng did" Toph replied before earthbending a tunnel. Katara and Zuko grimace at what could be down there, but knew it was the only way to save their loved ones.

Aang gestures Appa and Momo to wait in the backyard. "You two wait here until we get back okay? If we need you, we'll call you." Aang walks back to the tunnel entrance and takes the lead with Toph, earthbending the tunnel forward with Zuko lighting the way with fire. It was over an hour before Toph stops them and looks to her left.

"There" she said before placing her hands on the wall. "I think there are jail cells this way."

"That could be where they're holding them" Katara said eagerly.

"Are you sure there are cells that way?" Zuko skeptically ask.

"Well we're under the palace and it's the only thing like a jail that I can sense, so I'm pretty sure they're this way" Toph said.

" _Pretty_ sure?" Zuko growled in irritation. "So we're going to risk my uncle and Sokka because you _think_ you sense jail cells this way?"

"I don't see you doing anything to help find them!"

"Guys, enough!" Aang shouted. "This isn't helping. This is the best lead we got and time is against us, so we're going this way." With that, he and Toph start earthbending a new tunnel in the direction of the cells.

Katara places a hand on Zuko's forearm to comfort him. "They're just as upset as you are" she said sympathetically.

Zuko sighs, knowing how close Toph and his uncle are. "I know. My uncle is the only family I have left. I can't lose him."

"We won't Zuko" Katara said confidently. "And he's not the only member of your family." She moves her hand down to his and intertwines her fingers with his.

Zuko is taken aback by this. It feels like Katara implied that she and the others are his family too. He was about to clarify that when the tunnel suddenly lights up with a green glow. He looks and sees numerous cell doors lining the walls.

"Uncle? Uncle Iroh!" he shouts out as Katara joins him in shouting brother's name.

"Over here!" a familiar voice said. The squad runs over to where they heard the voice and confirm Sokka is inside.

"Oh Sokka! You're okay!" Katara gleamed as Toph started to work on the lock. Zuko moves to the next cell and sees his uncle in it.

"Uncle! Are you alright?"

"I am fine nephew, though we won't stay that way for long."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asks as Toph moves over to metalbend the lock. Katara and Sokka embrace just as Toph manages to open the cell door and free Iroh from the chair.

"What I mean is Azula" he said flatly.

"What?! She's here? How?" Zuko exclaimed in disbelief, but he also wasn't surprised in the least that Azula is crafty enough to infiltrate the city undetected.

"She and her friends disguised themselves as Kyoshi Warriors" Iroh rises from his chair and gives Zuko a hug. "It's good to see you nephew."

"So now what? Where's the King?" Katara asks.

"They're likely holding him inside the palace itself" Sokka said. "If we free him, we might be able to stop Azula from taking control of the city."

"Azula's here?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah and she has my sword, the witch" Sokka grumbled.

"Why do you sound like that it's not entirely a bad thing?" Toph asks after sensing Sokka's heart flutter.

"It is a bad thing! A very bad thing!" he squealed.

"Uh-uh, sure" Toph teased as she senses his heart rate accelerate.

"Let's get moving" Aang said before taking the lead out of the cells. The squad runs up a flight of stairs and found themselves in the main hall of the palace…

And it was full of Dai Li soldiers dropping from the ceiling.

The squad attacks with Aang and Toph using earthbending to launch soldiers into the air. Iroh and Zuko launch fire at other soldiers while Katara uses water whips to smack and trip them. Sokka orients himself to where the King's quarters are.

"This way!" he shouts as he punches a soldier in the nose, effectively breaking it. He leads the way while the benders follow closely, fighting off agents that kept appearing as if out of the wall.

"We're almost there!" Sokka said as he rushes up to an elegant door. Two soldiers attempt to stop him, but their metal helmets suddenly collide together, knocking them out. Sokka looks up and sees Toph doing the same to other soldiers. He made a mental note to praise her for inventing metalbending, as impossible as it seems.

He opens the door to find the King standing there in simple clothing. "Good, you're ready to go. Come on!" Sokka said, but the King runs back into his room and emerges with his bear. Sokka looks at him in disbelief.

"What?" the King said. "I'm not leaving without Bosco!"

"Whatever let's go!" Sokka said as he gestures for the others to move. "Aang, do you think Appa can hear you whistle from here?" he asks as the squad reenter the main hall.

"I don't think it'll matter" Aang said as he stops. Long Feng, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee stand before the exit, with a formation of Dai Li agents backing them up.

"I would give you a chance to surrender, but that will cause more problems in the future" Long Feng said before earthbending at Aang, who counters and charges at him. The rest of the squad rush forward and are met with an onslaught of attacks.

Zuko takes on Azula himself, thoughts of revenge filling his mind. He uses his dao swords to amplify his attacks, only to be countered by Azula as she uses Sokka's jai sword to parry his attacks. He growls in frustration and continues his assault.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" he roars.

Azula didn't respond to his enraged words. She knew he is a traitor and a threat to the Fire Nation, but she couldn't bring herself to attack Zuko again. She knew she can overpower him, she is the superior firebender, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him again.

Katara uses her water to catch the knives Mai tosses at her. The waterbender then forms a water whip to ensnare the gloomy woman's arm, then her leg. Mai struggles to escape while Katara smirks at her attempts to escape. But just then an agent charges her and causes Katara to let go of Mai, who charges at Katara with stilettos drawn. Katara hesitates, not sure if she can take both her and the agent on…

As enraged as he was, Zuko didn't lose his focus. He notices as his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend fight each other. Seeing that Katara had the upper hand put Zuko at ease, but that quickly changed when an agent joins in.

Breaking away from his fight with Azula to her surprise, Zuko jumps in front of Katara to block Mai. Mai stares at him in surprise, wondering what he is doing.

"Don't. Hurt. My girlfriend" he said to Mai's shock. His _girlfriend?_

Normally Mai wouldn't show emotion, wouldn't let anyone have a hint to what she's feeling. But now all she wanted to do was let it all the pain out. She screams as she pushes forward into Zuko who stands his ground and pushes back. Katara sees this as a sign that they're going to fight. The waterbender knocks the agent aside and engages Azula, thoughts of payback going through her mind for hurting her boyfriend.

Sokka, Toph and Iroh focus on escorting the King outside and hope that Aang can signal Appa to come get them out of this. Toph grunts as she sends three agents flying into the wall, frustrated that the King couldn't fight.

"When we get out of here, I'm teaching you how to fight!" she shouted at him.

"Sounds well enough for me!" the King said as he tries to stay out of the way.

Aang continues his attack on Long Feng, using air and earth to leverage the fight in his advantage, but Long Feng's agents support him. Aang get distracted as agents attempt to surround him. The Avatar uses the three elements he controls to fight them off, but this only served to give Long Feng an opening to launch an attack Aang couldn't see coming…

But Toph did see it coming. Time seemed to slow down for her as she senses Long Feng launch an earth pillar at Aang's back. Toph attempts to block it, but it was too late.

The earth pillar smashes into Aang's back and it feels to him like something ruptures inside of him.

He flies through the air and lands in a heap, causing everyone to stop fighting and look at the unmoving Avatar. Sensing he wasn't moving prompts Toph to enter a frenzy and smash her fist into the ground, causing everyone except her friends to collapse to the ground. She rushes towards Aang and feels blood dripping from his mouth and nose as she cups his cheek.

"No…" she whispers as she feels tears forming in her eyes. Katara and Zuko rush over to them and the waterbender helps Toph up and move Aang to the door. Zuko covers them with his fire and Iroh soon joins him.

"Aang, please stay with us…" Toph whimpered as Katara pulls out his bison whistle to call Appa.

"Toph!" Sokka cries out next to her. "We need you to collapse the door on them!" But Toph didn't hear him as all she can think about is Aang.

Long Feng sees that his forces has the initiative. "Push forward! Kill them all!" The agents comply, much to Azula's horror that she's about to watch her bother die.

Zuko and Iroh did their best to hold the agents back, with the latter even using lightning to fend them off. But there were too many of them. If a miracle didn't happen now, they'd all be goners…

A large shadow flies past them and soon it's reveled that it's Appa. He lands on the ground and uses his large tail to create a large blast of air to send the agents flying back. Sokka is the first to jump onto Appa as he takes the reins.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouts to everyone else. Katara carefully carries Aang into the saddle while the King helps Toph aboard and forces Bosco in much to his protest. Zuko was the last one into the saddle, but he sees his uncle engage Long Feng and Azula.

"Uncle!" he screams out.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" he shouts back as he dodges a rock.

"No uncle! Get up here!"

"I said GO!" Iroh shouted before unleashing a powerful fire blast from his mouth, causing Long Feng to fall onto his back. Azula launches a fire blast towards Zuko, who defected it far easier than any fire blast before.

"We have to go now!" Sokka shouted as he commands Appa to take off. Zuko watches in dread as his uncle surrenders and is captured by the Dai Li.

Azula sighs in relief that her 'attack' towards Zuko worked as intended, in that she hoped it would scare the bison off with everyone on it. The Princess looks at her uncle expecting a mix of rage, disdain and scorn from him.

But to her surprise, she sees disappointment and sorrow.

As they fly away from the city, Katara did everything she could for Aang, but the damage was extensive. She can feel internal bleeding, not as bad as Jet, but bad all the same.

"This isn't good…" she said, not sure what to do.

"You have to do something" Toph pleaded.

"I don't-" Katara started, but she was interrupted by Sokka.

"You can sis. Do you still have that spirit water Pakku gave you?"

Katara's eyes widen as she remembers she hasn't used it. She pulls the necklace off and bends the water out of it, causing it to glow. She opens Aang's mouth and bends the water down his throat and works it through his body. At first it feels like nothing is working, but it became clear that it was. The bleeding subsides as the water works through Aang's wounds, not healing him completely, but enough.

Katara lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. "It's okay Toph. Aang's going to be fine" she softly said. Sokka sighs in relief as Toph grasp and embraces the unconscious Aang.

"Thank you… thank you" she croaks as she starts crying.

Katara leaves Aang to Toph as she moves to the back of the saddle where Zuko is. His eyes are wide as he processes that his uncle is gone. Katara pulls him in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay Zuko…" she said quietly.

"He-he's gone Katara…" he said.

"We'll get him back Zuko" she replied before kissing his head. He returns the hug but maintains his stoic behavior in order to stay strong. Katara respects his action and just holds him to let him know she's here for him.

The Earth King sadly looks over his city, knowing that in a few days the Fire Nation will be marching through it, effectively taking his kingdom out of the war.

"The Earth Kingdom… has fallen" he said hopelessly as he leans back into Bosco in defeat.

Sokka furrows his brow in determination as he guides Appa towards Chameleon Bay, knowing that they still have time to win this war.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The sound of groaning metal slowly brought him out of unconsciousness. It was only when he heard a large banging sound against metal that brought Aang to full awareness. He opens his eyes and notices he is in a darkly lit room…

With a Fire Nation flag hanging on the wall to his left.

"Oh-no" Aang said aloud as he realized that he is aboard a Fire Nation naval vessel.

A soft groan to his right draws his attention to a sleeping Toph. Sighing in relief, Aang reaches over and gently shakes her shoulder.

"Toph!" he whispered, "Get up, we need to go."

"What…?" Toph said as she slowly came to. Her face perks up as she senses Aang staring at her. "Aang! You're finally awake." She places a hand on his cheek to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Yeah I am, but we need to go" he said as he pushes himself up off the bed. He grimaces as his ribs protest in pain, but he set that thought aside to pick up his staff.

"Wait, go where?" Toph asks as she senses Aang moving towards the door.

"Off this ship" he replied as he opened the door as quietly as possible. "We can't let them take us to the Fire Nation."

"What are you-?" Toph asks before she realizes that Aang does not know about who is really in control of this ship. "Aang, there's no need to freak out right now."

"I'm not freaking out!" Aang said a little too quickly. "We're on a Fire Nation ship and we need to escape."

"No, we don't need to escape" she said as got off the bed and walks over to Aang.

Aang is shocked that Toph is saying something that was rather out of character for her. "What do you mean we don't need to escape? Why wouldn't we escape?"

Toph smiles gently at him. "Because this ship is ours."

Aang stares blankly at her. "What? That doesn't make any sense. How is it 'ours'?"

"Here I'll show you" Toph said before taking Aang by the arm and leading him through the halls onto the main deck. There Aang spots the rest of his friends chatting with several Water Tribe warriors. His eyes glisten with tears as he spots them, seeing that they are alright.

"Aang!" Sokka shouts as he notices him and Toph on deck. He, Katara and Zuko run over and help Aang sit down on a nearby crate before showing him gratefulness for finally waking up.

"Are you okay?" Katara asks gently. "Does anything hurt?"

"My ribs ache a lot" Aang said as he sits up straight to feel what else hurts. He feels his lower back muscles tighten up in pain. "And my back hurts too…"

"We'll do a healing session soon then" Katara said before looking at Toph and remembered what she said about Aang's change of appearance while he was unconscious. "Toph told me she likes your hair."

Aang looks between the ladies in surprise. "I have hair?" He rubs his head to confirm his friend's words while Toph laughs and smooths out his hair.

"Yeah, gives you some character Hairy."

Aang sighs in resignation as he decides to shave his head later. "I suppose. But what is going on? Where are we? How did we end on a Fire Nation ship? What happened since Ba Sing Se?" Aang asks urgently.

"A lot actually" Sokka answers. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay to regroup with my dad, his troops and what remained of the Earth King's military."

Aang furrows his brow as he thought about King Kuei. "Wait, where's the King?"

"He and one of his admirals broke off from our fleet to gather what forces they could" a tall man said as he walked over to the squad. "They'll meet us for the invasion of the Fire Nation."

"Thanks dad, but I could have told Aang that" Sokka said sharply.

Hakoda looks at his son in mild confusion. "I know you can Sokka."

"Great, now let me finish explaining to Aang what's going on." Sokka turns back to Aang. "Without the King's ships we were outnumbered, so we captured a Fire Nation ship and made it our disguise. We've been traveling east so you can finally meet that guru."

Aang nods his head as he remembers he still needs to meet the guru to master the Avatar State. He looks at the man Sokka referred to as 'dad' and holds out his hand to shake. "It finally nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda smiles at Aang and grasp his arm in a customary Water Tribe hand shake. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang."

"Please just Aang" he replied humbly. He looks at Sokka and breathes deeply. "Since Ba Sing Se fell, how does this affect the invasion plan?"

"Well with the Earth Kingdom military weakened, we'll be gathering up forces such as the Swampbenders and the Mechanist; we've already found the remnants of the Freedom Fighters. But that's nothing compared to our secret weapon" Sokka said with a smirk. "You."

"Me?" Aang said confused. "I already know that I'm the crucial part of the plan."

"Yeah but it's gotten better because the whole world thinks you're dead" Sokka said before excitingly adding, "Isn't that great?"

But clearly, Aang did not think so. "The whole world thinks I'm dead? How is that great?!"

"Because the Fire Nation won't be expecting it. They'll shit their pants when they see you in the Avatar State!" Sokka said with even more excitement.

"That doesn't matter!" Aang shouted. "I was the last hope for the world! Since it believes I'm dead-!"

"Calm down Twinkle-toes," Toph said gently. "We can't have you hurting yourself even more now."

"Yeah Aang, this is a major advantage for us" Zuko said. "My father is going to transfer troops from the homeland to the Earth Kingdom and-"

"You don't understand guys" Aang said firmly. "With the world believing I'm dead, everyone will lose hope for peace and balance for good. In fact, they probably already have…" he finished drearily.

"There's still a chance Aang" Katara said gently. "There's still the invasion plan."

Aang grits his teeth, feeling aversion for the invasion plan. Before he could voice his disdain, a loud bullhorn grabs his and everyone's attention as another Fire Nation ship pulls closer to theirs for boarding. Aang gets up and determinedly says, "I got this. The Avatar is back." He twirls his staff around to unfold the wings, but grimaces in severe pain before he could take off. Toph and Katara grab hold of him to take him back inside.

"Aang, they don't know we're not Fire Nation" Katara said.

"Yeah, and you're in no condition to fight Twinkle-toes" Toph scowled, but then smiles a little before adding, "But it's really cool you wanna fight."

"Everybody stay calm" Hakoda said before he and his right hand man place officer's helms on their heads. "Bato and I will take care of this."

The squad attempt to lead Aang back to his room, but he stops as they enter the tower. Aang watches as a ramp is lowered between the ships, allowing a Fire Nation naval officer and two of his men to board the heroes' ship. Seeing this happens makes Aang feel he needs to do something. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"With a little luck, you won't need to" Sokka told him.

"Commander" the naval officer said to Hakoda, "why is your ship heading east past Ba Sing Se? All ships have been ordered to converge and support the occupation."

"We were initially part of that effort sir," Hakoda replied calmly, "but we've received intelligence that Water Tribe ships are massing to the east. We've been ordered to investigate."

"Mhhh" the naval officer said with skepticism. "And who gave you such order?"

"Admiral Chan, sir" Bato replied, having studied the captured documents. From what they said, Chan is one of the senior commanders of the Fire Nation Navy.

"Ah, I see. Well it would have been greatly appreciated if we've received a messenger hawk of this."

"In the future we'll send two hawks to make sure you're informed" Hakoda replied with a guilty smile.

"Very well, Commander. We'll let you get underway." With that, the naval officer and his two men start to walk back across the ramp.

"Sir," one of the men whispered, "Admiral Chan has been on leave since Ba Sing Se fell."

"What? That commander should have known that. Hmm, there's something off about this ship. Prepare the marines to board and take control of this ship, then-"

But before he could finish his order, the ramp between the ships crumpled and twisted, causing the men to fall into the water.

"They're on to us!" Toph shouted as she stood where she metalbent the deck. Katara ran onto the deck and bends a large wave of water to separate the ships. She, Toph, Zuko, the Water Tribe warriors and the Freedom Fighters began reading weapons to defend themselves.

"Bato, man the helm! Encircle that ship, we need to sink it before that send word of our disguise!" Hakoda shouted. He turns towards Toph, "Toph get boulders ready, we need to target their bridge!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Toph said as she earthbends a large boulder off the deck and, with assistance from Pipsqueak and the Duke, launched it towards the bridge of the enemy ship, creating a large hole in the side of it. Zuko sends several fire blasts into the damaged bridge, attempting to divide the crew's attention between the battle and damage control.

The Fire Nation ship response to this by launching a metal spear into the hull of the highjacked ship, where a large chain pulled it back out leaving a large hole in the side, below the waterline and threating to sink the heroes' ship. Katara response quickly by freezing the water and plugging up the hole, a temporary measure but one that helps keep the ship afloat.

"Toph, get ready to target their engines!" Hakoda shouted as he rolls a boulder over to her. He stands just behind her to help her aim. "Wait, wait…"

"Wait for what?!" she shouted in annoyance.

"For…" he calmly said, just as the enemy ship moved into position, "…that!" he said while pointing towards the ship. Toph follows his lead, which resulted in a direct hit on the enemy engines, causing the ship to halt dead in the water. "Good hit Toph! Right on target!"

"Hell yeah!" she gleefully replied before launching another boulder into the enemy ship.

Several feet away, Zuko was forced on the defense as several firebenders from the opposing ship began targeting nonbenders running on the deck. Try as he might, he could not redirect and block all the fire blasts, as one of the Freedom Fighters caught one to the thigh. He fell to the deck screaming and attempted to snuff the fire out. Zuko was quick to extinguish the fire, but the damage was done; the Freedom Fighter has a severe burn on his thigh.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he firebends back at the enemy. "We need a healer over here!"

"Wait Katara!" Hakoda countermanded, "Whip up a fog to give us some cover!"

"On it!" she said before she heated up the water and bends the mist upward between the ships. As soon as that was done, she helps the wounded Freedom Fighter to his feet and assisted him into the tower for healing. "Hang on Mag! You're going to be okay!"

"It's gonna take a lot more that this to take me out!" he growls in agony.

Aang watches helplessly as Katara and Mag rush past him. He grits his teeth in frustration. "I can't stand here anymore!" he shouted before rushing onto the deck to find a way to help.

But Sokka was quick get out in front of him and stop him. "Aang don't! You're hurt, and we can't let the Fire Nation know you're alive."

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Then go inside and help Katara with any wounded, she'll need it because she's the only other waterbender here."

Aang shuts his eyes tightly and sighs in frustration. "Fine, I can use the healing practice" he said before walking back into the tower. Sokka watches his friend walk away, understanding his frustrations.

"DUCK!" he heard someone shout before feeling a fire blast being redirect away from him. Sokka hits the deck and realizes that he lost focus on the battle. He spots Zuko and runs over to him while readying his boomerang.

"Thanks Zuko" he sheepishly said.

"Just don't make it a habit" the firebender replies while deflecting more blasts. "How are we doing?"

"It can't get any worst" Sokka replies with optimism.

But it was wasted breath, as a giant sea serpent violently raises from the water and screeches in celebration for finding exceptional prey.

"Why does the universe love to prove me wrong?!" Sokka shouts as he eyes the serpent with dread.

"Because you make it too easy!" Zuko shouts back as he readies himself for a near hopeless battle.

Just before the serpent lunges towards the heroes' ship, the actual Fire Nation ship launches fire blasts at the large monster, figuring it was the greater threat to them. The serpent changes targets and envelopes the enemy ship with its massive body, intent to devour the hapless crew…

"Well, thank you universe" Sokka dreadfully said as he and everyone on deck watches the sea serpent sink the enemy ship below the water. Bato takes the initiative and steers the ship away before the serpent finishes its meal and wants seconds. Everyone was on edge for a time, but they relax as they conclude that they have put enough distance between them and the sea serpent.

* * *

She stares out over the vast ocean, wondering how the past weeks have gone in the city she conquered. She left threatening orders to the senior officers in charge that the citizens shall be treated with dignity and respect, but Azula cannot stop thinking about the horrible acts her nation's soldiers are doing to maintain order and 'celebrate' their victory over the Earth Kingdom.

Azula also wonders how her and her friends' experiences in the Earth Kingdom have affected them; she concluded it was largely a negative experience overall. Ty Lee being wounded at the wall was bad enough to shake her trust in Azula, but with Mai finding out that Zuko left her for a Water Tribe peasant surely would leave Mai with a far darker outlook on life, if that was even possible.

"Are you okay Azula?"

The Princess turns her head and sees Ty Lee standing there with a concerned look on her face. Mai stands to her right and stares expressionless into the ocean.

"Considering I conquered the largest city in the world to end this war," Azula started, "I feel like I accomplished nothing."

"Because you're worried that our soldiers will being doing what they did to that boy's village?"

Azula did not respond, but the shameful scowl on her face said otherwise. Ty Lee lowers her head slightly, understanding Azula's pessimism.

"Well," Ty Lee started, "I'm sure your father will make it clear to Long Feng to keep the city from tearing itself apart, right?"

"I doubt that" Mai spoke up. "I'm sure the Fire Lord will only want Long Feng to do his bidding, regardless of what happens to Ba Sing Se or the rest of the Earth Kingdom."

"Mai…" Ty Lee sternly said.

"You know I'm right."

Ty Lee sighs in frustration, her optimism waning at the memories of what she witnessed in the Earth Kingdom.

"I'll speak with Long Feng" Azula said before walking away to find him. Ty Lee watches hopelessly, wondering if anything Azula says to Long Feng or the Fire Lord would have any affect, or just fall on deaf ears.

"She's changing you know."

Ty Lee raises her eyebrows, wondering what Mai meant by that. "What?"

"Azula" Mai continued with looking away from the ocean. "She's seeing what her nation has actually done to the world than what it claims."

"How do you…?"

"I saw the same change in Zuko."

"You mean she's… going to go against her father?" Ty Lee said aghast. Azula has always proven she would never go against Fire Lord Ozai, and the idea frighten her greatly.

"I don't know. But Azula is in a really challenging position right now" Mai said thoughtfully.

Ty Lee stood there silently, trying to think of what to do to help Azula but nothing was coming to mind. "What should we do?"

"I honestly don't really care at this point."

"Mai, don't give up on her! She needs our help" Ty Lee pleaded.

"Whatever" Mai said as she turns and walks back to the tower where her room is.

Ty Lee stares helplessly at her friend, believing that Mai is only saying this because her heart is broken over Zuko. Turing to face the ocean, Ty Lee quietly vowed to herself to not give up on her friends, regardless of what happens next.

It did not take long to find her newest 'ally'. Azula found Long Feng lounging on a large sofa, enjoying what he did not have in Ba Sing Se.

"Enjoying your new position?" Azula asks with slight spite in her voice.

"Oh, very much so" Long Feng replied before standing and bowing to the Princess. "How may I serve you Princess Azula?"

Azula crosses her arms and said, "What are your plans to maintain order and safety in Ba Sing Se?"

"With the Fire Nation Army reinforcing my men in the city, it is doubtful that many would attempt to resist. For those foolish enough to do so, will be dealt with most harshly" Long Feng answered with a smirk. "Ba Sing Se will submit to the Fire Lord's will, one way or another."

Azula narrows her eyes. "Even that means resorting to rather barbaric means of policing?"

"If that will be necessary, yes Princess. I'm sure your father will allow such means."

 _You have no idea,_ Azula thought to herself dreadfully.

* * *

After helping Katara heal the wounded, and undergoing a healing session himself, Aang slowly walked back to his room and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking on what to do next. He hears a knock on the metal door and his friends enter his room.

"Hey Aang," Sokka started, "we're going into town to get something to eat. You oughta join us."

Aang sits up on his bed and feels his stomach growl in hunger. "I guess I can go for something to eat."

"Here" Zuko said as he pulls out a cloth from his pocket, "you can use this to cover up your tattoo."

Aang scowls in response. "I'm not going to dishonor my culture by doing that."

"Aang," Katara said, "you need to think practically here. We can't have people know you're alive."

"And keep dishonoring my position as an Air Nomad and the Avatar?" Aang growled.

"No, we just want-"

"I don't care what you want! Any of you!" Aang shouted before standing up and tearing down the Fire Nation flag off the wall. "And I don't care about the invasion plan anymore either!"

Everyone was silent, shocked at Aang's violent outburst.

"You guys go ahead into town" Toph said quietly. "We'll catch up."

Everyone but Aang and Toph left the room. Toph gently placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I think I understand why you're so angry. You feel that you've let the world down."

"Yeah, I let it down. Again. And now the world believes the Avatar is well and truly gone."

"But you'll prove it wrong Aang, just like before" Toph said with a smile while rubbing his shoulder. "I'll go into town and get you something to eat. Is there anything you want?"

"I want my honor back" he said with determination.

Toph sighs in resignation, not sure what else to say. "I'll be back soon, Twinkle-toes" she said before leaving to catch up to the rest of the squad as they walk towards the town.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asks. "He doesn't want to eat?"

"He's still back in his room. I told him I'll bring him something to eat" Toph replied.

"How is he doing?" Katara asks. "Is he still in any pain?"

"He didn't say anything about that, but... he says he wants his honor back."

"Well I don't blame him" Zuko said. "He believes he let the world down. Now's he's determined to restore what he lost."

"Speaking from experience, uh?" Sokka chided.

"You can say that."

"What else does experience say?" Toph asks with slight concern.

"Well you guys remember how I was when we first met. Completely determined to capture the Avatar, even at the expense of everyone around me."

"Yeah you were a real charmer" Sokka replied with sarcasm.

"Well you should've seen me when I was first banished. I took so many risks because of how irrational I was."

"How irrational were you?" Toph asks, dreading that Aang may be feeling the same way.

"Well once I wanted to take on a whole Earth Kingdom naval flotilla with one outdated ship. You can imagine how well that would've went if my uncle wasn't there to talk some sense into me."

"So you were so desperate to restore your honor that you didn't care if you lived or died?" Toph asks with slight agitation.

"Yeah you can say I was. In fact-" Zuko answered before being interrupted by Toph bolting back towards the ship in a flat out sprint.

"Toph!" everyone shouted before following her. They were barley able to keep sight of her as she sprinted through the ship back to Aang's room…

Only to find that he was gone.

* * *

She breathed deeply as she walk through the Royal Fire Nation Palace. Princess Azula was never nervous to face her father.

Except now.

His orders were to bring in both her brother and her uncle after what they did at the North Pole, but she only accomplished one part of that. Granted, she did capture Ba Sing Se intact and effectively ended the war, along with setting up a puppet government in the Earth Kingdom.

But why did she feel like she failed?

Azula stops before the curtain that led to her father's chambers and breaths deeply before entering. She sees the outline of her father upon the throne behind the customary flames as she walks towards him. It was impossible to tell his features, a tactic used to put the Fire Lord's audience off balanced. She sits on her knees and bows before the throne.

"I can see the weight of your travels have changed you. You have brought great honor upon yourself my daughter." The Fire Lord stands up from his seat and walks down towards Azula. She looks up in time to see her father stand before her.

Fire Lord Ozai smirks in pride. "Welcome home." He walks around her to inspect her appearance, seeing how her time in enemy territory has changed her.

"I am proud of what you have accomplished Princess Azula. You have captured your treacherous uncle, and did what he could not many years ago: conquer Ba Sing Se. And not only that, you managed to recruit an Earth Kingdom noble to enforce our nation's will upon his own people. Very well done. And while it is unfortunate that your foolish brother escaped, he will be no matter of concerned because his uncle is imprisoned, and more importantly, you slayed the Avatar."

Azula eyes winded in shock. "What have you heard Father?"

"I have already received a message from our new ally, Long Feng. He said he was inspired by your leadership and the advancement we will bring to his nation if he joined us. But what most impressed him was how you mercilessly slayed the Avatar, while he was in his Avatar State."

Azula was shocked to hear that Long Feng lied to the Fire Lord. Questions begin to fly through her mind. Why would he do this? What does he have to gain? Can he be trusted? What would happen if her father discovered the truth? What should she do?

"Yes Father" she said with false pride as she rose to face Ozai. "With the Avatar truly gone, nothing will stop the Fire Nation from bringing greatness to the world" she finished with an empty smirk.

Ozai smirks back at her daughter, falling for her lie. "I cannot express enough pride for you Princess Azula… or should I say, Crown Princess Azula."

Azula's heart begin racing at those words. It was something she always wanted… yet why did she feel undeserving of it?

"I am honored by the title you bestow on me Father" she said before bowing.

"It is only appropriate. Now you should get some rest, the official announcement will go out tomorrow, along with the ceremony."

"Yes Father" Azula said before leaving her father's chambers. But rest was the furthest thing from her mind as she marches her way to Long Feng's room.

She did not even bother to knock on her new 'ally's' door. Azula barged into Long Feng's study and firmly demanded, "Why did you do it?"

Long Feng did not even look up from the book he was reading on Fire Nation customs. "I'm afraid you need to be more specific Princess."

"Why did you tell the Fire Lord that _I_ killed the Avatar?"

Long Feng set his book aside and stood up to face Azula. "From my understanding, it was your mission to bring back both your brother and uncle for their treason. Since you only brought back one of them, I figured you were concerned that your father will be disappointed in you."

"So you told my father that I killed the Avatar because…?"

"To help save face with your father" Long Feng answered with a smirk.

Azula narrows her eyes. "You're lying."

"Why Princess, what do I have to gain for lying to our Fire Lord?" Long Feng said with feign insult.

"So you can use it to blackmail me into doing something for you" Azula said with disgust. She can only imagine what heinous acts he would ask of her.

"Princess Azula, I wouldn't dare. The fact that you're vouching for me to be the governor of Ba Sing Se on behalf of the Fire Nation is more than enough for what I did."

Azula narrows her eyes in rage. While she has not vouched for Long Feng to be the puppet governor, Ozai did say she managed to recruit him all the same. It seems that she was the one out maneuvered this match…

"Very well, _Governor_ " she said with venom. "But I'm warning you, if I find any hint that you'll betray me, you won't live long to regret it" she finished while raising her fist and coating it in her signature blue flame.

"I understand Princess. You have nothing to worry about."

Azula snuffs out her fire but gives Long Feng a deathly glare before turning on her feet and leaving.

"Goodnight… Crown Princess Azula" Long Feng said with a slight sneer.

Azula responded by slamming the door behind her before marching off to her room.

 _I never should've accepted his help. How can you trust someone who betrayed their own country?_ Azula thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe he ran off like that!" Sokka shouted.

Hakoda turns and sees his children and their friends, minus Aang, emerge from the tower. Sokka marches up to one of the Freedom Fighters and grabs him by the shirt.

"You! Where did Aang go?!"

"I-I don't know! I thought he went with you guys!"

"No he didn't! He flew off on his glider! Did you see which direction he went?!" Sokka glares at the young Freedom Fighter, who shakes his head in confused ignorance.

"Sokka, I don't think…" Katara started before being cut off by her brother.

"Think numbskull!" he shouted at the Fighter. "You must've seen…!"

"Sokka. That is enough" Hakoda said with more firmness than he ever had used with one of his children.

Sokka glares at his father before letting the Freedom Fighter go. He marches up to his father with an angered look. "How can you have such idiots on watch?"

"Because they're on watch for intruders, not runaways" Hakoda said with the same firmness. "Now, what is going on?"

"Aang snuck off on his own. Most likely to challenge my father himself" Zuko explained, having the most sympathy for Aang at this time.

"That's suicide in his shape" Hakoda replied.

"Yeah, but he doesn't care, just like you did dad" Sokka said without much thought.

A silence fell over the group at what Sokka said to his father in anger. After a few moments, Katara spoke up. "We'll get Appa ready to find Aang. We'll be heading to the Eastern Air Temple after we find him." Katara leads Zuko and Toph away from her father and brother, the latter crossing his arms in frustration.

"Aang taking off like this reminds you of when I left the Tribe" Hakoda said as more fact than question.

"Yeah" Sokka grunted. "You left me behind because you didn't believe I can fight, just like Aang and the others do."

"Sokka I didn't leave you behind because I didn't believe you could fight. I put you in charge of protecting our home while I was gone" Hakoda finished before placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You and your sister are my entire world Sokka. I thought about you two every day, and every night I would way lay awake at night thinking of you two until it would ache."

"Yeah, well…" Sokka said, knowing that his father is right. But that doesn't erase the hurt he felt for what his best friend is doing. He grunts in frustration. "I just don't get why he would leave us… leave me."

"I don't believe Aang left you behind because you're weak Sokka. Perhaps he left you because you're the only one he can trust to look out for the others, like I did."

"You really believe that dad?"

"It's what I would do in his place."

Sokka looks at his father before embracing him in a hug. Hakoda returns the gesture.

"Thanks dad. But unlike before, I can do something to help."

The two men step away from each other. "I know son. We'll meet you at the rally point for the invasion." Hakoda smiles at his son, who smiles in return and runs off to join the others.

* * *

Despite the pain he is experiencing, Aang's determination to right his wrongs was enough to overcome it. Flew hard towards the Fire Nation, regardless of how long it will take him to get there.

But it might take longer than he intends. "Blockade" he said to himself as he spots a fleet of Fire Naval ships ahead. Aang collapses his glider and dives into the ocean to torpedo himself underneath the ships. But when he emerged on the other side, he realizes that stunt took more out of him than he thought it would. Aang notices a piece of drift wood floating nearby and swims up to it to use it for flotation and to catch his breath.

Than an idea occurred to him, one that is just as fast as flying but not as exhausting: windsurfing.

It was smooth sailing for the next few hours, until a storm hit. Aang is able to sail through it at first without trouble, but slowly the storm kept getting worse and worse, causing him to go sailing through the air before landing onto the water again.

That was until he crashed into a wave and wiped out.

Aang was able to hang onto his piece of drift wood, but his glider gets violently wiped away from him in the storm. Aang closes his eyes in resignation.

"I'm not going to make it. I failed…"

A flash of light catches Aang's eyes, where he notices an apparition of Avatar Roku.

"Roku…?"

"You have not failed Aang" Roku said calmly.

"The whole world believes the Avatar is dead. They believe I've lost this war and let them down."

"If there is anyone to blame for the state of the world, it is I. I saw this war coming and failed as the Avatar to prevent it. You inherited my problems, my failures" Roku said remorsefully. "But I believe you can redeem the legacy of the Avatar, and save the world" he said with absolute confidence.

But Aang could not share that same confidence. "I don't know…"

"You already saved the world once before Aang" said a familiar gentle voice. A cast of moonlight shines down on Aang and he turns to see an old friend. "And you will save the world again. The spirits have seen it" Yue said with a gentle but confident smile.

Aang stares up in amazement, not sure if he can believe it. But his predecessor and an old friend believe in him, so why cannot he believe in himself?

He furrows his brow in determination. "You're right. I will _not_ fail."

Aang hops on top of the drift wood to use it like a surfboard. He waterbends a large wave behind him to propel him forward, while Yue uses her own power to enhance the wave to send Aang on his way.

It was not long until Aang found land. He stumbles onto shore and catches his breath, exhaustion weighing heavily on him. He closes his eyes to rest for a few moments…

"Aang!" he heard a familiar voice shout. Aang opens his eyes to see daylight, realizing that he must have slept through the remainder of the night. He looks up to see Appa land nearby and his friends jump off to rush up to him. Toph was the first to embrace him.

"You're okay" she said with relief.

Aang returns the hug before addressing everyone. "I have so much to do…"

"We know buddy" Sokka said, "but we'll be with you till the end."

"What about the invasion?"

"We'll met up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse. He'll take care of everything" Katara said before giving Aang a hug.

"We found your glider by the way" Zuko said before adding sheepishly, "but… it's seen better days." He holds out Aang's glider, which was damaged beyond repair. Zuko holds it out for Aang, who stands up and takes it from him.

"It's okay. If anyone were to see it, they can figure out who I am. It's best for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang steps away from the group and, remembering the little that Jeong Jeong taught him, conjures a small flame to burn his glider, to everyone's amazement.

"I didn't know you know some firebending" Zuko said astonished.

Aang gives him a small smile as the glider burns to ashes. "I'll have to know it to become a fully realized Avatar." He walks towards Appa, who groans in happiness to see his friend. "Now come on, I have a guru to see."

* * *

A/N: So sorry everyone that it took so long to update this story. I've been going through a real rough time with depression so hopefully focusing on writing will help through it.

As always, positive comments are appreciated, along with any suggestions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The flight to the Eastern Air Temple was long and uneventful, though it gave the squad ample time to teach Zuko how to guide Appa through the sky, allowing the disavowed prince and Sokka to rotate through the duty and give Katara the opportunity to focus on healing Aang. Given that there was not much to do from Crescent Island to the Eastern Air Temple, Aang just focused on resting his body, mind and especially his spirit, which he concluded would be heavily taxed with unlocking the Avatar State. Though he knows he is fully capable of doing so, it was the cost that worried him.

Especially if it came to giving up something he is not willing to.

Zuko guided Appa in towards the bison herding grounds, though it became evident that he could use some practice in guiding Appa into a landing. Appa came down a little too fast and caused Sokka to come tumbling out of the saddle and landing on his butt with a loud thud.

"Ow!" he shouted out loud. Standing up and rubbing his butt, Sokka eyes Zuko with annoyance. "Who taught you how to fly Appa?!"

"You did" Zuko replied flatly with a slight smirk.

"No, I taught you how to make him fly _faster_. But who taught you how to land him?"

Sokka got his answer from Katara, who was trying to stifle her giggling next to Zuko, who's smirk only widen seeing the exasperated expression on Sokka.

Sokka threw his hands up in frustration, figuring out that his sister purposely instructed her boyfriend to guide Appa into a quick landing when Sokka was not braced for it. "Ugh, it was hard enough with just Katara giving me a hard time; now her boyfriend is doing it too!"

Aang smiles at his friends' antics while helping Toph down from Appa's saddle. She sets her bare feet on the temple grounds and can sense the lack of activity in it compared to other manmade structures. It pained her to know that Aang's people were once here, only now where long gone.

But she did sense a man here, who was walking up to Appa as if he was an old friend.

"Ah!" the man said with an old but cheerful voice. "I see you've gotten my message Avatar Aang."

The squad approaches the man as he was petting Appa's head, who in turned groaned in pleasure. The old man turns to face them and bows respectfully.

"I am Guru Patik, a spiritual brother of the Air Nomads, and an old friend of Monk Gyatso."

Aang returns the bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Guru Patik. I wish we could have time to reminisce about Gyatso, but time is of the essence. I believe you can help me master the Avatar State."

"That is correct" Patik said serenely. "You must gain balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this." Patik holds out a cup with a yellow liquid with a slight thickness to it. "Drink up!"

Aang takes the cup and drinks part of the juice, before his eyes widen in shock. He spits out the yellow liquid while the rest of the squad stares in disgust and concern.

"Ugh!" Aang said while wiping his mouth. "It taste like onions and bananas trying to be juice!"

"That's because it isonions and bananas _being_ juice" Patik said proudly, before drinking a cup of his own and holding it above his head like it was a ridiculous hat. "Yum Yum!"

Aang and his friends stare at the guru in stunned disbelief. If this was any indication of how bad unlocking the Avatar State will be, this was just the beginning.

"Umm," Sokka awkwardly said "we're going to look for some supplies while you work with the guru Aang. Good luck!"

Before Aang can try to sweet talk one of them, especially Toph, to stay and help him endure the guru, Patik said, "Splendid! Aang and I will need the space to focus, and no disrespect, all of you would be a distraction. Especially the lemur." Patik pointed at Momo, who chittered a protest.

And with the guru's declaration, the squad quickly walks away while Aang sighs in resignation.

"Okay," he finally said, "where do we start?"

"First we go to the pond for a lesson" Guru Patik said before leading Aang to the pond, or rather a series of ponds that are connected through small streams of water, which is clogged with weeds. Patik picks up a stick and motions for Aang to change into clothes suited for meditation.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all seven of your chakras. What can you tell me what you know of chakras, Aang?"

Aang gives a puzzled look as he finished changing. "They're something within our body?" he asks more than stated.

Patik gives a slightly disappointed look, but quickly moves on. "Well then we shall start with the basics. The water moves through these ponds much like the energy moves through your body. As you can see, there are several ponds holding water…"

"So our chakras are pools of energy within our bodies" Aang finished.

"Exactly! If there were no clogs, the water would flow through without trouble. But life is messy, and things fall in and cause clogs."

"So now the water can't flow."

"Yes, but if we clear up these clogs…" Patik uses his stick to clear up the seaweed and allows the water to flow freely from one pond to the next.

"Now the energy can flow" Aang eagerly said with Patik smiling in satisfaction.

The rest of the day follows with opening up Aang's seven chakras, which involved facing his fear, fully embracing his destiny as the Avatar and coming to terms with his shame. Aang's favorite chakra to open was his heart chakra, where he accepted his love for his friends, especially for Toph. The insight chakra reminded Aang of the conversation he had with Iroh many weeks ago, where he learned that it is important to draw wisdom from all the nations, rather than just one. When he opened his insight chakra, Aang concluded that the people of all nations are really one and the same people, much like the elements are all connected to each other, even more so when bended by the Avatar.

At the tallest spire of the temple, Aang and Patik prepare to open the final chakra.

"This is the last chakra" Aang observed.

"Yes. When you open this chakra, you will be able to enter and exit the Avatar State at will."

"Let's do this" Aang said with determination.

"The final chakra is the thought chakra, located at the crown of the head. It deals with cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

With this idea, Aang focuses on Toph, the one thing that he treasures most on this world. He thinks of the time he saw a vision of her in the swamp, to facing her in Earth Rumble, to learning earthbending from her, and finally of their date in Ba Sing Se. As he thought of the kiss he shared with her, he hears Guru Patik say something…

"Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten."

Aang snaps his eyes open in shock. "What? Why would I let go of Toph? I… I love her."

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe" Patik reasoned.

But this only infuriated Aang. "Three chakras ago my love for her was a good thing. Now you want me to stop loving her?"

"You _must_ learn to let go of your earthly attachments Aang."

Aang grits his teeth in frustration. "I can't" he said before standing up. "I need to meditate alone about this." Aang walks away, despite the protest from Guru Patik.

But Aang cannot listen to him. All he can think about was Toph.

* * *

She stood behind the curtain, hearing the roar of the massive crowd outside it. Soon she heard her old mentors, Lo and Li, make their announcement.

"Sent on a mission by our beloved Fire Lord!" Lo started first.

"To capture the traitors Prince Zuko and General Iroh!" Li continued.

"And instead exceeded her mission with flawless precision!"

"By capturing Ba Sing Se!"

"In a manner that put the disgraced Dragon of the West to shame!" the identical twin sisters shouted at once.

"And not only did she maintain order within Ba Sing Se!" Lo continued.

"She did what many before could not do!"

"She slayed the Avatar at his most powerful!" they shouted at once, rousing a powerful roar from the crowd.

"Now behold your new Crown Princess!" Lo continued.

"The brilliant, powerful and beautiful…!"

"Azula!" Lo and Li finished together as Azula marched towards the edge of the stage overlooking the roaring crowd.

 _Crown Princess Azula,_ she thought to herself. It was a position she wanted, one she worked and fought for her entire life after her father was crowned Fire Lord. And since she now has the position, she could not answer one question about it:

 _Why does this feel… wrong?_

Later, after the customary ball and elaborate dinner with several nobles, Azula finally managed to break away to the palace gardens to think to herself. She stares at the turtle-duck pond, wondering if it was possible…

 _No, it would never be possible. Not in this lifetime._

"Azula?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turns and sees her friends Mai and Ty Lee stroll up to her.

"Why did you leave the party? There's so many cute boys there!" Ty Lee said with a dreamy look on her face.

"None of which care about Azula or us personally. They just want the Fire Lord's favor" Mai flatly said to a now pouty Ty Lee.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them."

"Then I guess we have very different definitions of fun Ty Lee."

"It's alright ladies" Azula interrupted. "I just needed a moment to myself."

"Is everything alright Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Depends on your definition of alright."

"Well you were just named the Crown Princess, so I can imagine you'd feel ecstatic!" Ty Lee said before gaining a downcast look. "But instead you look rather…"

"Like you did something wrong" Mai finished absentmindedly.

"Well I wouldn't say-" Ty Lee said before being interrupted.

"That actually sounds about right" Azula muttered to Ty Lee's surprise.

"Is it because… you feel like you stole Zuko's birthright?"

"She didn't _steal_ any birthright Ty Lee" Mai corrected. "Zuko gave it up when he betrayed the Fire Nation."

"Oh you're just saying that because he's no longer interested in you!"

"I'm just stating the fact that he chose to become a traitor. I don't know why I was so upset about it; he was banished when we were teenagers. I should have gotten over him a lot sooner than I did."

"So… that's it? You don't care about Zuko anymore?" Ty Lee said sadly.

Mai looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't quite put it that way." She quickly turned around to head back into the palace before either of her friends could ask what she meant.

Ty Lee watches as her gloomy friend stalks back into the building. She turns to look at Azula, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"What do you think she meant by that Azula?"

Azula did not reply to her friend's question, because the idea of being a traitor was stuck deep in Azula's mind.

 _Is that why I feel uneasy about this? Because I feel like a traitor?_

The idea resonated in her mind for a long time because for every argument against the idea of being a traitor was shot down for reasons unknow to Azula.

 _If I am a traitor, then to what? Or would it be… a whom?_

* * *

With Aang focused on mastering the Avatar State, Sokka decided that the rest of the squad search the temple for resources for their infiltration into the Fire Nation. Katara was quick to elect herself and Toph to search the interior, leaving the more physical demanding job to the men. Katara and Toph could not help but giggle to the sounds of Sokka's complaints while they enter the temple to search for anything that can be of use. They were quick to put to use a couple of plain backpacks they found, and soon they were filled with material that could be used to make tents and clothing.

To Katara's surprise they found items from the other nations, such as lightweight boots made in the Water Tribe, or rare but strong minerals that an earthbender can bend with ease. What they found most useful were the Fire Nation clothing, though they were probably one-hundred years out of style, probably serving more to draw attention to them than help them blend in.

"I have to admit, I knew the Air Nomads traveled the world a lot, but it didn't occur to me that they collect items from the other nations" Katara said to Toph as they unloaded their findings near Appa before searching for other items. Momo was quick to jump down from a nearby peach tree and start sniffing through the items.

"Well they were probably gifts from their friends or something. Aang told me he gave plenty to his friends before he was frozen" Toph said while sensing if there were any more rooms with 'goodies' as she put it.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Katara said, thinking fondly of the kind things Aang did for her and others.

As they were walking deeper into the temple, Toph suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"My hearing is not as good as yours Toph."

"Oh, right" Toph sheepishly said, feeling like she got a taste of that awkward moment when her friends forget she was blind. "Follow me."

Katara followed behind Toph as the blind earthbender led them down the corridor and before long the waterbender could hear what sounded like crying. Not like human baby cries, but more like baby animals. She felt a sharp pang of sadness in her chest upon hearing that.

Before long, Toph led them into a room where the sound was originating, and they both saw the source of the distressing noise of pleas…

A nest of baby lemurs, apparently crying out to their missing mother.

"Those poor things" Katara said as she rushed to their side. She bended some water from her pouch to keep them hydrated but Katara knew they would need more than water to survive.

"Yeah" Toph sadly said. "What should we do with them?"

Katara thought about that for a moment, before an idea formed in her mind.

"Do you think Guru Patik would mind looking after these baby lemurs?"

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe Katara volunteered us to look around the temple grounds for supplies" Sokka complained for the what felt like the millionth time to Zuko.

"I can't believe you're still whining about it" he retorted.

"What? You're not upset by this?"

"Why would I? It needs to be done, and you were the one who said we needed supplies."

Sokka poked a finger into Zuko's arm a few times. "Hey, don't blame me for this!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Well it really was your idea to look for supplies to get away from that guru."

Sokka opened his mouth to retort, but quickly realized it was in fact his idea. He groaned in exasperation before moving on.

"Alright, whatever" he said next before readjusting the empty water pouches on his back. "You sure this trail leads to a river?"

"Yes I am" Zuko replied. "I told you I've been to each of the Air Temples before."

"Right, when you were hunting Aang" Sokka said with a bit of bitterness. Even though Zuko has long proven himself, Sokka could not help but feel some anger for that. But then again, that anger has far more to do with the Fire Lord and what he has done, including what he did to Zuko.

"Hey" Sokka said next, "I've been meaning to ask…"

"What's that?" Zuko replied without much thought to what it might be.

"What caused you to question why you were chasing Aang in the first place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like you decided to give up on your old man's crazy orders at the drop of a hat" Sokka started. "Something happen to make you start questioning it. What was it? Aang's crazy powers at the North Pole?" Sokka finished with enthusiasm.

"No" Zuko said thoughtfully. "But it certainly opened my eyes to how truly futile my 'old man's crazy orders' were." Sokka laughed out loud to Zuko's reply.

"But seriously" Sokka continued after his fit of laughter, "what made you start thinking it was pointless?"

Zuko went silent for a moment, thinking of the night he spent with the bounty hunter June and how she challenged his way of thinking about his Father.

 _Where is the honor in attacking children?_ she asked him during the night.

"Hey!" Sokka said, bringing Zuko out of his thoughts before they led to the more erotic moments of that night.

"Umm" Zuko said while fighting back embarrassment. "Someone asked me where the honor was in attacking children after I told them how I got this scar."

"Who was it?"

"It's none of your business" Zuko said flatly.

"Oh c'mon, you tell me" Sokka eagerly said.

"And I won't."

"Why the secrecy?" Sokka said. He thought about it for a moment, knowing if it was Iroh that told Zuko that, the latter would have said so. And the only time a man was being secretive about someone, it could only mean one thing…

Sokka smirked slightly at figuring out a part of the mystery. "Was it a woman?" he said like it was more of a fact than a question.

"No it wasn't" Zuko said a little too quickly, and it did not help that he was never been much of a liar. For what felt like the millionth time in his life, he wished he had his sister's ability to lie to the people closest to him.

"Yeah it was a woman" Sokka said while elbowing Zuko's arm. The firebender gave an angry look to warn him off, but Sokka was persistent. "C'mon you can tell me all about it! That's what men do! We brag about our conquests!"

"Yeah well this man doesn't" Zuko said proudly before picking up the pace down the trail.

"Okay fine," Sokka coolly said before adding, "than I hope you're open to telling Katara when she asks about it."

Zuko stopped cold in his track as he realized that Sokka will tell her about Zuko's secret, and maybe, or more probably, exaggerate it somehow. And most likely exaggerate it by a lot as some twisted form of payback. This tactic and how Zuko was outmaneuvered by it reminded him of Azula.

But unlike Azula, Zuko can hold his own against Sokka.

Without warning, Zuko turned around and tackled Sokka to the ground. The two rolled around in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Zuko could have used his firebending, but than he would have to explain to Katara why Sokka got burned, so he decided to fight Sokka on even terms.

"Seriously?!" Sokka yelled on the ground. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Like hell you won't!" Zuko replied.

The two men grunted, not realizing that rolling on a winding downhill trail was not the best of ideas. They did not notice how precariously close they were coming to the edge. And soon they found themselves rolling downhill.

Both Sokka and Zuko grunted and groaned as they rumbled down the hill in a twist of limbs. It was not long before they came crashing against flat ground near the river where Zuko claimed was there.

But he failed to tell Sokka about big the river is… or how deep it was.

Sokka was the one who hit the ground first but Zuko continued rolling and landed in the river, finding his head underwater. Zuko attempted to reach the surface but he quickly realized that his was somehow stuck to the bottom of the rocky river. He tried to reach around and see how he can free himself, but he was truly stuck. And he was quickly running out of air.

After recovering, Sokka saw Zuko's feet kicking up from the surface of the river. Realizing that his friend was somehow stuck, he dived in and swam to the bottom of the river. It was dark but Sokka can still see that the straps from Zuko's water pouches were stuck underneath a rock. How that happened Sokka could not figure out, but it did not matter. He was quick to move the rock and push Zuko back to the surface and onto shore.

Coughing up water, Zuko looked over and saw the concerned face of Sokka, who not two minutes ago he attacked because Sokka was being his nosey self.

"Thanks" the firebender said as he rolled onto his backside.

"What are friends for?" Sokka said with a smile.

"Yeah" Zuko said before seeing a sight he could not quite believe. "Holy Agni…"

"What?" Sokka asked while looking in the same direction, not sure what to make of what he saw.

Grazing in a wide field, was a herd of sky bison.

"How is this possible?" Zuko said with astonishment.

"I don't know" Sokka said as he tried to think of how the sky bison escaped the Air Nomad Genocide. "I guess Sozin didn't consider them as big a threat as the Air Nomads themselves."

"Yeah" Zuko said with shame. He sat down into the lotus position where a thought occurred to him. "Do you think that there's more of them out there?"

"I hope so, for Aang's sake."

The men sat there for a moment, watching as a group of infant bison played with one another. It was relieving that the damage done to the Air Nation was not as complete as previously thought. Perhaps it could mean that some airbenders themselves somehow escaped, though it still seemed unlikely.

"Let's get that water" Sokka said as he unslung his water pouches.

"Yeah" Zuko said before joining him.

As the two of them filled up their pouches from the running river, an idea came to Sokka's mind.

"Say Zuko, since I saved your life, it means you owe me one."

"Yeah that's true" Zuko said before the thought hit him. "Wait you don't mean…"

"Yep!" Sokka said with excitement. "You have to tell me all about that woman!"

"Fuck…" Zuko said under his breath, though Sokka still picked up on it.

"Oh, did you fuck this woman?"

Zuko groaned in exasperation. "Yes by 'did you fuck this woman', yes we had sex" Zuko admitted as his cheeks flushed violently red.

"Ohh man! Was she hot?"

"She was…" Zuko said as he thought of June, both clothed and not, "…beautiful, but in a dangerous way too."

"Dangerously beautiful? I never heard something like that before." Sokka shook his head. "Wish I could see her now…" he finished dreamily.

"Well..." Zuko started before hesitating. He could stop there but the cat-owl was halfway out the bag, so he might as well let it go. Besides Sokka saved his life. "You actually did see her before."

"I did?" Sokka said in surprise. "Where?"

"Remember that bounty hunter I hired to track you guys down with Katara's necklace?"

"The one with that giant mole creature? Yeah I remember-" Sokka said before the realization hit him. "Wait you slept with HER?!" he squealed with surprise.

"By 'her' you mean June?" Zuko said as it was a matter of fact. "Yes I slept with her."

Sokka knelt there in shock, trying to comprehend why that ruthless bounty hunter with an animal that can track a man across the world before eating him would sleep with the burned and banished Prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko could not help but smirk. "Why is that surprising? You didn't think no woman would go to bed with me?"

"Well, back than no. But mostly I guess I thought she was a lesbian."

Zuko barked out a laugh. "I thought so too, but she proved me wrong." Zuko smiled widely. "She really proved me wrong that night."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Zuko smile waned slightly as he sighed and shook his head. "Normally I wouldn't go about bragging about my personal life, but you did save my life so…"

"Ohhh goody!" Sokka squealed while clapping in a way that reminded Zuko of Ty Lee.

"You're so ridiculous Sokka" Zuko said without spite before going into deep detail about his night with June, the Mistress Bounty Hunter, as Sokka titled her after Zuko finished his story.

"Hey, it's a good name for her!" Sokka defended.

"I don't know if she would agree" Zuko warned.

"Well if I meet her again, I'll ask!"

"Good luck with that" Zuko said as another thought crossed his mind. "You're not going to tell Katara about this are you?"

"Nope, that's on you buddy."

Zuko looked at Sokka in concern. "You say that like she'll find out."

"Oh she will, believe me she will. She's persistent as hell when she wants to find something out. But she won't find out from me."

Zuko gave Sokka a sideways smile. "Thanks Sokka. For saving my life."

"No problem buddy" Sokka beamed.

* * *

After walking away from Guru Patik, Aang found the room where the Airbending Masters would meditate. He hopes he will find clarity here, but only doubt crept through his mind about mastering the Avatar State.

"I don't understand" Aang said quietly. "A number of my predecessors where in love and even married, but how did they master the Avatar State?"

Aang closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he struggles with his dilemma of letting go of Toph while maintaining his love for her. "Did any of my past lives have this block?"

"I did, Aang" said a familiar voice.

Aang's eyes snap open at this and he sees the apparition of the Avatar before Roku. "Avatar Kyoshi!"

Kyoshi smiled softly. "It's good to see you again Aang."

Usually when Aang has stubbled on his journey as the Avatar, it was Roku who came to his aid. But this time, it was Kyoshi who came, hinting to Aang that she faced the same predicament that does now.

"Kyoshi… you understand what I am going through right now?"

"I do Aang. When I was mastering the Avatar State, I thought I too had to let go of someone I love" Kyoshi said before sighing and adding, "But I failed."

"Failed at letting your love for someone? Or mastering the Avatar State?"

"Perhaps both" Kyoshi said thoughtfully.

Aang furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"I didn't either at the time, but someone did teach me in time" Kyoshi said. "When Chin the Conquer begin aggressively taking over the Earth Kingdom, my love at the time wanted to join me in the fight. I selfishly told her no, believing it was far to dangerous for her." Kyoshi sighed before continuing, "She went off with a group of warriors who received word of refugees running from Chin. They went to defend them, many of them sacrificing themselves for people they didn't know." Kyoshi closed her eyes as the painful news came back to her. "My love was one among them."

"I'm sorry Kyoshi" Aang replied earnestly.

"I was deeply angered and saddened by this, but I learned that my love gave her life to save people she loved. Then I came to an understanding about the difference between earthly and unearthly attachments; the former is purely selfish, while the latter is selfless."

Aang looks at the ground, coming to understand what Guru Patik was implying early. He looks up to thank Kyoshi for her wisdom, but realizes she was gone.

"Thank you Avatar Kyoshi" he said before closing his eyes to focus his energy. He remembers his love for Toph but begins to see it as for her benefit rather than his. He let go of his ideal for her, his idea for a relationship with her and any jealously he may harbor over her. He concluded that if things did not work out between them, he would hold no ill feelings toward her and whatever path she choose, he will respect and love her for it.

With that mindset, Aang finally entered the Avatar State.

Only this time he has full control over it.

* * *

Katara was lucky she found a basket nearby for the baby lemurs, or else it would have been an unpleasant experience to carry all of them by hand. Guru Patik stood by Appa in the bison grazing grounds, albeit without Aang.

"Where's Aang?" Toph asked.

Patik took a deep breath before saying, "Aang needed to meditate alone. I'm sure he'll be along shortly."

"Okay" Toph said, concern clouding her mind.

"Say Guru Patik?" Katara asks. "Would you be willing to look after these baby lemurs?" She held out the basket where five young lemurs eye their surroundings. Momo lands on the basket's edge and sniffs the babies.

Patik smiles brightly. "I would be happy to." He takes the basket away from Katara and pets each of the baby lemurs to show he is not a danger to them.

"Hey guys!" Sokka shouted while running up to them, with Zuko not far behind. "You're not gonna believe what Zuko and I saw!"

"What's that?" Katara asks.

"A herd of sky bison" Zuko added.

"What?!" Toph exclaimed. "Aang's going to be so happy to hear that!"

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Zuko asks.

A gust of wind came in response from where Aang landed. He smiles brightly before closing his eyes and focusing his energy to enter the Avatar State.

"Hell year!" Sokka exclaimed as everyone else smiles brightly. "With the Avatar State, we'll never lose a battle again!"

Guru Patik on the other hand, did not share Sokka's enthusiasm. "The Avatar State is not a weapon. Its great power comes with great responsibility for Aang."

"He's right" Aang said after exiting the Avatar State. "If I am killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist."

Everyone was silent at this, realizing the gravity of the potential cost of using such a power irresponsibly.

"Well," Sokka said, "we can't have that now can we?"

"Not at all" Aang said finally.

"But we got good news for ya buddy" Sokka said with his trademark enthusiasm. "Me and Zuko found a whole herd of sky bison!"

"And a small nest of lemurs" Katara added. "Guru Patik agreed to look out for them."

Aang was to stunned for words. It felt like a piece of his culture came back to him from the grave. He felt like crying but he did not want to ruin the joyful moment.

Toph wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Twinkle-toes, we all feel the same way."

Aang smiled as he feels joyful tears roll down his cheek. Soon everyone was entangled in a group hug, including Guru Patik and, surprisingly, Zuko.

* * *

She cannot remember the last time she got a full night of sleep in her proper bed. In the few weeks she has been back, Azula has slept on and off in the most comfortable bed she has ever laid in. Thoughts of being a traitor to someone continue to plague her mind.

She did consider discussing this with someone, but in the Fire Nation, no one could be trusted with the doubts that the Crown Princess currently has; they would surely use it to gain favor with the Fire Lord, and then hid behind him as Ozai strips her of the titles she has.

 _There is someone you can talk to. Someone that your father would never listen to._

Azula shakes her head, believing that entrusting Iroh with her deepest thoughts would be the most foolish move she could ever make.

Yet the more she thought about it, the more she concluded that her father and uncle are not on any form of speaking terms.

"Well if nothing else…" she said one night as she slips into a hooded robe to use as a disguise, "I can make sure he'll still alive."

Azula soon found herself walking to the capital's prison tower, almost as if her legs had a mind of their own. But when she approached the tower, she stopped cold. She looks up at the tower to see a guard notice her.

"Hey! Who goes there?!"

Azula looks down back at the ground before walking away.

 _That was foolish,_ she thought to herself.

But to her, it felt more accurate to say it was the foolish move to walk away than speak to her uncle.

* * *

A/N: Well this took way longer than I intended. Been dealing with depression lately and trying to find a new job does not help. Hopefully I'll find the motivation to keep writing, whether it is this story or some other stories I have in mind.

For those of you wanting to read the full details of Zuko's night with June, read my story _Payment._

WARNING: It is heavy on NSFW content!


End file.
